Convergencia
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Un Xover sobre El Fantasma de la Ópera y Cyrano de Bergerac. Las historias, los tiempos e incluso las versiones de cada historia están mezcladas en una nueva realidad. Una historia acerca de dos almas solitarias... y quienes los rodean.
1. Los nuevos directores

Capítulo 1.

**Los nuevos directores**

-¡¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO?!

Fue esto lo que se escuchó en la oficina de los directores. Aquella noche, los señores Debienne y Poligny habían ofrecido su última función de gala, y ahora entregaban la dirección de el Palacio de la Ópera de parís a los señores Armand Moncharmin y Fermin Richard.

-Le repito, vizconde de Chagny¿Ha perdido totalmente el juicio?

Era Poligny quien alzaba la voz de esta manera, dirigiéndose al joven vizconde Raúl de Chagny. Su compañero Debienne también dirigía una insondable mirada juzgadora al contrariado joven. Los nuevos directores simplemente miraban, sin comprender el porqué de la agresión.

Después de un momento de titubeos, el vizconde decidió defenderse:

-¡Soy el nuevo patrocinador¿No puedo sugerir un cambio¡Yo lo pagaré!

-¡El dinero no es el problema!- respondió airadamente Poligny –El problema es… pues es….- vaciló unos momentos, y terminó posando la vista en su compañero.

-El Fantasma de la Ópera.- completó Debienne con precaución.

-¡El Fantasma de la Ópera!- arremedó Moncharmin –Ya ha sido suficiente de esta broma de "El Fantasma de la Ópera"¿no cree usted?

-No es broma, caballeros.- continuó Debienne, nerviosamente –Pero ya que tanto se niegan en creernos, se convencerán por ustedes mismos tarde o temprano.

-En caso de que este supuesto Fantasma exista…- apeló Richard -… ¿qué… _adversidad_ causaría por el hecho de que en este Palacio se lleve a cabo la idea de nuestro patrocinador?

Debienne y Poligny intercambiaron miradas de desaprobación, Poligny fue el primero en responder.

-Se supone que ustedes son los directores de la Academia de Música¿cómo pueden aceptar que el Palacio de la Ópera reciba semejante ultraje?

-Pero el teatro es también una de las Bellas Artes y…- respondió el vizconde, sin explicarse como aquellos dos hombres no podían entender argumentos tan simples.

-¡El Fantasma no lo aprobará!- interrumpió violentamente Debienne –No os quejéis después, caballeros, de que nadie os lo haya advertido.

-Queda decidido, entonces.- Sentenció Richard, esperando que tan molesta reunión terminara de una vez –El Palacio de la Ópera albergará también las mas bella obras que el teatro haya dado al mundo.

-Y nos importa poco más que nada el tal Fantasma de la Ópera- concluyó Moncharmin.

* * *

Bien, así empieza este debraye, que no surgió con la idea de qué pasaría si Cyrano y Erik se conocieran, sino la premisa de qué pasaría si Christian y Raúl se conocieran. Presiento que me voy a divertir muuucho a sus costillas. 


	2. La primera función de teatro en

Capítulo dos.

**La primera representación de teatro en el palacio de la Ópera.**

Tres meses después de la llegada de los nuevos directores, el Palacio de la Ópera ofrecía "La Cloris" de Baró. Mucho antes de la hora indicada, los espectadores comenzaron a llenar el salón de baile, donde esperarían el inicio de la función.

En la gran escalera y sus alrededores, comenzaba a alegrarse el ambiente. Caballeros practicando con el florete, lacayos charlando, algunos jugadores de cartas en el suelo, uno que otro borracho…

-_¿¡PEEEEEERO QUÉ SE CREE ESTA GENTUZA?!_- exclamó con notoria indignación La Carlota al dirigirse a su cuarto. Seguida por algunos aduladores y asistentes, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de actores, bailarines y coristas… y armando un gran escándalo para llamar la atención, por supuesto. -_¡PROFANANDO DE ESTA MANERA EL PALACIO DE LA ÓOOOPERA!_-

-¡Señora!

-¿Piangi?

Los dos cantantes atravesaron el pasillo hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Carlota retomó sus quejas.

-_¿Puedes creer todo esto? El Palacio de la Ópera se he vuelto una cueva de vulgaridad!_

-No se angustie mas, señora, hablaremos con los directores después.- intentó calmarla Piangi, tomándola de las manos.

-¿Las dos estrellas de canto del Palacio de la Ópera están disgustadas por el nuevo giro del negocio?

Una doncella se había atravesado ágilmente entre ambos, vestida en traje sastre, tenía una pluma en la mano y una libreta en la otra, detalle que los cantantes notaron inmediatamente.

-_¿Y quién eres tú?_- preguntó Carlota con petulancia.

-Gracias por la confianza de no hablarme de usted.- respondió ella sin pensarlo.

-¡Fleur Blanche!- respondió en alta voz un pequeño niño parado junto a ellos –La brillante y hermosa periodista estrella de "La Época".

-Y tú eres el chalán más adulador ¬¬- dijo la joven, apartando al niño de un ligero empujón.

-¡Periodista!- exclamó Piangi con claro disgusto -¡Incluso periodistas hay aquí¡Eso si es caer bajo!

-¡OIGA!- reclamaron la joven y el niño.

Los cantantes los ignoraron, pusieron cara de ofendidos y se fueron, empujando a la reportera.

-No nos fue posible entrevistar a las dos estrellas de canto del Palacio de la Ópera, pero sí: se ven molestos…- dijo Fleur, mirando como se alejaban -¡Vayamos a buscar más información!- completó con determinación, agarrando al niño del brazo y utilizándolo para abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Mientras tanto, en la gran escalera…

-¡AAAAAAH¡Cuánta gente!

Una joven vestida de muchacho merodeaba por el salón de baile, mirando el gentío con extrañeza.

-Lo que me gustaba de aquí era la tranquilid-¡Ay, perdón!- Se disculpó, después de haber chocado con alguien,

-No hay problema.- respondió una voz joven.

La chica contuvo una exclamación de asombro al cruzar su mirada con quien había chocado. Si bien ella era bonita, de curvas pronunciadas (intentadas en vano de disimularse con el varonil atuendo) y una larga cabellera castaña, no pudo evitar sentirse poca cosa al ver que el joven frente a ella era sumamente hermoso, de figura, facciones y porte fino y elegante, y culminaba en una espléndida cabellera rizada y rubia.

-¡Vámonos ya, Christian!- repeló un desaliñado caballero, tomando al joven del brazo y jalándolo para moverlo. Una contrastante compañía, sin duda.

-Sí, disculpa, me distraje.- le respondió el joven, dejándose guiar.

-Christian…- susurró la joven, mirando como se alejaban -…bueno, no resulta tan molesto que la tranquilidad se rompa, si es por alguien tan guapo.

-¡Canelle!

La joven despertó de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su nombre, volteó para ver quién la llamaba. Una bailarina iba hacia ella.

-¡Te están buscando!- le dijo al alcanzarla –Esta es la primer función de los nuevos directores¡tal vez ellos te den una oportunidad si te esfuerzas! Y podrías empezar por tomar tu lugar ya y dejar de vagabundear por el Palacio.

-¡Sí, todo debe ser perfecto esta noche!- respondió Canelle, sonriendo.

-Para que cuando Montfleury aparezca en el escenario…

-¡MONTFLEURY!- interrumpió Canelle -¡¿Montfleury saldrá a escena?!

-Sí, ya está en su lugar, preparándose…

Canelle sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces¡él vendrá!

Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo a ocupar su lugar… tras bambalinas…

El público continuaba entrando y ocupando el gran salón, y entre toda esta multitud se encontraba el Conde Felipe de Chagny, acompañado por su hermano menor: Raúl. Felipe se encargaba de abrirse paso, y al mirar el panorama renovado por la afluencia de auditorio, alcanzó distinguir una cabellera rubia y rizada, la examinó unos momentos más, y comprobó que era alguien conocido. Se dirigió hacia él y lo llamó.

-¿Barón de Neuvillete? Ehm… Christian?

El joven volteó, mirando al Conde. -¿Sí¿Quién es usted?

-Pues no me extraña que no me reconozcas, querido.- respondió Felipe –No eras más que un niño cuando nos vimos por última vez.

Christian seguía sin recordar quién era el hombre que le hablaba tan familiarmente.

-¡Soy Felipe de Chagny!- aclaró el Conde, sonriendo.

-¡Felipe de Chagny!- exclamó Christian con asombro -¡En verdad ha sido mucho tiempo! Entonces, el es..- señaló al joven detrás de Felipe -¿Raúl?

-Exactamente.- la sonrisa del Conde parecía invencible –¡Pero vamos, Raúl¡No seas timido! No lo eras para jugar con Christian de pequeño.

Raúl avanzó un poco y saludó cortésmente, aunque aún con un tanto de reserva.

-¡Bien, bien!- Felipe puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y la otra sobre el de Christian -¿Porqué no charlan sobre lo sucedido en sus vidas, mientras yo… bueno, volveré después.- con un aire de satisfacción, dejó a los dos jóvenes, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Ehm… ¿Me presentas a tu amiguito?- el acompañante de Christian había sido ignorado hasta ese momento.

-¡Oh, sí¡Perdona!- soltó Christian, y tomando un aire diplomático, presento a ambos. –Raúl de Chagny, vizconde¿cierto?- Raúl asiente con la cabeza –Laginiere… ehm…

-¡Poeta!- completó él, haciendo una ligera reverencia –Ahora, yo voy a presentarles a unos caballeros.- tomó a Christian nuevamente del brazo, y lo arrastró hacia unos jóvenes marqueses que acababan de llegar, Raúl los siguió al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Por el salón se corrían los rumores de que Cyrano de Bergerac había amenazado a Montfleury para que no saliera a escena en un mes, por lo que la afirmación de que actuaría esa noche causaba gran expectación.

-¿Cyrano de Bergerac¿No es el cadete de la narizota?

-Creo que sí, Fleur...

La reportera y el niño salían del área de camerinos, sin haber conseguido nada más de lo que escuchaban al paso en las conversaciones.

-¿Qué motiva a un Cadete de Gascuña a amenazar a una figura el teatro¿La primera función de los nuevos directores se verá manchada por el odio entre artistas? Porque de Cyrano de Bergerac se dice que es además un artista, y de los grandes…

-¿Con quién hablas? Estás bien loca. ¬¬

-¡Cállate, niño! Tengo que planear mi crónica. ¡AH!- la joven corrió y acorraló al Conde de Chagny, quien acababa de aparecer por ahí.

-¡Conde de Chagny¿Es verdad que tiene un amorío con La Soreli?

Felipe hizo una expresión de fastidio, mirando al cielo

-Me llevo bien con ella.- respondió lacónicamente, después se agachó un poco y le habló a la joven al oído, en tono confidencial –Pero¿sabes qué? Acabo de dejar a mi hermano, el nuevo patrocinador, charlando con el barón de Neuvillete, por allá.

A la periodista se le iluminó la mirada, dio las gracias y fue a buscar al vizconde de Chagny.

Pero cuando Fleur llegó a las escaleras principales, se anunció la segunda llamada, y una oleada de gente la arrastró hasta la sala, entre empujones, apretujones y pisotones, de pronto perdió de vista a su pequeño acompañante. Cuando por fin la joven pudo caminar por voluntad propia, decidió que lo mejor era buscar a su chalán, y después ubicarse en un buen lugar para ver la función. Aún se encontraba en la búsqueda cuando se dió la tercera llamada y se apagaron las luces, así que tuvo que resignarse al lugar en donde estaba en ese momento, recargada en la pared, ya que no había ni un asiento vacío.

Canelle se encontraba tras bambalinas, aunque tenía el pesado trabajo de mover elementos colgantes del decorado, no podía quejarse: tenía una vista privilegiada del escenario y del público. Saludó a su acompañante, que se acomodaba en su posición del lado opuesto del escenario, cuando se dio la tercera llamada y se apagaron las luces.

Aplausos del público, Monfleury entra en escena. Una joven tras bambalinas y otra recargada en la pared sonrieron involuntariamente, esperaban que algo grande ocurriera.

-¡Feliz aquél, que lejos de la corte, en un lugar solitario a si mismo se impone destierro voluntario!

Canelle escudriñaba al público con la vista, y finalmente reconoció a quien buscaba, sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Ahí esta! Esa nariz no se puede ocultar.- comenzó a murmurar –Vaya, vaya… ¡miren como sonríe¡Está esperando, el muy canalla! Esa manera de crear expectaciones digna de un artista. ¿Ya¡Sí, ahora comienza lo bueno! Una, dos…

-¡GRANUJA!

-¡Tres¡Tiembla, Montfleury!

-¿NO TE HE PROHIBIDO SALIR A ESCENA EN UN MES?

Se empezó a murmurar por la sala, todos voltearon buscando a aquél impertinente que osaba interrumpir. Montfleury quedó petrificado.

-¡FUERA DE ESCENA AHORA MISMO!

Los murmullos se convirtieron en exclamaciones y gritos de reclamo. Montfleury suplicaba por ayuda con la mirada, deseaba que al menos la tierra se lo tragara. El público le insistía continuar.

-Feeeliz aqueel…- continuó Montleury, con voz temblorosa.

Un bastón se alzó sobre las cabezas del público, agitándose amenazantemente.

-¿HE DE SUBIR Y CORRERTE A PALOS?

-¡Sí, sí¡Saca a ese gordo del escenario!- continuó Canelle, emocionada. El volumen de su voz había aumentado un poco.

-¡La presentación de Montfleury ha sido interrumpida por un misterioso caballero!- murmuraba Fleur por su parte, también llena de emoción -¿Será este Cyrano de Bergerac un justiciero del arte¿Montfleury escapará o…

-Fe-liz a-aquél que…- a Montfleury apenas le quedaba voz.

-¡ERES MUY VALIENTE AL DESAFIAR MI PACIENCIA!

-¡AH!- cada una en su posición, Canelle y Fleur soltaron una exclamación de asombro y admiración al mismo tiempo.

Cyrano de Bergerac se había puesto de pie sobre su asiento, resaltaba sobre todo el auditorio con un aire imponente, los brazos cruzados, el sombrero ladeado, y fuego en la mirada.

Montfleury miró hacia los marqueses y suplicó por ayuda. Con su petulancia característica, estos le indicaron continuar, recibiendo también amenazas por parte de Cyrano.

Renovadas exclamaciones y quejas del público.

-¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!- rugió Cyrano amenazantemente -¡Dejen de defender a este tonel de manteca, incapaz de actuar!

-_¡La Cloris¡La Cloris!_- comenzó a canturrear el público.

-¡Como vuelva a oír eso, arremeto contra todos!

-¡Ni que fuera Sansón!

-¡Inaudito!

-¡Escandaloso!

-¡Fuera Cyrano, queremos a Montfleury!

-¡SILENCIO!

-¡MONTFLEURYYYYYY!!!!!!

La sala se inundó de todo tipo de gritos, insultos, quejas, reclamos…

-¡BASTA YA¿Me desafían¡Pues yo lanzo un desafío colectivo! Apunto el nombre de todo aquél que quiera batirse conmigo!

Se hizo un silencio instantáneo.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que tendrían prisa. ¿Quién encabeza la lista¡Al primero le daré el funeral que merece!- continuó el silencio -¿Nadie¿Seguros¡Muy bien¡Si no hay mas resistencia, continúo!

-¡Este Cyrano es un rey sin corona!- murmuró Fleur.

-¡Puede con todos ustedes¡Y con muchos más!- djo Canelle, que cada vez estaba más a la orilla del entablado.

Cyrano vuelve su mirada hacia el escenario, y hacia Montfleury, quien muere de miedo al ver que nadie ha intentado siquiera detener a su imponente agresor.

-Deseo ver el teatro libre de esta gangrena, si no…- toma el mango de su espada -¡Aquí está el bisturí!

Montfleury se estremeció. Cyrano, seguro de su victoria, volvió sentarse como si fuera el señor del lugar.

-Me parece que ya ha sido suficiente, contaré hasta tres para que desparezcas de mi vista.

El público hervía en expectación.

-Uno…

Montfleury balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía, el público manifestaba descaradamente su emoción y si creían si el actor huiría o no.

-Dos…

Se crea un silencio expectante, solo quedan en el aire los balbuceos de Montfleury. Pero Canelle escucha algo más: pasos del otro lado del escenario, y un gemido de miedo de su compañero. Al voltear, apenas alcanzó a ver como una sombra sometía al otro tramoyista.

-¡Tres!

En ese momento, toda la sala se oscureció, se escuchó un estruendo en el escenario, y un grito colectivo de sorpresa, miedo y confusión surgió de entre el público. Un instante después, las luces volvieron a encenderse y un segundo grito del público enmarcó lo que el escenario mostraba: una viga del decorado había caído sobre Montfleury, quién yacía en el suelo.

El público comenzó a ponerse de pie en completo desorden, y, como era de esperarse, la culpa recayó sin lugar a dudas sobre aquél que acababa de amenazar a Montfleury.

Cyrano se levantó, y a duras penas comenzó a abrirse paso entre la confundida y enardecida multitud.

-¡No he sido yo!- intentó explicarse

-¡En verdad¡Yo no…

Fleur se recargó en la pared para evitar volver a ser arrastrada, y alcanzó a ver como Cyrano alcanzaba a llegar unos metros cerca de ella, el público lo arrinconaba contra la pared, y ante la mirada de todos…

-¡Se lo tragó!- exclamó Fleur, sin dar crédito a sus ojos -¡El muro se lo tragó!

* * *

A nadie le cae bien Montfleury¿verdad?

(pasa rodando una bola del desierto)

Bueno n.n


	3. En los fosos de la Ópera

Capítulo tres.

En los fosos de la Ópera.

Cyrano de Bergerac había desaparecido al recargarse en un muro, ante el asombro e incredulidad general, incluso el mismo Cyrano había soltado un grito de sorpresa.

Un istante después, Cyrano se encontró sumido en una obscuridad absoluta, intentaba aclararse la mente y comprender lo que sucedía, cuando sintió como una mano le tomaba le hombro. No pudo evitar un segundo grito, ahogado por una mano cubriéndole la boca.

-¡SSHH! ¡Sígueme!

Tomado de la mano que al principio le había dado un susto de muerte por el hombro, ahora se dejaba guiar en medio de la oscuridad. Un poco después, se alcanzo a filtrar un poco de luz, y se dio cuenta de que su guía era una mujer, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que la mano que estrechaba la suya era rasposa, había podido sentir incluso una cicatriz.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó él, después de haber guardado silencio durante unos minutos.

-Lejos de esa turba enardecida, por el momento.- respondió la guía.

Cyrano notó entonces que era una mujer joven. Ella se detuvo y resopló, antes de dar la vuelta y quedar de frente a él.

-Me parece que no nos conocemos, señorita…

-Pues… no nos hemos presentado, si a eso se refiere…- dijo la joven, sonriendo –Me llamo Canelle- extendió la mano, conservando la sonrisa.

-Cyrano…

-¡De Bergerac! Lo sé.- completo la chica, mientras sus manos se estrechaban en un respetuoso saludo. –Venga conmigo, y baje la voz, aún por aquí podrían encontrarnos.

Canelle retomó la marcha y Cyrano no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirla. Unos metros después, la oscuridad volvió a ser completa, y una lámpara sorda se encendió, alumbrando un poco.

-Vamos hacia los fosos.- explicó la joven –Hasta aquí el suelo había sido uniforme, pero ahora comenzaremos a bajar. Oiga, ¿qué sucedió? ¿porqué usted…

-¡Yo no hice nada!- interrumpió él.

-¿Porqué usted quedó acorralado entre la multitud y la pared? Se puede librar de eso y mucho más.

-No lo sé…- Cyrano se escuchaba un tanto avergonzado -…creo que… me entró pánico… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de cualquier cosa que haga, pero no supe como enfrentar las consecuencias de algo que no había hecho… ¡porque yo no lo hice! ¿Tú me crees?

-¡Por supuesto que te creo!- respondió ella, deteniéndose. Volteó una vez mas y miró a Cyrano –S hubieras querido herir a Montfleury, lo hubieras hecho de frente, con tus propias manos, no hubieras enviado a alguien más a hacerlo. Además… no hubieras dañado a nadie más que a ese gordo. ¡Diablos! Bajé tan rápido que ni siquiera miré si mi compañero estaba bien ¡Vaya novatada que le tocó!

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó Cyrano, confundido -¿Viste quién lo hizo?

-Pues… más o menos…- respondió ella, recordando -…solo ví… la sombra de un hombre… pero aún cuando no haya visto nada, estaría segura de que no fuiste tú.

Cyrano notó entonces que algo le resultaba extraño, las veces que había cruzado su mirada con la de la joven, ella lo había mirado a los ojos, y no a…

-Mi nariz…- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Perdón? O.ó- se extrañó ella.

-¡No, nada!- corrigió él inmediatamente.

Continuaron caminando, en silencio, Cyrano pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Canelle había visto una sombra…

-¡Una sombra!- exclamó, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡¿Dónde?!- dijo ella, sobresaltándose.

-¡No, no!- La tranquilizó Cyrano –Dijiste que viste una sombra, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí…-

-He escuchado rumores por aquí…- continuó Cyrano, adoptando una expresión sombría -…sobre un fantasma… si son verdad, tal vez no sea seguro andar por aquí.

-Los fantasmas no necesitan someter a un tramoyista para romperle la cabezota a un mal actor.- razonó Canelle –Este lugar tiene muchos pasadizos secretos. Tuviste la suerte de recargarte en un muro giratorio, por eso pude accionar el contrapeso y traerte aquí. Todos estos túneles y caminos secretos… he descubierto varios vagabundeando por el Palacio, pero seguramente hay muchos más. Son el escondite perfecto para alguien. Dudo mucho que el Fantasma de la Ópera sea realmente un fantasma, si es que existe, debe ser una persona… y ahora puedo agregar que es una persona peligrosa.

Para ese momento, el público ya había abandonado la sala, y pululaba por los pasillos, las escaleras y los salones. Ya había llegado la policía y estaban empezando a evacuar al público, aunque en medio del desorden, poco podía hacerse.

Se murmuraba, o hasta gritaba, la opinión de cada uno. Había quienes culpaban a Cyrano, otros a los tramoyistas, algunos más alegaban que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente y… también circulaba la teoría de que el culpable había sido el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Fleur Blanche daba vueltas entre toda la gente, a punto de la histeria, había pasado unos minutos palpando el muro sin encontrar nada anormal, y ahora escuchaba varias versiones sobre lo ocurrido, y todas eran hipotéticas (por no decir fantasiosas), de pronto la multitud no la dejó avanzar, y no podía ver a nadie que pudiera darle información real. Para colmo…

-¡Gabriel! ¡¿Dónde está ese niño del demonio?!- comenzó a gritar, no pudiendo resistir más la presión.

-¡GABRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

-¿Quién me llama?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Fleur, volteando.

-Pues… soy Gabriel, el maestro de coros.

-Concidencia, estoy buscando a un niño que también se llama Gab… ¿maestro de coros, dijo?

Gabriel afirmo con la cabeza y Fleur lo tomó por los hombros, apartándolo un poco.

-Y aquí entre nos, Gabriel, ¿qué sucedió ahí adentro?

-¡Oh!- exclamó el –Pues verá… ese tal Cyrano es un alborotador, se la pasa lanzando amenazas y desafíos a medio mundo, viene por aquí porque simpatiza con algunos actores… aunque supongo que tiene más enemigos que amigos…. Pero tirarle una viga en la cabeza a alguien… creo que no es su estilo… Franz, el nuevo tramoyista... extramoyista, pobre chico, acababa de llegar y estaba tan anunciado que renunció Bueno, él dijo que alguien lo sometió y luego escuchó como se soltaba la viga, pero no pudo ver a su agresor… _no lo vió_, ¿entiende? Entonces pudo haber sido el Fantasma de la Ópera. ¡No me ponga esa cara de escepticismo, yo lo he visto! Aunque claro, también queda la pregunta de en dónde está la otra tramoyista, no se le ha visto por ningún lado.

-En resumen…- dijo Fleur, aburrida -…solo hay teorías.

-Así es.- terminó Gabriel –Ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme- sin más, se alejó entre la multitud.

-Un alborotador, un fantasma y una tramoyista. ¡Qué sospechosos tan curiosos!

-¡Fleur!

-¡Gabriel! ¡Niño tonto, no vuelvas a desaparecerte así!- Gabriel iba hacia ella con dificultad.

-Perdón, Fleur…- por fin la alcanzó y empezó a sollozar -…la gente me empujó y me perdí… y luego pasó todo eso, ¡me asusté!

Gabriel se arrojó a los brazos de la joven y se soltó a llorar. Ella recordó que su acompañante no era más que un niño inocente, lo abrazó y comenzó a tranquilizarlo.

Canelle y Cyrano continuaban dando vueltas con la única luz de la linterna sorda. La joven miró a su alrededor, extrañada.

-Por favor, dime que sabes donde estamos.- la voz de Cyrano sonó un tanto preocupada.

Canelle examinaba el techo.

-Para serte sincera, creo que di una vuelta equivocada…

Cyrano soltó un quejido.

-Tranquilo.- farfulló la chica –Quédate aquí, mientras yo…-

-¡Sí, seguro! ¡El caballero se queda y la dama va! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Olvida la caballerosidad!- reclamó Canelle –Yo te traje aquí, y voy a sacarte. Creo que estamos en el tercer…

Canelle había avanzado unos pasos, la luz de la linterna había alcanzado la pared opuesta, iluminaba tenuamente un lienzo de decorado.

-El Rey Lahore… ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado esto aquí?

-¿Debería importarme?- respringó él.

La joven se dio cuenta de que su acompañante comenzaba a impacientarse, y en realidad resultaba comprensible… pero no agradable. Tuvo que ignorar que junto al lienzo había un bastidor que bien podría ser otra entrada secreta… no era el mejor momento para ponerse a curiosear.

-Regresemos

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nunca he estado aquí, volvamos y ya encontraré en que parte del camino me equivoqué.

-¡Ya deben estar buscándome por todo el Palacio!

-¡Hago todo lo que puedo!

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí, para empezar?

Canelle abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo y desvió la mirada.

Cyrano se dio cuenta de que ambos habían levantado la voz, y no le pareció del todo prudente.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, ambos miraban el suelo. Canelle se esforzaba en recordar cada uno de sus pasos.

-Seguí el camino de siempre.

-¿Eh?- el comentario cayó tan de pronto, que eso fue lo único que pudo soltar.

-No sé que pasó, ese camino ya lo tengo bien aprendido.

-¿Estás segura?

La lámpara cayó al piso y se apagó. Esa no había sido la voz de Cyrano.

¿O sí?

-Sí, señor de Bergerac, estoy segura.- respondió juntando todo su valor.

-Él no te preguntó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de la joven, sintió como una poderosa mano la tomó bruscamente del brazo, jalándola, no pudo contener un grito y sintió que se le escapaban las fuerzas.

-Tranquila.-

Canelle recobro fuerzas, esa sí había sido la voz de Cyrano, y él había sido quien la había tomado por el brazo y puesto detrás de él. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y su espalda quedó recargada en la de él.

Cyrano sintió como ella temblaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó de nuevo la voz por todo el lugar -¿No se divirtieron en su paseo por mis dominios? Entonces se hubieran quedado arriba, eso sí fue divertido.

-¿Divertido?- reclamó Canelle, olvidando el miedo -¡Montfleury podría estar muerto! ¡Y le echan la culpa a él!

La voz soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Montfleury no podría estar más muerto de lo que ya está. Y sería muy injusto que alguien se robara el crédito de lo que yo hice.

-¿ROBAR EL CRÉDITO?- exclamó Cyrano, desafiante -¡ASÍ QUE FUE USTED! ¡NO SEA COBARDE Y MUÉSTRESE!

-¿AHORA ME DESAFÍAS?- resonó una voz de trueno en el lugar –Te crees muy valiente, ¿no es así? Desafías a medio Paris, ¿pero cómo sabes que puedes contra mi?

Canelle se tambaleó al voltear para abrazarse a Cyrano.

-Y en cuanto a usted, señorita, ya estoy cansado de que curiosee por mis pasajes-

La joven soltó un quejido de miedo.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad, niña?- La voz había disminuido en volumen, pero seguía escuchándose amenazante –Tal vez un poco de luz ayude.

Se encendió una pequeña luz, con lo que el lugar dejo de estar totalmente a oscuras.

Cyrano sintió como la joven se apretaba más hacia él. Buscó por la vista por todo el lugar, pero no encontró ni el menor indicio de que hubiera alguien más.

-¡Ya basta!- reclamó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Que esa niña insolente deje de pasearse por aquí!- respondió la voz de trueno.

Canelle estaba a punto del desmayo, las fuerzas se le escaparon, soltó a su acompañante y se le doblaron las rodillas. Cyrano la detuvo.

La voz rió de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cyrano, preocupado, la joven estaba aterrada.

-Estará bien, solo está asustada…- dijo la voz burlonamente -…es una chica fuerte. ¿No es así, Canelle?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Canelle, desesperada.

-No eres la única que observa a la gente debajo de ti.- respondió la voz –Este es **mi** Palacio, y conozco a todos los que pasan por aquí. Incluso a usted, caballero.

-Si sabes quienes somos, lo justo es que sepamos quien eres tú.

-¿Tan pronto me pierde el respeto? Hace un momento me hablaba de _usted_.- La voz, para tranquilidad de ambos, sonaba ya más serena. –Por aquí se me llama _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, o simplemente _El Fantasma_. Por supuesto, las dudas de Canelle son bien fundadas, no soy un fantasma genuino. Aunque preferiría estar muerto.

-¿Apela ahora a la compasión?- preguntó petulantemente Cyrano.

-Mejor ya no lo provoques…- murmuró Canelle.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo"

-¡Pero yo sí! Todo esto es mi culpa…

La joven se incorporó, con algo de esfuerzo, combatía el miedo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me disculpo por andar por aquí, si ese es el problema… aunque… me gusta _aquí_.

-Sí, ese es el problema.- respondió la voz –No estoy aquí en espera a que cualquier curioso me encuentre. Deberías agradecer que he sido tolerante contigo, niña, porque hasta ahora no habías causado mayor molestia. Pensé que asumías que todo esto estaba vacó, y venías sola, para apartarte un rato de todo, hasta cierto punto lo comprendo.

-Entonces lo que te molesta es que haya venido acompañada.

-Exactamente. Y que el hayas mencionado a tu acompañante que creías que esos caminos son para que alguien se oculte. ¿Cómo sé que no se lo dirás a medio Paris?

-Basta con que me lo pida y tendrá mi voto de silencio. Tal vez la palabra de una insignificante tramoyista no valga mucho, pero…

-Te he dicho que te conozco.- interrumpió la voz -Sé que tu palabra es suficiente.

Canelle se tambaleó de nuevo, Cyrano la tomó de los brazos.

-¿Qué hay sobre mi?- preguntó él, un tanto molesto de que lo hubieran dejado fuera de la conversación –Se me acusa de asesinato.

-Si no menciona nada sobre nuestro encuentro, yo lo aclararé todo.

Cyrano suspiró, aliviado. –Entonces tiene mi palabra.

-Yo…- interrumpió Canelle, tímidamente -…me gustaría saber… ¿porqué Montfleury?

-Para empezar, ¡es un pésimo orador!- respondieron a coro Cyrano y la voz.

Canelle sonrió y Cyrano puso expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Y además?- preguntó Canelle, el que hablaran al mismo tiempo había resultado tan curioso que comenzaba a divertirse.

-Usted primero.- dijo la voz, que también sonaba relajada.

-Porque ha osado poner su mirada sobre… alguien…- respondió Cyrano con cierta reserva.

-Coincidimos de nuevo, caballero. Solo espero que no coincidamos también en sobre quién puso su mirada esa bola de sebo.

-Yo no me refiero a nadie que labore aquí.

-Perfecto.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no se muestra?- preguntó Cyrano.

-En realidad no quiere verme, señor de Bergerac- respondió sombriamente la voz.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo. ¿Que es lo que tiene que ocultar tan celosamente?

-El que ya estemos charlando cómodamente no significa que pueda confiarle mis secretos. YA han escuchado suficiente. Canelle, sube al segundo foso, y descubrirás que quince pasos al norte, el camino ha vuelto ha ser el que conoces.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Canelle -¿Quiere decir que modificó el camino?

-Así es. Ya lo escuchaste: este es **mi** Palacio.

-Ahora que lo menciona… he escuchado algunas discusiones acerca del poder que tiene usted aquí…

-Soy el verdadero dueño de este lugar.

-¡Asombroso! ¡En verdad suenas como si lo fueras!

-¿Estás empezando a tomar confianza?- preguntó Cyrano, de nuevo comenzaba a fastidiarse, esta vez por no poder ver a su otro interlocutor –Estamos hablando con un asesino.

-¿Y eso que? Tú también estabas dispuesto a rebanar a Montfleury, ¿no?

-Pues yo…

-¡Claro que si!- se escuchó la voz, soltando una risa sarcástica.

Canelle sonrió -¿Quién iba a decir que una simple tramoyista estaría charlando nada más y nada menos que con Cyrano de Bergerac y El Fantasma de la Ópera? Guardar este secreto será una delicia.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos…- agregó la voz -¿Sería mucha molestia que me dejaran solo de una buena vez?

-Claro, pero antes dígame si me ha quedado todo claro.- No quiere a nadie aquí, usted asesinó a Montfleury y va a declararse culpable...

-¿Entonces no volveremos a hablar?- preguntó Canelle.

-Aún no lo decido. – respondió la voz –Tendremos que ver primero si podemos confiar entre nosotros, no creen?

-¡Cuenten conmigo, señores!

-Yo también tengo mis reservas todavía.- agregó Cyrano.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí.- Canelle tomó a Cyrano de la mano, caminó hasta donde había rodado la lámpara sorda y la encendió.

-Les deseo buena suerte, tal vez el cumplir mi parte del trato no sea suficiente.

-Si no lo cumple, yo mismo lo buscaré por todo el Palacio para obligarlo a cumplir su palabra.

-Sería interesante, pero no será necesario.

-¡Basta! ¡No más amenazas! Nos vamos de aquí.

-Los estaré observando.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Canelle comenzó a guiar a Cyrano de regreso, y descubrió que recorría de nuevo su camino habitual.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Cyrano, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-_El Fantasma de la Ópera_.- respondió Canelle, divertida –Y el mayor susto de mi vida.

-Mas le vale que cumpla lo que dijo… ¿podríamos hacer un poco de tiempo antes de volver?

-Sí, supongo…- Canelle se detuvo y se recargó en la pared -…me siento cansada.

-Cargar con el peso de tu cuerpo inundado por el miedo… debió ser mucho más difícil que todos los decorados del mundo.

-Que bien suena eso n.n

Cyrano se acerco a Canelle, le quitó la lámpara de la mano ya la miró a los ojos, realmente lucía cansada.

-Sentémonos un rato.- dijo él, sentándose en el suelo.

Canelle sonrió, y se dejó caer recargada en la pared. Se acomodó un poco y cerró los ojos.

Cyrano la miraba, había pasado con ella una curiosa aventura, pero en realidad no sabia nada, aparte del nombre y ocupación, sobre ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Canelle abrió un ojo.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes quién soy, si o nunca te había visto?

La joven se desesperezó.

-Te veía desde arriba. Eres el tipo de persona a la que no puedes evitar notar.

-¿Porqué?

-Tu nivel de voz, tu presencia…- continuó ella, sonriendo -…todo lo que haces, te hace destacar.

Silencio de nuevo, Cyrano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Me parece…- dijo al fin -…que te debo una. ¿Como podré pagarte?

Canelle respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Nunca cambies.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Finalmente, Canelle se levantó, indicándole a su acompañante que debían regresar, Cyrano le regresó la lámpara para que ella retomara la guía y reemprendieron la caminata.


	4. Entonces, ¿Quién fue?

Capítulo cuatro

**Entonces¿quién fue?**

-¿Por dónde saldremos?

-Por el tercer foso… espero.

-¡¿Cómo que _esperas_?!

-Por favor no empereces a quejarte. ¬¬ ¡Mira¡Ahí está!

Después de permanecer en la obscuridad por un tiempo que había parecido eterno, la luz que provenía del foso de la orquesta era suficiente para que Canelle apagara la linterna.

Ambos avanzaron un poco más, y escucharon voces.

-¿Aún está ahí la policía?- pregunto Cyrano con preocupación.

-Eso parece.- respondió Canelle tranquilamente.

-¿Y si ese tal fantasma no ha cumplido lo que…

-Creo que hay que estar preparados para lo que sea.

Cyrano soltó una exhalación resignada, ya estaban demasiado cerca del foso de la orquesta.

Canelle se adelantó un poco y miró hacia fuera. Su mirada se cruzó con la de un pequeño niño que se asomaba al foso.

-¡AAAAAAH¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ ADENTRO!

Los ocupantes del lugar voltearon al escuchar al niño. Fleur Blanche, quien escribía sentada en una butaca de primera fila, se puso en pie d eun salto y corrió hacia el foso, al asomarse su mirada se cruzó con la de Canelle. Gabriel se abrazó a ella.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Fleur, con curiosidad más infantil que periodística.

-¿Yo?- regresó la pregunta Canelle, con expresión de inocencia –Pues verá, yo trabajo aquí, y… encontré a Cyrano de Bergerac perdido por los fosos.

-¿Tienes al sospechoso?- continuó preguntando Fleur, emocionada.

-¿Sospechoso¿Aún es sospechoso?- la pregunta le cayó a Canelle como una pedrada.

Cyrano avanzó un par de pasos y quedó en el área visible del foso, dirigió una mirada firme a la periodista.

-Ya deberían saber que soy inocente.

-¿Inocente¿Y como piensa probarlo, después de haber amenazado a Montfleury¿Qué ta si tenía com cómplice a la tramoyista desaparecida?- Fleur parecía una máquina de hacer preguntas –¿Y por qué-

-¡Yo no soy cómplice de asesinato!

El comisario de policía apreció en escena, empujando a Fleur.

-Con su permiso, señorita, la policía es la que debe hacer las preguntas.

-¡Qué maleducado!- reclamó Fleur abrazando a Gabriel, que aún estaba aferrado a ella.

-Tienen mucho que explicar.- continuó el comisario –Así que salgan de ahí, **ahora**.

Canelle y Cyrano se miraron, él le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que subiera primero, y obedientemente Canelle salió del foso de un salto, seguido por él.

El escenario estaba ocupado por el comisario, dos policías más (que diligentemente se pusieron a ambos lados de los ahora sospechosos), los directores, el vizconde de Chagny y la reportera y el niño. Todos miraron a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

Canelle desvió la mirada al suelo, sonrojada. En cambio, Cyrano de Bergerac lucía inmutable.

El comisario tomó la palabra con tanta firmeza que llegaba a la amenaza.

-Bien… ¿podría explicarme, señor de Bergerac, cómo es que han asesinado a un hombre que un instante antes había sido amenazado por usted¿Sabe usted el agravio a la figura de los directores de este Palacio que ha causado un asesinato en _su_ teatro?

Canelle comenzó a mirar al techo, esperaba una respuesta ante la expresión "su teatro", pero no sucedió nada.

-¡Así es!- agregó Richard -¡Este es un templo a las Bellas Artes¡Un asesinato mancillando este lugar¡Que gran tragedia¡Un cadáver en _nuestro_ teatro!

-Comprendo…- dijo Cyrano por fin -…pero he de repetirles, que soy inocente de asesinato. Admito que amenacé a Montfleury (repitió el nombre con un tanto de desprecio), pero estaba seguro de que su cobardía me ahorraría el esfuerzo de cumplir mi amenaza.

El comisario se dirigió entonces hacia Canelle, después de mirarla de arriba abajo con desprecio, haciendo énfasis en los pantalones que la joven usaba.

-¿Y usted qué sabe de todo esto, señorita? Es la famosa tramoyista desparecida, supongo.

Cyrano apretó los puños ante la mirada de notoria prepotencia con que el comisario miraba a la joven.

Canelle respondió con timidez y con la mirada dirigida al vacío -Yo solo soy culpable de huir corriendo del lugar en cuanto aquello cedió, me asusté tanto que no ví nada.

-Canelle es su nombre¿verdad?- agregó Richard –Hoy hemos recibido la renuncia de un tramoyista, y si usted no dice la verdad, sería una pena que _nuestro_ teatro pierda una tramoyista más.

Canelle se mordió los labios.

-¿Piensa echar a la calle a una joven inocente?- inquirió Cyrano mirando con odio a Richard.

-Sí, sería una pena, porque todo el Palacio se refiere a ella como una joven sencilla y trabajadora. Pero este es _nuestro_ teatro y nosotros decidimos que hacer con el personal. No nos sería adecuado conservar a una cómplice de asesinato.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Todos miraban a Canelle, que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Y entonces, frente a ella, caía un sobre que terminó suavemente en el suelo. Las miradas se dirigieron entonces al sobre, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie se atrevía a tocarlo. Fue el comisario quien se decidió por fin a recogerlo y leer lo que decía por fuera, ante la mirada impaciente de todos.

-Para los señores directores del palacio de la Ópera- leyó con actitud grave el comisario.

Todos quedaron aún mas estupefactos. El comisario le entregó el sobre a Richard, quien lo inspeccionó un instante. Efectivamente, el sobre tenía la dirección escrita en impecable caligrafía roja.

Abrió el sobre con rapidez, y leyó el contenido.

_Queridos directores_

_El espectáculo que he dado hoy en el escenario de la Ópera de Paris ha sido sin duda muy superior al que ustedes tenían preparados. El desempeño del señor Montfleury en tal escenario no pudo ser mejor ni siquiera reuniendo todos los esfuerzos de su vida. _

_Confío en que a futuro elegirán a verdaderos talentos, que serán también lo suficientemente prudentes para no perder mi simpatía, al contrario de como lo hizo Montfleury en cuanto llegó a este Palacio._

_Lamento haberlos hecho perder su tiempo con la policía, debí haberles avisado de mis intenciones con anterioridad, con lo que hubieran comprendido que llamar a las autoridades ha sido nada más que una necedad. Olviden el asunto, Montfleury representa ahora una carga menos para el mundo, y el verdadero crimen hubiera sido insistir en sus apariciones en escena, como el Señor de Bergerac comprende también; aunque los métodos que él pensaba utilizar para evitar el fallido arte de Montfleury necesitaban ser más… permanentes. Cyrano de Bergerac es totalmente inocente de asesinato, en síntesis. Si es que se le puede llamar "asesinato" a ese acto de caridad que he tenido para con el arte._

_De ustedes cordialmente_

_F. de la O._

_PD. ¿Tan pronto han olvidado que este es mi Palacio? En mi Imperio no son aceptables las amenazas y chantajes a inocentes. Especialmente si brindan tan impecable servicio como la señorita Canelle._

Richard terminó de leer y el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

El vizconde de Chagny fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿El Fantasma de la Ópera?

Fleur sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Bien¡Bien! A juzgar por la postdata, esa carta acaba de ser escrita. Díganme ahora, señores¿qué otro tramoyista está escondido allá arriba¿También lo acusarán de cómplice de asesinato por haber soltado el sobre?

-Creo que la periodista tiene razón- agregó el vizconde –Esa carta ha sido escrita hace un momento, y no hay manera de que ellos dos lo hallan echo.

-¡Esta broma de el Fantasma ha llegado demasiado lejos¡Un homicidio¡Un homicidio para mantener el engaño!- exclamó airado Richard, estrujando la carta.

-En algo tiene razón esa carta.- agrego calmadamente Moncharmin –Si esto se le atribuye al Fantasma, ha sido una tontería llamar a la policía. Todos los intentos por descubrir la verdad serán en vano.

-¿En vano, dice?- fanfarroneo el comisario. –Encontraré a ese Fantasma homicida, como que soy el comisario Mifroid de la policía de Paris.

Le hizo una seña a los dos policías, que finalmente dejaron su puesto, y los tres salieron de la sala.

Los demás se quedaron mirando la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Richard, aun molesto -¿Qué hacen todos aquí aún? Quiero quedarme a solas con el Señor Moncharmin y el vizconde.

Cyrano miró a Canelle, ella le indicó que lo siguiera y ambos salieron por una lateral del escenario. Fleur recogió sus cosas y tomo a Gabriel de a mano para irse.

Cuando por fin quedaron solamente tres personas sobre el escenario, Richard miró una vez más la carta antes de dirigirse a sus acompañantes.

-¡Más les vale que esto no sea una broma de ninguno de los dos!- sentenció, antes de dejar la sala con aire ofendido.

Después de verlo salir, Moncharmin y el vizconde intercambiaron miradas de confusión, y entendiendo que no había nada más que hacer, se despidieron.

* * *

El reto de este capítulo fue la carta de Erik, así que me gustaría que me dijeran su opinión. ¿Lo hice bien?

Y el título es un homenaje al increiblemente sobreactuado "¿Quién fue?" que suelta José Joel en el disco XD


	5. La fuerza para cien hombres

**Capítulo cinco**

**La fuerza para cien hombres.**

Raúl de Chagny encontró al Barón de Neuvillete sentado en La Gran Escalera, mirando al vacío con tristeza.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar. Vaya noche de debut¿eh?

-Vaya noche…

Ambos se miraron. Obviamente, sus expectativas para esa noche se habían derrumbado cruelmente. Raul se sentó a un lado de Christian.

-¿Has visto a mi hermano?- preguntó, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-No.

-Se dice que tiene amoríos con una bailarina¿sabes?

-Sería lindo que tuviera al menos habladurías sobre amores.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Raúl, casi en un grito –¿No tienes amada?

-Vengo de Gascuña, llevo muy poco tiempo aquí, pero ha sido el suficiente para…- hizo una pausa pudorosa.

Raúl lo apremió con la mirada para continuar.

-…para encontrar a la más hermosa de las mujeres de Paris… tal vez del mundo entero.

-¡Así que te has enamorado!- dijo alegremente Raúl.

Christian no pudo evitar sonreír, pero tras un instante su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.

-Pero esta noche, cuando esperaba verla después de la función, ha sucedido todo esto. Aun cuando la hubiera visto, seguramente habría estado asustada para el amor… y… ¡y yo también!

Ambos jóvenes se soltaron a reír.

-¿A qué están jugando, niños? Ya es hora de irse.

Felipe de Chagny bajaba la escalera, y llegó por detrás de ellos. Terminando lentamente de reírse, los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y siguieron al Conde Felipe, que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con ese aire de quienes, sin decir una palabra, te aseguran que todo estará bien.

-Vaya un Fantasma complicado¿no crees?

-¿Podríamos cambiar el tema, Justiciero del arte? Todo se ha solucionado por esta noche.

Canelle y Cyrano vagaban por los pasillos de vestidores, ella intentaba olvidar, pero él no podía hacerlo.

-¡Anda, deja de darle vueltas al asunto!- Canelle se paró frente a Cyrano y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No puedo.

-¿Ah, no¿Y qué tal si me dices quién fue la pura y casta doncella mancillada por la mirada de Montfleury?

Cyrano dejó de caminar de golpe y se notó claramente consternado. Canelle soltó un gesto de victoria tan intempestivo que casi se cayó de espaldas.

-¡A que te hice olvidar al Fantasma!- comenzó a reír y a bailar alrededor de Cyrano, que se había quedado de pie intentando mostrar solemnidad –Dígame, señor de Bergerac¿quién es la dueña de su arte?

-¿Qué dice esta señorita, Cyrano?-

-¡Le Bret!

Canelle se detuvo e hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar y que sin prestarle atención al saludo se dirigió hacia Cyrano. Aun cuando el hombre no estuviera notoriamente cargado de preocupación, ella no esperaría una disculpa por haber sido ignorada.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados¡Vaya que esta vez te has metido en un lío!

Cyrano sonrió para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Por fin los hechos justifican todos tus reproches contra mis fanfarronerías, querido amigo.- dijo con una caravana teatral, aunque en su mirada quedaba claro que lo que acababa de decir era de dientes para afuera –Pero esta señorita me ha ayudado en gran parte a salir bien librado de tan engorroso asunto.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Canelle sonrojada –¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!

-Pues bien, entonces…- interrumpió LeBret -…muchas gracias, señorita. ¿Pero qué es eso de "la dueña de tu arte"?

Canelle soltó una risita y Cyrano se mostró abochornado de nuevo.

-¿No será que tú…

-¿Qué yo ame a una doncella?- dijo Cyrano con una triste sonrisa –Pues así es, amigo mío.

Canelle y Le Bret se mostraron claramente sorprendidos.

-¿De quién?- se adelantó a preguntar Cyrano –Podéis imaginaros, queridos, que al no poder ser amado ni por la mujer más fea, por que ésta –se señala la nariz- llega un cuarto antes de hora que yo a cualquier parte. ¿A quién he de amar, entonces, sino a la más bella?

Canelle abrió la boca para decir algo.

-¡Oh, que descuido!- exclamó Le Bret como si hubiera recibido inspiración divina (y Canelle entonces prefirió no decir nada) -¡Me había olvidado! Debemos salir de estos pasillos ahora, Cyrano.

Ambos lo miraron con extrañeza. ¿Porqué la prisa tan repentina?

Le Bret desvió un poco la mirada, molesto por la muda interrogante.

-Alguien te ha estado esperando en La Gran Escalera, Cyrano.- explicó él –Si no fuera por eso, no me hubiera preocupado tanto por encontrarte.

-¿Quién?-

-Dice ser ama de Roxana Robin

-¡Roxana Robin!- exclamó Cyrano, antes de echar a correr estrepitosamente.

Canelle y Cyrano lo siguieron. Salieron de los vestidores, corrieron a través de un par de pasillos más y finalmente llegaron a La Gran Escalera. Donde Cyrano recobró la compostura de impecable caballero y así bajó las escaleras. Intentando reponerse del cansancio (que a Cyrano no parecía llegarle nunca), Canelle y Le Bret se detuvieron recargados en el barandal para mirar.

Y lo que vieron fue algo totalmente inesperado. Una dama ya entrada en años salió de detrás de un pilar, y Cyrano estaba tembloroso y titubeante mientras hablaban, cuando finalmente la dama se marchó, los buscó nervioso con la mirada.

-¡ELLA QUIERE VERME!- exclamó rebosante de emoción en cuanto su mirada encontró a sus acompañantes.

Canelle y Le Bret miraron unos instantes a Cyrano… y entonces lo comprendieron todo. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta quedar junto a él.

-¡Nos veremos mañana en la pastelería de Laginiere!- continuó su emocionado relato, moviéndose de un lado a otro -¡Al menos sabe que existo!

Canelle negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica -¿Y cómo podría no saberlo?

-¡Señorita!

Al ser la única señorita presente, Canelle volteó, y se encontró con la persona que acompañaba a Christian hacía unas horas. Aunque hacía unas horas no se veía tan ebrio…

-¡Un poeta no puede pasar desapercibido!- continuó, con la voz afectada por la bebida –Yo, por ejemplo, no puedo llegar esta noche a casa, me esperan cien hombres en la puerta de Nesle por una canción que escribí.

-¡CIEN HOMBRES!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Canelle, Cyrano y Le Bret.

-¿Porqué envían cien hombres contra uno?- pregunto Canelle, molesta.

-¡Porque saben que es amigo mío!- exclamó Cyrano con determinación.

-¡No estarás pensando en defender a este borracho!- lo regañó Le Bret -¡Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy!

-¡Nada será suficiente para la emoción que me embarga el corazón esta noche!- exclamó Cyrano, agitando el puño en el aire -¡Ven acá, hoy dormirás en tu casa!

El tambaleante caballero fue arrastrado por Cyrano hacia la salida, seguido por Le Bret y sus quejas.

Canelle no se decidía si quería ver la pelea contra cien hombres o no, y cuando finalmente perdió a los tres hombres de vista sin que ninguno de ellos volteara siquiera a mirarla, supo que al seguirlos estaría de sobra.

-Será mas interesante escuchar el relato.- dijo para convencerse mientras se sentaba en La Gran Escalera –Eso si vuelve…

-Volverá.

Canelle sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, agitó la cabeza para tranquilizarse. Era la voz otra vez.

-¿No hay notas para mi?- preguntó ella mirando al suelo, se sentiría tonta si buscaba con la mirada en el techo -¿Vas a medio matarme del susto cada vez que quieras decirme algo?

-Canelle¡por favor¡Apenas y sabes leer!- dijo la voz después de soltar una risa irónica.

La joven hizo una mueca de disgusto –No lo discuto.

-Te decía, Canelle, es seguro que ese hombre regresa.- continuó la voz –No debes estar triste por ello.

-Lo que me entristece es que se sienta mal por su aspecto físico, siendo una persona tan admirable. Peo ahora se ha citado con aquella doncella… nunca lo había visto tan contento.

-Suenas como una chica enamorada.- ahora la voz sonaba un tanto melancólica –No creo que esa Roxana Robin sea el tipo de mujer que se fije en alguien como él.

-Eso le hará sentirse peor… es obvio que es a ella a quien ama.- agregó Canelle con tristeza.

-¿Y vos a quién amáis?- preguntó la voz.

-¡Esa es una buena pregunta¿Qué es amar, en primer lugar?- Canelle soltó un suspiro –Conoces mi historia, supongo. ¿Qué hay de amor en ella?

-Vuestro amor al arte, señorita.- contestó la voz totalmente convencida –¿Qué es lo que sientes al escuchar la música, ver la danza y saborear las interpretaciones?

Canelle cerró los ojos y se imaginó como tantas veces, en medio del escenario, rodeada por la música, el canto y el baile. Estaba consciente de lo que sentía.

-Eso que sientes ahora…- agregó la voz en un murmullo, para no estropear la ilusión -…cuando lo sientes por una persona, es infinitamente más fuerte.

-¿Eso es amor, entonces?- preguntó Canelle, sonriendo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Así es. Entonces¿a quién amas?- preguntó de nuevo a voz.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron lentamente. –A nadie, en realidad.- contestó, sonriente –Pero tal vez algún día.

-Tal vez pronto, señorita Canelle…- completó la voz -…usted no es del tipo de mujer como Roxana Robin. Que tenga una buena noche.

-Buenas noches.- respondió ella por reflejo, porque se había sumido de pronto en una profunda reflexión. Misma que la acompaño hasta su sencillo catre, y ni siquiera la dejó dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-Amor es lo que te da la fuerza para pelear contra cien hombres.- susurró al fin antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

¿Qué es el amor según Erik? Lo pensé mucho, y el concepto de Erik es en gran parte arte, así que su concepto de amor debe incluir arte. Porque si nunca te han amado, no puedes amara una persona… al menos no antes de haber amado algo… ¿porqué se enamoró de Cristina¿Qué rayos es el amor???? Tendré que profundizar en todo ello conforme avance la historia… ¡Qué pésimo momento para no tener línea telefónica!!!!! 


	6. El lugar de cada quien

Capítulo seis.

El lugar de cada quien.

**Extenuante emoción** (qué significa "extenuante") **nos sorprendió ayer en la primera representación a cargo de los directores Richard y Moncharmin en el Palacio de la Ópera.**

**Sin duda el espectáculo que los nuevos directores ofrecían era digno de admiración, pero fue interrumpido por una serie de singulares acontecimientos que relataré a continuación** (blahblahblah…)

**Las actividades en la Opera Populaire no se han interrumpido, si era ese el objetivo del atentado, ha fallado notoriamente** (¡no! Solo querían interrumpir a Montfleury)**, por lo que mañana por la noche se presentará el primer espectáculo de Ópera a cargo d ela primera administración, en una espléndida gala con el siguiente programa** (blahblah¡conozco el programa¡Estoy ahí cada ensayo!)

Después de pasar por las manos de medio Palacio, llegó por fin a las de Canelle, que leía tranquilamente trepada en una torre de escenografía, donde nadie la molestaría ni le pediría leer en voz alta (arte que no conseguía dominar).

"Fleur Blanche" repitió en voz alta, el nombre le parecía interesante, una flor blanca envolviendo un bolígrafo con sus verdes hojas era lo que le venia a la mente, y se preguntaba si era un nombre de origen similar al suyo. Tal vez algún día se lo preguntaría, seguro que esa no había sido la última noche de la reportera en el Palacio.

La noticia que Canelle verdaderamente esperaba era otra¿qué había pasado con Cyrano, sus cien hombres y su encuentro con Roxana? Ya era más de medio día, y él no había aparecido.

-¿Dónde esta?

Preguntó, recargando la espalda en la orilla de la torre y mirando al techo con aburrimiento.

-El señor de Bergerac acaba de entrar al Palacio por la puerta de los intérpretes, si tanto le interesa.

La joven estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que esta vez la voz venida de quién sabe dónde solo la hizo correr precipitadamente hasta los camerinos, donde encontró a Cyrano preguntándole por ella a una bailarina.

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó ella para llamar su atención, al ver que la única respuesta que Cyrano recibía era una exageradamente curiosa mirada al centro de su cara.

A pesar de todo, él agradeció a la bailarina con una ligera y cortés reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia Canelle.

Lo primero que ella notó fue el semblante de él, totalmente cambiado de la alegría con que se había ido la noche anterior, con una expresión medio melancólica y medio iracunda. Lo siguiente que notó fue un sombreo en su mano…. Aparte del suyo que tenía puesto en la cabeza.

Lo del sombrero se aclaró primero, cuando Cyrano se lo puso descuidadamente a Canelle.

-Toma, un recuerdo.- dijo él, dándole una suave palmada en la cabeza para acomodárselo.

Ella se lo quitó inmediatamente.

-Gracias, pero si es de uno de esos cien que esperaban a tu amigo anoche, seguro que tiene piojos…- dijo con seriedad, aunque un instante después reveló que era fingida, al sonreir maliciosamente -…o más bien pulgas.

-Ácaros, tal vez…- completó Cyrano sin mucho entusiasmo -…esas gallinas salieron huyendo en menos de un minuto.

Canelle miró el sombrero con decepción.

-¿Entonces no fue lo suficientemente bueno?

-No, no, fue fantástico.- respondió Cyrano, sonriendo francamente –Fue demasiado bueno, en realidad…- la decepción volvió de pronto a su mirada –…Se suponía que sería una ceremonia precursora con la misma grandeza del acontecimiento que anunciaba.

Ella desvió la mirada¿qué había pasado con Roxana? La respuesta era obvia, sí, lo había rechazado. ¿Pero qué tan cruelmente¿O simplemente no había conseguido declararse?

-Roxana me llamó por un nuevo miembro de los cadetes de Gascuña.- comenzó a explicar melancólicamente, sin mirar tampoco a su interlcutora –Un muchacho hermoso de grácil figura, espléndido rostro y cabellera rubia y rizada. Su belleza es tal que derrota inmisericordemente a este ingenio del que tanto me vanaglorio, antes incluso de comenzar la batalla por el amor de Roxana Robin.

Canelle recordó entonces que la noche anterior había chocado con alguien que cumplía aquellas características.

-¿Christian?- preguntó, temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-¡De Neuvillete!- completó Cyrano, sorprendido -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Anoche estuvo aquí! Estaba con ese al que esperaban cien hombres.- respondió ella con desdén. Le era obvio que una estirada chica de sociedad quedaría embelezada con la belleza de ese muchachito en lugar de con el ingenio de veinte Cyranos juntos.

-¿Y qué te dijo acerca de él?- preguntó, ya con notorio disgusto.

-Que no lo tratáramos mal por nuevo…- farfulló Cyrano entre dientes -…¡vaya que tenía por qué preocuparse! No sólo era un incauto novato, sino que es tan testarudo que debe tener arena dentro de la cabeza, y una boca tan grande para soltar insolencias que…

Se detuvo de golpe, estaba comenzando a temblar de rabia, y no podía perder la compostura frente a una doncella. Exhaló un suspiro resignado y miró al vacío unos momentos.

Canelle esperó en un prudente silencio a que se le pasara el enojo, examinado las plumas del sombrero que tenía en sus manos.

-Dime¿dormiste bien anoche?- preguntó el de pronto, escuchándose ya tranquilo.

-¿Ehm?- soltó Canelle, ya estaba bien entretenida jugueteando con el sombrero y la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa.

-Después de todo lo que pasó¿no tuviste problemas para dormir?- completó él, con un dejo de preocupación.

-Te dió un susto casi de muerte… tú sabes qué…

-Tenía la cabeza llena de cosas y tardé mucho en conseguir dormirme, pero ya no desperté hasta que era completamente de día.- explicó Canelle con una sonrisa –No debiste preocuparte.

-Supongo que quieres escuchar lo de los cien hombres.

-¡Sí¡Por favor!

Canelle se emocionó tanto que lanzó el sombrero al suelo.

Cyrano carraspeó un poco, se puso en plan solemne y empezó a narrar con voz majestuosa.

-La Luna iluminaba tenuamente las silenciosas calles de Paris, con gran esfuerzo entre los densos nubarrones oscuros que pasaban implacablemente frente a ella. La puerta de Nesle se alzaba majestuosa, imponente escondite de un centenar de hombres sedientos de venganza, y a unos metros, yo, completamente solo, oculto entre las sombras des-

-¡TODOS A ENSAYO¡AHORA MISMO!

-¡Ah, muchas gracias!- exclamó Canelle con sarcasmo quemante, la voz de Jose Buquet nunca le había parecido tan inoportuna.

Cyrano rió un poco.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella con tristeza –Tendrás que contarme en otro momento. Debo ocupar mi lugar ahora. No vayas a olvidar ni un detalle, por favor.

-¿Quieres saberlo todo?- pregunto Cyrano tristemente -¿Incluso lo peor?

Canelle comprendió que él se había encontrado con ella para contarle su pena, ya hora ella tenía que dejarlo… no, no podía hacer eso.

-Dímelo ahora, si quieres. Que me esperen por una vez.

Cyrano se mostró un tanto sorprendido. ¿Ella realmente había comprendido? Tal vez ir a Palacio de la Ópera para contarle a su nueva amiga su pesar había sido egoísta.

-Ese estúpido Barón y yo…- respondió sombríamente -…hicimos un trato…

-¿Qué trato? Preguntó Canelle, temiendo lo peor.

-Sus palabras son tan dulces como el agua del mar…- la voz de Cyrano sonaba más triste a cada sílaba -…yo seré quien escriba las cartas de amor a Roxana, para que reciba poesía que le endulce el oído y el corazón. El lugar de la doncella más hermosa… es junto al joven más hermoso… y ese es Christian.

Canelle se quedó petrificada, sólo pudo mirar como Cyrano daba la vuelta y se marchaba… mil pensamientos distintos daban vueltas frenéticamente dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Canelle, por Dios¿Qué haces aquí?

Medio recobrando el sentido de la realidad, la joven recogió el sombrero tirado a sus pies y se lo puso (sin pensar en los piojos, pulgas o ácaros) y corrió hacia su lugar… ese lugar que le correspondía a una tramoyista huérfana.

-Así es, dicen que cada quién tiene su lugar, Cristina.

Después del ensayo, en uno de los camerinos, una hermosa joven de rubios cabellos escuchaba extasiada una extraordinaria voz que llenaba todo el cuarto.

-Pero mañana por la noche, le demostrarás al mundo que el lugar de la hija de un violinista fallecido no es el la línea de coro. No si ella tiene la protección e iluminación de el _Ángel de la Música_.

* * *

Hola! Bien, sé que la gran mayoría de quienes se hallan fijado en esta fic... ha sido por El Fantasma de la Ópera. Estaba revisando ell ffnet, y en la categoría de PotO hay ochomil-no-c-cuantas fics, y sobre Cyrano... bueno, ni siquiera tiene categoría.

Así que supongo que debo dar más explicaciones sobre Cyrano, estoy segura de que la mayoría ya conoce bien tooooodas las versiones de PotO, habrá más Erik en el futuro, palabra de freak. Conozcan bien al señor de Bergerac, también es fascinante. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

PD. Al valiente que me dejo un review diciendome que yo y mi escritura apestamos, espero que el peso te sirva para comprarte un nombre ) (o seguir pagando el internet para seguir leyendo fics apestosas XD)


	7. Hoy no me quiero levantar

Capítulo siete.

**Hoy no me _quiero_ levantar**

_Buenos dias, señorita Canelle… _

Canelle abrió los ojos lentamente, acostada en su catre. Aquella voz… le resultaba familiar… pero esta vez sonaba tan suave y diferente...

-¿Está de buen humor esta mañana, señor Fantasma?- dijo al sentarse sin ninguna prisa, para después tallarse los ojos

-Solo vengo a suplicarle que el día de hoy tenga especial cuidado.- agregó la voz en la misma actitud –Cuando Cristina Daaé cante su solo. Le reitero mis deseos de que tenga un buen día.

"¡Ya decía yo!" pensó Canelle mientras respondía con un cortés _Igualmente, buenos días_ a la nada, "La gente no acostumbra hablarme amablemente mas que para pedirme favores."

La imagen de Cyrano contándole su trato con el Barón de Neuvilette irrumpió en su mente. Ella agitó la cabeza para despejarse los pensamientos.

-Solo para pedirme favores.- se repitió.

Miró hacia el cajón junto a su cama que servía de cómoda, una vela consumida a la mitad y un sombrero que ella no había pedido le bajaron el ánimo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a acostarse y a cubrirse con la frazada, y volvió a dormirse durante una hora más.

_Selene…__ hey, Selene… despieeeerta…_

En un pequeño y modesto piso al sur de Paris, una joven abría los ojos lentamente, escuchando la voz de un pequeño niño hablando bajito para despertarla sin asustarla.

-Gabriel¿estas aún consciente de que te prohibo llamarme así si no estamos solos?

-Sí, Selene…

-Nunca debí decirte mi verdadero nombre…- ella no se había movido, miraba al niño aun con la cabeza recargada en la almohada.

-Puedo hacer como que lo olvidé, Fleur…- respondió Gabriel con tristeza -…pero _Selene_ me gusta mas, y me gusta que solo yo puedo llamarte así.

La joven se sentó en su cama y se desesperezó

-¡Estaba durmiendo tan deliciosamente!- se quejó al mirar el reloj de bolsillo abierto sobre la cómoda junto a su cama -¿Porqué tengo que despertarme temprano?

-Porque esta noche cubrirás la primera presentación de…-

-¡Precisamente!- interrumpió escandalosamente –Por eso debería dormir mas tiempo, seguramente me voy a desvelar.

-Fleur, yo no me estoy quejando.- reclamó Gabriel cabizbajo, con la voz un poco temblorosa –Y yo también tenía un buen sueño cuando desperté.

Los cabellos del niño fueron cariñosamente alborotados por la chica, antes de que ella se levantara de su cama y le tomara la mano.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar, pequeño?- le dijo tiernamente, mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

_¡Hermano, __**despierta!!!**_

Felipe de Chagny fue interrumpido de sus sueños por la voz de su hermano menor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Raúl, completamente vestido y con una mirada de cachorro que necesita paseo.

-Raúl, hermanito mío…- refunfuñó hundiendo la cara en la almohada -…¿no esperarás que salgamos **ahora**? Anoche me acosté muy tarde…

-Pero… pero…- balbuceó Raúl -…quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa nueva para ir a la Ópera esta noche.

-¿Es en serio urgente?- preguntó Felipe sin mirar a su hermano (porque si lo miraba, cedía)

-No…- respondió Raúl enfurruñado -…iremos cuando quieras, entonces.

Felipe escuchó pasos saliendo de la habitación seguidos por un azote de puerta, soltó un suspiro resignado, y volvió a acomodarse para dormir una hora mas.

_¡Cyrano¡CYRANO! **¡Ábreme ya, maldita sea o te parto la na**… riz_

Cyrano se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar que alguien gritaba y aporreaba su puerta con violencia. Notó que se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, miró una vela consumida y una carta a medio escribir.

-La _dama_ viene a recoger su carta… ¡y yo aun no la termino!- masculló él con odio.

-¡CYRANO!!!!!

-¡YA VOY!- gritó iracundo, al dirigirse a la puerta. Al abrirla, un par de miradas chispeantes se encontraron.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó Chrsitian, exigentemente.

-Casi.- respondió Cyrano tajantemente.

-Te espero en la esquina de la casa de Roxana.- completó él con la misma actitud, dando la vuelta para irse.

-¿Y así me agradeces el favor?- le recriminó él, tomándolo violentamente del brazo.

-Sí, disculpa…- dijo Christian finalmente, arrepentido -…pero es que todo esto… me pone muy nervioso.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Cyrano con rudeza –Solo tienes que entregarle las cartas que y escribo¿es tan difícil?

-No tienes idea…- respondió Christian tristemente -…te esperó allá, de todos modos.-

Cyrano miró como el joven se alejaba, cerró la puerta y regresó al escritorio. Tomó la pluma, se acarició los labios con ella mientras leía lo que había escrito anteriormente.

-Roxana…-

Soltó aquel nombre en un suspiro, y comenzó a escribir.

Cristina Daaé llegó al Palacio de la Ópera, y saludó apresuradamente a quienes se atravesaron en el camino hacia su camerino, ella estaba nerviosa… era un puñado de nervios, en realidad. Y lo único que esperaba escuchar era…

_Buenos días, Cristina._

...A su Ángel de la Música, el único sostén que le permitiría perder la cordura en su primer solo.

Se recostó en el diván, mientras su Ángel le susurraba suaves canciones. La desesperación que la noche anterior le había arrebatado el sueño, se disipaba a cada compás creado por la voz del Ángel… por fin se quedó dormida, recuperando un poco del sueño que le había faltado la noche anterior…

…con el Ángel de la Música cantándole en sueños… en esos sueños que podía verle el rostro a su invisible protector… deseaba no despertarse nunca.

* * *

Perdonen ustedes haber hecho un capítulo de trancisión (por no decir de relleno), pero es que estoy muy, muy atorada con el argumento. Prometo que el próximo capítulo va a estar movidísimo. 


	8. El punto sin retorno

Capítulo ocho

**El punto sin retorno**

Canelle se cubría los oídos desde su posición.

_**Think of meee, think of me FONdly when we said GOOOOODBYeeee**__**…**_

¿Cómo podia La Carlota tener tantos admiradores?

-¡Bravo, _Signora_!- exclamó Moncharmin con un mal acento italiano.

-Ya comprendo.¬¬- agregó Canelle

Era de todos sabido que Armand Moncharmin no sabía nada de música, y el Palacio de la Ópera se llenaba principalmente de aristócratas en la misma situación, que utilizaban el edificio como aparador, más que como un lugar de recogimiento artístico.

El último ensayo previo a la gala de aquella noche avanzaba de maravilla, aún cuando había sido precedida por un cúmulo de quejas de la Carlota, acerca de una nota recibida esa mañana, en la que se le prohibía cantar.

-_¡Prohibirme cantar a mí!_- repitió escandalosamente con su acento español, como venía haciéndolo toda la tarde -_¡Yo cantaría aunque estuviera agonizante!_

Aunque, como aparecería al día siguiente en los periódicos de Paris, La Carlota enfermó una hora antes de la función tan gravemente, que la enviaron a su casa.

Y ahí comenzó el caos.

-**¡¿Quién demonios suplirá a La Carlota?!**- gritaba colérico Richard a todo el mundo.

-¿Importa realmente¡Esa señora canta feo!

-¡SSSSSH¡Gabriel!

Fleur Blanche y su habitual acompañante ya habían llegado al Palacio para entonces. Miraban al personal corriendo por todos lados, sin que nadie les prestara atención.

Notaron que una bailarina había seguido insistentemente a los directores durante varios minutos, aunque no se atrevía a hablarles. Finalmente, cuando Richard se dio un respiro entre sus regaños, la bailarina se armó de valor y se paró frente a ellos.

-Disculpen, señores…-

-Dígame, señoritaaaa…- obviamente, Moncharmin no tenía idea de quién estaba hablándoles.

-Giry.- respondió tímidamente la chica –Meg Giry, señor. Verá, creo saber quién sería el reemplazo perfecto para La Carlota.

-Ah¿sí?- preguntó Richard, totalmente escéptico -¿Y quién es esa maravilla?

-Cristina Daaé- soltó rápidamente ella, antes de desviar la mirada en espera de un regaño.

-¡Pero ella es una corista!- exclamó Richard, molesto porque le estaban quitando el tiempo.

-Pero… pero… ¡ella merece una oportunidad!- replicó Meg, venciendo la timidez -¡Ha sido una profecía¡Una voz me ha dicho en sueños que si Cristina canta esta noche, será un éxito total!

Cansadamente, los directores de miraron… faltaba media hora para subir el telón. ¿Acaso tenían otra opción?

-Dígale a Cristina Daaé que se prepare.

La Giry se retiró obedientemente.

-Cristina Daaé…- dijo Fleur, pensativa -…hija de un violinista sueco fallecido¿no?

-No me acuerdo.- respondió Gabriel con total desinterés.

Prepararon a Cristina Daaé para salir a escena tan estrepitosamente, que fue arrojada al escenario, en un lleno total, sin haber escuchado ni siquiera un suspiro de su Ángel de la Música. ¡Ay¿Cómo podía cada asiento estar ocupado esa noche, en que no había recibido la bendición de su Ángel?

Aún cuando la congoja de Cristina atormentaba su alma, su voz llenó a cada persona del público con una emoción embriagadora. El encanto creado por aquella voz llegada del cielo, causó que los oyentes no notaran como la cantante sentía desfallecer a cada nota que avanzaba.

_But please promise me that sometimes…_

_You will think…_

Nadie lo notaba, excepto Raúl de Chagny. Cristina parecía marchitarse alarmantemente en el escenario, y en la nota final…

…se desmayó.

El Conde de Chagny volteó a ver a su hermano, llevándose un gran susto al descubrir que el muchacho estaba tan pálido como un cadáver.

-¡Hermano¡Debo ir a verla!

Sin decir nada más, Raúl se puso de pie y salió del palco, mientras una estruendosa ovación para la desfallecida intérprete llenaba la sala.

Un éxito total

Al llegar al pasillo de camerinos, parte del público ya se había amontonado, exigiendo que se les permitiera ver a la naciente estrella. Raúl se abrió paso entre todos, su hermano lo seguía dificultosamente.

Cristina Daaé había sido una amiga de la infancia de Raúl de Chagny, y había reaparecido en su vida hace poco, gracias a un alicencia que el Vizconde había recibido de la marina. Habían intercambiado algunas palabras, y él albergaba la esperanza (mas bien ilusión) de retomar aquello que compartieron en el pasado… y algo más.

Afortunadamente para el Vizconde, en ese momento apareció el médico del Palacio, con el debido respeto todos se retiraron un poco… lo que Raúl aprovechó para acomodarse furtivamente detrás de él, y terminar los dos dentro de la habitación.

Por supuesto, Fleur Blanche también figuraba entre el gentío, e intentó imitar al osado joven… con tan poco éxito que le cerraron la puerta del camerino en las narices.

-¡¿Porqué nadie respeta a la prensa???!!!!- preguntó ofendida.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE LOS DIRECTORES NO PODEMOS FELICITAR A LA ESTRELLA?!- se alzó colérica la voz de Richard.

-Se ha desmayado¿lo notó usted?- respondió tranquilamente Moncharmin –Seguro que el médico sacará del cuarto a ese muchachito también.

-Te prohibo llamarle "ese muchachito" al patrocinador en su presencia, Armand ¬¬

-Así que el patrocinador goza de privilegios superiores a los de los directores respecto a la Daaé…- concluyó para sí Fleur, con gran interés.

Después de unos minutos, la multitud se dispersó, aburrida.

¿Y qué sucedía adentro?

Pues bien, Cristina despertó en los brazos del Vizconde, y lo miró con extrañeza.

-¡Cristina!- exclamó Raúl con alivio.

La joven sintió entonces la más grande de las tribulaciones, y la más temida: al encontrarse en los brazos de Raúl de Chagny, había llegado a aquel punto en que una no puede seguir negándose a sí misma la verdad. Amaba al joven que la miraba aún con preocupación en medio de un mar de ternura. Y que ella amara a alguien de este mundo…

…seguramente le molestaría al Ángel de la Música.

¡Debía rechazarlo¡Debía alejarse de él! Aquella decisión que esperaba no tomar nunca, ahora no podía esperar. Debía sacar a Raúl de Chagny de su vida, de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, si no quería perder al Ángel de la Música.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Raúl, preocupado, tomándole con cuidado la mejilla a la muchacha.

-Sí, sí.- respondió ella mecánicamente, poniéndose de pie –Gracias.

El médico se acercó, le tomó el pulso y la temperatura y corroboró que Cristina se encontraba completamente repuesta.

-Raúl, escucha…- continuó ella, intentando disimular que lo que estaba a punto de decir le oprimía le corazón. Raúl la seguía mirando con ternura… -…yo… debo pedirte que te vayas… para siempre…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Raúl, después de un momento de vacilación, con voz temblorosa -¿Qué yo me vaya¿Qué te abandone? Pero Cristina, yo t…

-¡No lo digas!- interrumpió la joven con amargura -¡Olvídame, Raúl¡Olvida todo esto¡Olvida nuestro verano juntos, mi pañoleta en el mar, las historias de mi padre y al Ángel de la Música! Olvida a Cristina Daaé.

Raúl estaba completamente perplejo, intentaba convencerse de que todo aquello era un sueño… una pesadilla… se acercó a Cristina e intentó abrazarla, debía hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Basta!- reclamó la joven -¡Vizconde de Chagny, olvídese de mí!- con un enérgico movimiento, dejó al joven extendiéndole los brazos.

-Comprenda usted…- intervino el médico -…ahora la señorita necesita descansar.

A Raúl le temblaban los labios, Cristina se había sentado en el diván, con una mirada despreciativa hacia el espejo.

-No me alejarás tan fácilmente, Cristina.- dijo finalmente –Yo pelearé por tu amor cuanto sea necesario.

El joven dio media vuelta y salió, seguido por el médico. Al cerrarse la puerta, Cristina irrumpió en llanto.

Y detrás del espejo, una figura oculta en las sombras temblaba de rabia.

Lo había escuchado todo, y no podía ser más claro. Raúl de Cagny no le era indiferente a Cristina Daaé, y si el muchacho seguía insistiendo, ella terminaría por ceder, por más resistencia que opusiera.

-Con que pelearás…- murmuró en un siseo iracundo -…no olvide lo que ha dicho, Vizconde de Chagny, porque lo que usted acaba de empezar, es precisamente una pelea… ¡una pelea incluso a muerte!

* * *

Aaaaaaw, pobeshito Raulito, pobeshita Cristina…. NAAAAAAAAAAAW! Par de escuincles desubicados ¬¬

Bien, estaba un tanto preocupada porque llevaba cuatro páginas de cuaderno y –siendo esto un X-over entre Cyrano y Erik- NINGUNO de los dos había aparecido…

¡Pero por fin están pasando COSAS¿Han visto? Me la pasé tres capítulos con pura plática.

Pues es todo, hasta el capítulo nueve.


	9. Los Cadetes de Gascuña

Capítulo nueve.

**Los Cadetes de Gascuña**

_Los Cadetes de Gascuña con Carbon su capitán Luchadores, mentirosos, nobles, firmes, valerosos _

_Así son Los Cadetes de Gascuña con Carbon su capitán_

-Grrrr… ¡qué tarde nos ha dejado salir ese Carbon del cuartel!

Gruñía Cyrano en cuanto pisaba la calle fuera de su cuartel, Christian salió a unos pasos de él.

-¿Siempre es así?- le preguntó el joven, acomodándose los rubios cabellos.

-No.- respondió Cyrano sin mirarlo –Normalmente estamos solos para hacer nuestra suprema voluntad, pero a veces al capitán le llega la responsabilidad.

Christian soltó un "Aaaaah…" distraído, no sabía que más decir… no tenía otro tema de conversación con ese hombre (que a cada momento le parecía más extraordinario) aparte de Roxana Robin. Comenzaba a sentirse superado…

"¡Superado por una nariz!" se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente, para restarle importancia al asunto. Así, en silencio, llegaron a donde el camino solo dejaba las opciones de virar hacia la derecha o la izquierda.

-Bien, adiós.

-Hasta mañana.

-¿A dónde vas?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, al ver que ambos giraban a la derecha. Cyrano dedicó a Chistian una mirada molesta, y Christian dedicó a Cyrano una mirada confundida.

-Al Palacio de la Ópera.- explicó el muchacho –Quedé de verme con alguien.. ¡Y tú?

-Pues…- Cyrano no parecía tan seguro de dar explicaciones -…no precisamente quedé con alguien en el Palacio de la Ópera, pero también voy…

Ambos se miraron en un silencio incómodo.

-Vamos¡no quiero que me culpes si llegas tarde!- rompió el silencio Cyrano, echando a andar.

-S… ¡sí!- Christian fue tras él…

…Incluso al caminar le era complicado ir a su paso…

Finalmente, a una calle del Palacio de la Ópera, Christian se sorprendió al ver que su acompañante nuevamente daba una vuelta a la derecha.

-¿A dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar, inocentemente –Se llega a la Ópera por allá.

-Si eres sólo un miembro del público, sí.- respondió Cyrano tranquilamente.

-¿Conoces a la gente que trabaja ahí?- el muchacho no salía de su sorpresa.

-Sin duda. A quienes trasladaron de teatro, principalmente.

-¿Cómo te alcanza el tiempo para tantas cosas?- el interrogatorio del muchacho resultaría molesto, de no ser por el interés legítimo que lo causaba. La clase de interés que Cyrano de Bergerac no podía despreciar.

-No me es permitido perder el tiempo en amoríos con doncellas, caballero.- respondió sombriamente –Ahora, si me disculpas, hasta mañana.

-Hasta… mañana…- se despidió Christian sin prestar mucha atención, acababa de entrar en una profunda disertación sobre la respuesta recibida. (Christian pensando? Sí, es una fanfiction! XD)

¿Había sido una respuesta indirecta o literal¿Quiso decir que dejara de ver a Roxana, o solo que administrara mejor su tiempo? Lo habían enlistado a aquella compañía de Cadetes, y había dedicado gran parte del tiempo en Roxana: viéndola, buscándola, pensándola, soñándola… había soltado muchísimos más suspiros que golpes de espada.

¿En verdad a ese hombre extraordinario le estaban negados los amoríos con cualquier doncella¿O en realidad amaba más a las artes que a las mujeres? Aquellos versos… sin duda enamorarían a cualquiera… ¿realmente la nariz era un obstáculo **tan** grande? Si uno le da más importancia a la imagen de las personas¡por supuesto que sí! Entonces¿porqué la imagen es tan importante?

Las cavilaciones del muchacho se vieron interrumpidas de pronto al llegar a la Gran Escalera de la Ópera, y encontrar al Vizconde de Chagny sentado en uno de los primeros escalones… casi en las lágrimas…

-¡Raúl!- exclamó el muchacho, corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, se sentó junto a él. .¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Me ha despreciado!- dijo Raúl con angustia, sin mirar al recién llegado, que había puesto la mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de fraternidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Cristina Daaé?!

Cyrano no tardó en encontrar a Canelle, y Canelle no tardó en comenzar a contarle las novedades del día.

-¿Esa que cantaba como gorrioncito cojo?

-¡Sí!- afirmaba rotundamente Canelle -¡Debiste escucharla¡Fue lo mejor que he oído en mi vida! Era como… como… como si un Ángel la hubiera poseído y cantara a través de ella!

-¿Un Ángel?- él continuaba escéptico -¡No exageres!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Era como si un mal espíritu la hubiera poseído y hablara a través de ella!- exclamó Raúl exageradamente, después de explicarle a Christian lo sucedido con gestos exagerados de su rostro y manos -¡No era ella, Christian¡Esa **no** era Cristina!

-Puessss… sus razones tendrá!- Christian intentaba consolarlo desesperadamente -¡Yo que sé¡Las mujeres son tan complicadas¡Difíciles de entender!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Es que no es comprensible semejante cambio en tan poco tiempo!

Canelle guardó silencio, cansada de la incredulidad de su oyente. Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que estaba solos, y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Pues he de decirte…- recomenzó en voz baja -…que una vez la escuché contarle a Meg Giry acerca de un Ángel de la Música.

Cyrano inclinó su oído hacia la chica, para escuchar mejor.

-Dijo que su voz se le aparece cuando está sola, en su camerino, y es quién le ha enseñado a cantar.

-¿Una _voz_?- preguntó él, con el propósito de asegurarse de que ambos concluían lo mismo.

-¡Sí!- respondió Canelle en un susurro –¡Una voz! Y la voz que escuchamos hace un par de días, al principio no parecía ni remotamente la de un Ángel.

-Y menos de la música.- completó Cyrano también en un murmullo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, seguramente eran los únicos en el Palacio con tanta información sobre el asunto. Excepto, claro… tan mencionada voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raúl y Christian, por su parte, eran una ciénaga de incertidumbre.

-¡Cristina¡Mi dulce Cristina!- continuaban los lamentos del Vizconde -¿Qué ha sido de aquella niña tierna y sonriente con la que compartía historias de noche¿Dónde se ha perdido la pequeña Lotte?

Christian no tenía idea de qué hacer para consolar al afligido joven, sabía que si Roxana le faltara, nada podría consolarlo a él.

-¡Vamos, Raúl!- intentando sonar animado, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su amigo -Debes pensar en otras cosas! Salgamos de aquí.

Raúl miró a su compañero con desgano, pero pensó que no era tan mala idea. Tomó su mano y se levantó.

-Vámonos.- dijo al fin, sonriendo a fuerzas.

Ambos salieron de la Ópera y tomaron un coche, sin ningún destino en particular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Una voz de Ángel.- repitió Cyrano, divertido -¡Vaya que la vida es curiosa!

Se comenzó a escuchar alboroto cerca de ellos, siendo la curiosidad más llamativa que la plática, fueron a asomarse.

-¡Cristina Daaé!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Cyrano con fastidio.

-¡Cristina Daaé ha desaparecido!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Canelle intempestivamente.

-¡Vaya que es sencillo ese asunto de desaparecer en este Palacio!- concluyó Cyrano con ironía.

* * *

Bien, ha terminado un capítulo más. Raúl es difícil, muy difícil de escribir.

¿Como canta un gorrión cojo? Pregúntenle a Susan Kay


	10. Así se entera uno de las cosas

Perdón por la tardanza, los musos habían escapado y no podía escribir más de una línea… Pero ya está aquí el…

* * *

Capítulo diez 

**_Así se entera uno de las cosas..._**

Cada copa diluía un poco más el recuerdo de Cristina, de quien parecía ser Cristina…

-¡Ya te lo dije¡Esa no era Cristina!

-Sí, seguramente.

Christian comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber llevado a Raúl a aquella taberna, su amigo no paraba de beber, por lo que él mismo sostenía en sus manos la única copa de vino que había estado vaciando aquella noche. Debía estar sobrio para cuidar a su compañero.

-¡Olvidémonos un rato de ella!- dijo Raúl, tomando por el hombro a Chrsitian –Y dime, amigo mío¿Qué hay sobre ti y Roxana?

-¿Sobre mí y Roxana?- repitió la pregunta el joven cuyos rizos ahora enmarcaban un rostro colorado –Pues… pues…

-¿Ya te has confesado?

-Sí…

-¿Y ella te corresponde?

-Sí… podría decirse…

-¿Cómo que podría decirse?

Christian titubeó… ¿debía decírselo? Raúl se lo había contado todo, corresponder de la misma manera sería lo más adecuado, pero… su trato con Cyrano era un secreto¿y si Raúl se lo decía a alguien más? Bah¡Está tan ebrio, que tal vez lo olvide!

-Tengo un trato…- comenzó, mientras Raúl se acomodaba para escucharlo -…un trato con Cyrano de Bergerac.

-¿Con Cyrano de Bergerac?- el joven vizconde esperaba todo menos eso -¿Al que acusaron de asesinar a Montfleury¿Qué clase de trato tienes con él?

-Pues resulta que es poeta…- continuó Christian con reserva -…y yo… pues definitivamente no lo soy… así que él… escribe las cartas de amor que le entrego a Roxana.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Raúl, azotando la copa contra la mesa (suerte que no se rompió, porque si no se pondría a chillar) -¡Eso es un engaño¡Una estafa! Christian¿cómo puedes?

-¡Es lo único que puedo hacer!- respondió airadamente el agredido -¡Ela no puede amarme de otra manera!

-¡Entonces no merece tu amor, si no te acepta tal como eres!

Christian abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada. En realidad, Raúl tenía razón, pero la estrategia era sólo para conquistar el amor de Roxana. Algún día le contaría todo, y ella entendería que todo habría sido por amor. Se casarían y tendrían hijos, y envejecerían juntos…

-No puedo mantener el engaño el resto de mi vida… o la de ella…- dijo al fin -…algún Apia le diré todo, y si en verdad me ama, lo aceptará. Digo, después de todo no es _tan_ grave¿o sí?

Raúl prefirió beber el vino que acababa de servir en su copa a responder.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba siquiera el alboroto y movilización que se había iniciado entre el personal de la Ópera. La noticia de la desaparición de Cristina había corrido de boca en boca, y ahora todos los presentes estaban enterados.

Los directores se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas antes de que le noticia empezara a volar, lo cual los hacía los únicos miembros de la Opera Populaire sin saber el chisme.

Meg Giry había encontrado a su madre y le había contado todo con notoria preocupación (habiéndoselo contado a todos con quien se encontró antes): había entrado al cuarto de Cristina y no había ni rastro de ella, ni siquiera señales de lucha, ni nada… simplemente encontró la ausencia de vida. Las Giry entonces se dedicaron a pasar la voz acerca de que no había nada que temer por Cristina, sin ninguna otra explicación, pero si lo decía Madame Giry todos lo aceptaban sin dudar.

-Desapareció de su cuarto.- escuchaba Canelle por enésima vez, de boca de una asustada bailarina que se había reunido con algunas otras chicas –¡Sin dejar rastro!

-¿Y qué tal si sólo salió por la puerta sin que nadie la viera?- le preguntó Canelle a Cyrano, que aún estaba con ella.

-Me sorprende tu escepticismo, _protegida mía_.- se escuchó una voz rasposa y burlona detrás de ellos, Canelle reconoció inmediatamente a José Buquet. _Protegida mía_ era como la llamaba cuando tenía un humor más irónico de lo normal. –Esto sin duda es obra de El Fantasma de la Ópera.

-¡BAH!- exclamaron Canelle y Cyrano al mismo tiempo, como si lo tuvieran ensayado. En cambio, el grupito de chicas comenzaron a murmurar expresiones de temor, y se acercaron lo mas que pudieron entre ellas.

José Buquet adoptó una actitud sombría, y comenzó la descripción que ya muchos conocían.

-Puede ocultarse en cualquier lugar del Palacio y aparecer un instante después en el aala opuesta, acecha en la oscuridad donde nadie puede ver su temible rostro: un rostro que pareciera humano, pero sólo es así en un costado de su faz, el otro ha sido marcado por el Diablo, que le ha chupado la carne y sangre, y le ha dejado la piel pútrida y amarilla como la cera de una vela consumida pegada a los gélidos huesos, sus ojos arden en ira y odio, ojos dorados como los de un felino acechando su presa… Es por eso que nunca debes caminar solo por el Palacio, y si tienes necesidad de hacerlo… deberás cuidarte de su mortal lazo…

Buquet tomó una cuerda cercana y comenzó a perseguir a una corista miedosa, las demás coreaban su exagerado miedo.

Canelle sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, había oído aquello infinidad de veces, pero nunca le había prestado atención… la imagen que su mente acababa de crear, combinada con el recuerdo de una voz de trueno, no le agradaban nada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cyrano, que al desviar la mirada de las jovencitas y el hombre del "lazo", se percató de que Canelle se había puesto pálida.

-S-sí…- respondió ella, abrazándose por los hombros -…es sólo que…

La bulla que había armado José Buquet fue cortada de tajo por el sonido de dos golpes secos en el suelo, causados por sendos bastonazos de Madame Giry.

-¡Dejen ya sus jueguitos insolentes!- ordenó con voz dictatorial la señora –Ni una palabra más sobre Cristina Daaé¿comprenden? Vayan y díganselo a todos, así como han regado el rumor de su desaparición. Y los directores no deben enterarse¿han entendido?

Las chicas y José Buquet se retiraron cabizbajos, Canelle no se movió, aún sentía escalofríos, Cyrano iba a abrazarla por los hombros…

-¿Y usted?- pero fue interrumpido por la imperativa voz de Madame Giry -¿Qué hace usted aquí todavía? No es usted un actor, ni un cantante, ni un tramoyista de este Palacio.

-Mis disculpas, señora.- dijo con una reverencia –Me retiraré ahora mismo. Por favor, ponga a Canelle en cama, no tiene buen aspecto.

Dió la vuelta y se acrcó a Canelle, despidiéndose de ella en voz baja.

-Ve a la cama y no pienses más en esto¿sí? Necesitas descansar.

-Tu también…- respondió Canelle, intentando sonreír -…gracias.

Ambas miraron a Cyrano alejarse.

-Bien, señorita Canelle, hágale caso al caballero y vaya a dormir.

Sin siquiera pensar en cuestionar o rezongar a la mujer, Canelle obedeció.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de las catacumbas de la Ópera, Cristina Daaé abría los ojos… ¿en qué momento había perdido el conocimiento¿En dónde se encontraba ahora?

¿Y quién era el hombre cuya rodilla le servía como almohada, y refrescaba sus sienes con delicadeza y atención extremas?

* * *

He aprovechado la descripción de José Buquet para definir al Erik de esta historia: viene siendo como Gerad Butler, pero la máscara oculta una deformidad al estilo de David Staller, y los ojos dorados, por supuesto. Las cosas por fin han tomado el curso necesario para los acontecimientos que tengo planeados a futuro para los personajes, y a partir de aquí, espero no volver a caer en ninguna encrucijada argumental pronto. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. 


	11. Jugando

Capítulo once.

**Jugando**

-Conque licencia por enfermedad¿no?

-Sí, así terminó todo, no se ha vuelto a mencionar a Cristina Daaé desde entonces.

-Menos mal, porque al no venir por aquí durante cinco días, pensé que me había perdido de mucho.

Canelle y Cyrano jugueteaban en un Castillo utilizado para alguna ópera. A razón de que él estaba escribiéndole una carta a Roxana dirigiéndose a ella como una princesa en peligro.

-¡Mi amada Roxana, yo os liberaré del yugo de el monstruo con el cerebro-quiero decir- cabello rizado!- exclamó ella empuñando un florete de utilería y agitándolo en el aire.

Cyrano rió un poco, interrumpido por un chispazo en su mirada.

-¡Claro, eso es!- lo que él empuño fue la pluma, y fue a buscar un rincón que le sirviera de mesa.

Canelle se acercó con curiosidad y siguió las palabras mientras mágicamente surgían de la pluma de su amigo.

-Licencia por enfermedad, sí como no. Todo esto es muy extraño¿porqué una cantante desaparecería tan repentinamente? Y tampoco se ha visto al Vizconde de Chagny, mmmmmh… ¿Tú que piensas, Gabriel?¿Gabriel?

El monólogo de Fleur Blanche, que paseaba por el Gran Salón después de haber indagado un poco (y no descubierto nada más que lo de una supuesta licencia), se detuvo por fin al descubrir que nadie la escuchaba. Ni siquiera su habitual compañero.

-¿En dónde se ha metido ese niño del demonio¡Es horrible buscar a alguien aquí dentro!

Pero no tenía otra opción más que buscarlo…

-Bien¿qué te parece?

"Envidiable" deseó responder Canelle, pero no lo consideró prudente…

-Muy bonito.- respondió lacónicamente.

-Sabía que estarías por aquí…

Ambos voltearon al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos, encontrándose con que Le Bret los miraba con reproche.

-Señorita Canelle¿podría dejar de distraer a Cyrano de sus obligaciones?

Aquellos ojos negros insondables, de alguna manera intimidaban a la chica, que simplemente agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento…- dijo en voz bajita -…yo no lo busqué… si hubiera sabido que él estaba ocupado, no…

-No es su culpa.- agregó Cyrano poniéndose frente a ella. –He estado cinco días acuartelado, no podía resistir más.

-Claro, y veniste a meterte en una fortaleza de cartón.- reprochó de nuevo el cadete, señalando con ironía la escenografía.

-Es solo un juego, LeBret, necesitaba…. Inspiración.- Cyrano sonreía sin ninguna culpa.

Canelle en cambio estaba muy apenada.

-Lo siento, ya me voy…- la chica dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-No es necesa…- Cyrano la tomó por la muñeca.

-Si, si es necesario.- interrumpió LeBret –Carbon te está buscando.

-Ni hablar.- dijo Cyrano soltando un suspiro de resignación y la muñeca de Canelle –Nos vemos otro día. Y perdona a este cascarrabias, mientras no tenemos obligaciones es muy agradable.

LeBret hizo una cortés y encantadora reverencia –Discúlpeme si he sido grosero con usted, es solo que este muchacho siempre me tiene buscándolo por todo Paris.

-N…no hay problema.- dijo Canelle nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que la galantería fuera dedicada a ella –Es una pena que coincidamos cuando usted se encuentra de mal humor.

LeBret sonrió, tomó a Cyrano (que ya empezaba a hacerse el desentendido) por el brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

Mientras tanto, Fleur ya se había internado de nuevo en los pasillos cercanos, paseando entre nubes y campos, lienzos y objetos, todas parte de las ilusiones que ese Palacio ofrecía a sus clientes.

Y de pronto recibió la primer señal de lo que esperaba, las risas de Gabriel sonaban cerca. Tras llamarlo un par de veces, recibió respuesta.

-¡Ven, Fleur, mira!

Sintiéndose algo tonta por ir a buscar al niño en lugar de que el niño viniera con ella obedientemente, finalmente se encontró con Gabriel, que jugaba con un gato…

Un gato bastante extraño.

-¡Un gato persa!- exclamó Fleur, sin dar crédito a sus ojos -¡Gabriel, dónde lo has encontrado?

-No me acuerdo exactamente, Fleur, este lugar es muy grande.- respondió el niño despreocupado, acariciando al gato que ahora se acomodaba en su regazo.

-Bien, vámonos ya.

-¡Pero es muy pronto!

-¿Cuál pronto?¡Llevamos horas aquí!

-¿Puedo llevarme al gato?

-Debe tener dueño…

-No, cuando un gato tiene un dueño que lo hace feliz no deja que un extraño se le acerque…

-Un dueño que no lo hace feliz, pero un dueño…

-Vamos, Fleur, es obvio que no ha notado su ausencia.

-No.

Entonces Gabriel utilizó la infalible técnica infantil… ponerse a llorar…

-¡Eres muy injusta¡Yo hago todo lo que me pides! Es la primera vez que yo te pido algo…

Fleur intentó hacerse la desentendida… pero Gabriel no había usado el truquito de las lágrimas hacía mucho tiempo, realmente quería al animal… además, no les caería mal un poco de compañía, alguien que los recibiera en el solitario piso cuando llegaran exhaustos del trabajo…

-Está bien, llévatelo.

Gabriel se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y acurruco al animalito que ahora ronroneaba felizmente entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, Fleur.- dijo sonriendo, emprendiendo el camino.

Fleur exhaló un suspiro de resignación… recordaba lo que era salirse con la suya cuando eres niño.

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, Cyrano?

-¿Jugando yo¿De qué hablas?

Los dos cadetes caminaban por las calles empedradas de Paris, Cyrano se adelantó un par de pasos en cuanto LeBret comenzó a regañarlo.

-No te hagas el desentendido, es obvio que esa chica se está encariñando contigo.

Cyrano se detuvo y miró a su amigo extrañado.

-No sé que tiene eso de malo, solo somos amigos.

-Amigos que juegan a solas en un Castillo, aunque sea de cartón…- agregó LeBret seriamente.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- preguntó Cyrano con una sonrisa, antes de volver a andar.

-Digo que no puedes darle alas a una chica mientras amas a otra.

-Yo no le estoy dando alas a nadie, ella está perfectamente conciente de la situación.

-¿Y qué te asegura que está también conforme?

Cyrano detuvo su caminata y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Es de esas personas que ya hubieran dicho algo¿no lo ves?

-Si eso es lo que tú ves, está bien.

Cyrano dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, pateando una piedra dubitativamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Otro capítulo de relleno?

No del todo…

ñaca-ñaca-ñaca


	12. Ayesha

Capítulo doce

Ayesha

¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante cosa? Él se lo había dicho claramente: la máscara no debía tocarse. Y ahora nunca sería libre, nunca podría librarse de aquella pesadilla de a casa del lago, y aunque él decidiera dejarla partir, nunca sería libre de aquella infernal visión. La visión del rostro de él… que no era la de un Ángel, ni la de un Fantasma, era simplemente Erik, un hombre… que luce como un cadáver… un cadáver que profesa un amor inmenso.

¿Y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Quedarse encerrada en esa habitación hasta morir? ¿Enfrentarlo? Aquella música le impedía pensar claramente, la música más terrible y grandiosa que jamás había escuchado, salía del gigantesco órgano como el más desgarrador de los lamentos desde hacía un tiempo. Don Juan Triunfante tenía sometidos sus oídos. Y de pronto reinó el silencio…

Erik se levantó, tocar su Don Juan Triunfante sin haberlo terminado no lo satisfacía ni siquiera para resignarse. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora con Cristina? No podía dejarla marchar, podía convencerla de quedarse mientras su el horror de su rostro se mantuviera oculto… pero ahora ella lo había visto, nunca más querría volver.

Al mirar al suelo se encontró con un par de platos pequeño, uno con unos restos de salmón y el otro con un poco de agua.

¿Alguna vez antes la gata había dejado sobras de comida? No, el plato siempre quedaba limpio…

-¿Ayesha?

Silencio.

-Ayesha, ¿dónde estás?

Erik buscó a su gata por toda la casa, llamándola, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Se asomó al final a la habitación a la que Cristina había corrido a ocultarse, y la encontró durmiendo.

Cristina era la causa de la ausencia de la gata, sin duda, los gatos son muy celosos, y ella nunca había tenido que convivir con visitas en la casa del lago… y mucho menos había tenido que soportar que la atención que normalmente se le destinara a ella, ahora se le prodigaba generosamente a una extraña. Siendo esas las circunstancias, Erik salió a buscar a Ayesha.

No pensaba perder a su leal compañera por una muchacha a quien le inspiraba terror.

Recorrió los fosos, los camerinos, las tablas… mudo e invisible. Aquel silencio se rompió con un amable susurro, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Canelle jugueteando melancólicamente con una pluma, dentro de un Castillo de cartón.

-Señorita Canelle, ¿no ha visto usted a un gato persa rondando por el Palacio?

Canelle se sobresaltó y la pluma cayó al suelo. Tras recobrar el aliento pudo responder.

-No, no he visto ningún gato últimamente. Ni siquiera sé como luce un gato persa.

-Debí imaginarlo.- respondió la voz –Le mostraré después el aspecto de esa raza, muchas gracias. Ah, y por favor regrese esa pluma a su dueño, si un poeta pierde una pluma, pierde con ella parte de su alma.

-Ni hablar.- soltó Canelle, un tanto molesta. ¿Cómo sabía que la pluma había sido olvidada por Cyrano? No pudo haberla visto, si estaba tan ocupado que perdió a su gato, mucho menos pudo estarla observando a ella. Y era obvio que si algo capta toda la atención de un hombre, sin duda es una mujer… dedujo entonces que Cristina estaba bien, en algún lugar de los dominios de el Fantasma de la Ópera.

-Un momento, ¿el Fantasma tiene un gato?- preguntó Canelle al viento –Vaya que la vida es curiosa…

La vida es tan, tan curiosa, que Erik tuvo la suerte de ver cruzar la puerta de la Ópera a Fleur Blanche y su compañerito Gabriel… y aquel niño traía un gato en brazos, de un aspecto tan peculiar que llamaba la atención de quienes se cruzaban en su camino.

Aunque nadie que la viera podría imaginar que su nombre era Ayesha, y era la gata de El Fantasma de la Ópera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo corto, muy corto, perdonen ustedes. Pero es que si no hago una pausa aquí, lo que sigue me va a tomar varias páginas, y en conjunto sería un capítulo laaaaargo.

¿Si un poeta pierde una pluma pierde con ella parte de su alma? ¿De donde me saco semejantes churradas?

Procedo a buscar algo de comer, después supongo que vendré a escribir lo que continúa, ya los he hecho esperar demasiado.


	13. Molestias Fantasmales

Capítulo 13

**Molestias Fantasmales  
**

Fleur Blanche abrió un ojo. Durante dos días, las risas no habían parado en su morada, a causa del nuevo inquilino.

La nueva inquilina. El animalito había resultado ser hembra, aunque Gabriel simplemente lo llamaba "Gato".

Fleur había dormido mal, Gabriel y "Gato" se dormían tarde y después madrugaban para jugar, y cuando finalmente todo quedaba en tranquilidad y silencio… de pronto ella sentía un par de ojos observándolos… la sensación duraba horas, y le causaba insomnio.

Además… la minina se había negado a comer… solo bebía ocasionalmente algo de leche.

Tal vez traer al gato no había sido tan buena idea.

Levantarse de la cama y mirar a Gabriel la hicieron cambiar de opinión. No lo había visto tan contento desde… bueno, en realidad nunca lo había visto tan contento, y la gata parecía corresponderle.

-Vamos, Gabriel, jugarás después, tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo desperezándose.

Le echó un vistazo al piso… estaba un poco desordenado. Lo poco que podría estar con sus pocas posesiones. Pero cada objeto, por mínimo que fuera, lo había ganado con su propio esfuerzo.

De pronto notó algo que no era suyo… por debajo de la puerta se asomaba algo blanco… un sobre. Se acercó a recogerlo, y sintió un escalofrío: leyó su nombre en el destinatario, con aquella caligrafía impecable y escrita con tinta roja que había visto su primera noche en el Palacio de la Ópera.

Abrió el sobre con nerviosismo, si todo ese asunto era una broma… ¿porqué la incluían a ella? La carta en el interior estaba escrita igualmente con una caligrafía notable.

Gabriel no le había hecho el menor caso, y seguía jugando. Fleur se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer.

_Estimada reportera._

_Ha leído usted bien, "estimada", ya que su participación en mis asuntos ha sido de lo más propia y adecuada, y no me ha dado usted ninguna razón de disgusto._

_Incluso ha cuidado bien a mi gata._

"_Gato" se llama en realidad Ayesha, y es de mi propiedad. Le agradezco los cuidados que tan humanamente le ha brindado, pero le agradecería mucho mas que me la devolviera. Está acostumbrada a mi, y además, su falta de apetito es porque ella solo gusta del salmón y el caviar, su situación a duras penas le permite mantenerse a usted misma y al pequeño Gabriel, el salmón y el caviar se saldrían un poco de su presupuesto¿no es así?_

_Espero su comprensión, y espero que este asunto se conserve solo entre nosotros. Su discreción será bien remunerada, de comentar algo con alguien más, yo podría decirle un par de cosas a ese matrimonio recién llegado de Amiens; seguro que encontrarán muy interesante el destino de la pequeña Selene._

_Considere muy bien la situación, puede dejar a Ayesha en el Palacio la próxima vez que lo visite, ella encontrará el camino de regreso._

_Su obediente servidor F. de la O._

Fleur se quedó como en trance… se pellizcó para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Aquella carta era totalmente inverosímil. ¿"Gato" se llamaba Ayesha y era la mascota de el Fantasma de la Ópera¿El mismo Fantasma sabía quien era Selene¿Ayesha solo comía salmón y caviar?

Miró de nuevo a Gabriel jugando con la gata… era realmente algo que debía considerar muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Canelle se había levantado temprano, La Carlota había llegado a primera mañana exigiendo ensayos exhaustivos.

-¡Pero si puede berrear sin tramoya!- se quejó por enésima vez, antes de dejar escapar un bostezo. Estaba decidiendo que era peor: la madrugada o la voz de la Diva, que comenzaba a vocalizar.

Recordó entonces a Cristina Daaé… y deseó buscar a ese tal Fantasma y pedirle que regresara a la chica… para que La Carlota dejara de acaparar protagonismo. Esa idea de los ensayos a primera hora del día no era más que otro de los desesperados intentos de la Diva por mostrar su superioridad.

"¡Aquella corista no puede superarme, y yo me encargaré de recordárselos!"

Repitió arremedándola desde arriba.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con el Fantasma…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fleur Blanche estaba sentada en la redacción de La Época. No se le había asignado ninguna tarea, pero escribía sobre un papel, borroneaba con líneas frenéticas y volvía a escribir una y otra vez.

¿Cómo se le responde a un Fantasma? Un Fantasma bastante amable, en realidad, y que incluso la había llamado "Estimada". ¿Cómo podía explicarle que Gabriel ya se había encariñado con Ayesha, y era cruel quitarle un animal a un niño? También debía preguntarle como sabía sobre Selene y Amiens… y definitivamente, era imperativo confirmar que si él era _discreto_, ella lo sería también. Se sentía de lo más tonta tratando de escribir todo eso…

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con el tal Fantasma…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He retornado.

Los musos me habían abandonado de nuevo… misteriosamente, creo que se van junto con la actividad académica… ay no sé.

Dos capítulos sin Cyrano, lo extrañooooo! T-T

Aprovecho para dejarles un comercial: Todos los martes y jueves (a partir del 18 de marzo), estaré transmitiendo "Entreacto", un programa sobre teatro musical de 2:00 a 4:00 PM (hora de la Cd. De México). Pueden sintonizarme en AGUILA Y SOL RADIO: http/ 


	14. Escribir, por ejemplo

Capítulo catorce

**Escribir, por ejemplo.**

_Estimado M. Fantasma…_

-¡Ay, no es posible!

Se dijo a si misma Fleur Blanche, borroneando el "Estimado". Hizo una bolita compacta con la hoja que termino en el cesto de basura y tomó otra.

_M. Fantasma._

_Agradezco lo correcto que ha sido usted con su anterior carta, y lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle de la misma manera. Pero me temo que estamos atorados en un predicamento. Gabriel ya se ha encariñado con Ayesha, y es una crueldad quitarle un gato a un niño._

_¿Salmón y caviar, dice usted? Por experiencia propia puedo decirle que con hambre lo que sea es bueno, Ayesha ya comerá._

_Respecto a la discreción… nos conviene a ambos, ¿cierto? Y si puede usted confiar en mi discreción, me gustaría citarme con usted en algún momento para discutir nuestros asuntos: el destino de Ayesha y como se enteró usted de la identidad de Selene._

_La correspondencia sin duda es elegante, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que estoy hablando con El Fantasma de la Ópera y no con alguien que finge serlo._

_¿Será posible?_

_Queda de usted, entonces._

_Fleur Blanche_

Llevaba ya todo el día escribiendo esa carta, y no dejaba de parecerle una ridiculez. ¿Pero qué mas podía hacer? ¿Regresar al gato dejándose chantajear, si era un farsante? Sin duda, la idea de que realmente El Fantasma de la Ópera estuviera en contacto con ella era más que interesante, una oportunidad así no podría desperdiciarse, aunque tuviera que guardar discreción.

Dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre… y se dio cuenta de algo. ¿A dónde tenía que enviarla? Su próxima visita al Palacio de la Ópera resultaba urgente… pero era ya más de media noche, y no era del todo seguro andar por las calles de Paris. Además, quería explicárselo a Gabriel; no explicarle las cosas sería insultar la inteligencia del niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El bullicio de los tramoyistas despertó a Canelle, y un par de palabras que pudo entender le informaron que se había perdido el desayuno. Había dormido de más.

Unos minutos después caminaba por los pasillos, había descansado esplendorosamente y la pérdida de la primera comida no le pareció tan terrible, incluso se había sentido de humor para ponerse aquél sombrero que podría tener malas pulgas, y soportar las burlas que una chica con sombrero de hombre levantó entre sus compañeros.

-Ignóralos, se necesita cabeza para llenar un sombrero.

Canelle volteó contenta, el ritual de invocación del sombrero había funcionado. Cyrano la miraba desde el pasillo tangente con su habitual sonrisa de autocomplacencia. Caminó hasta donde él estaba y lo saludó.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo ella, agradeciendo el cumplido -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito escapar. ¿Me ayudas?- respondió Cyrano con una mirada cómplice –Mi amigo Ragueneau está hundido en la tristeza porque su esposa lo ha dejado, y Christian me ha pedido hablar conmigo hoy. Necesito estar con alguien que no ruegue por mi ayuda.

-Quedarme callada es mi especialidad.- afirmó Canelle con orgullo –Y tengo entendido que hoy tenemos el día libre, voy contigo.

Canelle salió junto a Cyrano, siendo presa de las miradas de toda la gente que había a su paso. De alguna manera, se sintió apabullada… como si todas aquellas miradas le reprocharan, o envidiaran, o recriminaran algo… nunca había sido importante para nadie excepto por su fuerza y habilidad para el trabajo, y sabía que todos le tenían cierto rencor por haber sido traída al Palacio por José Buquet. Salir ahora junto a un caballero que no pertenecía a la comunidad del Palacio, sin duda resultaba algo poco aprobatorio.

Pues bien, ante tal diluvio de miradas, el ánimo de Canelle terminó en el suelo para cuando habían cruzado la puerta del Palacio… caminó en silencio junto a Cyrano, quien no había notado nada, y caminaba por las empedradas calles con su altivez habitual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Salió? ¿Cómo que salió?

Fleur Blanche no había contemplado la posibilidad de que una tramoyista saliera del Palacio. No podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar al Fantasma, todos los demás lo tenían por tema de burla, terror o indiferencia…. Excepto…

Se dirigió a donde el coro ensayaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de responder una descarada mirada de odio de un adornado caballero que antes caminaba pavoneadamente por la calle con una sonrisa, Cyrano volteó a mirar a Canelle con gesto triunfante… y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mas bien ausente...

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó confundido, estaba muy animada cuando la encontró.

-Nada.- respondió Canelle tras un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de lo ida que debía verse al mirar la expresión preocupada de su acompañante. Sonrió sin mucha convicción, estaba ahí para acompañarlo y hacerlo olvidar los problemas, no para argumentarle los suyos.

Comenzó a silbar fingiendo despreocupación, adelantándose con un par de brinquitos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó sonriente, aunque en realidad el destino no le importaba.

Demasiado tarde… a Cyrano le había quedado claro que su amiga no estaba bien.

-A la pastelería de Ragueneau, ¿nunca has ido?- dijo contento, indicándole el camino con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No… nunca…- respondió Canelle después de titubear un rato, siempre le había sonado conocido el nombre del famoso pastelero.

-Tiene los mejores pasteles de Paris, no hay manera de estar triste si los comes.- explicó él con entusiasmo, apresurando el paso y alcanzándola.

-Yo no puedo estar triste si estás conmigo, Cyrano.- dijo Canelle sin mirarlo.

Cyrano no dijo nada, se colocó junto a Canelle y ambos caminaron en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Very nice. He retornao. Este capítulo ya estaba terminado, pero le di una releída al libro y me di cuenta de que las cosas no podían continuar como lo planeaba. Hay cambios, sin duda, se me está viniendo el tiempo encima en ambas historias, y me vi precisada a hacer pausas en ambos. El título de este capítulo es un pequeño homenaje a Emilio Carballido, es el título de una de sus obras en un acto, mi favorita personal. El inicio del capítulo es parecido a la obra.

En el próximo capítulo Erik nos mostrará sus encantos una vez mas, para todos aquellos que lo extrañen.


	15. Acerca de mi

Capítulo 15  
**Acerca de mi.**

Aún no estaba suficientemente oscuro… si era verdad que el Fantasma de la Ópera podía estar en cualquier parte, entonces para estar segura, buscaría el lugar más oscuro, escondido y lúgubre para llamarlo. La escucharía, ¿no es así? Pensó en cientos de pasillos conectados de alguna manera, por los cuales viajaban todas las voces del Palacio hasta oídos de aquel Espectro… ¿Porqué entonces no había notado que se llevaban a su gata? Fleur miró a Gabriel que caminaba junto a ella, en silencio… preocupado… jamás lo había visto así antes…

-No te preocupes, Gabriel, a juzgar por sus cartas, creo que este _Fantasma_ puede entender razones, no perderás a Ayesha.- dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente y alborotándole un poco el cabello.

-Pero… ¿si es suya?- Gabriel había estado preocupado y triste desde que Fleur había hablado con el maestro de coros, y había comprendido la razón por la que estaban en el Palacio… ni siquiera había podido reírse de aquel relato en que ese señor con quien compartía nombre, había tropezado, rodado por las escaleras, golpeado y sangrado por haber visto un esqueleto en frac… le hubiera causado miedo si el esqueleto lo hubiera perseguido, pero solo había pasado caminando por ahí, eso le convirtió el relato de terrorífico a cómico.

-¿Y si la extraña?- completó la pregunta el angustiado niño –Creo que este Fantasma es real, y debe ser suficientemente triste ser un fantasma para además perder a tu mascota…-

Fleur miró enternecida a Gabriel. Mientras ella estaba preocupada porque se hiciera pública su verdadera identidad, a Gabriel le preocupaba que el mismo Fantasma estuviera preocupado y triste por un gato.

-No te preocupes.- murmuró la joven acariciando el cabello del pequeño –Hablaremos, y lo arreglaremos todo.

Mientras tanto, el Sol ya llenaba de luz las calles de Paris, con la alegría y bullicio habituales. Llegaban a la calle de San Honorato dos figuras contrastantes que llamaban la atención al pasar: una joven con pantalones y sombrero de hombre, y la imponente figura de Cyrano de Bergerac, perfectamente conocido por esos rumbos. Aunque la novedad de que Cyrano estuviera acompañado por una jovencita, y que éste la mirara de vez en vez con un dejo de tristeza mientras ella mantenía la cabeza baja, resultaba más intrigante aun que una mujer con vestimenta de hombre.

La puerta de la popular pastelería de Ragueneau se abrió con un firme empujón, y la fuerte voz de Cyrano emitió un saludo que hizo que todos los poetas ahí reunidos giraran la cabeza, y con la boca llena de dulces delicias, respondieron con la mayor informalidad y desaliño.

Canelle sonrió mirando el lugar. Nadie le había dedicado una mirada reprobatoria, aunque algunos la miraban con legítima curiosidad.

-¡Ea!- exclamó uno de los poetas, acercándose con un par de bollos calientitos en las manos -¡Esto sí que es singular! ¿Quién es vuestra bella acompañante?-

Canelle bajó la mirada, apenada, Cyrano le presentó sencillamente, y el poeta regresó a su desayuno.  
-Encajaras aquí, ¿lo ves?- dijo Cyrano sonriendo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la chica –Mientras dure, por supuesto.- se acercó a ella y adoptó un tono mas confidencial –Los pasteles que ves ahora son menos de la mitad de los que hubieras visto hace un mes, todos tenemos por seguro que este lugar no permanecerá abierto ni dos semanas mas, por eso te traje…-.

Se llevó el índice a los labios antes de guiñarle un ojo, con lo que Canelle comprendió que debía ser prudente respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar. Echó un vistazo al lugar… se veía bastante miserable y sería sumamente triste sin los bullangeros artistas. Aun así, los pocos pasteles que ocupaban los aparadores lucían irresistiblemente tentadores, y Canelle sintió la vaga sensación de que ya había sentido ese apetito por cosas dulces exactamente igual alguna vez… no… no podía ser… se esforzó entonces en imaginarse el lugar lleno de panes, pasteles y dulces similares… y el recuerdo de un rostro regordete y afable irrumpió en su memoria.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó bajito… tal vez… esa calle… esa pastelería… -Cyrano… creo que no debería estar aquí…-

-¿De que hablas? A Ragueneau le fascinará conocerte.- Cyrano no podía mas que sonreírle -¿En donde estará?-

Y precisamente en ese momento, el famoso pastelero salía de la cocina, regañando a un muchachito que traía unos pollos ensartados a punto de caerse. Al voltear la mirada y ver a su amigo aun en la puerta, se dirigió hacia él. Ragueneau entonces reparó en su joven acompañante, que lo miraba son los ojos bien abiertos, como si se esforzara en reconocerlo, pero él nunca la había visto… ¿o sí?

Mientras la distancia se acortaba entre ellos, ambos se miraban intentando reconocer las facciones del otro, y de pronto, a fuerza de observar, Ragueneau descubrió en aquellas facciones ahora juveniles, un rostro infantil… y asustado…

-¡CANELLE!- exclamó atrapándola en un abrazo, del que la joven no pudo alcanzar a escapar (aunque claramente lo intentó).

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no lo he vuelto a hacer, de veras! – gritó la joven aterrada, tratando de zafarze de aquellos brazos con desespero.  
Y Cyrano de Bergerac se encontró completamente perplejo.

-Fleur, ya me cansé.-

El niño ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto habían caminado, bajado escaleras y se preguntaba que tan profundo podría llegar aquella impresionante construcción.

-Creo que aquí está ya suficientemente oscuro…- su miedo había crecido conforme la oscuridad los rodeaba cada vez mas, y ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Fleur se detuvo y resopló. –Sí, creo que sí.- Ante el terror del niño, Fleur apagó la lámpara de gas que había iluminado su andar hasta entonces. Se quedaron en una oscuridad y silencio absolutos… sintió que Gabriel palpaba buscando su brazo, y cuando finalmente lo encontró, se aferró a él con fuerza, temblando.

-Tranquilo…- masculló distraídamente, estaba ocupada pensando… ¿y ahora qué?

-Ehm… pues… este… ¿Monsieur Fantasma?- preguntó sintiéndose bastante estúpida al hablarle a la nada.  
-Tal vez tengas que hablar más fuerte…- musitó Gabriel bajito, con la voz temblorosa.

Fleur suspiró. Tenía que escucharse mas firme, al menos.  
-Monsieur Fantasma de la Ópera, tengo que hablar con usted personalmente, por eso estoy aquí.-

Silencio… esperaron un momento, Fleur abrió la boca para volver a hablar, cuando una ráfaga de viento helado cruzó el pasillo. Sintió como el rostro del niño se pegaba a ella, y lo abrazó con el brazo que le había quedado libre.

-Madmoiselle Blanche, bienvenida.- una voz fuerte y profunda llenó todo el lugar, la impresión de la joven disminuyó al sentir Gabriel temblaba de miedo incontroladamente. -Bienvenido usted también, Mesieur Gabriel, me complace que sepa usted que puedo ser alguien temible, pero solo deben temerme mis enemigos.-

Gabriel gimió. Por supuesto que tenía razón para temerle, se había llevado a su gato, al gato del temible Fantasma de la Ópera, si le robas algo a alguien, te vuelves su enemigo.

-Disculpe la intromisión…- comenzó a hablar Fleur, tranquila. Tras el susto inicial, se dio cuenta de que el tono de aquella voz no era preocupante -…verá usted, recibí una carta, y decía que usted era el remitente. Por el contenido de la misma, temí que solo era alguien declarando ser usted para chantajearme, así que decidí averiguarlo buscándolo personalmente, antes de caer en su juego respondiendo la misiva.-

La voz rió, una risa complacida invadió el lugar. Gabriel temblaba cada vez más y Fleur presionó un poco más su brazo hacia él, temiendo que el pequeño pudiera desmayarse.

-Me queda claro que estoy tratando con una persona muy perspicaz, atributo esencial de una periodista, la felicito, Mademoiselle. He sido yo mismo quien ha escrito esa carta, y usted debe comprender los términos que ella comprende, ¿no es así? ¿Has cuidado bien a Ayesha, Gabriel?-

El niño dio un brinquito de susto al escuchar su nombre.

-Tranquilo, contesta…- susurró Fleur esforzándose en brindarle confianza al niño.

-E… ella… no quiere comer…- respondió por fin el pequeño, completamente temeroso.

-Eso es comprensible, está acostumbrada al salmón y al caviar, y creo que para ustedes esos alimentos son un tanto… inaccesibles…

Gabriel respringó, totalmente sorprendido y extrañado, ¿un gato que comía salmón y caviar? ¡Él nunca lo había probado en su vida!

-Verás, pequeño amigo.- continuó la voz –Te agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi gata, creo que se enfadó conmigo y escapó. Y pudo pasarle algo malo si tú no la hubieras encontrado. Pero creo que debe regresar conmigo, a su casa, ¿o tú que opinas?-

-Se escapó…- respondió el niño, ahora algo molesto -…¡no se la regresaré si va a descuidarla! Yo la quiero, y ella me quiere.-  
Fleur se sintió alarmada de pronto: ¿Gabriel estaba retando al **Fantasma-de-la-Ópera**?

De nuevo la risa complaciente.

-Tú y Ayesha tendrán que disculparme, lo que sucedió fue totalmente extraordinario, y prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Si en realidad se han tomado cariño mutuamente, podrás venir a visitarla, eso si cumplen su parte del trato. Ustedes saben… silencio, discreción.

El niño sonrió, sentía que había triunfado sobre un ejército entero, ¡y podría seguir viendo a Gato!

-Es interesante…- intervino por fin Fleur -…que haya usted tomado tantas medidas solo por tener se regreso a su mascota. Dígame, por favor, ¿qué hay de esa pareja llegada de Amiens?

-Oh, sí, un matrimonio realmente interesante, que se ha unido a la práctica de usar este Palacio como aparador.- respondió la voz con un tono algo burlón –Seguramente les alegraría saber que nos son los únicos de ese pueblecito que han prosperado, seguramente encontrarán realmente interesante que aquella pequeña Selene, que tantos problemas causó, es ahora una famosa periodista conocida como Fleur Blanche.-

La joven sintió un escalofrío. Realmente lo sabía todo. Que había quedado huérfana a muy temprana edad, y se había convertido en la protegida del mas rico comerciante de su pueblecito olvidado por la mano de Dios. Que para atender el comerció había aprendido a leer, escribir y hacer cuentas, y con el tiempo su agudo oído había captado hasta la mas mínima intimidad que se hablaba en el almacén. Nadie la miraba con buenos ojos desde que había cometido el error de demostrar cuánto sabía en realidad… nadie quería cerca a una niña que sabía demasiado. Harta de los desprecios, en cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente huyó a Paris, con un poco de dinero que había juntado en el almacén, y había solicitado el puesto vacante en el periódico La Época, presentándose con un nuevo nombre, que había adoptado para acompañar su nueva vida.

-Comprenderá usted entonces que debía averiguar algo suficientemente convincente por si su palabra no fuera suficiente en un voto de discreción.- continuó la voz tranquilamente, Fleur se mordió el labio. Él lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Yo no diré nada.- se adelantó a decir Gabriel –Te lo prometo, Fleur te podrá decir muy bien que yo cumplo mis promesas.

-Sí, es verdad…- dijo Fleur vagamente, aquello le parecía una ilusión -…Gabriel tiene toda mi confianza, él también sabe todo sobre mi pasado, y cuenta usted con mi voto de discreción si yo cuento con el suyo.-

-Tenemos un trato, entonces.- completó la voz seriamente –El viernes por la noche, cuando ya todos los espectadores se hayan ido, nos encontraremos en la calle Scribe para que recoja a Ayesha. –

-¿Encontrarnos? Quiere decir… ¿qué nos veremos?- preguntó Fleur sorprendida, ¿realmente el Fantasma iba a mostrarse?

-Tal vez. Depende de ustedes que no cambie de opinión.- respondió la voz –Hasta entonces. Y mientras tanto, he dejado algo de dinero para que le compren a Ayesha algo de comida.-

Y la voz desapareció. Fleur y Gabriel se quedaron un rato quietos y en completo silencio… no podían creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Era real, ¡el Fantasma de la Ópera era **real**!.

-No es un fantasma, ¿verdad, Fleur?- preguntó Gabriel finalmente, mientras ella encendía de nuevo la lámpara.

-Me temo que no. Y eso significa que si no cumplimos el trato, en verdad tendremos razones para tener miedo.- respondió Fleur señalando un fajillo de billetes a sus pies.

Canelle por fin se había soltado de aquel efusivo (demasiado) abrazo, y había corrido hacia la puerta, pero Cyrano la había detenido firmemente por un brazo y regresado junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

Canelle agachó la cabeza… no quería que lo supiera… ¿qué iba a pensar? No debió aceptar ir con él a la pastelería, ahora comprendía porque el nombre de Ragueneau le sonaba tan familiar… debió reconocer el lugar de inmediato y marcharse…

-¿No lo sabes, amigo mío?- preguntó con gran alegría el afable pastelero –Es una historia muy graciosa, en realidad.-

-¡No es graciosa!- exclamó Canelle aguijoneada por la vergüenza –No le gustaría saberlo, en verdad. Cyrano, yo…- le dirigió a Cyrano una mirada suplicándole marchar… y no pudo sostenérsela ni dos segundos.

-Quiero saber.- inquirió Cyrano, tomando la mano de la joven –No te preocupes. Prometo que no afectará mi imagen sobre ti.-  
Canelle asintió sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, derrotada. Y el pastelero comenzó su alegre relato.  
-Una noche sufría de insomnio, y finalmente decidí levantarme de la cama, Lisa dormía a pierna suelta y no lo notó. Al acercarme a la cocina escuché ruidos, y eran ruidos muy fuertes para ser causados por un ratón-  
Canelle tenía tantas ganas de huir, cuando Cyrano escuchara la historia completa… por mas que se lo hubiera prometido, no podría verla igual. Apretó su mano con fuerza para obligarse a quedarse ahí.  
-Así que al llegar a la cocina comencé a buscar, ¡y me llevé una gran sorpresa con lo que me encontré! Agazapada en un rincón, temblando como un verdadero ratoncito asustado, había una pequeña niña aferrando en sus brazos un jarrón con una de mis mas preciadas posesiones.-  
Ragueneau irrumpió en risas antes de continuar entrecortadamente -¡Canela! ¡Mi canela en polvo, importada desde la India!-

El lugar se quedó en silencio excepto por las risas de Ragueneau.

Una niña… canela en polvo…

Cyrano volteó a mirar a la joven que aun estaba aferrada a su mano, temblando.

-¡Eras tú!-

Canelle se encogió de hombros y agachó aun más la cabeza, sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-Esta niña no tenía casa, ni dinero, ni siquiera un nombre.- continuó Ragueneau al parar de reir, totalmente ajeno a lo perturbada que se veía la muchacha -Le ofrecí un trabajo, y la llamé Canelle. Pero la niña tenía orgullo, aceptó el nombre y un par de bollos, per me dijo que pertenecía a las calles, y no podía dejarlas. ¡Y miren ahora!- el pastelero extendió sus regordetes brazos, como si fuera a abrazar a la temblorosa chica de nuevo -¡Esta aquí de nuevo, y al parecer, es amiga de mi gran amigo, Cyrano de Bergerac!-

Silencio de nuevo… Cyrano miraba a Canelle, tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ella había sido nada mas que una ladroncilla de la calle? Nada mas que el desecho de la sociedad… Canelle… esa chica que ahora estaba junto a él, tomada de su mano… atormentada y asustada, incapaz de mirarlo… tomada de su mano…

Se zafó de esa mano que parecía tan decidida a no soltar la suya, volteó hacia ella y sin decir una palabra, la abrazó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que hermosa imagen esa última!

Por mas que escribí, borré y reescribí, no pude hacer el capítulo mas corto, disculpen. Empecé este capítulo muchas veces, no me quedaba, pero al fin estoy satisfecha.

Ahora ya saben que Canelle y Fleur, no siempre fueron Canelle y Fleur ;) Es interesante que siendo tan diferentes tengan eso en común: ambas son huérfanas y terminaron abriéndose paso a la vida. Aunque Fleur la tuvo más fácil, por eso aunque son de edades similares, Canelle suele parecer mayor.

"Acerca de mí": Título fusilado de un capítulo de Clover, no del Hi5 ni del Facebook.  
Hasta la próxima.


	16. Amigos

Capítulo dieciséis.

**Amigos.**

-Estoy listo.

Se repitió Christian mirándose al espejo por última vez. Había tardado mucho mas de lo habitual en su arreglo personal; al principio porque había revisado una y otra vez su guardarropa con completa indecisión, ese día no era común, iba a decirle a su celestino y maestro que ya no lo necesitaba. Pero al momento de elegir por fin la ropa que le pareció mas adecuada, volvieron a aquejarle las dudas y el miedo. Dubitativo y temeroso, cada movimiento le había tomado al menos el doble del tiempo acostumbrado, y al momento de mirarse al espejo con el peine en la mano, sus pensamientos se centraron en sus hermosas y simétricas facciones, sus ojos claros y despiertos y su cabellera rubia y rizada (un poco desordenada por las horas de sueño, pero aún así…).

Era hermoso, no había duda, tantas personas se lo habían dicho: desde sus padres, sus abuelos y sus melosas tías, los "amigos" de la familia… el veinteañero Felipe de Chagny, por ejemplo, había conseguido recordarlo y a su esporádico compañero de juegos Raul), montones de chicas, claro, y Cyrano y… y eso pensaba Roxana también. Pero nadie le había dicho nunca que era ágil o fuerte o talentoso… o inteligente. ¿Realmente aquel hermoso muchacho que lo miraba desde dentro del espejo solo era aceptado, apreciado y juzgado por su apariencia? ¿Todos lo veían solo como un reflejo, como una imagen plana y vacía cuyo único uso era dejarse observar? ¿Lo querrían cerca si tuviera, por ejemplo, una nariz descomunal… o le faltara un ojo o algo así?

¿Lo amaría Roxana si fuera feo?

-¡Auch!

Un fuerte y doloroso jalón en su cabello lo regresó a la realidad. Aquella pregunta lo había atacado incesantemente durante días, por lo que había decidido desechar toda la farsa y presentarse ante Roxana tal cual era de una vez por todas. Si al conocer al verdadero Christian, Roxana seguía amándolo, sería el hombre más dichoso del mundo, y si no… bueno, ya estaba harto de ese jueguito de mentiras y sentía que con todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Cyrano había aprendido lo suficiente el arte de enamorar.

Se regaló a si mismo una sonrisa, complacido. Tomó los guantes, dio el último vistazo al espejo y sintiéndose listo tanto física como internamente salió de su casa para buscara Cyrano en el cuartel. Su cómplice, su maestro… su amigo.

El muchacho no imaginaba que en ese momento Cyrano de Bergerac se encontraba en la calle de san Honorato, y ni él ni nadie podían imaginar a esas alturas su posición actual: con una joven en brazos.

Cyrano no había notado siquiera que la chica se había paralizado al contacto con su cuerpo, solo Canelle podía sentir como poco a poco sus músculos se relajaban de nuevo, y su corazón aminoraba sus latidos dejando su amenaza de salírsele del pecho, muy despacio tomó conciencia del calor de Cyrano, de su barbilla recargada en su cabeza y la fuerte firmeza con que sus brazos la estrechaban hacia él. Nunca antes la habían abrazado…

Él no podía darse cuenta de nada, lo que el pastelero acababa de revelarle inocentemente golpeaba su cabeza con furia: Canelle, la chica en sus brazos, la jovencita que hacía unos días le había librado de una enardecida multitud, la tramoyista de la Ópera… había sido una solitaria niña con las calles como su hogar, sola había tenido que luchar para no morirse de hambre o frío, de gente perversa que abusa de los débiles, de la cruel realidad… eso explicaba su fuerza, su agilidad… y su humildad y nobleza…. Las cualidades ideales para un amigo de Cyrano de Bergerac.

Ella por fin pudo reaccionar. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Cyrano tanto como pudo, aquél abrazo al tenía inmovilizada. Y parecía que había paralizado también el tiempo, el mundo entero. Todo volvió a la vida de golpe cuando Cyrano la soltó y le regaló una sonrisa… ella sonrió también.

Al voltear a mirar a su alrededor, observó como todos los poetas desviaban la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte en un apresurado disimulo. Ragueneau ya no estaba.

Canelle volvió a mirar a Cyrano cuando sintió que este tomaba su mano con firmeza y la condujo hacia un aparador semi-vacío que daba a la calle por un enorme ventanal, se sentó y apartando los pocos pastelillos junto a él le hizo ademán de que se sentara. La joven obedeció, quedando casi frente a él, se sentía extraña… mareada… atontada… no podía pensar en anda concreto, era como si estuviera soñando.

-Conque una ladrona.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no… ¡NO!- aquello le cayó como un torrente de agua helada… "una ladrona", ¡por supuesto! ¡Eso fue lo que le dio el impulso de poner sus pies en polvorosa, pero lo resistió! Ahora Cyrano creía que había sido una ladronzuela… ¿cómo podría una ladrona ser amiga de un caballero que tenía su honor en tan alta importancia? ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Le creería?

-¡Por favor, por favor, no me juzgues aún!- suplicó desesperadamente, tomándole el antebrazo –Debes escucharlo todo, yo no he sido una ladrona…-

Cyrano resopló, si ella se había puesto tan nerviosa, entonces… entonces… entonces estaba prejuzgándola, ¿cierto? Miró esos ojos suplicantes, esos labios temblorosos… debía escucharla.

-Pues verás, yo…- comenzó la chica, vacilante, aunque Cyrano no la había detenido, tampoco le indicó que le permitía explicarse… solamente la miraba con expresión grave -…yo… crecí en la calle, ¡sí! No tengo ningún recuerdo de una casa o unos padres, desde que recuerdo estoy sola. Tenías que arreglártelas por ti mismo o con un poco de ayuda de otros niños. Yo los conocía bien a todos, pero no hablaba con ellos a menos que de verdad lo necesitara. Ya lo viste, entré a una pastelería a robar… aunque, si te consuela, fue la primera y última vez que lo intenté, mi costumbre era más bien mendigar, pero los demás niños me dijeron que robar traía mas ganancias…

Cyrano imaginó a una pequeña Canelle mendigando en una solitaria calle de Paris… la imagen fue tan real que se preguntó si alguna vez la habría visto…

-Una mañana…- Canelle continuó, mirando fuera de la ventana -… apareció un niño… en realidad no era un niño, era demasiado grande! No supimos de donde venía, pero se autonombró el líder del área, y dijo que tendríamos que obedecerlo y darle parte de nuestras ganancias…- Sonrió maliciosamente y miró de soslayo a su interlocutor -…obviamente, ¡no iba a tener MI dinero!-

Cyrano miró sorprendida a la chica –Y entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

-Me le eché encima a golpes, mientras los demás huían para no verse implicados.- completó ella con orgullo –Definitivamente fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, José Buquet pasaba por ahí y detuvo la pelea, me dijo que esa fuerza no debía desperdiciarse en peleas callejeras, que me llevaría a un lugar mejor.- Su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse –Traía un tremendo aliento a resaca que no pensé que hablaba en serio, pero no tenía nada que perder y lo seguí… me llevó a la Opera… y me aceptaron como…- sonríe tristemente -… pues prácticamente como bestia de carga… pero cuando veía a las estrellas en el escenario, y escuchaba los aplausos… deseaba hacer lo mismo, ¡aún lo deseo! Pero, ¿qué oportunidad tengo? ¿Cómo puedo competir contra esas voces y esa belleza? Si solo soy una tosca tramoyista…

La chica se quedó mirando a la calle, en silencio. Cyrano la miraba intentando comprender…

-¡Canelle!-

Distraídamente, ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Ragueneau, quien sonriente les ofrecía sus mejores productos.

-¿De crema esta bien? Y este otro es en honor a tu nombre, canela en la masa, ¿lo ves?.-

Cyrano no pudo evitar reírse, Ragueneau, el pastelero, su amigo de tantos años… era su amigo por eso: su comida, sus sonrisas, su benevolencia, su alegría… aquel fingido despiste que no era más que su fuerza para enfrentar cualquier problema… en ese momento le estaba ofreciendo pastelillos a quien alguna vez había intentado robar su negocio. Y la pobre chica solo lo miraba sorprendida, luchando por controlar sus ganas de huir y esconderse.

Canelle lo miró, sin comprender porqué se reía… de hecho, nunca lo había visto reir de esa manera. Miró a Ragueneau, que aun le ofrecía un par de pastelillos que parecían irresistibles, su sonrisa parecía invencible… la risa de Cyrano, la sonrisa de Ragueneau… la joven sonrió encantadoramente y aceptó. Comprendió que todo estaba bien, que era aceptada… que estaba entre amigos.

-Muchas gracias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AGH! Alguien dígale a Cyrano que Canelle NO es un niño! ¬¬ Ah… ¿saben quien me faltó? LeBret… hace mucho que no sale regañando al sensei o.o


	17. Revelación y silencio

Capítulo diecisiete.

**Revelación y silencio**

-Maldición, al final todo ese dinero era apenas suficiente para caviar y salmón. Qué tacaño ¬¬

Fleur Blanche caminaba malhumorada por las calles de Paris, había salido a comprar despensa, y el tendero del almacén la había mirado de la manera mas descaradamente extrañada posible al escuchar la solicitud de _salmón y caviar_.

-No quiero imaginar como me hubiera mirado de haberle dicho que era para el gato ¬¬-

-Comprende, Fleur, nunca en la vida habíamos comprado caviar… al menos no en nuestra vida juntos…-

Fleur volteó, había notado un dejo de tristeza en esas últimas palabras y miró a Gabriel que ahora caminaba cabizbajo. Ambos estaban conscientes de la razón por la que estaban juntos: el niño había quedado huérfano al morir su padre (trabajador de la prensa) en un accidente de trabajo. Para evitar la enorme y tardada cantidad de trámites legales, apresuraron la asignación de un tutor legal…

…una tutora, en realidad.

Fleur Blanche, apenas mayor de edad, una reportera tan prometedora que comenzaba a parecer amenazante. Nada mejor que aventarle una carga de tales dimensiones para distraerla.

La joven había aceptado por dos razones: en primer lugar, para demostrar que nadie sería capaz de derrotarla con intrigas de calaña colegial y en segundo lugar, porque la situación de Gabriel era parecida a la suya.

Eso le había dicho: que alguna vez la llamaban Selene, y que al quedar huérfana había recibido el apoyo suficiente para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Y le prometió que lo apoyaría de la misma manera para que pudiera algún día ser feliz haciendo lo que le diera la gana… y sin morirse de hambre.

Aun con todo, Gabriel sabía que era un gran peso para ella, por eso siempre la obedecía y soportaba sin ningún reclamo sus radicales cambios de humor. En realidad había terminado por quererla mucho y se esforzaba porque ella lo quisiera también. Su mayor felicidad era que a su protectora se le escapara alguna legítima muestra de afecto y su sueño era ser como ella.

-El caviar sabe horrible, Gabriel, no me gusta y no te gustará.

Pronunció Fleur cual niña mimada ante una comida desconocida, alborotándole un poco el cabello al pequeño. Gabriel volteó y su mirada se encontró con un travieso guiño.

Cruzaban la calle de San Honorato, y cuando el niño buscó con ojos golosos la famosa pastelería de la acera de enfrente, divisó en el aparador dos figuras que ya le eran inconfundibles.

-¡Fleur, mira!

La joven volteó hacia donde le señalaban y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Curioso. El Señor de Bergerac y su amiga la tramoyista están en venta, eso sí que es apoyo a un negocio a punto de quebrar.- inquirió mordazmente, decidiendo si debía acercarse -¡Y aquí llega el comprador!- completó al reconocer la alta y delgada figura de Henry Le Bret entrando por la puerta del establecimiento. Sin preguntar, tomó la mano de Gabriel y lo guió hacia allá, murmurando que tenían dinero para un pastelillo o dos.

-Sospechaba que te encontraría aquí.

Canelle y Cyrano voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz de LeBret, pero en lugar de recibir el regaño que esperaban, se encontraron con un rostro sereno, enmarcado por aquella impecable barba y cabellera larga azabache recogida en una cola de caballo. Se acercó hacia ellos y tras saludar galantemente a la joven (recibiendo por respuesta un "Buenas tardes" mucho menos notorio que en carmín en las mejillas de la chica) se dirigió a Cyrano, quien inmediatamente trató de ignorarlo.

-Christian te busca.

-¿Eh? Pero si nos veríamos hasta más tarde.- afirmó Cyrano distraídamente, por el momento Christian no le importaba, quería seguir charlando con Canelle.

-Pues ha llegado al cuartel y tras revisarlo de cabo a rabo y no encontrarte, ha salido de ahí bastante molesto.- completó LeBret impasible, era obvio que a él tampoco le interesaba mucho.

-Si mi joven pupilo no te ha dicho donde y cuando debo encontrarlo, siéntate con nosotros, amigo mío.- invitó alegremente Cyrano, mostrándole el reducido espacio libre.

LeBret sonrió, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y ante la sorpresa de Canelle no solo fue a sentarse con ellos, sino que muy amablemente había solicitado el lugar entre ambos. Cyrano y Canelle se apartaron.

-Creo que nunca he hablado adecuadamente con vos, _mademioselle_.- pronunció el caballero regalándole una encantadora sonrisa a la jovecita, que solo se puso mas roja y asintió tímidamente.

Aquel hombre era el único que la trataba de esa manera, y no podía sentirse nada menos que intimidada. Para él era una dama… una dama frágil y delicada que debía rratarse con cortesía y delicadeza… ni siquiera ella misma se visualizaba así.

-¡Eh, Ragueneau!- exclamó Cyrano sin parecer percatarse de lo que acontecía -¡Tráele alguno de tus manjares a mi amigo LeBret, por favor!

Ragueneau saludó sonriente al recién llegado, la puerta del establecimiento acababa de cerrarse tras la fugaz compra de una joven acompañada de un niño. Una joven que ahora tenía una pregunta en la cabeza: _"¿Qué negocios tenían el Señor de Bergerac y el Barón de Neuvillete?"_. Gabriel ni siquiera preguntó, sabía que cuando Fleur estaba pensando, no había manera de sacarle una palabra. Mordisqueó el pastelillo en su mano en silencio... al menos no lo regañaría por comer dulces antes de la comida.

Pues el Barón de Nuevillete atendía ahora a alguien más…

-Y bien, Christian, ¿aún piensas que Cristina no me ha abandonado por largarse con otro?

…y se estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

Se había citado con el vizconde de Chagny, y lo había encontrado más furioso y resentido que nunca. Farfullaba algo acerca de cómo habían dejado el cuidado d Cristina a una vieja tan loca como la viuda de Valerius. O tal vez solo tan tonta como para creer ciegamente en lo que Cristina le inventaba.

-Más bien, es inaudito lo perversa que puede llegara ser Cristina, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que su amante secreto es un _Ángel de la Música_. ¡Y yo creyéndola pura e inocente! Solo diviniza a su amante para que nadie le reproche nada, e incluso la tengan por víctima. ¿Cómo he podido amar a alguien así?

Lo más triste era que el joven Raúl completaba el reclamo en su mente: _"¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien así?"_ Si no la amara no le importaría, no lo enfadaría… no le dolería. ¿Qué le hacía falta para ser amado por Cristina?

Christian resopló. ¿Roxana acaso no era similar? Amaba los versos de Cyrano, su inteligencia, su alma… de Christian solo su belleza. Roxana amaba a ambos a la vez…. Pero no lo sabía, y mucho menos podría imaginarse que a quien amaba más era a Cyrano. Eso debía cambiar inmediatamente. Era totalmente necesario.

Pero al llegar al cuartel no había encontrado a Cyrano. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué tal si elegía precisamente ese día para desaparecerse en una de sus improvisadas parrandas? Si Roxana supiera a quien amaba en realidad, seguro ya no lo haría tanto al tomar conciencia de todos los defectos de su primo: además de su famosa bravuconería que tenía a medio Paris con el puño alzado hacia él, aquel orgullo le dejaba claro que el hombre no podía admirar ni amar a nadie más que a él mismo, y andaba por la vida haciendo lo que se le diera la gana, dejando al futuro sin cimiento alguno, y dedicándose a obtener placeres inmediatos que no le traerían ni cinco minutos después. ¿Quién podría amar a alguien así? Aquella era su ventaja: él amaría a Roxana con toda su alma, y cada uno de sus esfuerzos sería para darle felicidad y sostén.

-Parece que también tienes problemas.

Inquirió Raúl al mirar que el ceño fruncido de su amigo en lugar de desaparecer se acentuaba.

-Pienso solucionarlos hoy.

El Vizconde guardó silencio ante la hostilidad en aquella respuesta. Al parecer su amigo no estaba de humor de hablar… pidió otra copa de vino, y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Entonces piensan envejecer juntos? ¡Asombroso!

Barriga llena y corazón contento. Canelle no podía tener mejor escolta al caminar por las calles de Paris que un cadete de Gascuña a cada lado suyo. Durante las horas que pasó en la pastelería de Ragueneau se había llenado el estómago de dulzura, el ánimo de alegría y la cabeza de fascinantes descubrimientos. Desde que LeBret tenía un nombre tan poco gascón como _Henry_ (lo detestaba, y no permitía que nadie lo llamara así), que había sido amigo de Cyrano desde su infancia (seguro que ambos jugaron con Roxana alguna vez… el cuadro de los tres pequeños niños resultó nada menos que tierno en su imaginación), que sus padres los habían enviado a enlistarse como Cadetes, hasta secretos tan bien guardados como que el nombre de Cyrano entre los filósofos era _Dyrcona_.

Parecía que Cyrano y LeBret eran de esas personas destinadas a estar juntas hasta que uno tuviera que enterrar al otro.

-Almas gemelas.- LeBret pareció leerle la mente, sonriendo –El mundo, tan romántico como es, ha delegado ese término a un par de amantes para toda la vida. Pero nosotros creemos que si tienes un "Alma gemela" no podrás tener con ella más que amistad.

Cyrano rió con ganas antes de completar la idea.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó risueño -¿Nos imaginas acaso como pareja? Ignorando que somos del mismo género, sería una relación bastante conflictiva. Una pareja debe complementarse, con las virtudes de uno compensando los defectos del otro y viceversa. Un "alma gemela" es tan parecida a ti que resultaría una pareja juy aburrida, ¿no lo crees?

Canelle asintió sonriendo, asombrada. –Ustedes son muy sabios.- elogió sinceramente.

Recibió un par de idénticas palmaditas en la espalda por ambos gascones antes de continuar su camino.

-No le demos más vueltas al asunto, debo ver a Christian.- dijo Cyrano con mucho menos ánimo. Se la había pasado tan bien aquél día…

El triste suspiro que intentó soltar por pensar en el desgraciado momento que le esperaba se interrumpió en cuanto Canelle tomó su mano y sin aviso alguno echó a correr.

-Vengan. Robémosle otro momento feliz al día.- exclamó sonriendo alegremente hacia los dos cadetes antes de concentrarse en el camino.

Los tres corretearon por intrincadas calles cada vez mas angostas y revueltas, hasta que su guía por fin aminoró el paso antes de llegar a una plaza… una plaza escondida y olvidada, rodeada por casuchas mal construidas en las que algunos habitantes de Paris apenas sobrevivían.

En medio de la plaza había una fuente sin una gota de agua, de su centro se erguía una estatua, que sin indicación alguna mostraba un jinete montado en un magnífico caballo alado, sosteniendo sus patas delanteras en el aire.

Cyrano y LeBret contemplaban el lugar mientras su respiración se regulaba, y miraron a Canelle entrar a la fuente y sentarse a los pies del caballo, sonriendo. Se miraron antes de seguirla.

-Ya que ustedes me han contado tanto hoy, les contaré algo yo también.- dijo radiante cuando sus compañeros se sentaron a cada lado de ella. –Encontré esta plaza cuando era pequeña… muy pequeña… estaba perdida, exhausta y hambrienta… pero al ver esta estatua me sentí mejor. Pasé la noche acurrucada entre las patas del caballo, y al día siguiente pude retomar la marcha.-

Volteó un poco para acariciar la estatua. –Fue la primera vez que sentí que no sobreviría hasta la mañana siguiente… pero al ver esta plaza supe que si podía estar aquí todavía, aunque nadie caminara por ella, aunque nadie lo recordara, aunque la fuente estuviera seca... entonces yo podría seguir adelante. Este ángel me dio nuevas fuerzas y un refugio para pasar la noche.-

Cyrano estiró la mano y con firmeza la puso sobre la de la jovencita, tocando con la punta de sus dedos al frío caballo. Ella sintió que su otra mano también era suavemente estrechada por LeBret.

-Os juro, damisela mía, que no volveréis a estar sola ni desprotegida mientras los Cadetes de Gasuña puedan impedirlo. ¿No es así, Cyrano?

Cyrano asintió solemnemente, antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Canelle.

La joven se sintió tan conmovida que al tratar de agradecer se dio cuenta de que un nudo en la garganta no se lo permitía. Acomodó sobre su regazo sus manos, aún sostenidas por las de ellos, y cabizbaja se quedó en silencio. Igual que sus amigos.

Silencio.

Cristina no sabía que era peor: si la desgarradora música, los intentos de Erik por entretenerla y hacerla conversar, sus desesperados ruegos de amor, o el silencio en aquella casa en medio de un Lago negro… una prisión… una tumba…

En aquella espléndida cama, tan abismalmente diferente al féretro que reposaba en otra habitación, Cristina se cubrió los oídos para evitar que los inundara el mortal silencio.

-Raúl.- susurró apenas con fuerzas, en un desesperado intento por luchar contra el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Figúrense el ataque de frikes cuando, en mi primera visita a la biblioteca de la UAM-A, en la que le di una exhaustiva revisión a la sección de literatura, me encontré con _El Otro Mundo_.

No encontré un portal secreto ni nada, sino el libro escrito por Cyrano de Bergerac… el verdadero. En el prólogo del mismo me enteré de asuntos variados, algunos de ellos los he mencionado en este capítulo, como que LeBret se llamaba Henry, que se conocían desde niños y fue quien se encargó de publicar por primera vez el libro bajo el título "Historia Cómica del los Estados e Imperios del Sol y de la Luna". Con una buena censurada, pero al menos no dejó morir su obra igual que el autor. Se supone que la versión que leí es la mas correcta. Iba a ser una trilogía, pero Cyrano murió antes de escribir "La Centella" que sería la tercera parte.

**LeBret:** ¿Era necesario que hicieras público mi nombre? ¬¬

-Bueno, pero dije que lo detestabas y que no permitías que nadie te llamara así, por lo tanto nadie te llamará Henry :3

**LeBret:** Has vuelto a mencionarlo ¬¬

-o.o Si te vas a enojar contigo entonces tómalo como castigo por desaparecerte. Te necesito aquí, ¿sabes?

**LeBret:** Discúlpame por no ser un irresponsable como Cyrano y no escaparme del cuartel cada vez que Carbon se voltea ¬¬

-Pues te escapaste hoy…

**LeBret:** Esteeemmm… además, ¿para qué? Apuesto lo que sea a que eso de la "damisela" solo fue para él un jueguito caballeresco.

-A Canelle debe caerle el veinte de que es una damisela, si no a nadie mas puede caerle, ¿ves?

**LeBret:** Y supongo que querrás que hable con Cyrano para que deje de gruñirte evitando escribir cada vez que aparezca Chrisitian… ¿pero quién hablará con Erik?

-Pues en circunstancias normales no le hablaría a Cristina, pero… ¡este capítulo se atascó TRES semanas!

**LeBret:** Que triste pensar que nuestro destino está en tus manos…

-¡OYE!

LeBret emprende una graciosa huída (mas bien una desaparición mágica)


	18. Pertenecias

Capítulo 18

**Pertenencias**

-Aún la tienes.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Daroga.

-Recuerda que te salve la vida. Tu vida me importa. Soy tu amigo, ¿no es así?

Nadir recibió por respuesta el leva gruñido habitual que significaba la completa falta de cooperación de Erik y que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo. Pero el Persa nunca se rendía.

-Ella no es un objeto de tu propiedad.

-¡NADA es de mi propiedad!

Aunque rara vez Erik explotaba tan pronto. Nadir estaba preocupado, haber raptado a Cristina, mas que el consuelo que el fantasma esperaba, le había traído una creciente ansiedad y decepción… parecía que ella no dejaría de temerle jamás.

Resignado, el Persa se preparó para escuchar todos los reclamos de Erik, acerca de lo que le había advertido durante mucho tiempo.

-Vivo debajo de un edificio del que nadie sabe que construí la parte hermosa, mi vida es solo una sombra, la mujer que amo me teme, ¡e incluso Ayesha se ha ido! Nada le pertenece a un Fantasma.

Esa era la verdad. Todo el poder que ejercía sobre el Palacio de la Ópera, los bienes adquiridos durante tanto tiempo, su renta mensual y su dominio sobre la oscuridad de aquél edificio eran solo una pantalla. En ese momento no tenía nada de verdadero valor.

-De cualquier manera la regresaré mañana. Debe prepararse su siguiente presentación para este viernes, y después me regresarán a Ayesha. Al menos ella no parece un corderito asustado cuando está en mi casa.

La sombría actitud de Erik no era nada alentadora. Quedaba claro que esas no serían sus últimas acciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No es pronto ¬¬. Además Cyrano debe atender sus asuntos personales en privado.

LeBret tuvo que soportar las miradas de reproche que Canelle y Cyrano le dirigían. Ambos tenían pesadas razones para resistirse a terminar con aquella tarde de amigos.

-No olvides mi promesa. Si te sientes sola, puedes ir a buscarme al cuartel.

Se despidió por fin tomando la mano de Canelle y besándola galantemente antes de despedirse de Cyrano con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

Canelle lo miró dar la vuelta y alejarse mientras se esforzaba en reducir el calor en sus mejillas… ¿era realmente una chica? Una doncella que merecía los respetos como cualquier otra… era como Roxana… no, ¿para qué querría ser como Roxana? Le gustaba ser así: una chica fuerte y valiente y libre de toda aquella hipócrita elegancia, lo suficiente para ser amiga de Cyrano de Bergerac. Mientras él la tratara como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, ella sería feliz.

-LeBret tiene razón, debes atender tus asuntos. Regresaré al Palacio.

Antes de intentar cualquier movimiento, sintió como la mano de Cyrano estrechaba fuertemente la suya y la jalaba un poco hacia él.

-No, espera. No te vayas.

La chica tembló un poco... la mirada de Cyrano parecía dispuesta a retenerla a cualquier precio.

-Ven conmigo. No quiero estar solo con Christian esta vez.

-Pero… ¿en qué puedo servir yo?

Había resultado sorpresivo e incomprensible. Cyrano de pronto no parecía tan fuerte y autosuficiente como lo era siempre. Pero Canelle no compondría en que podría ayudar que lo acompañara.

-Solo acompáñame, por favor.- suplicó en voz baja.

La joven asintió sin decir nada, y ambos emprendieron el camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de la ciudad, Felipe de Chagny se encontraba nada menos que incómodo. Había invitado a su hermano a cenar, y había tratado por todos los medios de despejar al iracundo muchacho. Pero Raúl no paraba de quejarse acerca de Cristina y su _Ángel de la Música_. Felipe suspiró: eso le pasaba por tomarse tan en serio un romancillo con una cantante. Lo suyo con la Sorelli era diferente, por supuesto, podían dar la vuelta y olvidarse del asunto en cualquier momento. Pero Raúl estaba en la edad en que el amor era siempre _verdadero_ y lo más importante…

Guardó silencio al aceptar que nada de lo que dijera serviría de algo.

Una gruesa gota de lluvia espabiló a Canelle de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había notado que los densos nubarrones oscuros se habían cernido amenazantemente por todo el cielo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Olvidé el sombrero en la pastelería!

Cyrano también echó en falta un sombrero cuando las gotas de lluvia se intensificaron haciéndolos correr por las calles de París. No había manera de escapar de la implacable lluvia, no tenían tiempo para detenerse y las nubes parecían ser infinitas. La oscuridad se desgarraba de vez en vez por algún relámpago y de reojo Canelle y Cyrano miraban a su compañero antes de apretar el paso. Debían llegar.

Empapados y exhaustos, por fin pudieron detenerse al encontrar a Christian refugiado bajo un balcón

-Así que estabas con ella…todo el día me estuve preguntando dónde estabas.

Christian pareció ignorar las miradas molestas que lo agredieron ante tal recibimiento. Parecía enojado.

-No soy tu siervo, aún tengo una vida. Ella es Canelle.

La joven ni siquiera intentó saludar, se había enfrascado en la tarea de exprimirse el cabello, del que escurría un chorrito de lluvia.

"Una joven vestida de muchacho. No sé porque no me sorprende, tratándose de Cyrano" pensó Christian con algo de desprecio. Sin duda esa chica era tan tosca como cualquiera de sus amigotes.

-Ya es tarde, debemos ir con Roxana.- inquirió Cyrano con calma-No podemos permitir que la lluvia nos retrase.

Christian seguía mirando a Canelle, y cuando ella por fin se despejó el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron, reconoció a la joven con quien había tropezado aquella vez en la Ópera.

-¡Eres tú!

-Sí, vámonos.- respondió lacónicamente volviendo a salir a la lluvia ,seguida por Cyrano.

El muchacho refunfuñó antes de seguirlos.

-No olvides que debo hablar contigo.- le recordó a Cyrano que caminaba a su lado -Tu amiguita no te librará.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ..- se zafó Cyrano adelantándose junto a Canelle.

La casa de Roxana estaba ya muy cerca, y los tres se detuvieron en la esquina.

-Espera aquí, Christian, y tú ven conmigo.

-¡¿Ella?! Pero…

Christian no tuvo tiempo de rezongar cuando Cyrano tomò la mano de la chica y la arrastró con él. La lluvia había disminuido hasta un ligero chispeo. De cualquier manera, no podrían estar mas mojados.

-¡Roxana!

Canelle entró en estado de alarma al escuchar a Cyrano llamando a su amada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Trató de escapar pero nuevamente él aferró su muñeca.

Una hermosa cabellera rubia se asomó por la ventana, seguida por la bella faz de Roxana. Canelle se estremeció, jamás podría lucir así. Apenas y la escuchó decir "Ya bajo", y notó que Cyrano le dedicaba una sonrisa a la que respondió mecánicamente.

-Hemos venido a saludar a vuestros lirios y presentar nuestrsos respetos a vuestras rosas.- saludó Cyrano con una elegante caravana en cuanto la doncella cruzó  
la puerta. Canelle lo imitó torpemente mientras Cyrano la presentaba.

La chica descubrió la mecánica del asunto: Cyrano preguntaba a Roxana sobre qué hablaría con Christian. "Debe tener buena memoria el muchacho" razonó.

De pronto la dueña de Roxana, que había salido detrás de la doncella y se había alejado, regresaba corriendo un tanto alarmada.

-¡De Guiche! ¡De Guiche viene para acá!

Roxana metió a empujones a Cyrano en su casa, declamando algo acerca de que si De Guiche lo veía, podría sospechar de Christian. Canelle se quedó un momento quieta y confundida y su única reacción fue ocultarse por cualquier parte.

Una sonrisa perspicaz se dibujó en el rostro de la tramoyista ante su primera impresión del Conde: no era más que un viejo que trataba de ocultar desesperadamente detrás de todos sus adornos y clase el deseo que la joven belleza de Roxana le provocaba. Uno de tantos. . .

Roxana lo recibió con una bien entrenada cortesía.

-Vengo a despedirme

- ¿Partís?

- A la guerra.

Canelle casi da un brinco de alegría. Com De Guiche fuera, las cosas serían más fáciles para Cyrano… o.o Pero...

-Hemos sitiado Arrás. Estaré muy ocupado preparando mi partida, y talvez no pueda volver a ver vuestros bellos ojos antes de irme.

Cumplido barato. Roxana se mostró halagada.

Canelle sintió una punzada de envidia ante la gracia de la doncella que tenía embelezado al Conde.

-Sentíos orgullosa de mi, me han nombrado maestre de campo.

-Os felicito.

-De la Guardia.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se clavaron em el Conde ahora con completo interés. Que De Guiche se fuera solo era una cosa, pero otra muy diferente…

-¿La Guardia?

-Donde sirve vuestro primo. Ya conocerá mi venganza allá,

-¡Christian!

-¡Cyrano!

El susurró que se escapó de los labios de Roxana mientras desfallecía en el banquillo bajo su ventana se confundió con el de la chica oculta entre las sombras.

De Guiche se acercó a la doncella, preocupado, mientras ella trataba de reponerse.

-Cuando se quiere a alguien… ¡saber que se va a la guerra!- explicó atropelladamente, tratando disimular que partida le causaba tal aflicción en realidad.

-¡Decirme por primera vez palabras tan dulces! ¡Por mi partida!- afortunadamente el ego del Conde lo volvía ingenuo… estaba realmente conmovido al pensar que Roxana temblaba por él.

-¡Oh, Conde!- continuó Roxana con su teatro -¡_Su_ partida me parte el alma! Pero hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Cómo os vengareis de mi primo dándole una guerra, que es lo que mas disfruta?

Canelle y De Guiche miraron perplejos a Roxana. Aunque ella comenzó a comprender y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. La doncellita no era tan tonta como creía.

-Dejadlo aquí junto con su compañía. Tendrá su venganza perfecta privándolo del peligro, encuartelándolo aquí mientras los demás pelean y se cubren de gloria.

Canelle contuvo una alegre exclamación que De Guiche dejó salir. El pobre ingenuo encontró en aquella sugerencia complicidad, interés e incluso algo de cariño.

-¡Me volvéis loco! No puedo irme ahora que he recibido vuestros favores. Entregaré las ordenes de partida para todas las compañías, excepto la de los cadetes de Gascuña. Yo me quedaré oculto en el convento de capuchinos de la calle Orleáns, y vendré por vos la noche del viernes.-

-Pero el sitio… vuestra gloria…

-Por favor, permitidme…

-Esta bien, quedaos... pero se quedan los Cadetes también, ¿cierto?

-¡La mas dulce venganza, planeada por la más exquisita mujer!

De Guiche por fin se fue, deshaciéndose en cariñosas (y ridículas para su edad) despedidas.

Canelle se quedó escondida mirando a Roxana… le indicaba a su dueña que no dijera nada a Cyrano. ¿Debía callar ella también? Le habían quitado su guerra, eso sin duda lo haría rabiar… pero se quedaba, estaría a salvo de todo lo que De Guiche podría hacerle en el sitio…

Cuando Cyrano salió de la casa, ella también salió de su escondite.

Se despidieron apresuradamente de Roxana, que iba a casa de no-se-quien a un discurso de no-se-qué… y fueron a buscar a Christian.

-Vamos, Christian. En esta ocasión podrás darle las mas bellas palabras que el mundo haya escuchado. Debo mostrarte…

-¡No!

O.O Cyrano y Canelle miraron perplejos al muchacho, que lucía más que enojado.

-¡De eso quería hablarte! ¡Ya estoy harto!- continuó a gritos -¡Harto de que tus discursos y tus cartas sean los que enamoran a Roxana! De tener miedo siempre…- siguió más calmado –Ahora siento que me ama y no tengo miedo de hablar por mí mismo.

-Sí, ajá ¬¬- corearon incrédulos Cyrano y Canelle.

-¿Piensan que no puedo? ¡He aprendido bien! ¡Se los demostraré!- la chispa de determinación en los ojos del joven hicieron perder toda esperanza a sus interlocutores, quienes soltaron un suspiro resignado.

Con la misma determinación Christian fue a encontrarse con Roxana… pero se desvaneció totalmente al verla salir… bella, resplandeciente, perfecta… esperando perfección.

-¡No, esperen!- exclamó angustiado al ver que Canelle y Cyrano se ocultaban -¡No me dejen solo!

-Demuéstranos que has aprendido bien.- dijo Cyrano con una sonrisa burlona antes de ocultarse. Canelle ni siquiera volteó, estaba reprimiendo la risa. Ambos amigos se acomodaron listos para la función.

Luchando contra su nerviosismo, Christian se sentó junto a Roxana, quien sin esperar le pedía que le hablara.

-Os amo.

De amor…

-Te amo.

...de la pasión que sus palabras bordarían acerca de ello…

-Te amo… mucho.

…bueno, se supone que bordarían…

-¡Y sería tan dichoso si vos me amáis! Dime, Roxana, que me amas.

...preciosamente, y no con las palabras tan burdas que ahora escuchaba...

-¡Tu cuello! ¡Quisiera besarlo!

…¡Pero qué atrocidad! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porqué intentaba besarla? ¡Ella deseaba palabras dulces, no lascivos acercamientos! Se apartó.

-Te amo tanto… que me vuelvo tonto.

-Y eso me desagrada. Como me fastidiaría si os volvieses feo.

Las palabras que Roxana empuñó contra Christian apuñalaron el corazón del confundido muchacho… ¿porqué le desagradaba tanto?

-Idos a recuperar vuestra elocuencia, que ha huído.

-Pero yo…

El joven intentó retenerla, decirle cosas tan bellas como las que Cyrano le sugería, pero no podía… y temrinó perplejo y petrificado cuando Roxana le cerró la puerta de su casa en las narices.

El silencio se rompió segundos después… una risita… que salió de las sombras y pronto se convirtió en carcajada. Canelle había salido de su escondite recargada en el brazo de Cyrano, riendo a carcajada limpia. Cyrano la secundaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

Christian los miró iracundo, lo que no ayudo a Canelle que no podía parar de reir.

-Guau… estoy… impresionada…- dijo casi sin aliento, entre risas -…de tu gran ingenio… es más… estoy… ¡enamorada! JAJAJAJAA…-

-Shhh…- regañó Cyrano con mucho esfuerzo y poco éxito, también había empezado a reirse.

A Christian le cayó de golpe el fatalismo del asunto, y olvidándose de todo fue hacia Cyrano para suplicarle ayuda. Canelle por fin dejó de reirse ante los lastímeros ruegos del muchacho.

-No puedo ayudarte, no hay tiempo…- explicó Cyrano intentando brindarle serenidad.

-¡AH! ¡Mira!

Aferrándose con una mano al brazo de Cyrano y con la otra señalando el balcón de la habitación de Roxana, ambos miraron emocionados la ventana que acababa de iluminarse.

-¡Su ventana!- exclamó Cyrano emocionado, abrazando a Christian. ¡Qué oportunidad!

-Sin tu ayuda VOY A MORIR!- gritó Christian angustiado.

-¡SSSHHHHHH!!- exclamaron Cyrano y Canelle al mismo tiempo.

-Morir…- corroboró bajito.

-La Luna aun esta muy baja, la noche es tan oscura que el ambiente es perfecto…- dijo Cyrano con entusiasmo -…no lo mereces, ingrato, pero aún puedo salvarte.

Secundando su emoción, Christian tomó a Cyrano de la mano y ambos dieron un paso hacia delante.

-¡QUIETOS!

Detenidos por detrás por Canelle, que había apañado a cada uno con una mano por la camisa. Ambos la miraron perplejos… tenía una mirada chispeante en perspicacia que nunca le habían visto.

-Ustedes dos están perdidos.- comenzó a explicar inflándose el ego -¡Roxana los tiene a sus pies! Deben tomar el control de la situación al menos por una vez.

-O.O??

"Hombres ¬¬" pensó Canelle con desprecio al ver que la confusión de ambos aumentaba y la miraban intrigados.

-Están cumpliendo todos-sus-caprichos. Da por sentado que siempre lo harán, deben hacerle ver cuanto ama a Christian en realidad dejándola un rato, guarden silencio unos días. No solo se le pasará el disgusto, sino que estará tan ansiosa de volverte a ver que recibirá hasta las palabras mas necias con alegría.

Canelle no pudo tomar nada menos que una actitud de autocomplaciencia al ver como ambos caballeros comprendían y la miraban con aprobación y admiración.

-Osea...- corroboro Christian por si no había comprendido del todo bien -…"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- la joven se sentía invencible

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó Cyrano encantado.

-En primer lugar: soy mujer. Y en segundo: ¿recuerdas en donde vivo?- respondió la chica con altivez –Propongo que esperen hasta el viernes por la noche.

Ambos asintieron sin preguntar y Canelle sonrió con satisfacción. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que el viernes por la noche se le adelantarían a De Guiche.

Tal vez nunca llegaría a ser tan esplendorosa como Roxana… pro en cuanto a inteligencia no tenía nada que envidiarle. En realidad, en ese momento lo tenía todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un último paseo, Cristina… mañana la dejaré partir.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Pero solo eso os suplico: un último paseo nocturno. Una berlina nos espera en la calle Scribe.

Ante el triste y asustado asentimientote la joven, Eric recordó una vez más que el amor de Cristina era algo que jamás tendría…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que pesado estuvo ese capítulo... ni siquiera sabía como empezarlo. Cuando llegaron con Roxana las cosas tomaron un ritmo vertiginoso y apenas y sentía cuando pasaba a la siguiente página del cuaderno…

**Nadir:** No olvides que yo salvé el capítulo, terminaste echando mano de mi para salvar la situación, como todo el mundo.

-Sí, Daroga, gracias.

**Nadir:** No me digas Daroga! Tengo un nombre!

-Ja! Susan Kay te dio un nombre, y lo de Susan Kay es una fanfictionsota, Leroux solo te dice "El Persa".

**Nadir:** ¡Debes respetarme! Estoy seguro de que cuando no tengas ninguna otra salida me utilizarás. Nadie me respeta ni me agradece nada de lo que…

**PUFFFFFFF**

En lugar de el Daroga aparece la caja de música con el changuito de los platillos.

¬¬ Ahora recuerdo porque te rebajaron a esto en el musical.

Bueno, cómo Roxana mandó al diablo a Christian fue mi mejor recompensa por la pesada actitud que tuvieron todos.

Les dejo de tarea que investiguen que pasó con la berlina quienes no lo sepan, es un detalle del libro de Leroux. Hasta la próxima.


	19. Alianzas secretas

**Capítulo diecinueve**

Alianzas secretas

No les debe resultar una sorpresa, queridos lectores, el revuelo que causó la reaparición de Cristina Daaé sana, salva y completa. Aunque quienes la habían visto notaban que aquel candor e inocencia que caracterizaban a la muchacha, ahora lucían más bien apagadas.

Tampoco a Canelle debió sorprenderle… pero ciertamente le resultó algo molesto todo l barullo en el Palacio justo la mañana en que sufría la primera resaca de su vida.

No estaba muy segura de cómo, pero había terminado bebiéndose media cava de una taberna de mala muerte junto con Cyrano, y recordaba a medias que el dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo fueron causados por una riña con un quinteto de borrachos que se habían burlado de la famosa nariz. Sonrió muy a su pesar: salir victoriosa de una pelea dos contra cinco, aunque los habían echado de la taberna (de cualquier manera no pensaba volver) y el dolor de esa mañana, le resultaba satisfactorio.

-¡Y a puño limpio, además!- exclamó entusiasmada aunque nadie le prestaba atención. Obviamente, una tramoyista golpeada y con resaca no tenía la menor importancia con los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Escandalosas notas habían acompañado el regreso de la naciente estrella Cristina Daaé, creando confusión y asombro entre escépticos y creyentes de El Fantasma de la Ópera. Por eso yo, Fleur Blanche, he sido llamada a investigar esta misteriosa reaparición.

-Meow.

-¿Pero era necesario traer a Ayesha, Gabriel?

-¡Claro! Esta es su casa.

Fleur no había dejado de reclamarle a Gabriel por haber traído al gato. Si le daba la gana volver con su amo, no habría contacto la noche del viernes… y acababa de gastar una fortuna en salmón y caviar.

-¡Además nadie te llamó para investigar! ¡Te enteraste de pura casualidad hace un rato en la pastelería de San Honorato!

-Valiosísimo lugar. Es una pena que esté a punto de la quiebra.

-_¿Cómo se ha atrevido a regresar?_

-¡Signora! ¡Cristina nunca jamás podrá suplantarle!

-Solo son un montón de notas de un loco manipulador.

-¿Quién le daría importancia a un sujeto que firma como F.O.?

Fleur y Gabriel se ocultaron para mirar pasar a los administradores, al Vizconde de Chagny y a La Carlota.

-¡Ningún fanfarrón nos dará órdenes!

-Y ningún fanfarrón es más valioso que usted.

-¡Cantará la noche del viernes!

-Esta amenaza de presentar a Cristina Daaé en un papel que le corresponde a usted para evitar una "terrible desgracia" es insignificante.

Uno de las misteriosas notas fue rota en cuatro pedazos y lanzada al suelo, cuando todos los airados reclamos se volvieron casi inaudibles, Fleur se acercó a recogerlo.

-Hum… nuestro Fantasma es muy sugestivo.

Observó Fleur al juntar las piezas de la nota y leerla rápidamente.

-Creo que debemos buscar a alguien mas que sepa sobre este espectro, y creo saber quién.

-¿Iremos de nuevo con el jefe de coros loco?

-No, con nuestra vieja conocida la tramoyista acusada de complicidad de asesinato.

Sin objetar nada, el niño siguió a su tutora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué preparemos todo para el ensayo de La Carlota? Nooooo.

Canelle recibía las primeras indicaciones del día. Inmediatamente pensó en buscar con que cubrirse los oídos: su recién menguante resaca seguramente remontaría con el primer alto de La Carlota.

-¡Canelle! Tú eres Canelle, ¿verdad?

-¿Ehm? Sí soy yo, ¿y tú eres? ¡AH! ¡Un gato persa! O.O

La tramoyista se dio cuenta de su exaltación y trató de disimularlo… ya había reconocido a la joven y el niño. Una periodista y su chalán solo significaban una cosa: discreción absoluta.

-Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Fleur, él es Gabriel… y ella es Ayesha.

Canelle miró evaluadoramente a la chica que le extendía la mano amigablemente. Era tan diferente a ella… con esa ropa seria e intelectual, el cabello recogido a un lado por una peineta y con un niño abrazando a un gato al lado. ¿Pero qué podía perder? Estrechó la mano con algo de precaución.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Cristina Daaé… las notas… F.O…

La tramoyista dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero la reportera la siguió.

-Vamos, no es para publicarlo, esto ya es más que un asunto periodístico, es algo personal.

-¿Cómo que personal?

-Tú sabes… cuando en una nota de F.O. habla sobre ti, o te es enviada, se vuelve algo personal, ¿no crees?

-¿Ha recibido usted una nota?

-A mi propio domicilio, mire.

Un sobre de impecable caligrafía roja le fue extendido a Canelle, quien ni siquiera tuvo que tomarla para cerciorarse del remitente. Le hizo una seña a sus perseguidores para que la persiguieran y los guió a un área desierta del Palacio.

-¿Qué es lo sabes?

-Muy poco. Lo que tengo por seguro es que no deberían hacer enojar al Fantasma contradiciéndolo.

-Pues déjame decirte que ya lo estoy haciendo, prometí no decir nada.

-Yo también, esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Fleur y Gabriel asintieron.

-¿De qué es capaz el Fantasma?

-De cualquier cosa, supongo. Debe conocer cada centímetro de este edificio, y la manera de aprovecharlo.

-¿Porqué habrá secuestrado a Cristina? ¿Porqué la regresó para protagonizar una Ópera?

- O.O ¡Cielos!

Canelle se detuvo de golpe. Lo había comprendido todo. El asesinato de Montfleury, el rapto de Cristina y la huída del "gato del Fantasma" solo podían significar una cosa.

-Nuestro Fantasma está enamorado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Gabriel casi dejó caer a Ayesha de la impresión y Fleur se quedó helada.

-Eso… podría explicarlo… ¡cielos! Canelle, esto lo hace un asunto mucho más privado.

-Lo sé. Ni siquiera deberíamos estarlo hablando tú y yo.

-¡No! Está bien, porque si nosotros tres lo sabemos, entenderemos lo que suceda y hasta podríamos ayudar, ¿entiendes?

La chica mostró que no lo comprendía mirándola confundida.

-Si fueras un "fantasma" oculto en la oscuridad y amaras a alguien, ¿no te gustaría que alguien lo supiera? Que no estuvieras solo e incomprendido en el mundo, que hubiera alguien afuera dispuesto a ayudarte en tu conquista amorosa.

-Pues creo que necesita ayuda, sus métodos no son nada románticos.

Gabriel rió sin querer. Canelle lo secundó con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Es en serio, Canelle! ¡Somos los únicos testigos de la historia de amor más fascinante de la humanidad! Y podríamos ayudar a que llegue a buen término…para todos.

-¿Para todos?

-Si lo que dicen es cierto y creo que lo es, nuestro Fantasma no es correspondido, y es debido a Raul de Chagny. Si lo que le pasó a Montfleury fue causado por F.O., ¿qué no le haría al vizcondecito?

-¡Pero no podemos advertirle! ¡Sería romper el voto de silencio! Canelle es diferente porque ya estaba medio enterada, pero el Vizconde no.- Gabriel por fin entró en la conversación.

-¡Esa es la magia, Gabrielito!

Exclamó Fleur emocionada abrazando al niño por los hombros.

-¡Debemos proteger la integridad del Vizconde de Chagny y el amor de El Fantasma de la Ópera al mismo tiempo! ¡Y sin que el patrocinador se entere!

Gabriel miró alarmado a Fleur, podía distinguir la determinación en su mirada, y eso no era muy esperanzador. Canelle estaba contagiada de la emoción de la periodista, ¡en cuanto le contara a Cyrano de su asombrosa misión!

-Pero por ahora, hay un ensayo que debemos preparar, si me disculpan.

-Hum… ¿y qué vamos a hacer para empezar, Fleur?

-Para empezar, averiguar si es cierto lo del Vizconde.

Canelle apenas escuchaba lo que la joven y el niño discutían, tenía las ideas zumbándole en la cabeza con tanta insistencia que apenas escucharía a La Carlota, en cuanto empezaron a cruzarse con empleados del palacio, todos se separaron silenciosamente a su rutina habitual.

Habitual excepto por el sabor inconfundible en los labios de la intriga de un amor entre un Fantasma y una cantante.

Un Fantasma que había seguido toda la conversación sobre él oculto entre las sombras, con una sonrisa complacida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heme aquí nuevamente, tras un lapso de tiempo en que los musos de Convergencia se fueron de vacaciones. Estoy trabajando en mi webcomic ("La Vie Friki", pregúntenle la dirección al Google) y en otras fics. ¿Han leído el Espontáneo Encuentro en Londres? Tuve a Colin Firth y Pierce Brosnan de musos un rato mientras Erik y Cyrano no estaban.

**Erik:**Pretextos, sabes que siempre estoy aquí.

**Lexell:** Sí, te encargaste de recordármelo el miércoles ¬¬

**Cyrano:** ¿En serio no puedes alcanzar la Luna saltando desde un columpio?

**Lexell:** ¡Y tú no te pasees por aquí como si no te hubieras largado por semanas!

**Cyrano:** Ñé

**Erik:** Lo que debo aplaudirte es que no hayas usado al Daroga para salir del hoyo.

**Lexell:** Estehhhhm…

*Paneo al changuito golpeando sus platillos en el buró de la habitación de Lexell*

**Lexell:** Bueno, el punto es que he vuelto a escribir Convergencia y saqué este capítulo del que no tenía idea como escribir.

**Cyrano y Erik:** Sí, aja ¬¬

**Lexell:** Bueno, nos leemos a la que sigue, yaaaa! No me vean asíiii!


	20. Orfandad

Capítulo veinte

**Orfandad**

-¿Cómo pude hacerle caso a una tramoyista? ¿Debo ver a Roxana ya!

-Calmaaaado, galán ¬¬

Cyrano era testigo de otro de los ataques de ansiedad que le daban tras periodos cada vez más cortos al joven Christian. El pobre muchacho se comía las uñas mientras hacía suposiciones fatalistas sobre el amor de Roxana, se angustiaba al pensar en lo triste que debía estar su amada al no saber nada de él.

-¿Porqué hasta el viernes? Pobre de mi Roxana, debe extrañarme tanto.

-SI en serio no soportara tu ausencia ya habría venido a buscarte. La conozco. Y Canelle debe tener una buena razón para decirnos que esperáramos específicamente al viernes.

-Como que le tienes mucha confianza, ¿no?

-Pues ha hecho más por mi que cierto jovenzuelo de rizos rubios.

A Cyrano le molestaba cualquier comentario malintencionado contra Canelle, lo incluyera a él o no, especialmente si venían de la bocota de Christian, ese baroncito seguía desdeñando a la joven tramoyista solo por tener una posición social abismalmente diferente a la suya. No tenía porque aguantar eso.

-Te veo después.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me abandonas? ¡No puedes! Se supone que estamos juntos en esto.- el muchacho se aferró al brazo de Cyrano que tenía todas las intenciones de irse, deteniéndolo con reproche.

-Mientras no hay Roxana, no hay trato.- al cadete mayor le bastó un solo movimiento para liberarse de Christian y salir, aún cuando el joven lo seguía de cerca con una escandalosa letanía de reclamos.

-¡Canelle!

Ambos se detuvieron se golpe al salir a la Sala de Armas y encontrar a Canelle charlando alegremente con Le Bret, quien le mostraba un florete. Al escuchar su nombre, la chica agradeció con una reverencia a su interlocutor y corrió hacia Cyrano con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás ocupado? Debo hablar contigo.- dijo la muchacha ignorando totalmente al rubio, quien hacía otro tanto.

-No, para nada, ven.- Cyrano tomó la mano de la joven y se la llevó adonde pudrieran estar solos.

Entonces la chica relató con lujo de detalle la teoría del Fantasma de la Ópera, de las tragedias que podrían ocurrir por el anuncio de La Carlota haciendo el papel que se había exigido para Daaé y que deberían averiguar si había amoríos entre el vizconde y la cantante.

-Eso es fácil, le preguntaremos a Christian. Parece que son amigos.

-¿Christian? ¿El niño bonito al que acabo de ignorar hace rato? No creo que quiera ayudarme… ayudarnos.

-No seas tan desconfiada.

Canelle volvió a sentir la fuerza con que Cyrano estrechaba su mano y fueron a buscar a Christian.

-¿Si les digo lo que pasa entre Cristina y Raúl me dejarán en paz? Si no piensan ayudarme a sobrellevar la falta de Roxana, no quiero saber nada de ustedes hasta el viernes.

Canelle y Cyrano asintieron infantilmente, le habían estado insistiendo por varios minutos. Christian exhaló un suspiro resignado.

-Pues sí, Raúl esta estúpidamente enamorado de Cristina.

"Lo bueno es que son amigos" pensó la chica mirando la frialdad con que él respondía.

-No puede dejar de amarla, aún cuando dice que lo hará, y que cualquiera puede entender que lo está engañando y se escuda en esa tonta historia de El Fantasma de la Ópera, e incluso se hace la víctima lloriqueando que "le tiene miedo". Díganme ustedes si no es obvio, ¿qué muerto podría raptar a una mujer 15 días y regresarla tan bien cuidada? Cualquiera puede deducir que es alguien muy vivo.

-Es obvio.- dijo Cyrano asintiendo muy serio -¿Pero qué culpa tiene un pobre fantasma para que le achaquen tantos males? Y luego se quejan de que ande por ahí asustando gente.- sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Claro, búrlense!- exclamó Christian ofendido, dando la vuelta para irse, no sin antes mirar con desprecio a Canelle que había soltado una risita –Y somos un par de Cadetes de Gascuña que no se conocen de nada más hasta el viernes, recuérdelo Señor de Bergerac.

Cyrano y Canelle se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice hasta que Christian se perdió de vista y comenzaron a cuchichear emocionados.

Fleur Blanche bebía con calma una traza de té mientras Gabriel le daba pequeños mordiscos a un panecillo, apenado. Estaban en casa de la viuda de Valerius, una mujer enferma, y esperaban a su protegida Cristina Daaé para hacerle un interrogatorio por demás personal.

Aunque Fleur actuaba de la misma manera que al investigar un tema impuesto por el periódico, en esta ocasión ella estaba buscando algo más allá del periodismo, esta vez se le había metido en la cabeza ayudar nada más y nada menos que al Fantasma de la Ópera en un romance tal vez inexistente… tal vez habían llegado a esa conclusión solo porque la tramoyista y la periodista tenían una imaginación demasiado activa… pero respetaba demasiado a su protectora para siquiera insinuarle algo de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

El niño dio un brinco cuando la criada apareció en la habitación anunciando que Cristina podía recibirlos, la joven entró segundos después con toda esa languidez que ahora la caracterizaba disimulada en vano por un elegante y sobrio vestido negro y su rubia cabellera sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Fleur la examinó con un fingido desinterés y Gabriel trataba de no mirarla, esa mujer lucía como la persona más desdichada del mundo.

Las jóvenes se sonrieron con exagerada cortesía y Cristina se sentó frente a ellos.

-Disculpe, ¿y su libreta?- preguntó la rubia con legítima curiosidad, al parecer no había sido la única examinada en ese breve tiempo -¿No viene usted por parte de La Època?

-En realidad no.

Gabriel deseó por un momento que se lo tragara la tierra, ambas mujeres tenían pensado ir al grano y destrozar a la otra de ser necesario, sus miradas altivas casi echaban chispas.

-Es un asunto personal, ¿sabe? Vengo a ofrecerme como protectora de su intimidad.

Cristina y Gabriel miraron a Fleur con sorpresa y ella sonreía sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-Creo que no comprende.- comenzó a explicar con calma –Si me cuenta usted todo acerca de su vida personal, si alguien se atreve a publicar algo falso podremos desmentirlo. ¿Me entiende? Pero como dije, vengo a ofrecer mi servicio, puede negarse si quiere.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Cristina un poco perpleja todavía –Me sería muy útil, pero debe prometerme que no publicará nada a menos que sea para desmentir a alguien.

-Prometido.- dijo Fleur solemnemente.

-¿Hay algo en especial que deba saber?

-Solo lo que normalmente atrae la atención, usted sabe… el Vizconde de Chagny, su desaparición por dos semanas…- enumeró como si no tuviera importancia -…¿cuál es la verdadera historia de Cristina Daaé?

-Bueno, pues… no lo creería.- murmuró la cantante con inseguridad.

-Señorita, dimisión es únicamente saber, no creer.

Cristina suspiró.

-Pues esta es la verdad: estoy enamorada del Vizconde de Chagny, y él lo está de mi, pero tenemos un par de problemas. El primero y menor es que la familia de Raúl, especialmente su hermano Felipe, lo han condenado a quitarle el título, la herencia, y desconocerlo totalmente como miembro de la familia Chagny si continúa con esta "locura". Y el segundo…- duda un poco -…pues verá, hay alguien más que me ama, alguien que me engañó haciéndome creer que era El Ángel de la Música y aún engaña a todos haciéndolos creer que es El Fantasma de la Ópera. Es solo un hombre, un hombre terrible, y un genio y un… ¡un hombre que tiene tan podrido el rostro como el alma! ¡Lo detesto y le temo!

Los ojos de la muchachita rubia se pusieron vidriosos y Fleur se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro en el que caían algunos rizos dorados.

-¿Entonces la aman dos hombres? ¿Y qué es lo que le dicen?

Cristina lo pensó un momento.

-Ambos dicen amarme con locura y pasión, y el Ángel… el Fantasma… Eric… él me dijo el tiempo que me tuvo secuestrada en su casa oculta por el lago subterráneo debía amarlo y ser su esposa, y que toda su fortuna sería para mí y que viviríamos en una casa junto al lago y pasearíamos los domingos, y entre semana no me aburriría nunca con él. ¿No le parece horrible? ¡Piensa que ya ha planeado mi vida perfecta y que yo voy a aceptarla!

"Pues en realidad no se escucha TAN mal…" pensó Fleur.

-Pero yo amo a Raúl, y siempre trato de que él comprenda que lo hago, pero que no puedo permitir que nadie lo sepa porque ese hombre horrible podría hacerle daño. ¡Pero él no me cree! ¡Piensa que lo engaño con alguien y que lo oculto tras el mito de El Fantasma de la Ópera! Y me castiga con su desprecio… siendo que deseo tanto que fuera él quien me prometiera todo eso que el otro ha planeado.

La rubia sollozó. Fleur no sabía que hacer.

-¿Sabe usted, Cristina? Aún con todo, creo que lo que ese Erik le ofrece suena mucho más estable que lo que el Vizconde le da.- dijo tras unos titubeos.

Cristina apartó la mano de la periodista de su hombro y se levantó con furia.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos -¡No ha comprendido nada! Y si su misión es solamente saber, no tiene ningún derecho a opinar. ¡Largo de mi casa!

Fleur no dijo nada, tomó a Gabriel de la mano y lo sacó de ahí. Caminaron en silencio algunas calles.

-¿Sabes, Gabriel?- rompió el silencio la morena mirando a la nada, estrechando un pooc más la mano del niño –Si alguien me ofreciera una vida estable me iría con él, aun cuando nunca mencionara que me ama.

El pequeño miró con tristeza a su tutora, sabía que lo acababa de decirle era lo que sentía de verdad -¿Quieres saber qué pienso?- preguntó con timidez.

-Sí, dime.- le sonrió Fleur, deteniéndose.

-Creo que EL Fantasma… bueno, Erik…solo sabe querer a Ayesha, y no a una persona. ¿Qué es eso de tener encerrado a alguien toda la semana y sacarlo a pasear los domingos? Lo que él quiere es un perro.- dijo el niño con decisión.

Fleur rió un poco, alborotándole el cabello.

-Eres listo, muy listo. Pero dime, ¿qué preferirías? Una vida estable con alguien que te quiere y te cuida, al menos como una mascota, o un futuro incierto con alguien que dice amarte, pero nunca te habla sobre un futuro juntos y no confía en ti?

El niño bajó la mirada y lo pensó concienzudamente.

-Creo que me quedo con la vida estable.

Fleur sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Fleur, ¿tú me quieres como si fuera una mascota?

La joven volteó a mirar sorprendida al niño que la miraba con tristeza –Claro que no, ¿porqué piensas eso?- Preguntó deteniéndose y arrodillándose frente a él.

-Porque sólo soy un niñito huérfano…- los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas -…a veces pienso que me aceptaste como aceptarías a un perrito, y me quieres y me cuidas solo porque te soy de ayuda y compañía.

De los ojos de Fleur salieron un par de lágrimas –Claro que no, no seas bobo…

Gabriel se arrojó a los brazos de su protectora llorando copiosamente –Me alegra que seas tú con quien hayan decidido que me quedara.- alcanzó a decir entrecortadamente.

-También yo…- susurró la muchacha acariciando los cabellos del niño con una mano y estrechándolo fuertemente hacia ella con la otra.

"La mascota de la tienda del pueblo" "La molesta y parlanchina mascota de la tienda del pueblo", eso era lo que todos pensaban de ella cuando era solo una niñita huérfana.

Una niñita huérfana igual a la que ahora caminaba por las calles de Paris junto a Cyrano de Bergerac, y que por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien la consideraba una persona, y no un"pobre animalito abandonado" o "una buena mula de carga".

Cuando eran solo tres niñitos huérfanos, no podían imaginar que algún día podría ser tan felices como lo eran en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es oficial, amo a Gabriel.

He vuelto… las cosas han estado nada menos que caóticas, locas y extrañas, escribir este capítulo ha sido muy difícil. No solo tuve que retomar Convergencia después de… dos meses… tuve que enfrentarme con Cristina y Christian… no sé a quien quieor ahorcar primero.

Cyrano: ¡A Christian!

Erik: Por supuesto, a Christian, si algo le pasa a Cristina cierta autora podría sufrir un "accidente".

Lexell: ¡BRRRR!!!! Lo sé, lo sé, pero me exaspera su ingratitud…

Erik: Mejor matamos a Raúl.

Cyrano: ¡Pero primero a Chrsitian!

**Ambos se miran con furia.**

Lexell: Ejem… yo soy la que tiene las riendas de las vidas de todos ustedes en mis manos, ¿recuerdan?

Erik: Pues las tuviste inutilizadas un buen rato, ¿no crees?

Lexell: Estemmmm Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Erik: Algún día ¬¬

Cyrano: ¡Dios mío, que ha sido la semana más larga de la historia, que llegue el viernes ya!

Lexell: Pues si crees que esta "semana" ha sido larga, te reto a ver una "semana" de Dragon Ball Z…

Eric y Cyrano: Friki ¬¬

Lexell: T_T


	21. Planes

Capítulo veintiuno.

**Planes**

Viernes por la noche.

Cristina estaba asustada, la "gran tragedia" que El Fantasma había sentenciado estaba en boca de todos, desde cuchicheos a descarados gritos. Algunos le temían, a otros tantos les era solo material para parlotear y algunos admiradores incondicionales de La Carlota sostenían que todo era un ardid en su contra favoreciendo a la Daaé. Pero Cristina sabía que Erik era completamente capaz de cualquier atrocidad por ella.

-¿Porqué yo?- preguntó en un suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo, inmóvil recibiendo el maquillaje del papel del paje mudo que presagiaba lo peor.

Felipe de Chagny llevaba a rastras a su hermano al Palacio de la Ópera, bajo el argumento de que como patrocinador debía estar presente en la función a la que tantos problemas le habían augurado para intentar averiguar la verdad sobre las notas misteriosas. Obviamente, Raúl no tenía ánimos de ver a esa ligera corista que recibía protección de un hombre que se hacía llamar "Fantasma de la Ópera" y tenía amenazado a medio Palacio. Suspiró resignado al mirar la fachada del majestuoso edificio desde la ventanilla del carruaje. No podía dejar de amar a aquella corista, por más ligera que fuera su moral.

El Capitán Carbon de Casteljeaux mantenía a sus cadetes vigilados en el cuartel, últimamente sus subordinados se habían adjudicado más permisos de ausencia de lo habitual y decidió recordarles algunas lecciones de disciplina. Molesto sin duda por no haber sido requerido en el ya conocido sitio de Arras, pero no lo suficiente para matarles las esperanzas a sus muchachos que esperaban con entusiasmo que les pidieran partir en cualquier momento. Y el joven Christian de Neuvillete se mordía las uñas cada vez que veía a Cyrano bromeando con el humor de siempre. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba el reencuentro con Roxana esa noche? ¿Porqué aún no le explicaba lo que tenía planeado? ¿Realmente tenía un plan? ¿Por eso estaba tan tranquilo?

Por supuesto que lo tenían, Canelle y Cyrano habían fraguado la más romántica reconciliación de la historia, algo a lo que Roxana no podría resistirse. Y Canelle, por supuesto, sabía que sería suficiente para resistir cualquier movimiento que el Conde de Guiche haya planeado por su parte.

La tramoyista saboreaba con toda la calma del mundo una galleta dulce, trepada sobre el paso de gato esperando que el azúcar le borrara el mal humor. José Buquet la había regañado por llegar tarde, había ido a cada de Roxana para concretar con Ragueneau que la doncella no debía salir de casa aquella noche y que se debía evitar al De Guiche a toda costa, sin darse cuenta se le había pasado el tiempo conversando con él.

Y es que una conversación amistosa era lo menos que el hombre merecía, dos días atrás la chica se había llevado el susto de su vida cuando entró con Cyrano a la pastelería de San Honorato y encontrarla casi vacía… _casi_ porque el único ocupante era el mismo Ragueneau, trepado en una silla acomodándose una soga al regordete cuello previamente atada a la viga principal de la cocina. Cyrano lo bajó de ahí sin pedirle permiso ni disculpas e inmediatamente lo metió como cocinero en casa de su prima. El pobre Ragueneau pensaba en nada más que quitarse la vida tras la fuga de su esposa Lisa con un militar y la consecuente e inevitable caída de su negocio en un tris que no tuvo tiempo ni de convertirse en tras.

-Pobre Ragueneau.- musitó Canelle acomodada en las alturas, donde el movimiento empezaba.

Decidió no vagar por el Palacio porque era de todos conocido que esa noche todos los admiradores de la Carlota habían consentido apoyar a su diva contra aquellas conspiraciones.

Pero nadie sabía cual era exactamente el plan de el Fantasma para esa noche.

Fleur Blanche lucía más furtiva que nunca, buscaba cualquier señal de la presencia del Fantasma, de los Directores que habían decidido desobedecerlo y del club de fans de La Carlota que no paraban de conversar en voz demasiado alta sobre lo extraordinaria que era su idolatrada cantante. Además, nadie debía darse cuenta de que Gabriel usaba una capa exageradamente grande para ocultar un gato de una raza dificilísima de ver en Paris que sin duda atraería miradas inmediatamente.

-Quieta, Ayesha.- susurró el niño cuando una vez más la gata intentó asomarse entre los pliegues, comprensiblemente ansiosa por estar de nuevo en casa –Cuando empiece la función y todo esté oscuro tendrás más espacio.

No le había dirigido la palabra a su tutora, estaba demasiado nerviosa y podría tener una reacción violenta, solo el sonreía cuando volteaba a asegurarse de que siguiera junto a ella. No volvería a perderse.

La joven periodista mordisqueó la pluma. Le iba a ser muy difícil cortar su crónica de esa noche con el final de la función, sin poder mencionar que tenía una cita con El Fantasma de la Ópera.

Se dio la segunda llamada y la mayoría de quienes esperaban en el vestíbulo entraron a ocupar sus lugares. La orquesta afinaba y los instrumentos mitigaban el sonido de los movimientos tras el telón cerrado.

Una oleada de vítores acompañó la tercera llamada. Mientras La Carlota y Piangi aparecían en escena una joven tramoyista se concentraba en todos los objetos a su alrededor para que sus oídos no sufrieran demasiado y una gatita persa se acomodaba coquetamente en los hombros de una periodista que se había sentado en el suelo junto a la entrada a la sala con un pequeño niño al lado. Un joven vizconde se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos susurrando para sí mismo "será muda hoy", ante una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor.

* * *

_Por fin por fin por finnnnnn!!!!! Llegamos al viernes! La noche más importante en la primera parte de la fic._

_ERIK Y CYRANO: CÓMO QUE LA PRIMERA???!!!_

_LEXELL: o.o Qué? Qué tiene?_

_CYRANO: *saca un fajo de impresiones y se las agita a la autora frente a su rostro* Setenta y ocho páginas! Y me estas diciendo que apenas vamos a terminar la PRIMERA PARTE???!!!_

_LEXELL: Ah... pues... pues... Le Breeeet!_

_LE BRET: *aparece mágicamente* No molesten a la autora, no la hagan de malas que se le vuelva a ir la inspiración y nos vuelva a tener olvidados por semanas._

_LEXELL: Gracias, querido ¬¬_

_ERIK: Para el caso... vámonos pues._

_*Lexell queda sola frente a la máquina.*_

_Creo que iba a decir algo importante, pero se me olvidó... así que hasta el próximo capítulo._


	22. La maldicion del canto del gallo

Capítulo veintidos

**La maldición del canto del gallo**

_Mi amor voy para Inglaterra en viaje oficial con la criada te dejaré. Aunque encantado me llevaría a la criada conmigo._

Mientras los Directores se jactaban de que esa sería una noche tan normal como cualquiera al ver el desempeño de su compañía tan fluído como siempre, una tramoyista tarareaba las melodías que había memorizado en los ensayos mientras se movía de un lado a otro, inquieta. Esperaba cualquier movimiento o sombra o sonido que delatara la presencia del Fantasma, era seguro que estaba ahí, que los Directores hubieran insistido en ocupar el palco número cinco durante la función omitía cualquier duda. Debía estar rondando tras bambalinas, acechando, esperando, disfrutando de antemano cualquiera que fuera su plan.

_¡Serafimo ya no finjamos más! No has de hablar, mas besa con pasión mis labios. ¡Qué ingenuo, risa da!_

"Cualquiera le sería infiel a esa bola de grasa." Pensó Canelle mirando a la "Condesa" besando a su "paje", aunque tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención besar a alguien cuya figura tuviera la delicadeza de una chica… suspiró, si estuviera tan poco desarrollada como Cristina podría hacerse pasar por un muchacho y salir al mundo y tener más oportunidades de las que tiene una mujer. De todos modos, de nada le servían sus atributos femeninos ya que nadie se fijaba en ellos, solo era una mula de carga.

Sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban al recibir de pronto el claro recuerdo de aquel abrazo que Cyrano le había prodigado en la pastelería de Ragueneau, de alguna forma fue como si algo despertara dentro de ella.

_¡Qué ingenuo, no cayó! ¡Si supiera la verdad mas no la vio!_

-Me pareció clara la indicación de que el palco cinco debía permanecer vacío.

Canelle dio un salto del susto, justo cuando se había distraído en sus pensamientos la profunda y amenazante voz de trueno que ya conocía bien llenó la sala. Tras un silencio sepulcral que duró un par de segundos, se soltó una bandada de murmullos que revolotearon sobre todos los presentes.

-¡Carlota! ¡Que siga La Carlota!- se aventuró a exclamar alguien en el auditorio, secundado por muchos otros.

La chica en tramoya volvió a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor y su mirada se encontró con la de José Buquet, quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que bien quiso decir "de esta no se me escapa" y ella respondió sonriendo nerviosamente, segura de que no había manera de ver al Fantasma a menos de que él desee ser visto. Lo miró alejarse unos momentos antes de regresar la vista al escenario.

El elenco recobró la compostura y retomaron la escena desde el principio.

_¡Serafimo ya no finjamos más! No has de hablar, mas KI-KI-RI-KIIIIII_

Una exclamación de sorpresa general, doblemente apabullante cuando La Carlota se cubrió la boca prosiguió a un claro y sonoro canto de gallo. Ni la Diva ni sus admiradores podían dar crédito a que ese bestial sonido hubiera salido de la garganta de la respetada cantante.

Silencio. La Carlota aterrada trató de continuar.

_¡Qué ingenuo no cayó! ¡Si supiera la verdad mas no la KI-KI-RI-KIIIIII_

-¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡El canto del gallo anuncia la caída de la gran lumbrera!- se escuchó de nuevo la voz de trueno, aun mas amenazante.

Canelle estuvo a punto de gritar, el Candelabro recién estrenado que iluminaba la sala se movió violentamente, y fue aun más alarmante cuando notó que José Buquet se dirigía con decisión hacia él.

La Carlota desesperada rogó que le dieran un descanso, Piangi corrió hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y se la llevó recibiendo sonoros sollozos.

Firmin anunció desde el palco número cinco que la función continuaría en diez minutos, con Cristina Daaé haciendo el papel de la Condesa.

Lo cual no habría estado mal si Andre no hubiera improvisado que en ese tiempo ofrecerían el Ballet del Tercer Acto.

Canelle apretó los dientes, estaba a punto de ir a detener a José Buquet cuando escuchó la orden de cambiar la escenografía completa. Repitió en frenéticos susurros que la función era lo más importante y que ahora que la petición del Fantasma se cumpliría todos estaban fuera de peligro.

Entre los murmullos del público, el movimiento del escenario, la orquesta comenzando a tocar y los pensamientos fatalistas que no dejaban de golpear su cabeza le fue imposible notar el sonido de algo metálico rodando en el suelo junto a ella antes de detenerse con la pared y un olorcillo desconocido que poco a poco fue haciéndose más fuerte.

No notó el olor hasta que se volvió insoportable, como si le quemara las fosas nasales y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar un grito ahogado de José Buquet a lo lejos. Trató de moverse pero las piernas no le respondían, sintió un terrible mareo mientras todo a su alrededor se ponía borroso y en medio de un montón de manchas pudo distinguir que caía sobre el escenario algo que no pudo reconocer, pero claramente estaba fuera de lugar. Fue lo último que supo antes de caer inconsciente.

El cuerpo de José Buquet con una soga al cuello colgaba en medio de la escena, entre los gritos de las bailarinas aterradas .

* * *

_Eres todo humor, ¿eh?_

_ERIK: No puedes negar que fue mucho más entretenido que el guión original de Il Mutto._

_LEXELL: Al menos no tiraste el candelabro._

_ERIK: Es nuevo y sería una especie de desperdicio tirarlo si al final obedecieron mi petición, con José Buquet tuvieron un susto suficiente para no volver a retarme._

_._. Eeeeh………………………. Bueno, gente, hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_Ah por cierto, en el musical todos se burlan de Carlota, pero preferí la actitud del libro en que era taaaan idolatrada y respetada que nadie se la podía creer y mucho menos burlarse._


	23. Si regresa, es tuyo

Capítulo veintitrés

**Si regresa, es tuyo.**

Cyrano había parado de reír de golpe, no tardaron la miradas extrañadas ante la expresión de extrema preocupación que tenía su compañero un segundo antes tan divertido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Le Bret, incluso a él le pareció extraño.

-Algo pasó.- masculló Cyrano dándoles la espalda y alejándose apresuradamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora eres adivino?- lo siguió LeBret regañándolo -Solo faltan cinco minutos para que nos permitan salir, inventarte una excusa tan exagerada solamente para retar al Capitán saliendo antes de tiempo ya es demasiado.

-¡No es un pretexto!- le riñó enfadado Cyrano después de tomar su capa, le dio la espalda una vez más mientras se la vestía -Algo le pasó a Canelle, puedo sentirlo.

LeBret tragó saliva, si en realidad algo malo le había pasado a la chica y entre ella y Cyrano ya se había creado _ese_ tipo de conexión, el asunto ya era más complicado de lo debido.

-Voy contigo.

-Olvídalo, la última vez que pasó algo algo en la Ópera terminé acusado de asesinato, no quiero involucrarte.- indicó imperativamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Yo también le prometí a Canelle protegerla!- replicó el Cadete siguiéndolo.

-¿Y cómo nos ayudaras si nos atoramos los tres juntos? Porfavor dile a Christian que nuestra cita queda igual.

LeBret no tuvo nada que decir, ya había malacostumbrado a su amigo a sacarlo de líos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y fue a buscar al muchacho rubio.

En el Palacio de la Ópera, Gabriel miraba acurrucado en un rincón a la multitud abanicada y a su tutora tratando de controlar el tráfico de gente en la esquina del pasillo, sumando sus esfuerzos de controlar a la multitud a los del personal del edificio. En cuanto el cuerpo de José Buquet había caído sobre el escenario Fleur le había soltado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al niño que se había quedado paralizado del susto y le ordenó que saliera a esconderse, lo cual se le facilitó al estar tan cerca de la puerta. Aguantándose su propio miedo abrazaba a una Ayesha muy asustada, en el primer rincón que había encontrado al salir corriendo. Finalmente prefirió cerrar los ojos y pensar en la ya desaparecida pastelería de San Honorato toda llena de los dulces que le gustaban.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del edificio, cobijados bajo la Lira de Apolo Raúl trataba de consolar a una perturbada Cristina que no paraba de afirmar que todo era culpa de El Fantasma de la Ópera y que no era más que un hombre terriblemente malvado que la quería encadenada a él, a su triste vida y su deforme rostro.

Sales minerales consiguieron devolverle la conciencia a la joven tramoyista que fue encontrada desmayada en su puesto, Canelle sintió un escalofrío al reconocer frente a ella a los directores y el comisario Mifroid, y que era sostenida por dos policías. Miró alarmada hacia arriba y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver el candelabro firme en su lugar.

-Nos vemos de nuevo.- dijo el comisario, aunque esta vez Canelle no lo sintió amenazante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la chica con algo de dificultad, sentía la boca pastosa y un ardor en el pecho.

Andre y Firmin se miraron preocupados.

-Eso debería decirnos usted.- preguntó el comisario -¿Qué es lo que pudo ver?

-Nada.- respondió la joven -Estaba preparando el ballet y no puse atención a nada más, no sé como me desmayé y no vi nada.- al menos esta vez no mentía.

-¿Nada? preguntó Andre confundido -Pero Canelle, si el cuerpo de José Buquet cayó desde arriba, si tu estabas arriba debiste ver algo.

Los policías que sostenían a la muchacha pensaron que se desmayaría de nuevo al escuchar y comprender lo que Andre había dicho.

Esa mancha que había visto caer sobre el escenario no era otra cosa que el cuerpo de José Buquet.

-Ella no vio nada.- dijo el comisario resignado al comprender que la pobre chica no sabía ni siquiera quien había muerto.

-¿Puede levantarse?- preguntó amablemente uno de los policías.

-Sí.- respondió Canelle cerrando los ojos, se puso de pie con algo de ayuda y al recibir permiso de retirarse salió corriendo.

Los amantes en la Lira de Apolo ignoraban que eran observados por una furiosa figura oculta en las sombras. Ese estúpido muchachito lo estaba haciendo de nuevo: la estaba convenciendo de que él no existía, de que estaría segura a su lado, lejos de la Ópera, que huirían, se ocultarían y serían felices. Que la amaba, más de lo que nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

Canelle corría instintivamente hacia el tejado, había sido El Fantasma, eso era seguro. Le era difícil respirar, sentía que los pulmones se quemaban dentro de su pecho y se detenía en algunos descansos de las numerosas escaleras, conteniendo con furia las lágrimas.

Erik había olvidado que poseía lágrimas hasta ese momento en que luchaban por salir mientras miraba impotente como ese rubio sin cerebro se llevaba a Cristina abrazándola por los hombros. La rosa que yacía en el suelo era la misma que le había dejado esa noche en su camerino, para desearle el mayor de los éxitos en el papel de la Condesa.

La estrujó destrozándola en su mano.

-¡Maldecirás el día en que no hiciste lo único que el Fantasma pedía de ti!

-¡Tú!

El lugar pareció cimbrarse al chocar dos miradas llenas de furia y resentimiento.

Los ojos castaños de la chica que rabiosamente trataba de regular su respiración y no caer desmayada de nuevo estaban clavados en los tan mencionados ojos dorados detrás de la máscara. En cualquier otro momento habría estado temblando de miedo, pero el primer encuentro físico con El Fantasma de la Ópera estaba marcado por un dolor emocional y físico y una ira que no daban lugar al temor.

-¡Mira nada más!- Canelle apenas notó que no había rastro de la voz de trueno, esta vez parecía más la de una bestia herida -Vaya que eres resistente, no cualquiera estaría sostenido aquí arriba por su propio pie tan poco tiempo después de…

-¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!- interrumpió ella sin miramientos, no iba a dejar que la distrajera.

-¿Sedarte? Para que no estorbaras.- explicó el Fantasma con una horrible mueca burlona.

La joven sintió que sus puños a sus costados se cerraban mecánicamente, sintió el impulso de lanzarse sobre ese hombre frente a ella y molerlo a golpes cuando el terrible ardor de una nueva aspiración hizo arder su pecho.

-Además,si te encontraban inconsciente serías otra víctima, no te tomarían por sospechosa de nuevo, ¿no pensaste en eso antes de venir aquí?

Canelle apretó los dientes, por supuesto que no lo había pensado, estaba demasiado concentrada en no volver a perder la conciencia.

-¿Porqué asesinaste a José Buquet?- preguntó desafiante.

-Ah, eso. Porque ya me había cansado.- respondió el sombrío ser como si fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo -De que me buscara, de que esparciera esos estúpidos rumores, toda su persona era una ofensa al buen gusto, ¿no lo crees así?

-¡No!- soltó Canelle exasperada.

-¿No lo odiabas tú también? ¿Porqué te afectan tanto?- preguntó con saña.

-¿No lo entiendes? Por muy odioso y horrible que fuera, José Buquet fue quien me trajo aquí, quien le dio un sentido a mi vida. Si no hubiera llegado a la Ópera no hubiera conocido el arte, y no habría conocido a Cyrano. ¡Es lo único que me hace sentir que mi existencia vale algo! ¡Y lo asesinaste! ¡Asesinaste el comienzo de mi vida!

-¡Cállate, niña tonta!- la voz de trueno por fin regresó, Canelle instintivamente se encogió hacia atrás hacia atrás sintiendo una oleada de pánico -¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Pero que José Buquet se haya ido no te quita el arte ni a Cyrano! ¡Ese estúpido Vizconde acaba de llevarse lo único que me hace sentir que mi vida vale la pena!

A la chica le cayó de golpe la comprensión de lo que acababa de escuchar. Cristina era lo único que valía la pena para él y acababa de verla huyendo con Raúl minutos atrás. Se preguntó de pronto que sentiría si perdiera a Cyrano y las fuerzas se le quebraron con mucha más intensidad del dolor que había sentido desde que salió corriendo al tejado.

-Cristina volverá.- dijo débilmente con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el Fantasma irónico.

-Que Cristina volverá, estoy segura. Raúl no podrá darle lo que este Palacio y mucho menos lo que le da su Ángel de la Música. No lo soportará y volverá tarde o temprano y entonces ya veremos que hacer. Encontraremos una manera, lo sé.- de pronto ella tenía esperanzas, esa misma ilusión de que en un par de horas Roxana recibiría de nuevo a Christian y serían de nuevo los amantes más felices, tenía la certeza de que Cristina volvería -Yo te ayudaré, lo prometo. Buscaremos qué hacer, ¡pero asesinar no es la respuesta!

El Fantasma pareció sonreír en su semblante ahora lleno de tristeza.

-Cuando uno empieza a creer en el amor lo ve todo tan sencillo y bello…- dijo casi en un ssupiro -…tomaré lo que me has dicho como una promesa, así que no te sorprendas cuando te pida cumplirla. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita que atender.

Canelle apenas alcanzó a ver como desaparecía la figura con quien había hablado, y que le había dejado un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y confusión. Al recordar de pronto quién había muerto se sintió abandonada e indefensa, como tantas veces que la noche la había sorprendido en una calle desconocida cuando era solo una niña de la calle. Como un autómata caminó hasta la Lira de Apolo, se hizo un ovillo a sus pies y sin poder resistirlo más dejó que las lágrimas salieran en un llanto como el que hacía años no necesitaba soltar.

Cyrano consiguió colarse entre la confusión que reinaba en la zona de camerinos y preguntó por Canelle a todo aquél que se cruzó en su camino. Nadie la había visto.

Dando grandes zancadas dispuesto a buscarla por toda esa construcción de ser necesario, lo iluminó un rayo de luz que se filtró por una ventana, la Luna llena brillaba tras haberse escapado de una masa de nubes negras.

-¿Arriba?- le preguntó Cyrano a su amiga la Luna tomando su aparición como una clara señal. Era la Luna llena de Octubre, la más grande del año, que había iluminado su camino al Palacio y ahora seguramente le mostraba el camino hacia Canelle. La siguió ventana por ventana, escalera por escalera hasta llegar a la azotea donde por un par de segundos no pudo evitar embelezarse ante la majestuosidad del satélite que brillaba con toda su intensidad.

Se espabiló al escuchar un sollozo lejano y apenas audible, instintivamente caminó a donde creyó haberlo escuchado y corrió hacia la Lira de Apolo al reconocer un bulto tembloroso a sus pies.

-¡Canelle!- exclamó alarmado inclinándose al reconocer sin duda que era su amiga quien casi se ahogaba en llanto, con cuidado la enderezó un poco y la acomodó en su regazo -¿Estás bien?- preguntó antes de sentirse estúpido - Quiero decir, ¿estás herida?

La chica apenas alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, aunque la verdad era que los espasmos causados por el llanto le causaban un terrible ardor en los pulmones que alimentaba aún más sus ganas de llorar.

Cyrano resopló un poco aliviado, había tenido verdadero miedo de encontrarla en un gran peligro o incluso malherida, pero solo lloraba con desconsuelo… con desesperación. Recordó vagamente una sensación parecida, de escuchar llantos femeninos desde su regazo y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía acarició su cabeza en un intento por consolarla.

-Estoy aquí, todo estará bien.- le dijo en voz baja, preguntándose que le había sucedido.

Los brazos de Canelle rodearon el torso de Cyrano, quien no dudó en hacer lo mismo y se quedaron en silencio hasta que del desconsolado llanto quedaron solo débiles sollozos.

-El Fantasma asesinó a José Buquet.- sollozó Canelle apenas audible.

Cyrano comprendió de un tirón lo mal que se sentía la chica -Lo siento.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Canelle se acurrucó sin pensar en los brazos de Cyrano y cerró los ojos. Solo quería quedarse ahí.

-Déjalo ir, Canelle.- le dijo Cyrano acariciándola de nuevo -Se fue y no volverá, y no es tu culpa. A veces solo pasa.

La joven sollozó con mucho sentimiento, eso debía hacer, dejarlo ir y superarlo. Y entonces recordó.

-¡Christian!- Cyrano se dio el susto de su vida cuando Canelle se salió de sus brazos de un salto terminando en la orilla de la construcción -¿Qué hora es? ¡Debemos ir con Roxana, rápido!

-¡Tranquila, Canelle!- él se puso de pie y con cuidado tomó por los hombros a la exaltada muchacha, sintiendo miedo de que un cambio tan brusco de emociones le hiciera daño -Le dijiste a Ragueneau que no la dejara salir, ¿no? Tenemos toda la noche.

-¡No, no!- negó alarmada -¡No tenemos toda la noche! ¡Debemos apresurarnos! ¡Vamos!

No le quedó más que seguir a la chica que se había soltado y echado a correr sin ninguna otra explicación, preguntándose más que nunca que era lo que sabía ella que Christian y él ignoraban.

En la calle Scribe, Fleur Blanche abrazaba al pequeño Gabriel aun asustado, mientras Ayesha daba vueltas frente a la reja muy ansiosa, obviamente sabía donde estaba.

-Vaya noche, ¿eh?- ambos saltaron del susto al sentir a alguien junto a ellos, de las sombras salió una figura envuelta en una capa y un amplio sombrero cubriendo su cabeza. En un solo movimiento casi imperceptible se colocó donde la luz de la Luna bañaba su espalda, con lo que a la periodista y el niño solo les era posible ver una silueta a contraluz.

Ayesha saltó a los que parecían unos brazos extendidos, maullando de felicidad.

-Perdóname, Ayesha. No volverá a suceder.- dijo serenamente la voz que creían escuchar de la extraña figura -Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-Ella también se ve contenta.- dijo Gabriel, quien tras el susto inicial estaba seguro de que la figura frente a ellos no representaría ninguna amenaza si no lo provocaban -Aunque le compramos salmón y caviar con el dinero que usted nos dio y yo la quiero y la cuidé mucho, seguro que hay algo que usted le da y yo no puedo darle. Tenía que regresar por eso.

La reportera y el niño se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula al ver que la figura frente a ellos se estremecía por un instante. Gabriel se abrazó a Fleur instintivamente.

-Tienes razón, Ayesha regresó.- dijo la voz pensativa -Y debo agradecerte por eso.

La gata se acomodó en los hombros de la fantasmal silueta mientras esta sacaba algo de entre los pliegues de la capa y se la extendía al pequeño. Era una campana de plata que resplandeció a la luz de la Luna.

-Vamos, tómala.- dijo la voz, Fleur empujó un poco a Gabriel animándolo a que obedeciera y la pequeña mano tomó la campana con mucha cautela.

-Cuando quieran ver a Ayesha, vayan a la orilla del Lago Subterráneo, suban a la barca y entren al lago, cuando escuchen cantar a la Sirena toquen esta campana para que ella sepa que tienen mi permiso para navegar hasta la casa. ¿Han entendido?- explicó la voz.

Los dos asintieron mecánicamente, habían entendido las instrucciones pero les parecieron por demás extrañas, la figura se despidió y desapareció como una ráfaga.

Fleur y Gabriel se quedaron en silencio absoluto hasta que el niño comenzó a llorar bajito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Fleur abrazándolo tiernamente.

-Iba a decirle a Ayesha "Adios, te quiero" y se me olvidó.- explicó el niño abrazándose a su tutora, entre sollozos.

Fleur sonrió enternecida -Seguro que lo sabe, regresemos a casa.

Gabriel obedeció secándose las lágrimas y tomados de la mano salieron de la calle Scribe, caminando tranquilos y pensativos.

Mientras Cyrano y Canelle corrían por las calles de Paris, ella esperaba despejarse la mente con el viento frío golpeándole el rostro y aferrándose a la esperanza de esa noche: que Roxana no podía vivir sin lo que Cyrano y Christian le ofrecían y regresaría esa noche sin pensarlo.

* * *

Qué triste…

ERIK: Catarsis… ¿o pedrada?

LEXELL: ¬¬

CYRANO: Pobrecita *le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un perrito*

LEXELL: ¬¬ No abusen

LE BRET: *aparece* Sobre todo caballerosos ustedes dos, ¿eh?

LEXELL: Sí, eso de la "caballerosidad" es algo de lo que he estado gozando últimamente. CYRANO Y ERIK: ¬¬

LE BRET: ¡Qué lindo cuando te pones sarcástica con estos dos!

LEXELL: n.n

CYRANO: ¡Vamos a emborracharnos!

LEXELL: ¡VAAAAA!

*Todos corren a la cocina y el monitor se queda encendido y abandonado.*


	24. Palabras en la oscuridad

Capítulo veinticuatro

-¿Cuándo terminarán de afinar ustedes dos?

Christian finalmente despotricó contra los dos músicos que había encontrado a unas calles de la casa de Roxana, en lugar de Cyrano y Canelle. Haciendo uso de toda su paciencia había soportado como afinaban sus instrumentos cada minuto que se retrasaban quienes ya deberían haber llegado.

-¿Y quien dice que nuestros instrumentos aún no están afinados?- respondió desdeñosamente uno de los artistas -Solo estamos improvisando, ignorante.

-Ignorante te dejaré a golpes.- amenazó el muchacho cerrando el puño.

Ambos músicos se pusieron frente a él en una pequeña barrera intercambiando miradas fieras con aquel insolente inculto.

Christian dio un paso hacia delante.

-Me pareció que tenían prohibido dejar de tocar.

Los artistas parecieron encogerse al escuchar la imperativa voz de Cyrano de Bergerac a sus espaldas, voltearon asustados solo para encontrarse con una atemorizante mirada de reprobación del hombre, no notaron siquiera que había junto a él una chica que los miraba totalmente confusa con unos ojos bastante enrojecidos.

Pero Christian sí la notó, acostumbrado ya a las fanfarronerías de su compañero buscó con la mirada a la tramoyista que debía haber llegado con él, listo a reclamarle porque seguramente el retraso era por culpa de ella. Bajó toda guardia al ver en su rostro todos los claros signos de un intenso llanto.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos con premura y alarma cuando Cyrano avanzó su pie derecho hacia ellos, Canelle sonrió inevitablemente mientras Cyrano se paraba con complacencia junto al muchacho rubio que lo interrogaba con la mirada.

-Los gané en una apuesta, serán míos por un día, comenzando en la hora de nuestra cita.- explicó Cyrano con orgullo.

-A la cual llegaron retrasados.- dijo Christian tras fruncir los labios.

-Perdona, es mi culpa.- se adelantó Canelle con la cabeza baja -Pero no hay que perder más tiempo.

Sin levantar la mirada comenzó a caminar, sumida en sus pensamientos. A los demás no les quedó más remedio que seguirla sin comentarios ni preguntas.

Con un fuerte golpe al aire Cyrano le indicó a los músicos que callaran, se acercaban a su destino y en voz baja explicó rápidamente el plan a seguir.

-Christian.- el muchacho estaba cada vez más nervioso -Cálmate, en realidad no haremos nada demasiado diferente a lo que hacemos siempre. Llamarás a la ventana de Roxana y yo te iré dictando en voz baja lo que debes decir.

-¿Ese es su graaan plan?- se quejó el rubio con sarcasmo. -¿Y ellos qué?- señaló desdeñosamente a los músicos.

-Ustedes… ustedes…- Cyrano los miró inquisitivamente, pero finalmente interrogó con la mirada a Canelle.

-¿Podrían tocar algo para distinguir si se acerca un hombre o una mujer?- preguntó Canelle, completamente dueña de la situación.

-Un aire alegre si es una mujer, y uno triste si es un hombre.- completó Cyrano, los músicos asintieron sumisamente.

Tras recoger unas piedrecillas y entregárselas a Christian, Cyrano se escondió bajo el balcón y Canelle se subió a un árbol, completamente resguardados por la oscuridad que terminaba de rodearlos.

Los músicos se acomodaron en ambas esquinas de la calle.

El muchacho rubio miró a su alrededor, y la ventana del balcón que daba al cuarto de Roxana se iluminó.

Christian dudó unos momentos antes de arrojar con cuidado las piedrecitas hacia la ventana de Roxana. La hermosa cabeza rubia se asomó instantes después, con una ilusión inmensa reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en un murmullo ansioso -¿Quién me llama?

-Christian.- respondió el joven muerto de miedo, Roxana brillaba bajo la Luna llena, más hermosa que nunca.

Para desencanto de todos, la muchacha cambió rápidamente la sonrisa angelical que se le escapó al escuchar tal nombre por el ceño fruncido.

-Así que habéis vuelto. ¿Y vuestro amor ha vuelto también? ¿Ha traído vuestro ingenio consigo?- preguntó petulante, mientras Canelle reprimía un gruñido: con que la nena se pondrá difícil.

-Hemos vuelto los tres, solo para serviros.- repitió Christian lo que Cyrano comenzó a dictarle en susurros, bajo la gran nariz se dibujó una sonrisa: "los tres solo para serviros" era la pura verdad.

-La última vez que nos vimos, no pudiste hilar ni una sola frase bella, eso solo significa que ya no me amáis.

-¡Cielo divino!- exclamó Christian con un poco más de seguridad -¡Culparme de no amarla, cuando al mirarla no acerté siquiera a pronunciar palabra!

La rubia sonrió un poco, complacida -¡Vaya! Comienza a escucharse un poco mejor.

-Pero este amor que ha crecido dentro de mi alma como un niño en una cuna, ha crecido lo suficiente para sofocar las dos serpientes de mi alma: el orgullo y la duda.

Roxana casi da saltitos de gusto al encontrar recuperada las bellas palabras que tanto se encapricha en escuchar. Lo único que encontraba extraño era que fueran pronunciadas tan lentamente. Bueno, tal vez era falta de práctica, el tiempo lejos de Christian le habían parecido años.

Christian por su parte, luchaba por entender los susurros apenas audibles de Cyrano, antes de poder repetirlo con su mayor pericia (que como todos sabemos, no era mucha).

Los delicados brazos de la doncella se recargaron sobre el barandal del balcón. -¿Porqué replica tan despacio tu voz a la mía?- preguntó con ensoñación.

La expresión de terror que se mostró en el rostro del muchacho alarmó a Cyrano, y antes de que Christian tuviera tiempo de echar todo a perder, aprovechó que Roxana miró un momento al cielo enfadada con los densos nubarrones que acababan la Luna, para meterlo debajo del balcón y ocupar su lugar.

Canelle tragó saliva, el asunto se estaba complicando mucho.

El pobre Christian se quedó bajo el balcón pensando todo tipo de insultos hacia su "amigo".

Envuelto en la capa y cubierto por el sombrero, el cambio apenas se hubiera distinguido para el más agudo observador.

-Decidme, ¿porqué titubeais?- preguntó Roxana tras despedirse de la Luna con un suspiro.

-No es que titubee.- dijo Cyrano, adueñándose de la situación -Lo que ocurre es que en una noche tan oscura mis palabras van a tientas buscando vuestro oído.

-¿Y cómo es que las mías no hallan esa dificultad?

-Es muy sencillo: sus palabras llegan directo a mi corazón, y mi corazón es tan grande, mientras vuestro oído es tan pequeñito. Además, vuestras palabras descienden, las mías suben y es normal que lleven algún retraso.

-Pues parece que ahora llegan más deprisa.- comentó Roxana, encantada.

-Ya se han acostumbrado a la subida.- sonrió Cyrano.

-En realidad nos encontramos lejos, ¿cierto?- dijo Roxana suavemente, deseando acortar la distancia lo más pronto posible.

-Tan lejos que si dejarais caer una palabra dura, rompería mi corazón en mil pedazos.

-¡Entonces bajaré!- exclamó la joven emocionada incorporándose del barandal.

-¡No!- exclamó Cyrano, casi secundado por los otros dos adultos.

-¡Entonces sube tú!

-¡No!- repitió, alarmado.

Extrañada, Roxana preguntó la razón de semejantes negativas.

Cyrano respondía cada vez más emocionado.

-¿Acaso no os parece deliciosa esta situación? No nos vemos, pero en la oscuridad nos adivinamos y nos amamos. Vos no veis sino la negrura de mi capa y yo la blancura de vuestra túnica.- Se le iba el corazón en cada palabra, en cada letra, aquello era lo que había anhelado siempre -Vos, dulce señora, no podéis imaginar lo que son para mi estos instantes. Si alguna vez fui elocuente…

-¡Lo fuiste!- interrumpió Roxana enternecida.

-¡Ah, señora! Jamás hasta ahora pudieron salir de mis labios tan amorosas palabras.- lo decía, por fin lo decía y se lo decía a ella -Esto me parece tan nuevo.

-En verdad que no parece ni siquiera que tu voz sea la misma.- dijo Roxana con toda inocencia, aunque no sospechaba nada, le hizo recordar a Cyrano que solo interpretaba un papel más.

-¡Tenéis razón, señora!- exclamó tratando de ocultar su decepción -Escudado por la noche, me atrevo al fin a ser yo mismo, a ser…- una terrible pausa le hizo recuperar la realidad por completo, sin quererlo había estado guiando sus palabras a descubrirse ante la única dueña de su amor, y así terminar con la felicidad de ambos… de los tres.

-¿Dudáis de nuevo?- preguntó Roxana sintiéndose un poco decepcionada.

-Dudo y temo.- respondió Cyrano, cerrando los ojos con furia, rebobinando el hilo del engaño -Temo de ser sincero, es por ello que he derrochado poesía e ingenio por agradaros, Roxana mía. Y ahora os ruego que me eximáis de usar tal ingenio, pues cuando se ama de verdad no hay pretexto que justifique esa esgrima verbal. En amor, dulce Roxana, tiene más mérito la sinceridad que la bella palabra.

Las manos de Canelle hicieron temblar un poco las ramas no tan gruesas de las que se sostenían, no podía creer lo que escuchaba: Cyrano despreciando la poesía y mostrando que lo verdaderamente importante para él era el amor sincero, sin adornos ni rebusques. Era Cyrano mostrándose tal cual, sin las ataduras del orgullo ni la presunción, solo su más pura verdad, como ella lo miraba siempre, como deseaba que todos lo miraran y conocieran lo verdaderamente admirable en él.

-¿Y si os eximo de usar vuestro ingenio y preferís hablarme con esa llana y aburrida franqueza, ¿qué me diréis?- preguntó la rubia un poco recelosa, estaba regresando a la razón por la cual se había enfadado con Christian días atrás, ¿cómo podía pedirle ahora que renunciara a las palabras bonitas?

Cyrano decidió ignorar la mala señal de que la joven había dejado de tutearlo y decidió que ese era su momento, que solo debía tener cuidado de no delatar el engaño, y podría seguir desahogando su alma de toda la pasión que la ahogaba.

-¡Os diré que os amo! ¡Os adoro!- exclamó con toda su alma -Y os juro que no es un amor egoísta. Por vuestra felicidad soy capaz de dar la mía, aunque supiera que vos no lo supierais nunca, si gracias a mi sacrificio toda la felicidad que me correspondiera en la vida llegara a ser vuestra. ¡Es excesiva mi suerte! Hablaros y que me escucháis. ¿O acaso lo estaré soñando? ¡Mis palabras han logrado el milagro de conmoveros! ¡Habéis temblado al escucharme, y yo he percibido vuestro temblor, que ha descendido a lo largo de las ramas de jazmín!

Una lágrima se escapó del ojo de Canelle, mientras miraba a Cyrano tomar entre sus dedos una rama de jazmín y besarla con pasión y total entrega.

"¡Basta!" pensó desesperada "¡Estás diciendo demasiado! ¡Te estás involucrando demasiado!"

-¡Tiemblo conmovida, porque yo también os amo!- vino a rematar Roxana.

-¡Puedo morir tranquilo ahora, puesto que he logrado oír de vuestros labios esa frase!- dijo embriagado -Ahora solo puedo pedir…

-¡Un beso!

La escena pareció congelarse, la voz de Christian quien se había quedadu oculto y callado, fascinado sabiéndose legítimo dueño de todos los sentimientos de Roxana, acababa de pedir un…

Roxana desvió la mirada, apabullada y un poco ofendida. ¿Así que todo esto era para robarle el primer beso?

-Perdonad mi atrevimiento.- se disculpó Cyrano titubeante, la chica ahora no lo miraba, y el chico sí, rogándole por el susodicho beso.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento comenzó a sonar desde la esquina una tonada alegre… ¿o una triste? ¿Porqué cada laúd tocaba algo distinto?

Roxana, al mirar al hombre bajo al balcón pasear su vista buscando quién podría acercarse, aprovechó para desaparecer dentro de su habitación y apagar la luz, con lo que Christian y Canelle salieron de sus escondites de un salto y miraron acercarse por la calle a un fraile capuchino, llamando a todas las puertas con la mano libre de sostener una linterna.

-Tonto, tan bien que iba.- susurró Canelle desdeñosamente mientras se acercaban los tres al capuchino para averiguar que lo traía por esos rumbos. Christian respondió con una mirada asesina.

-Estoy buscando la casa de Magdalena Robin, buenas personas.- explicó el fraile, titubeando ligeramente al mirar a una joven vestida con ropas de hombre y encima acompañada por otros dos caballeros.

Christian puso cara de no comprender nada y Canelle puso cara de susto al sentir que se les venía el tiempo encima. Mientras con toda naturalidad Cyrano le dio indicaciones equivocadas al religioso haciéndolo partir.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, consígueme ese beso!- suplicó Christian humillantemente mientras regresaba cada uno a su puesto.

Cyrano suspiró: el mentado beso llegaría tarde o temprano, pero preferiría no estar presente para presenciarlo. En esos momentos, toda la dicha de declararle su amor a Roxana se desvanecía irremediablemente al comprender que al final, quien probaría los vírgenes labios de la dama sería Christian, y por el único mérito de ser bello.

Canelle por su parte, dejó de refunfuñar por la imprudencia de Christian cuando la ventana de la manzana de la discordia volvió a iluminarse y se abrió la puertecilla al balcón, ligera y resuelta volvió a salir.

-¿Sigues ahí?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Sigo aquí.- respondió Cyrano sin vacilar.

-Y me estabas hablando de un…- titubeó ella -… de un…

-De un beso.- concluyó Cyrano imprimiéndole seguridad al asunto, o se volvería interminable -¡Qué dulce sonaría de vuestra boca ese vocablo que no osáis pronunciar! ¡Sed generosa y venced vuestro temor! ¡Yo os amo!

"Bang" pensó Canelle al darse cuenta de que Cyrano había recuperado la sangre fría mientras sus ilusiones agonizaban en el suelo a su alrededor.

-Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es un beso?- continuó Cyrano encantadoramente seductor -Un juramento hecho más cerca, una declaración que se confirma, un instante que tiene algo de eterno y te permite respirar por un momento el alma del otro.

Roxana suspiró profundamente desde su balcón cediendo finalmente, delicadamente invitó a su amado a subir junto a ella.

Canelle reaccionó imitando el maullido de un gato en celo como mejor pudo, haciendo a Roxana desviar la mirada para que Cyrano y Christian volvieran a cambiar de lugar, y le soltara un golpe seco en la cabeza al verlo medio paralizado.

Ahora el muchacho no estaba seguro de querer conseguir tal beso.

-¡Venid a tomar este juramento! A confirmar esta declaración.- urgía Roxana con voz dulcísima.

Christian miró aterrado a Cyrano, quien mostrándole el puño amenazantemente por fin lo convenció de subir, trepando por el tronco del árbol que alcanzaba las ramas de los jazmines hasta llegar a sentarse en el barandal del balcón.

Solo se escuchó un breve "Te amo", silenciado por aquel instante con tintes de eternidad.

* * *

Por fin hemos llegado a la mitad. En el capítulo anterior llegamos al final del primer acto de El Fantasma y en este capítulo hemos llegado a donde generalment se pone el intermedio en las producciones de Cyrano.

¿Qué tal ha quedado?

**Le Bret: **(el único que encuentro al voltear) ……

**Lexell: **o.o ¿Y los demás?

**Le Bret: **No están nada contentos contigo.

**Lexell: **T_T Pero es que TENÍA que hacerlo, a mi tampoco me hace muy feliz

**Le Bret: **Pues habrá que convencerlos

Ehmmm… bueno, voy a consolar a los musos… hasta el próximo capítulo.


	25. Bajo la luna

Capítulo veinticinco

**Bajo la Luna**

Canelle sintió que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer conforme lo bellos jóvenes se fundían en su primer beso se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar que los laudes anunciaban el regreso del capuchino.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar miró la sombra de Cyrano alejarse un poco y luego finjir que había llegado corriendo de muy lejos.

-¡Hola!- saludó fuertemente interrumpiendo a los dos jóvenes quienes voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos.

-¡Primo!- respondió Roxana radiante de felicidad -¡Ahora bajo!

Refunfuñando, Christian bajó mucho más rápido por el balcón y antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa la linternita del capuchino disminuyó un poco más la oscuridad de la noche.

-Buenas personas, me parece que me han dado la dirección equivocada.- dijo el clérigo con toda su religiosa paciencia.

-¿No ha dicho usted que buscaba la casa de Magdalena Rolin?- preguntó magnánime Cyrano, con toda su impía hipocresía.

-No Rolin: Robin. B-I-N ¡Bin!- explicó pareciendo inmutable el Capuchino.

-Oh, entonces sí es aquí, por favor disculpe mi torpeza.- Cyrano se inclinó elegantemente cediéndole el paso al hombre, quien sin más explicaciones caminó con decisión hacia la puerta.

-Ya deja de barrer la calle con la nariz.- susurró Christian al pasar junto a Cyrano quien seguía inclinado.

Una ramita atravesó el aire y dió justo en la cabellera rizada, Christian volteó hacia la dirección donde Canelle se mantenía oculta y ahora lo miraba con furia. Lo señaló acusadoramente para hacerle entender que lo tenía vigilado.

-¿Cómo me escucho?- preguntó el muchacho sobándose, mientras Cyrano lo miraba burlonamente y la puerta de la casa se abría.

Ragueneau cargaba una linterna mientras Roxana, con una expresión más bella que nunca salió tras él.

Miró confusa al Capuchino que se acercaba sin titubear.

-¿Magdalena Robin?

-Sí.- respondió la rubia titubeante.

-Tengo una carta para usted.- indicó entusiasmado buscando bajo el hábito hasta sacar un sobre firmado.

-¡De Guiche!- exclamó Roxana al leer el remitente. Recuperando la sangre fría inmediatamente invitó a todos a pasar.

A todos menos a Canelle que seguía oculta a su vista, quien al mirar la puerta cerrarse bajó de su escondite y corrió a la ventana para fisgonear.

-¿Y qué dice la carta?- preguntó Christian curioso.

Cyrano comenzó a preocuparse, empezaba a entender.

Y en un destello de improvisación e histrionismo, Roxana cambió el contenido original de la carta: qué De Guiche había estado oculto en el convento de Capuchinos porque deseaba verla una vez más antes de partir al sitio de Arrás (con obvias intenciones paralelas) y la buscaría aquella noche, a un contenido mucho más conveniente para los presentes: que De Guiche había encontrado gracia en Christian de Neuvillete, y le parecía la persona más adecuada para que la joven Robin contrajera santo matrimonio.

El hombre de iglesia accedió a efectuar la ceremonia cuando escucharon un par de laudes tocando una tonada triste que tras un momento se volvió funebre.

-Alguien viene.- murmuró Cyrano alarmado -¿En cuánto tiempo estará casada mi querida prima?

-Quince minutos, caballero.- respondió el oportuno clérigo entusiasmado -Solo quince minutos les asegurarán la felicidad el resto de sus vidas.

Cyrano consiguió sonreir en un esfuerzo supremo y se disculpó por no poder quedarse a la apresurada ceremonia, saliendo estrepitósamente por la puerta principal.

-¡Es De Guiche!- dijo Canelle entrecortadamente, había subido y descendido de nuevo al árbol lo más aprisa que pudo para divisar quién se acercaba.

Cyrano la miró con cierta desaprobación -¿Qué sabías de esto?

-No importa.- suplicó Canelle tomando su mano -Debemos detenerlo.

-Sólo quince minutos, no te angusties tanto.- dio Cyrano tajante, se sumaba a su frustración por la boda el que Canelle le hubiera ocultado algo.

-¿Cómo entretengo a De Guiche un cuarto de hora? Sin que sospeche, ni…-

-Yo podría…- respondió Canelle con reserva, si Cyrano enfrentaba al Conde directamente para entretenerlo habría sospechas, así que tendría que hacerlo ella, aun sin tener idea de como.

Pero un segundo después su semblante se iluminó con una mejor idea -¡Ven, sube!

Cyrano miró sin comprender como Canelle subía con presteza al balcón, sin hacerse mas preguntas la siguió y al estar frente a frente seguía interrogándola con la mirada.

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, fue despojado de su sombrero y con algo de brusquedad Canelle le alborotó el cabello hasta que gruesos mechones cubrían su frente y un poco su vista.

-Si De Guiche está tan atontado por Roxana como Christian y tú, no habrá nada en la Tierra que lo distraiga.- comenzó a explicar mientras lo envolvía con su capa –Así que tendrá que distraerlo…- se desató la pañoleta que traía en el cuello y le cubrió la nariz y boca con ella y se quitó el sombrero, con lo que al final cada quien traía puesto el del otro.

-…alguien de la Luna.- concluyó sonriendo triunfante y señalando al cielo, mirando lo irreconocible que lucía él. Sus ojos bajo los mechones de cabello lucían un misterio irresistible.

Cyrano la miró desconcertada un momento.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya comprendo!- dijo por fin -¡Qué gran i-

-¡Que bueno porque ahí viene!- interrumpió Canelle empujándolo fuera del balcón antes de agacharse para ocultarse.

El Conde de Guiche se acercaba lentamente y a tientas a la casa Robin, oculto tras una máscara negra que apenas lo dejaba ver en una noche de por sí oscura, la Luna dió su apoyo una vez más ocultándose bajo unos densos nubarrones, con lo que la silueta que cayó escandalosamente frente a De Guiche no tuvo forma ante sus ojos hasta que se irguió a medias frente a él, finalmente lo reconoció como un hombre encorvado.

Cyrano comenzó a hablar a una velocidad impresionante y eliminando su acento gascón, comenzando a explicar que había caído de la Luna.

El Conde trató de zafarse de tan molesta interrupción, pero al final quedó embelezado ante la insistente explicación del hombre, quien para convencerlo de que realmente provenía del satélite comenzó a contarle uno a uno los métodos que había ideado para alcanzar la bella esfera en el firmamento nocturno.

-¿Y cuál de estos métodos utilizó finalmente para llegar?- preguntó De Guiche eufórico.

-No puedo decírselo, se han terminado los quince minutos.- respondió Cyrano triunfante, recuperando su acento gascón y descubriendose ante su cautivo escucha.

-¡Cyrano! ¡¿Pero qué?- exclamó con sorpresa el hombre, interrumpido por la puerta de la casa abriendose.

Tomados de las manos, Roxana y Christian daban un pequeño recorrido nupcial tan improvisado como su casamiento, seguidos por la dueña adormilada y Ragueneau limpiándose las lágrimas conmovido.

-¡Dios!- soltó DeGuiche comprendiendo.

Cyrano no cabía en si de orgullo, incluso Canelle bajó de su escondite para mirar burlonamente al derrotado Conde.

-Hombre de bien, hombre santo.- dijo el Capuchino tomando las manos de De Guiche -Dios recompense con creces el haber propiciado tan bella unión de estos dos jóvenes.

La expresión de rabia y frustración del Conde cambió en un segundo a la más vengativa.

-Os felicito, Señor de Bergerac, podría detener a un santo en las puertas del cielo.- dijo sabiéndose dueño y vencedor de la situación -Y usted, Señora de Neuvillete, espero que su matrimonio halla sido realmente feliz, porque ahora mismo Los Cadetes de Gascuña parten al sitio de Arras.

-¡No!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Roxana y Canelle, mientras De Guiche fieramente tomaba a Christian y lo arrebataba de los brazos de su esposa, arrastrándolo lejos.

-¡Un barco espera a la compañía!- dijo De Guiche disfrutando su victoria.

-¡No puede! ¡No puede!- gritó la tramoyista lanzándose sobre el hombre, detenida por el fuerte brazo de Cyrano.

-¡Basta, Canelle! ¡Una orden es una orden! ¡Nos vamos al sitio!- la voz de Cyrano detuvo más a la chica que su brazo, las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Canelle al sentir una imperativa furia en esas palabras, como nunca había esperado escuchar hacia ella de él.

La chica se apartó como un animalito asustado, mientras Cyrano iba junto a Roxana que lloraba arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡Prométeme que lo cuidarás!- rogó desesperada al sentir a su primo a su lado.

-¡Pero Roxana!- balbuceó Cyrano.

-¡Que no pasará frío, ni hambre! ¡Qué no lo herirán!- continuó suplicando entre amargas lágrimas.

-¡Pero Roxana, estaremos en el campo de batalla...

-¡Qué me será fiel!- la joven parecía totalmente fuera de si, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar pretextos, quería escuchar que su amado estaría a salvo.

-Claro, eso por supuesto...

-¡Y que escribirá!

-Eso, señora, te lo aseguro.- concluyó Cyrano gravemente, Ragueneau se inclinó junto a ellos y junto con la dueña regresaron a Roxana a su casa.

Cyrano la miró alejarse, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer y a lo que debía renunciar.

-Cyrano.- Canelle se acercó temerosa, recibiendo solo una mirada de desprecio -Lo siento, yo lo sabía, no pensé que...

-¿Qué me molestara?- atajó Cyrano antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.

La joven tramoyista se quedó de pie, temblando, en medio de la calle. Tardó medio minuto en comprender que no debía dejarlo marcharse así y salió corriendo.

Conocía un atajo hacia el muelle.

Una hora después, Los Cadetes de Gascuña se preparaban para una apresurada partida.

Christian de Neuvillete miraba desde un callejón las aguas que lo esperaban, que lo alejarían de Roxana, seguramente para siempre.

-No volveré.- exclamó lastimeramente.

Sintió que una mano se posaba suavemente en su hombro, volteó y se encontró frente a la mirada iracunda de Canelle.

-¿Qué estupideces dices?- preguntó con voz ronca, clavándole la mirada.

-¡Tú sabías todo esto! ¡Sabías que De Guiche evitaba que fueramos a la guerra! ¡Y muy inteligentemente lo hicimos enfurecer para que nos enviara como carne de cañón! ¡Qué gran plan, niña estúpida!- escupió Christian las palabras con furia.

Y apenas alcanzó a ver que el puño de la chica cortaba el aire y le propinaba un derechazo directo a la quijada.

-¡No digas tonterías!- gritó Canelle desesperada -¡No vas a morir! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Si mueres Roxana será desgraciada! ¡Y si Roxana es desgraciada Cyrano también lo será! ¡Por eso Cyrano moriría protegiéndote, así que debes volver!

Christian se sobaba el golpe, de verdad le había dolido. Con tristeza comprendió las palabras de la joven que frente a ella temblaba de rabia y desesperanza.

-Canelle, tú...- masculló ablandándose.

La joven lo apartó de un manotazo y caminó hacia el barco, Cyrano y LeBret estaban a punto de abordar.

-¡Cyrano!- llamó la tramoyista con todas sus fuerzas físicas y emocionales.

Le Bret se detuvo y volteó a mirar al reconocer la voz de su amiga, encontrándose con la lastímera imagen que ofrecía, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Cyrano se detuvo también, camino al muelle había meditado sobre la situación, y había comprendido que había sido demasiado duro con la chica, le había prometido protegerla y él mismo la había herido. ¿Cómo podría verla de nuevo sin sentirse avergonzado?

-Cyrano, vamos.- urgió LeBret tomándole el brazo -No puedes dejarla así.

Finalmente Cyrano dio la vuelta y al mirarlo acercarse, Canelle cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento.- sollozó al sentir que Cyrano se arrodillaba frente a ella -Perdóname por favor.

Él la tomo suavemente por la barbilla y alarmantemente no recibió resistencia alguna cuando levantó el rostro de la desvalida chica hacia él. Sacó un tosco pañuelo y con cuidado limpió sus lágrimas, solo se escuchaban los sollozos desesperados de la chica que seguía suplicando perdón.

-¿Podrás perdonarme tú a mi?- preguntó Cyrano lo más suave que pudo.

-¿A ti? Pero...- la joven lo miró sorprendida -...tú no... fui yo la que lo echó todo a perder.

-Hiciste lo que creíste correcto.- la interrumpió Cyrano -Por favor deja de llorar, esto ya es suficientemente triste.

La muchacha hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, él la miraba con comprensión.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó al ver que la chica se recuperaba.

-Lo que quieras.- musitó Canelle intentando sonreir.

-Cuida a Roxana.- pidió él con una mirada suplicante -Y si no regreso...-

-¡No digas eso!- interrumpió Canelle en un grito -¡Regresarás! ¡Si no regresas...- lo pensó un angustioso momento, ¿y si realmente se estaban mirando y hablando por última vez? -¡Si no regresas no la cuidaré!

-Entiendo.- susurró Cyrano -Eso estaría bien, ¿sabes? Si no regreso olvídate de Roxana y olvídate de mi.

-No podría.- las lágrimas regresaban, había pensado que ya no poseía más.

-Por supuesto que puedes, eres muy fuerte.- dijo Cyrano tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Fuerte?- preguntó Canelle con suma tristeza -¿Y si soy tan fuerte, porqué no me llevas contigo?

Cyrano sonrió conmovido, ¿de dónde había sacado semejante idea?

-No digas tonterías, Canelle.- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos -Por supuesto que no, ya has pasado tu infancia en el infierno de las calles, no permitiría que pasaras por el infierno de la guerra.

-Entonces promete que regresarás.- insistió la muchacha aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sabes que no puedo prometer eso.

-¡Se lo prometiste a Roxana!- reprochó la chica antes de esconder su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Pero tú si comprendes que es una promesa que no puedo hacer.- explicó Cyrano.

Canelle comprendió que no podía prometerle a ella lo que había podido prometerle a Roxana. Jamás podría, Cyrano solo podría amar a la mujer más bella.

Esa era la verdad, Cyrano amaba a Roxana, y Canelle amaba a Cyrano. No importaba que acabara de darse cuenta, no habría importado si se hubiera dado cuenta antes ni importaría si se diera cuenta después. Cuando Christian había probado los labios de Roxana, Cyrano habría deseado que los labios que ella besara fueran los que habían pronunciado las últimas palabras antes de ese beso, y Canelle deseó que esas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas hacia su oído.

Pero no importaba que lo hubiera comprendido en ese momento, Canelle nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Roxana.

-Entonces me quedaré a cuidarla.- dijo por fin resuelta la muchacha, apartándose y poniéndose de pie.

Cyrano sonrió, puso el pañuelo en la mano de la joven y la cerró.

-Cuídame esto también.

Canelle asintió mientras Cyrano daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el barco.

LeBret caminó en dirección contraria a su amigo hasta terminar frente a la chica.

-Lo lamento.- dijo LeBret con tristeza -A veces Cyrano es un cabezota y no puede comprender lo evidente.

La muchacha se sonrojó. ¿Cómo es que LeBret se había dado cuenta tan rápido? ¿O acaso él lo había comprendido desde antes? Por supuesto que de ser así, era demasiado caballeroso para importunarla diciéndoselo.

-Yo...- sin saber que decir lo miró, una gran tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Lamento tener que dejarte ahora, por favor no sientas que todos te hemos abandonado.- dijo LeBret tiernamente -Ni Jose Buquet ni nosotros hubieramos deseado nunca dejarte.

Canelle había olvidado completamente a Jose Buquet, Cyrano obviamente se lo había contado en el camino. Tragó saliva, ¿qué le esperaba al regresar a la Ópera?

-Debo irme.- Le Bret interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar que lo llamaban desde el barco.

-Cuídense mucho.- murmuró la muchacha sintiéndose de pronto la persona más vulnerable en el mundo.

-Lo haremos. Tú también.

Le Bret se despidió dandole una paternal caricia a Canelle en la espalda, y corrió a abordar el barco. Cyrano y Christian lo esperaban y sin mirar una última vez a la chica subieron.

Canelle corrió también, quedándose de pie en la orilla del muelle hasta que el barco se perdió de vista.

La Luna brillaba con toda su intensidad, guiando a Canelle de regreso a la casa Robin sin que su ánimo ni sus fuerzas desfallecieran.

Al poco rato, Ragueneau le abría la puerta y le indicaba donde estaba la habitación de Roxana, donde la reciente esposa lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama.

-Señorita... Señora Roxana.- llamó Canelle tras pensarlo unos momentos.

Los ojos de la bella rubia, totalmente agotados por el llanto, la miraron aprehensivamente.

-Eres Canelle, ¿cierto?- preguntó la hermosa joven sentándose, sin poder dejar de llorar.

La chica asintió mirando a su compañera de pena, aun en ese estado, no podía compararse con Magdalena de Neuvillete jamás.

-Sólo vengo a decirle que le he prometido a Cyrano que voy a cuidarla en su ausencia.- dijo Canelle haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer estable.

-Comprendo.- asintió la bella rubia -Gracias. Pero ahora es muy tarde, debería ir a descansar, ha sido una larga noche.

Canelle no dijo nada más, salió de la casa y como un ente etéreo caminó por las calles de Paris hasta su catre en la Ópera, donde se dejó derrumbarse y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

De pronto escucho algo, un canto confundido con un lamento, que mas allá de su comprensión la inundó de un sopor invencible que la hizo dormir en un momento.

-Duerma lo que queda de oscuridad, señorita Canelle.- dijo el Fantasma de la Ópera desde las sombras en algún lugar del edificio -Mis lágrimas deben ser suficientes para ambos. Tal vez para todo Paris.

La Luna continuó su camino unas pocas horas más, guiando el comienzo del camino de los Cadetes de Gascuña, y velando el sueño de la tramoyista huérfana en la Ópera con los suaves rayos que se filtraban en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

4:47 am, este capítulo me ha dejado agotada, no solo por la hora como podrán comprender. Tal vez sea el último capítulo de cualquier cosa que escriba este año, veremos qué le espera a esta historia en el 2010.

La escena en el muelle estaba escrita desde hace como un año... ni siquiera la busqué hoy, la manera de llegar a ella en la página anterior fue totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba y no podía continuar de la manera en que estaba escrito de aquella vez.

Le Bret me recuerda mucho a alguien... no lo había mencionado, pero desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que se le parece, no deja de sorprenderme y divertime encontrarles más similitudes. Su último gesto con Canelle en este capítulo lo he escrito totalmente subconsciente, un par de palabras después me di cuenta de que es algo que solo he recibido de él.


	26. Contigo en la Distancia

Una especie de intermedio musical, capítulo/songfic. Espero que les guste n.n

Capítulo veintiséis

**Contigo en la distancia**

_No existe un momento del día en que pueda apartarte de mi_

Ayesha dormitaba en los brazos de Gabriel, mientras Fleur Blanche escuchaba preocupada los acordes de un órgano.

Acordes tristes, fúricos a veces, pero casi siempre tristes. ¿El Fantasma realmente estaría componiendo algo o solo descargaba sus sentimientos sobre las teclas?

Suspiró aliviada al mirar a Gabriel quedarse dormido junto con la gata, al menos el sonido del órgano no le afectaba a sus pequeños y sensibles oídos, y su aún más sensible corazón.

Solo los primeros días Gabriel terminaba con una vaga tristeza después de visitar a Ayesha en la casa del lago, la periodista había terminado por amenazarlo con que no volverían a ese lugar si siempre se ponía triste. A partir de entonces la actitud del niño cambió totalmente: decidió no escuchar.

Pero Fleur no dejaba de escuchar, y aun cuando podía sentir la tristeza en la música, no era tanta como la que sentía el atormentado intérprete.

"Volverás, Christina, volverás." era lo que a fin de cuentas gritaba cada nota de Don Juan Triunfante mientras avanzaba su gestación.

_El mundo parece distinto cuando no estás junto a mi_

Los días serían enteramente grises para Roxana Robin si no fuera porque leía y releía las cartas que le llegaban de Arrás. Las leía hasta que sus ojos no daban más, y al cerrarlos su memoria le recitaba cada apasionada frase.

Se encontraba justo apelando a la memoria mientras esperaba a Canelle. A diferentes horas, según sus horarios de trabajo, pero día tras día, ella aparecía a diario para charlar y escuchar las cartas del día. Se sentía un poco culpable, leerle las cartas a su nueva amiga le causaba alivio y placer, pero Canelle rara vez recibía una mención. Un par de veces le había entregado una hoja de papel extra dirigida a ella por parte de LeBret.

Al principio se preguntaba cómo tan refinados caballeros habían entablado una amistad con una tramoyista huérfana, pero con el paso de los días se había dejado de cuestionar el origen y estilo de vida de su amiga, al darse cuenta de que en ese momento, era lo único real y tangible que le importaba.

El mundo afuera podría derrumbarse, nada le importaba ya, solo sentir las caricias de las palabras escritas por su amado y cuando Canelle le aseguraba que él regresaría sano y salvo.

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de todos los lujos y la fama que había creado? De la admiración de cuantos ojos la miraran pasar, de la gala de los vestidos y los bailes, de la compañía de la alta sociedad.

Lo único que ahora importaba era lo que le recordaba a Christian.

_No hay bella melodía en que no surjas tú. Ni yo quiero escucharla si no la escuchas tú_

¿Dónde estaba su amor por la música? Ahora que Canelle necesitaba en donde refugiarse, las canciones de amor sólo le recordaban a Cyrano, las canciones de odio remitían su memoria al contundente puñetazo que le había propinado a cierta cabecita rubia, y las canciones tristes la hacían luchar contra las lágrimas que furiosamente trataban de salir.

No podía llorar por una canción, una canción no era algo físico, guardaba las lágrimas para las palizas que recibía desde la muerte de José Buquet. Todos le habían agarrado bronca al darse cuenta de que la _protegida_ del jefe de tramoyistas se había quedado sola, casi a diario terminaba líada a golpes al menos con uno de los empleados del Palacio.

¿Cuándo había olvidado el deseo de cantar algún día en el escenario? ¿En qué momento volver a ver a Cyrano se convirtió en el único deseo de su alma? La única imagen que lograba consolarla era imaginarse de nuevo en brazos del Cadete, escuchando esa música tan bellamente interpretada. Al pensar en eso no le importaba el dolor, ni la nostalgia al comprender que el engaño seguía adelante al escuchar las cartas que Roxana le leía en sus visitas diarias.

Al menos sabía que estaban bien.

_Es que te has convertido en parte de mi alma. Ya nada me consuela si no estás tú también_

Hambre… frío…

¿En qué momento los sitiadores se habían convertido en sitiados?

Todo era horrible, para Christian cada día alejado de Roxana era una agonía , en lugar de sus luminosos ojos encontraba el humo de los mosquetes, en lugar de su melodiosa voz escuchaba lamentos y disparos, en lugar del calor que le brindaba su presencia sentía el viento helado por las noches.

Su estómago lanzó un sonoro quejido, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, pero era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Cuando miraba a Roxana el tiempo se detenía, y comer era lo último en lo que podía pensar, pero ahora todos los malestares físicos posibles de sentir le golpeaban con saña recordándole el mundo real más allá de su burbuja de ensueño creada por el amor.

Si moría en ese momento, la agonía sería menor que pasar cada segundo pensando en su lejana Roxana.

_Más allá de tus labios, del sol y las estrellas, contigo en la distancia amada mía, estoy_

Cyrano sonrió apretando la pluma en su mano, al menos cuando LeBret se ponía a regañarlo sus oídos y mente se llenaban de la voz de su amigo y de los recuerdos de tantas veces que lo había acompañado en sus apuros.

Seguro que ambos regresarían de ese horrible sitio a meterse en nuevos problemas en Paris, lo regañaría por despilfarrador, soberbio y peleonero, y por sus otras diversiones con los inferiores. Y no por la tontería de nada de cruzar las líneas enemigas dos veces al día para enviarle cartas a Roxana.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Con cada palabra, el juego seguía, su amor llegaba a Roxana y de alguna manera era como estar juntos. Releyó la carta que acababa de terminar de escribir y sonrió satisfecho, aun con LeBret vociferando la dobló y se puso de pie para enviarla.

La carta estuvo tan maravillosamente escrita, que le arrancó a Roxana más suspiros que nunca al leérsela a su amiga tramoyista y de pronto le hizo exclamar:

-¡Debemos ir con Christian!

-¡¿QUÉEEE?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los actores están en sus puestos, el segundo acto está listo para empezar._

Oh sí, escuché eso hace poco en un anime y TENÍA que decirlo jaja.

**Erik: **¬¬

**Lexell: **O.O? Y ahora qué hice?

**Erik: **Nada, olvídalo…

**Lexell: **¿Cómo que lo olvide? T_T

**LeBret: ***aparece* Calla y olvida, niña, no le busques

**Lexell: **T_T Okey… nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… o.o Ah, creo que ya entendí la mirada de reproche. No se preocupen, el segundo acto siempre es más corto que el primero.

**LeBret: **Pero más intenso, y tu nos escribes a todos

**Lexell: **Aaaah, si todavía me duele el capítulo 25! T_T

**LeBret:** *Típica palmadita paternal en la espalda*


	27. El Sitio de Arras

**Capítulo veintisiete.**

**El Sitio de Arras.**

El silencio del alba en el Sitio de Arras se rompió con algunos disparos en algún lugar de los límites del campamento Francés.

Cyrano saltó con soltura las trincheras que a duras penas se mantenían en pie , solo para encontrarse de frente con una profunda mirada de reproche de su amigo LeBret que lo esperaba con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y las manos en la cintura.

-Lo sé.- dijo Cyrano tajantemente tratando de huir, pero LeBret lo detuvo del brazo mirándolo con preocupación.

-Si lo sabes, ¿porqué sigues con esto?- preguntó.

-Eso tú lo sabes.- respondió Cyrano con seriedad.

Su amigo lo soltó con un suspiro resignado -Confías demasiado en la mala puntería española.

-Hasta el momento no me ha fallado.- sonrió bajo la enorme nariz socarronamente.

Antes de que LeBret pudiera reprochar algo más, los cadetes fueron despertando a su realidad y Cyrano se escurrió a su tienda.

Quejándose del fastidio, el hambre, el frío, y todos esos males físicos y morales que le achacan a quien se encuentra atrapado y derrotado, el inicio del día de Los Cadetes de Gascuña no podía ser peor.

Su sufrido Capitán hizo salir a Cyrano de su tienda, al ser el único que encontraba la manera de menguar un poco el sufrimiento en el espíritu de sus compañeros, y consiguió distraerlos un poco hasta que uno de los cadetes anunció que se acercaba el Conde de Guiche. Las energías de los militares se enfocaron en quejarse de lo mal que les caía esa visita y a fingir que se encontraban perfectamente, ocultando el hambre en dados, naipes y nubecillas de humo tabacalero. No le darían gusto a su coronel de verlos sufrir.

De Guiche apareció montado en su caballo. Su esfuerzo de mantener la postura de gran señor era notoriamente supremo, la palidez de su rostro y el hambre atizándole las costillas era la misma de los demás.

Aún así, no perdió la oportunidad de pavonearse frente a sus inferiores narrándoles su más reciente hazaña estratega.

-¿Y vuestra banda blanca?- preguntó Cyrano inquisitivamente, todos habían notado la ausencia del accesorio que le profería una posición superior y por fin encontraron interesante la visita del Conde.

De Guiche carraspeó y explicó su brillante maniobra en la que había dejado dicha banda para hacerse pasar por un soldado más y escapar fácilmente al perder la atención de los contrarios. Regresó con sus propios hombres para derrotar al pelotón en un contraataque.

-¿Qué opináis, señor de Bergerac?- preguntó pedante.

-Ningún hombre de honor abandonaría su insignia de posición en el ejército.- respondió Cyrano con su tan practicada cortesía hiriente.

Los Cadetes aguantaron la risa mientras De Guiche se ponía colorado por un par de segundos para regresar después a su pose de superioridad.

-Cualquier otro movimiento era imposible. Eran demasiados, y disparaban sin piedad. Podría haber regresado a recuperarlos, pero sabrá usted que hay cosas más importantes. No es que no pudiera o quisiera hacerlo, si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer regresaría yo solo a recuperar mi banda blanca. Aun cuando el lugar quedó barrido por la metralla e inaccesible.

-No es necesario, aquí está.- declaró Cyrano levantando en alto el trofeo: la banda blanca que inmediatamente fue arrebatada por De Guiche mientras los Cadetes se burlaban por lo bajo.

Sin comprender nada, miraron como su coronel tomaba la banda y la agitaba en el aire, recibiendo una señal desde fuera del campamento.

-Es un espía.- aclaró el Conde mientras se ponía el accesorio -Nos brinda muy buen servicio, le ha dicho al ejército español que lancen todas sus fuerzas sobre el sitio más vulnerable de los nuestros, mientras nosotros pasaremos víveres aprovechando la distracción.

Los Cadetes comprendieron la situación: ellos eran el sitio más vulnerable e inmediatamente se levantaron listos a equiparse para defender.

-Atacaran en una hora aproximadamente.- indicó De Guiche.

-¡Entonces queda tiempo!- exclamó un Cadete, y sus compañeros mostraron que compartían la misma opinión volviendo a sentarse y descansar.

-Toman muy bien su destino.- se burló De Guiche acercándose a Carbon.

-¿Esperabais otra cosa?- respondió el Capitán orgulloso -Somos los Cadetes de Gascuña. Aunque nos desprecie lo suficiente para ofrecernos en una misión suicida, esta es la actitud con que recibimos el calor de una batalla.

-_Nobles, firmes, valerosos, así son los Cadetes de Gascuña, con Carbon su capitán._- canturreó el Conde con saña. -Ahora vuelvo, Capitán.

Carbon miró a su superior dándole órdenes y organizando a sus soldados -Incluso su caballo camina como un marica.- siseó con desprecio, antes de dar la vuelta y mirar a sus Cadetes. Sus muchachos. ¿Cuántos de ellos no regresarían del sitio? ¿Cuántos de ellos no llegarían a la noche? Le sería más fácil aceptar esa descabellada misión si no supiera el trasfondo personal en todo aquello.

Cyrano encontró a Christian de pie, totalmente ido, se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro con cuidado.

-¿Y Roxana qué hará sin mi?- preguntó el muchacho afligido.

Cyrano resopló.

-Al menos quisiera poner todo mi corazón despidiéndome en una carta.- dijo meditabundo el rubio.

Cyrano comprendió perfectamente la petición. -¿Sabes? Ya he escrito una despedida.- Sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa una carta.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Christian molesto, arrebatándole la carta -¡Déjame ver!- comienza a leerla y de pronto se detiene, señalándole acusadoramente un punto en el papel al poeta que había comenzado a hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Qué es esta mancha redonda?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Una gota.- respondió Cyrano sin interés.

-¡Es una lágrima!- gritó el muchacho -¡No soy tan idiota!

-Soy tan buen poeta que me he conmovido a mi mismo, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- se disculpó Cyrano con una media sonrisa -Morir no suena tan horrible, pero no volver a verla es intolerable. No puedo soportar que no la voy a … que no la vamos a… que no la vas a…

-¡Me quedo con esto!- vociferó Christian guardándose la carta, se dio la vuelta y se largó.

Todo se interrumpió con el tumulto de un coche que se acercaba desde el campo enemigo, anunciándose como servicio del Rey.

Carbon inmediatamente ordenó a sus muchachos en un par de filas horizontales, quienes obedientemente se quitaron los sombreros e inclinaron la cabeza cuando el carruaje se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

Se abrió la portezuela, y una figura ligerísima de cabellera larga y rubia bajó del carruaje de un salto.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó Roxana Robin, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Todas las cabezas se levantaron en un mismo movimiento, mirando con sorpresa la candorosa belleza de la joven, apenas recordaban la última vez que habían visto a una mujer.

-¡Dios!- exclamó Cyrano clavando la mirada en el suelo. Mientras Christian corría hacia la joven.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho debatiéndose entre el éxtasis y la alarma.

-Este sitio se me ha hecho muy largo, ¿a ti no?- respondió Roxana tomando las manos de su esposo y mirándolo con deleite.

De Guiche se acercó sin dar crédito a sus ojos, recuperando la sangre fría le indicó a la señora que no podía quedarse.

-¡Sí puedo!- reprochó Roxana, sentándose en un tambor de marcha que le ofrecieron -Acabo de llegar. ¿Sabéis que lejos está Arras? ¡Querido primo! ¿Qué hay de interesante en tus botas?

Cyrano dio un ligero respringo al escuchar que Roxana lo llamaba, no podía fingir desinterés un segundo más -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Solo debo seguir el rastro de destrucción, primo.- rió Roxana divertida.

-¿Y cómo pudiste pasar?- preguntó escandalizado de todos los riesgos que su frágil prima había pasado.

-Simplemente he pasado con mi carroza a trote, si alguien se interponía en mi camino bastaba con asomar a la portezuela mi mejor sonrisa y me permitían pasar.

Los Cadetes soltaron una exclamación de asombro, excepto por Carbon, Christian y Cyrano, que no pudieron evitar una mueca de desconcierto.

-No creo que halla pasado sin que nadie le preguntaran a donde ir, señora.- declaró Carbon, con toda solemnidad.

-Con frecuencia, y entonces les contestaba: "Voy a ver a mi amante.". Hasta el español más feroz me abría camino, tan lleno de gracia como de altivez.

-¡Pero Roxana!- explotó por fin Christian.

-Perdóname por haberles dicho que venía a ver a mi amante, pero si hubiera dicho que venía a ver a mi marido, no me habrían permitido pasar.

-¡Eso no!

-¿Entonces?- preguntó la rubia acariciando con ternura la mejilla amada.

-¡Tienes que irte!- ordenó De Guiche.

-¿Irme?- preguntó la joven haciendo un puchero encantador.

-Sí. ¡Y lo más pronto posible!- agregó Cyrano, conteniéndose ante ese gesto infantil ante el que siempre había cedido. Siempre. Desde que eran unos niños jugando en Bergerac. Pero ahora lo importante era protegerla, debía salir de ahí.

De hecho, ¿no se supone que Canelle iba a cuidarla? ¿Cómo pudo permitirle ir?

-Es que…- balbuceó Christian, desarmado por el puchero de su hermosa mujer.

-…dentro de una hora, más o menos…- agregó De Guiche.

-…será mejor si…- se unió Carbon.

-Por favor, Roxana, ¿puedes…- rogó Le Bret. ¿Cómo una sola mujer podía nulificar a los Cadetes de Gascuña, los mismos que estaban esperando tranquilamente batirse con la diferencia de cien a uno?

Cyrano no dijo nada más, se había sumido en la decepción. Canelle había prometido proteger a Roxana, y ahora ella estaba ahí, había atravesado las hostilidades de las líneas enemigas, y ahora, si no escapaba a tiempo… O tal vez… ¡algo le había sucedido a Canelle!

-¡Roxana!- se escuchó una vocecilla que gritó temblorosamente desde la parte de atrás de la carroza, una figura bajó de un salto. -¡Debemos irnos! ¡Prometiste que nos iríamos si era peligroso!

El estupor en todos lo cadetes de Gascuña fue aplastante, todos miraron medio segundo a quien acababa de bajar de detrás de la carroza, tratando de adivinar las facciones tras una máscara negra que cubría la parte superior de su rostro. Pero esas curvas imposibles de disimular con ropa masculina les resultaron inconfundibles.

-¡Canelle!- exclamaron todos con alegría.

En un instante la chica se encontraba en medio de un abrazo masivo de los Cadetes encabezados por LeBret, quienes habían extrañado su presencia a la que se habían acostumbrado por sus visitas al cuartel. Canelle hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, por primera vez desde que ellos habían partido se sentía feliz.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Caballeros!- los regañó Carbon al ver el tumulto, Roxana reía divertida mientras Cyrano sonreía aliviado, había comenzado a pensar de más. Christian instintivamente se sobaba la quijada al recordar cierto puñetazo.

-¡Qué manera de recibir a una dama es ésta!- continuó reclamando Carbon al verse ignorado, por fin los cadetes se apartaron, quedando Canelle de pie medio mareada con LeBret a su lado abrazándola por los hombros.

-Roxana, no puedes quedarte.- retomó Christian, tomando las manos de Roxana y mirándola con seriedad.

-Ésta es la peor posición en este momento, nos atacarán con toda ventaja.- Se apuntó De Guiche.

-Lo has ordenado tú, ¿verdad? ¿Así que quieres dejarme viuda?- recriminó Roxana clavándole la peor de sus miradas al Conde.

-Pero…- musitó De Guiche.

-¡Es mi marido!- gritó la joven melodramáticamente abrazándose al rubio -¡Moriré junto a él!

-¡Nosotros las defenderemos!- declaró un cadete emocionado.

Los demás asintieron escandalosamente, acicalándose y formándose en una fila.

-¡Debo apostar mis cañones, les daré suficiente tiempo para retractarse de esta locura!- farfulló De Guiche antes de alejarse a paso firme.

-Siendo así las cosas.- declaró Carbon con aire solemne -Permitidme presentarle a algunos de los valientes que podrían morir en un rato por proteger vuestros bellos ojos. Barón de Peyrescous de Colignac…

-Están locos…- murmuró Canelle lastimeramente mientras el Capitán presentaba a los Cadetes que felizmente presentaban sus respetos a la dama.

-Te cuidaremos.- dijo Le Bret estrechándola un poco más hacia él.

Canelle recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos.

-¿No estás nada bien, verdad?- preguntó preocupado mirándola con más detenimiento.

-Ahora estoy bien, hay otras cosas de qué preocuparse.- susurró ella sin moverse.

-Abrid la mano en que sostenéis el pañuelo.- pidió Carbon a la rubia a quien le había presentado a sus muchachos, ella lo dejó caer.

Los militares estuvieron a punto de lanzarse al mismo tiempo a recogerlo pero su Capitán se les adelantó. -Por fin mi compañía tiene bandera, y la más hermosa.- declaró amarrándola a su lanza de Capitán.

-Ahora podría morir feliz, si tan solo no tuviera el estómago vacío.- replicó melancólico un Cadete.

-Es verdad, el aire del campo abre el apetito, traed comida.- dijo Roxana muy fresca.

-¿Comida?- preguntó otro Cadete -¿De dónde sacaríamos comida?

-De mi carruaje.- obvió la rubia, con lo que los ojos de todos se clavaron de nuevo en el vehículo.

-Y seguramente reconoceréis a mi cochero, necesitaremos quien corte y sirva las viandas.

Ragueneau asomó la cabeza y ante los vítores de los Cadetes de Gascuña el regordete cuerpo entero.

Comenzaron a salir del carruaje todo tipo de asados de carne, bizcochos y panes y botellas de vino, que pasaron de mano en mano.

Cyrano se acercó a Christian -Debemos hablar.- urgió.

El muchacho solo lo ignoró, yendo junto a su esposa que comenzaba a extender manteles a su alrededor donde comenzaron a acomodar la comida con las bocas hechas más que agua.

Roxana, Christian y Cyrano se movían como flechas sirviendo a la compañía, quienes disfrutaban de un banquete que bien podría ser el último.

-¡Todo para los Gascones ésta tarde!- sonaba la melodiosa voz de Roxana de un grupo a otro -¡Y cuando regrese De Guiche, no le daremos nada! ¿Tinto o blanco? ¡Pan para el Señor Carbon!

-Ven.- indicó Le Bret al ver que Canelle solo seguía con la mirada triste a Cyrano, extendiéndole la mano.

La chica tomó la mano de su amigo y lo acompañó a llevarle comida al centinela, donde ellos comieron también un poco, mientras Le Bret trataba de animarla.

-¿Y tú qué comerás?- preguntó Roxana a su marido.

-Nada.- respondió aun enfadado el muchacho.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero mira, si amas éste bizcocho de Ragueneau!- exclamó ofreciéndoselo.

-¡Roxana! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le reclamó tomándola de las muñecas.

-Por ahora me debo a tus compañeros, te lo diré después.- lo desarmó ella hablándole con ternura, soltándose de sus manos y regresando a servir.

-¡Ahí viene De Guiche!- escucharon a Canelle y LeBret gritando desde el puesto del centinela, Roxana le indicó a Ragueneau que se metiera al carruaje y en un par de segundos todo lo que había llegado en el coche desapareció escondido en cualquier parte.

-Huele… bien por aquí.- fue lo primero que escucharon decir a De Guiche cuando los alcanzó. Los miró con detenimiento y los vió un poco… demasiado felices.

-Les he dejado un cañón por allá, por si alguien aquí sabe usarlo.- dijo con desdén. -¿Y cuando os vais?- preguntó secamente a Roxana.

-Me quedo.- declaró la joven con firmeza.

De Guiche resopló -Entonces denme un mosquete, me quedo yo también. No voy a dejar a esta dama en sus manos.

Los Cadetes ovacionaron semejante muestra de valor.

-Miraaa, si al final parece que es gascón.

-Hasta valiente.

-Sí, creo que podríamos…

-Sí, podríamos alimentarlo un poco.

Todas las vituallas aparecieron de nuevo como por arte de magia.

-¡Comida!- exclamó De Guiche con los ojos asombrados, a punto de lanzarse sobre lo más cercano, pero recobró la compostura y declaró -No comeré sus sobras, si eso es lo que esperan.

-Aaaanda, pero si el "esperan" incluso tuvo acento gascón.

-¡Es uno de los nuestros!

-¡EEEEEEEEH!

-Ya ha sido suficiente.- indicó Carbon al ver que sus Cadetes habían improvisado un festejo por el descubrimiento del Gasconcito interior de su coronel -Mis lanceros están formados y dispuestos a todo.

-¿Aceptáis mi brazo para pasarles revista?- pidió el Conde galantemente a Roxana, quien lo tomó y subió al talud.

Christian aprovechó para correr junto a Cyrano -¿Qué quieres decirme? No tengo tu tiempo.

-Bueno…- Cyrano se vió un poco apenado -…cuando Roxana te hable, no te sorprendas.

-¿De qué?

-Le has escrito mucho más a menudo de lo que crees.

-¿Qué? ¿Y como pasabas?

-Pues antes de la aurora…

-Bueno no importa, ¿dos veces a la semana? ¿Tres?

-Un poco más.

-¿Qué tan poco?

-Diario.

-¡¿Qué?

-Dos veces.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?

-¡Sssssshhh! Bueno, solo eso debes saber.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres un…

Cyrano le tapó la boca al muchacho al ver que Roxana regresaba -¡Ni una palabra enfrente de ella!- lo soltó para escabullirse a su tienda.

-Debes ir.- Le Bret sugirió a Canelle, empujándola suavemente en dirección a la tienda que compartía con Cyrano, acababan de ver toda la discusión y aunque no habían escuchado se imaginaban de qué habría tratado.

-Pero… estará… enojado, decepcionado y todo eso que le queda cuando discute con Christian…- murmuró llorosa la chica, retrocediendo.

-¿A qué veniste, Canelle?- le preguntó suavemente tomándola por los hombros -Seguramente no solo a cuidar a Roxana, ni a verme solo a mi.

La muchacha apretó los labios, no había argumentos para escapar.

-Vamos, debes hablar con él y está solo, yo te espero aquí.- indicó volviendo a empujarla un poquito, Canelle cerró lo ojos y respiró profundo antes de caminar hacia donde le sugerían.

¿Qué podría perder ya?

-¿Cyrano?- llamó tímidamente levantando un poco la tela a la entrada de la tienda.

El aludido se preparaba para la lucha, de espaldas a la entrada, al escuchar a Canelle miró hacia atrás.

-¡Canelle!- exclamó contento corriendo hacia ella y tomándola de las manos -Perdóname, no he podido ni siquiera saludarte. ¿Fue un viaje muy pesado? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Cristina y el Fantasma?

La sonrisa del Cadete se borró al notar que la joven no sonreía, aunque lo intentaba con mucho esfuerzo. Y mirándola con mas detenimiento notó que algo más estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Porqué traes esa máscara?- preguntó preocupado, quitándosela.

-¡No!- alcanzó a gritar la chica tratando de evitar que le quitaran la prenda, pero no pudo contra la fuerza de Cyrano, quien la miró con verdadera tristeza al notar una nueva cicatriz en el puente de la nariz y un mucho más notorio hematoma en el ojo derecho obviamente reciente.

Era justo esa mirada de la que Canelle había estado huyendo. Que la tuvo escondida en el rincón del carruaje totalmente aterrada de salir hasta que comprendió la magnitud del peligro al que se exponían. Que había evitado el impulso de ir corriendo hacia él desde el primer momento en que lo había visto. No quería parecer débil delante de él, se suponía que sería fuerte, que todo estaría bien, para que pudiera cuidar bien a Roxana.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él, aun más preocupado de ver a su amiga tratando de detener las lágrimas.

Finalmente ella no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada. Cyrano reaccionó abrazándola, y por unos segundos solo escuchó los sollozos de su amiga.

-Ya no puedo.- se quejó entrecortadamente -No lo soporto, Jose Buquet murió y tú te fuiste, todos la agarraron contra mi con el pretexto de que ya nadie podría protegerme. Todos me insultan, me golpean… no hay día que no termine peleando al menos a gritos… y luego Roxana… solo me usa como salvavidas para recordar a Christian, y yo no quiero recordar a Christian, ¡quiero recordarte a ti! ¡No tuve fuerzas para discutir con ella cuando se le metió en la cabeza que quería venir aquí! Solo pude ceder y acompañarla para cuidarla. Perdóname, ahora estamos en peligro. No cumplí mi promesa, perdóname… soy débil… ya no puedo…

Cyrano se sintió la persona más desagradecida del mundo. Todo ese tiempo solo había pensado en Roxana, arriesgaba su vida dos veces al día para escribirle y solo LeBret había recordado escribir un par de líneas para su amiga tramoyista, comprendiendo que las dos jóvenes se volverían una compañía habitual. Y la saña que los demás en la ópera le habían agarrado era en parte su culpa.

Acarició la cabeza de la chica en sus brazos que no paraba de llorar.

-Lo siento.- murmuró suavemente -Lamento no estar ahí para ti. Y lamento haberte dejado esa carga.- suspiró con tristeza -Si no nos hubiéramos conocido, no serían tan agresivos contigo ahora ni tendrías que cuidar a Roxana.

-¡No digas eso!- gritó Canelle soltándolo un poco y mirándolo con desespero -¡No vuelvas a decir nunca, nunca, nada acerca de lo que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos conocido! Porque conocerte fue…

-¡Cyrano!

Escucharon a Christian llamar desde fuera, Canelle se abrazó de nuevo al pecho de Cyrano tan fuerte como pudo.

-Ve con él.- dijo haciendo acopio de fuerzas.

-Pero…- replicó Cyrano afligido -…no quiero dejarte…

-¡Cyrano!

-Parece urgente, ve… estaré bien.- dijo ella apartándose.

Cyrano se levantó y salió de la tienda. Canelle miró a su alrededor. Libros, papeles, plumas, tinta… una capa hecha bulto con quien sabe que cosas dentro en un rincón parecía ser lo único que le pertenecía a LeBret en esa tienda. Aun tan lejos… aún en esas circunstancias, era el mismo Cyrano de siempre.

Se permitió llorar un poco más, tomó la máscara y la miró. Decidió no volver a ponérsela. La dejó sobre un libro de Descartes y salió de la tienda con decisión. Tenía que volver a ser fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa, Christian?- preguntó Cyrano sin saber qué era lo que sentía en ese momento al dejar a Canelle llorando adentro.

-¡Roxana no me ama!- exclamó desesperado el muchacho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cyrano confuso.

-¡Te ama a ti!-

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Me lo ha dicho! ¡Me ha dicho que ahora me ama solo por mis cartas! Que me amaría incluso si…- el joven no pudo evitar hacer una pausa, estaba totalmente contrariado -…si fuera feo.

Cyrano soltó un grito. Era demasiado, no podía creer lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Si realmente Roxana, sin saberlo, se había enamorado de él?

-¡No podemos seguirla engañando! ¡Le diremos la verdad! ¡Y que escoja!- urgió Christian tomando la mano del mayor, jalándolo.

-Pero… ¿ahora?- replicó Cyrano hecho un mar de confusión -¿En medio de todo esto?

-Tal vez no haya un después para alguno de los dos, debe saberlo. Porque los dos la amamos.- sentenció Christian gravemente.

Cyrano miró al muchacho. Sintió tristeza por él al comprender que los papeles se habían invertido y comprendía lo que ahora debía sentir, esa emoción hasta hace unos momentos era la propia. Se miraba decidido a terminar con la farsa, y debía respetar eso.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó de nuevo.

Christian asintió -No quiero seguir con esto, quiero que me amen por lo que soy, no por lo que tú eres.

Cyrano asintió gravemente.

-¡Roxana!- llamó Christian, y su esposa se acercó obedientemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia sonriente.

-Cyrano tiene algo importante que decirte.- dijo Christian antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Huyó! ¡Cobarde!" pensó Cyrano al verlo alejarse, se encontró solo frente a Roxana que ahora lo miraba intrigada. Tan hermosa aún con aquella expresión confusa…

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó Roxana sin tener ni idea.

-Bueno, tú conoces a Christian…- comenzó Cyrano aterrado -…le da mucha importancia a cosas que no la tienen.

-¿Te contó lo que le dije?- atajó airada la joven -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Lo vi claramente! ¡No podía creer que lo que le dije es la verdad! ¿Cómo puede dudar de mi? ¡Por supuesto que lo amaré siempre! ¡Lo amaría aunque fuera…- se detuvo bruscamente mirando a su primo con aprehension.

-¿Crees que me ofenderá escuchar esa palabra?- preguntó Cyrano con tristeza -Adelante, ¿lo amarás aun si fuera…

-Feo.- completó Roxana apenada.

Se escucharon los primeros disparos, la joven se cubrió los oídos un momento

-¿Aunque fuera horroroso?- preguntó Cyrano apremiante.

-Sí.-

-¿Grotesco incluso?-

-¡Nada haría que me pareciera grotesco!- afirmó convencida Roxana. -Tal vez hasta lo amaría aun más!

"¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Felicidad, por fin estás frente a mi!" pensó Cyrano, tomando las manos de su prima.

-Roxana, escucha…-

Le Bret llegó corriendo, estuvo a punto de regresar por donde vino al comprender que interrumpía algo importante, pero no podía esperar, llamó a Cyrano con discreción.

-¿Qué?- soltó Cyrano fúrico por la interrupción, se le cayó todo el enfado al leerle los labios a su amigo.

Canelle salió de un salto de la tienda, lo había presenciado todo desde adentro con ganas de azotarse contra el suelo y morir de una buena vez. Si Roxana elegía a Cyrano, a ella no le quedaba nada… tendría que olvidarlo, no podría soportar seguir siendo su amiga viñendolo feliz con otra.

-¡Roxana!- llamó para atraer la atención de la rubia, ella también había alcanzado a leerle los labios a LeBret.

"Se acabó." pensó Cyrano, mientras un grupo de cadetes iban en un círculo cerrado ocultando lo que cargaban y dejaban en el suelo.

-¿Y ellos?- preguntó la rubia que solo le había prestado atención a su amiga dos segundos, los tiros llamaron más su atención.

-Nada, déjalos.- indicó Cyrano acercándose tanto que ocupaba todo el campo de visión de su prima.

Canelle y LeBret corrieron hacia el grupo.

-¿Qué querías decirme entonces?- preguntó Roxana molesta, la estaban tratando como una niña.

-¿Yo? ¡Ah, claro!- recordó él, ¿pero qué podría decirle ya? -Solo quería decirte que Christian… hum… bueno, su espíritu y su alma eran tan grandes, tan sublimes… ¡digo! ¡Son! ¡Tan gran.

-¡¿Eran?- gritó Roxana apartando al otro de un empujón -¡Christian!

Corríó hacia el grupo al ver que en medio del círculo que habían formado yacía su esposo.

-¡Se acabó!- suspiró Cyrano derrotado.

-Fue el primer tiro del enemigo.- explicó LeBret con pena, cuando su amigo los alcanzó.

Se escuchó una descarga masiva de tiros al otro lado del campamento, Roxana se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho apenas vivo. El grupo se disolvió en un segundo al escuchar la orden de defender de su Capitán.

Ragueneau llegó corriendo con agua en un casco de soldado, Roxana se incorporó para arrancarse un pedazo de tela de su vestido y mojarlo en un desesperado intento de compresa.

Cyrano se acercó al oido de Christian -Se lo he dicho todo, te ama a ti.- susurró apenas audible.

Christian sonrió débilmente. Roxana lo abrazó como pudo, llorando desconsolada, sintiendo el rostro de su amado enfriarse.

-Tiene una carta…- susurró al notar un papel doblado entre los pliegues de su uniforme, cerca del corazón que acababa de detenerse, la toma y desdobla -…¡es para mi!

-¡Mi carta!- se le escapa sisear a Cyrano.

-¡FUEGO!- se escuchó gritar a Carbon.

Cyrano se levantó para unirse al ataque, pero Roxana la detuvo.

-¡Roxana! ¡Debo ir!- urgió.

-¡Quédate un poco! ¡Solo tú lo conocías bien!- rogó la reciente viuda -¿No es verdad que era un ser exquisito, maravilloso?

-Sí, Roxana…

-¿Un poeta inaudito?

-Sí, Roxana…

-¿Un corazón profundo, un alma magnífica y encantadora?

-¡Sí, Roxana!

-¡Ahora está muerto!- gritó desgarradoramente lanzándose sobre el cuerpo inerte de Christian.

Cyrano se apartó en cuanto se vió libre de la mano de su prima, desenvainó la espada y miró hacia donde los cadetes luchaban.

-¡Y a mi, solo me queda morir hoy, porque sin saberlo, es a mi quien llora!

-¡Cyrano!

Volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban, Canelle estaba de pie a unos pasos de él -¡No puedes morir! ¡Recuerda que si mueres no cuidaré más a Roxana!

Cyrano sonrió orgulloso -Espérame en París.- dijo antes de correr junto a De Guiche, que apareció anunciando que las trompetas que sonaban no muy lejos eran la señal para que entrara el ejército francés.

-¡Llévate a Roxana!- exclamó -¡Ya has probado tu valentía aquí, gascón! ¡Ahora debes protegerla!

De Guiche asintió -Venceremos si se mantienen firmes y nos dan tiempo.- Corrió hacia las jóvenes, Roxana se había colapsado ante tal avalancha de emociones y Canelle la cargaba de regreso a la carroza.

Carbon regresaba herido, cubierto de sangre, Cyrano apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo y dejarlo a salvo en el suelo.

-¡No hay que retroceder! ¡Necesitamos ganar tiempo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡He de vengar dos muertes: la de Christian y la de mi felicidad!

Blandió la lanza con el pañuelo sujeto a ella, la banderita parecía también dispuesta a resistir. Dejándola clavada en el suelo incita a los cadetes a atacar de nuevo.

La carroza salió, rodeada de Cadetes dispuestos a protegerla a sangre y pólvora, mientras un Cadete aparece batiéndose con tres españoles, anunciando que son los primeros en alcanzar la cima del talud.

-¡Hay que saludarlos!- exclama Cyrano, mientras la cresta del talud se llena de enemigos -¡FUEGO!

-¡FUEGO!- se escuchó también desde las filas enemigas.

Mortales descargas cruzadas, Cadetes y españoles cayendo entre nubes de humo y el calor de la pólvora.

-¿Quiénes son estos hombres que se dejan matar?- exclamó un oficial español, descubriéndose.

-¡Los Cadetes de Gascuña, con Carbon su Capitán!- recitó Cyrano voz en cuello, lanzando un segundo ataque -…jugadores, mentirosos, nobles, firmes, valerosos…

El resto se perdió entre el sonido de la batalla, mientras se internaba entre los enemigos.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Uf.

Lamento mucho que éste capítulo sea tan largo, pero no quise cortarlo, era todo de una sentada o perderían el hilo de las emociones si los hacía esperar, queridos lectores.

Además, esperaba retomar al principio de este "segundo acto" el ritmo de: el primer capítulo basado casi todo en la historia de Cyrano y el segundo capítulo basado casi todo en la historia del Fantasma; para empezar en el tercero ya con una mezcla homogénea.

Esa es la idea de Convergencia, que las dos historias se convirtieran en una. Ya verán como los personajes de una se vuelven indispensables en la vida de los de la otra.

Justo ahora estoy muy satisfecha.


	28. La magia de lo encubierto

Capítulo veintiocho

**La magia de lo encubierto.**

_"Gran baile de Máscaras en Año Nuevo."_

Anunciaba con gran pompa un cartel junto a las taquillas de la Ópera, causando diversas emociones.

-No se verá tan mal que andes con esa máscara el día del baile.- se burló una maquillista al ver pasar a Canelle cerca de su grupito de amigas, quienes no dudaron en secundar la gracia con risitas estúpidas -Aunque tu facha de pordiosera nada la oculta.

La aludida continuó sin inmutarse, o al menos esa impresión dió al tener el rostro cubierto.

-¡Canelle!

Pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar que la llamaban, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta, tal vez ya la habían golpeado tanto que ahora creía oir cosas, no quería voltear y decepcionarse al comprobar que esa no era la voz que creyó reconocer, la voz de…

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchó más cerca, tras unos pasos apresurados hacia ella, ¿podía ser? ¿Realmente?

-¿Le Bret?- preguntó suplicante al girarse por fin.

-Sí…- afirmó el cadete confundido, antes de tomarla por los hombros mirándola con preocupación, estaba muy delgada y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, aún a través de los orificios de la máscara negra que ahora le cubría toda la cara excepto los labios y el mentón, pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -…¿qué pasa?

La joven se abrazó a él con desesperó y se echó a llorar -Regresaste.- musitó.

-Así es, ya volvimos.- confirmó LeBret correspondiendo el abrazo consoladoramente.

-¿Volvimos? ¿Todos? ¿Terminó el sitio?- como por arte de magia el llanto se detuvo, miró a su visitante ilusionada, si sus cadetes habían vuelto soportaría cualquier cosa.

-Cyrano y yo.- respondió LeBret notoriamente incómodo, odiaba tener que decepcionarla -Él fue herido, y por más que renegó, no podía quedarse allá, así que tuve que traerlo. ¡No está tan mal, no te preocupes!- corrigió en cuanto vió la angustia en los ojos de su amiga -El viaje le resultó muy pesado y se quedó en casa descansando, pero ya que estamos aquí, no podíamos hacerte pasar un día más sola.

-Gracias.- suspiró la chica aliviada abrazándose con fuerza a él.

-Veo que habrá un baile de máscaras.- enunció LeBret después de unos momentos de estrecharse mutuamente en silencio -¿Estarás?

Canelle se apartó y lo miró, confundida -¿Cómo crees que yo iría? Es solo para gente rica, la facha de pordiosera no la oculta una máscara…

-¿Así que te afecta lo que dicen? ¡No debería!- dijo LeBret con una mirada bastante intimidante, notoriamente enojado. Se dio cuenta de que no era la manera de abordar el tema al mirar unos ojos asustados tras la máscara -Tal vez no tengas dinero, o una clase social alta, pero eres una buena y bondadosa chica, y esa es la mayor de la bellezas.- completó con suavidad.

Canelle bajó la mirada.

-Debes ir al baile, seguro que a Cyrano le encantará invitarte.- sonrió encantador el cadete -Para entonces estará bien.

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos de expectación, bailar con Cyrano en el baile de máscaras sería lo mejor del mundo, pero volvió a bajar la mirada al comprender su realidad.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó LeBret preocupado, su amiga había perdido la esperanza demasiado pronto, ¿cuánto daño le habían hecho durante el tiempo que se habían ido al sitio para que ahora procediera de esa manera?

-¿Y como? ¿Con ésta ropa? ¿Con ésta máscara que hice yo misma de un telón que iban a desechar? No tengo nada más…- preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

-De eso me encargaré yo.- afirmó el moreno regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Canelle!

La aludida volteó, sus compañeros la llamaban desde el otro lado del pasillo, aunque nada tontos, ya no trataban de amedrentarla con sus miradas ni su tono de voz.

-Debo ir a trabajar.- se disculpó Canelle soltándose de los brazos de su querido cadete. -Gracias por venir, dile a Cyrano que iré a verlo pronto.

-Así lo haré.- afirmó LeBret antes de tomar su mano y depositando en él un beso de despedida.

La tramoyista corrió al ensayo, sintiéndose segura y feliz después de un tiempo que le había parecido eterno.

-¡Ayesha, si fuera rico te compraría una capa y una máscara de terciopelo, y te llevaría al baile!- exclamó el pequeño Gabriel dando vueltas con la gata persa en brazos.

-¡En el baile cargando a tu gato, como todo un señorito de sociedad!- rió Fleur divertida, le sorprendía la paciencia que Ayesha le tenía al niño, él dándole vueltas hasta marearse y caer de espaldas, y a ella a veces le soltaba un arañazo con solo acercarse.

-El baile de máscaras será divertido para muchos.- se les unió una voz profunda -Podría serlo para Ayesha también.

-¡Señor Erik, hola!- saludó Gabriel desde el suelo, con Ayesha dándole golpecitos en la nariz como pidiendo que se levantara para dar más vueltas.

-Buenas tardes, jovencito.- respondió Erik apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

Fleur volteó. No terminaba de comprender porqué el temible Fantasma de la Ópera había decidido revelarse ante ellos, pero le encantaba la idea. Un día la voz se convirtió en una sombra, y un día la sombra salió a la luz.

Una figura delgada y alta, pero imponente, un eterno frac, cabello azabache tan pulcro como el resto de su persona, con la mitad del rostro cubierta por una máscara blanca que resaltaba la profunda mirada de ojos dorados siempre alertas, siempre abiertos.

No se había planteado siquiera la idea de averiguar qué había debajo de la máscara, no podía poner en riesgo tan peculiar "amistad" y la idea era clara desde el mismo principio: "si estoy ocultando algo es porque no quiero que lo veas".

Tampoco fue necesario aclararle tal punto al niño, en realidad no parecía interesarle mucho el personaje. De repente se sentaba en silencio a escuchar sus conversaciones o como tocaba el órgano cuando Ayesha ya se había dormido.

Una de las pocas veces que había abierto la boca fue para preguntar un inocente "¿Cómo te llamas?" argumentando después que "Señor Fantasma" no le parecía un nombre.

El Fantasma había sonreído condescendiente y apenas abriendo los labios pronunció "Erik".

A estas alturas, Fleur y Gabriel estaban mucho más acostumbrados a pasar las tardes en la Casa del Lago que en la propia, el niño jugaba con Ayesha, y si Erik no tocaba el órgano sostenía sobrias charlas con la periodista sobre los asuntos de Paris, le contaba historias sobre Persia, le hablaba del arte y arquitectura italianas, debatían acerca de mitología griega (tema favorito de Fleur) y sus similitudes con la romana.

Un par de veces asustó tanto a Gabriel contándole las leyendas que se oían en boca de los gitanos que el niño apenas y pudo dormir durante las tres noches siguientes, aún así pidió que le relatara esas historias una vez más, teniendo que retractarse ante la mirada de reproche de su tutora. Desde entonces solo escuchaba las conversaciones de los mayores.

Fleur se preguntaba porque un alma tan instruida, artística y cortés debía esconderse del mundo, pero mientras Erik no mencionara nada acerca de su propio pasado no pensaba preguntar. Cada noche al volver a su casa a dormir, se descubría un poco más fascinada con ese misterioso hombre que tantos creían un fantasma terrorífico. Justo como ésa noche.

-Estoy harta- dijo Cristina mirando por la ventana hacia el puerto frente al caserón viejo que ahora era su "hogar".

Odiaba vivir ahí, el eterno olor a pescado, los espantosos hombres que subían y bajaban de los barcos pesqueros y la miraban lascivamente cuando ella se asomaba por la ventana, ese cuartucho con humedad, la asquerosa comida de la casera (que además no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Raúl) y sobre todo odiaba haberse vuelto un ama de casa cuando estaba a punto de volverse una estrella de la Ópera.

Sólo se quedaba ahí, esperando, no sabía cocinar y la única cocina de la casa era dominada por la casera y no había mucho que limpiar en un cuartito, su martirio terminaba cuando Raúl regresaba con unas cuantas monedas y un horrible hedor a pescado. Lo soportaba con tal de mirar esos ojos cada día un poco más tristes y esa carita angelical cada día un poco más curtida por el sol. Lo amaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la pesadilla sin final de vivir alejada del mundo y sin posesión alguna, cada moneda que Raúl ganaba era para largarse de ahí en cuanto pudieran.

Eso se había ganado el muchacho al desobedecer a su familia y llegar a casa declarando que Cristina era el amor de su vida y la tomaría por esposa. Que el Vizconde de Chagny quisiera enlazar su vida y su destino a una corista era la peor vergüenza para la familia y en un momento se encontró como alguien no deseado en su propia casa.

Pero amaba a Cristina, y que lo echaran de casa le pareció lo mejor, no tendría que quedarse en Paris, se la llevaría tan lejos que nadie los encontraría jamás, ni siquiera ese farsante "Ángel de la Música". Era Suya. Toda suya.

Aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos: esperaba tomar cualquier barco de la marina para irse con Cristina al otro lado del mundo, pero descubrió que había perdido su puesto el cual tenía por recomendación familiar. Así que se quedaron en el puerto, tuvo que trabajar como cargador y Cristina lo esperaba encerrada en un cuartucho.

Así las cosas, le cayó cual balde de agua helada que su amada lo recibiera es anoche exigiendo volver a la Ópera, declarando a gritos que no quería seguir soportando ese muladar.

Raúl se negó rotundamente, no quería que Cristina tuviera ni el más mínimo acercamiento a Erik, porque sabía que la joven caería de nuevo en su garras. Era tan débil, su Cristina.

-¡Quiero ir!- insistió la chica, a punto del llanto -Quiero dejar ésta vida, quiero regresar a la anterior, quiero caminar por la Ópera al menos una vez más.

Raúl suspiró -Nos verán, Cristina. Erik te verá y no te dejará ir esta vez, no volveremos a estar juntos.

-No nos reconocerá.- dijo Cristina convencida -Iremos ocultos.

-¿Ocultos?- preguntó el chico previendo que lo siguiente era una mala idea imposible de sacar de su cabeza.

-Iremos al baile de máscaras de Año Nuevo.- sentenció la joven.

Al día siguiente, los empleados de la Ópera miraban con recelo al Cadete de Gascuña que se paseaba con aire de superioridad por los pasillos, ahora era LeBret buscando a Canelle, la joven tenía protector de nuevo y les resultaba tan intimidante como el mismo Cyrano. Todas las miradas no podían evitar posarse curiosas sobre el enorme bulto que cargaba al hombro envuelto en saco. Con mucha imaginación hasta podría ser un cadáver.

Todos se dispersaron prestamente al encontrarse Cadete y tramoyista dejándolos solos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó LeBret tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.- contestó Canelle sonriendo.

-Te traje algo.- indicó el moreno bajando el bulto y poniéndolo frente a ella -¿Quieres que lo lleve a tu habitación?

-¿A mi habi… ¡no!- respondió rápidamente la chica, no quería que él viera el pedacito de ese imponente lugar al que la tenían confinada, sería demasiada vergüenza -Yo puedo llevarla, gracias.

-Está bien.- aceptó él ahorrándose las preguntas que le habían brotado inmediatamente -Entonces vendré mañana, si no te gusta o no te acomoda lo cambiaré.

La joven lo miró confundida, no s imaginaba qué podría ser.

-Debo irme, he dejado a Cyrano solo y debo vigilarlo para que no salga y haga tonterías.- sonrió LeBret coqueto antes de besar la mano de la chica como despedida.

Canelle llevó la carga a su "habitación", lo dejó sobre el catre y lo abrió, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir el contenido.

Ayesha se paseaba por la casa del Lago pomposamente, no quisieron preguntar cómo, pero Erik le había conseguido un antifaz y una capa a su medida de estupendo terciopelo rojo.

-Y esto es para ustedes.- indicó señalando un bulto cubierto por una manta sobre el sofá mayor.

Gabriel no pudo evitar un arranque de curiosidad corriendo a destaparlo y soltando un gritito de asombro al ver lo que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta a La Ópera. Se siente bien.

Especialmente porque en éste capítulo hablo sobre máscaras. ¿Porqué usar una? Lo estuve pensando mucho y con diferentes puntos de vista...

¿Se preguntaban dónde andaban Raúl y Cristina durante tantos capítulos de ausencia? Ahora lo saben.

Creo que lo que más me gustó de éste capítulo es la referencia al pasado de Erik, según El Fantasma de Susan Kay.

**Cyrano: **¿Te gustó aún más que haberle hecho ver su suerte a los mocosos?

**Erik: **Lo dudo.

**Lexell: **Buen punto... no lo séeee! ¡Dejémoslo en un empate!


	29. Noche de máscaras

_Dedicado a Gaby. Te extrañamos, nos haces falta... pero la mariposa debía encontrarse con el Ángel de la Música, ¿cierto?_

Capítulo veintinueve.

**Noche de máscaras.**

Con la orquesta comenzando a tocar, toda la sociedad Parisina con deseos de presumir su posición bajan por la Gran Escalera de la Ópera con sus mejores galas y el rostro cubierto.

Algunos más, algunos menos, según el anonimato deseado por cada quien.

Un trío de gatos era notado por la mayoría de quienes entraban, habían sido los primeros en llegar: una joven con vestido rojo y antifaz gatuno del mismo color, el cabello azabache peinado en cuidadosos caireles y siempre a su lado un niñito flaco y moreno con elegantes vestiduras del mismo color llevando en brazos una esponjosa gata con antifaz y capa rojos.

Rechazó la joven a varios caballeros que galantemente le pidieron una pieza, excusándose con que estaba ahí por trabajo y no para bailar. Se concentraba en mirar con ojos bien abiertos a través de los orificios de su antifaz, planeando la crónica que aparecería en La Época al día siguiente.

Su pequeño acompañante en cambio no dejaba de bailotear con una gracia natural usando como pareja a la gatita, solo mesurando su entusiasmo para asegurarse de no perder de vista a su tutora.

-¿Crees que venga?- preguntó Fleur al niño cuando se detuvo a recuperar el aliento después de dar varias vueltas seguidas.

-¿El Señor Erik?- preguntó bajito Gabriel, no estaba seguro de que estuvieran pensando en la misma persona.

Fleur asintió -Dijo que andaría por aquí para tantear el terreno.

-Creo que no desaprovecharía todas éstas máscaras para pasar desapercibido.- afirmó Gabriel con toda convicción -Espero poder reconocerlo, y verlo al menos una vez sin escondernos.

La joven acarició la cabeza del niño. -Te agrada, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió apenado y para evitar seguir con el tema regresó a su improvisado baile.

Fleur suspiró mirando a su pequeño protegido. No estaba segura de si era bueno o malo que él se estuviera familiarizando tanto con El Fantasma de la Opera.

Las miradas de muchos de los asistentes se posaron en La Gran Escalera al mismo tiempo, al aparecer una joven en un radiante vestido morado con volantes negros que sería la envidia de cualquier cortesana, con el rostro cubierto, excepto por el mentón, por una máscara de mariposa del mismo color que el vestido con motivos de cristales y pintura brillante. Su cabello castaño y largo caía ligeramente ondulado sobre su espalda y sus hombros.

Gracias a la máscara nadie pudo notar el tremendo sonrojo de la joven al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella. Sintió unos deseos terribles de huir sin discreción alguna, no pertenecía ahí, los de su posición pululaban por los pasillos de los empleados armando su propio festejo.

Ella había tenido que recurrir a uno de los pasajes ocultos para cambiarse de ropa y llegar hasta La Gran Escalera sin ser vista y sintió escalofríos solo de pensar lo que sus compañeros de trabajo hubieran dicho y hecho al descubrirla en ese estado.

Respiró profundo, no podía huir. De hecho, al pensarlo unos segundos ya no quería huir. Bajó las escaleras despacio, esforzándose en imitar a cuanta Prima Donna recordaba caminando con la cabeza erguida y elegancia. Más miradas se sumaron a las que ya la observaban.

¿Quién era ella? ¿En qué momento había entrado? En la puerta no se le había visto. ¿Y porqué llegaba sola?

-¡Fleur!- dijo Gabriel jalándole la falda a su tutora -Es… ¡es Canelle! ¿Verdad?

La periodista sonrió ampliamente -¡Mira nada más!- exclamó contenta -¡Apenas la reconozco! Debemos ir a saludarla, ¿no crees?

Los gatos rojos atravesaron a la multitud hasta alcanzar a la joven de morado cuando acababa de bajar la escalera, antes de que cualquiera de los caballeros que comenzaban a acercarse se adelantara a pedirle el primer baile, Gabriel se paró frente a ella y la saludó con su candor infantil de siempre.

-¡Hola! ¿Gabriel?- respondió la joven creyendo reconocer la niño, después miró a la joven cerca de él quien la saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza, ella correspondió. Definitivamente eran ellos.

Ayesha soltó un maullido como saludando y Gabriel la cargó lo más cerca que pudo a la cara de Canelle.

-¡Hasta Ayesha piensa que te ves muy linda!- interpretó contento el pequeño.

-Gracias, Ayesha,- dijo bajito la joven, realmente apenada. Suspiró aliviada un momento después, al menos las primeras personas que se acercaban a ella en el baile eran conocidas.

-Fleur, hace tiempo que no te veía.- dijo ya con más confianza -¿Ya no has venido al Palacio?

-Ahm, en realidad sí…- respondió Fleur en tono travieso -…larga historia. Pero dime, ¿porqué vienes sola?

-¡Oh!- exclamó Canelle sacando un papelito de entre los volantes negros de su falda -Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿tú entiendes esto?

La periodista tomó el papel que le extendían abierto y lo leyó.

-¿La Mariposa debe buscar al Doctor Peste?- repitió, Canelle la miró interrogante -Es simple, querida, tú eres la mariposa y debes buscar a alguien disfrazado del Doctor Peste.

-¿El Doctor Peste?- preguntó Gabriel un tanto asustado.

-Lo vimos hace un rato, ¿no lo viste tú, Gabriel? Iba vestido de negro y con una máscara blanca que parecía de pájaro con un pico laaargo.- a Fleur se le iluminaron los ojos al asimilar las últimas palabras que acababa de decir -Así que vienes al baile de máscaras con el Señor de Bergerac, ¿eh?

La tramoyista agradeció una vez más que la máscara la cubriera, se sentía de mil tonalidades de rojo -Pues sí.- respondió titubeante.

-¡Pues no pierdas más el tiempo con nosotros y ve a buscarlo!- dijo la periodista con imperativo entusiasmo tomando a la castaña por los hombros y empujándola un poco -¡Venía con un caballero vestido de azul! ¿El Señor Le Bret acaso?

Canelle asintió titubeante, seguramente habían llegado juntos, decidida se fue en la dirección que la periodista le indicaba dándole las gracias.

-¡Vaaaaya! ¿De qué nos perdimos?- farfulló intrigosa la morena.

-Siempre tan curiosa.

Fleur dio un saltito al sorprenderla un susurro junto a su oído, de una voz que ahora le resultaba conocida. Se giró para encontrarse de frente con un caballero alto y delgado, con pantalón negro de terciopelo, camisa blanca de seda y una máscara negra de corte simple y elegante cubriéndole el rostro, resaltando en sus únicos orificios un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con interés.

-¿Erik?- preguntó insegura.

El hombre asintió y extendió su mano galantemente -¿Podemos bailar?

La joven miró indecisa la mano que se le ofrecía, decidiéndose finalmente a tomarla y bailar por primera vez en la noche.

-Es un gran baile, ¿no lo cree?- preguntó Erik con excesiva formalidad.

-Sí, lo es, hay mucha gente luciéndose.- respondió la chica con modales impecables.

Erik sonrió, aunque oculto por la máscara Fleur no pudo notarlo.

-Gabriel, ¿Ayesha se ha portado bien?- preguntó él volteando a ver la niño que los seguía de cerca.

-¡Perfectamente!- respondió Gabriel -Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

Ayesha maulló.

-A media noche, cuando todos se retiren las máscaras, me parece el momento perfecto para mi reaparición pública.- le susurró el Fantasma a su pareja de baile.

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó Fleur comenzando a preocuparse.

-Nada de lo que tú o Gabriel deban preocuparse, por ahora.- afirmó Erik sereno -Solo recordarle a la comunidad de la Ópera que nunca los he dejado solos.

Fleur guardó silencio y continuó bailando, la verdad era que le preocupaba, Erik había estado oculto un tiempo considerable, y reaparecer después de lo de José Buquet podría provocar que lo buscaran con mucho más esfuerzo. ¿Y si lo encontraban?

-¡Mire usted! ¡Se me ha ocurrido un pequeño cambio de planes!- interrumpió Erik los pensamientos de la joven, mirando fijamente hacia un costado.

La joven volteó y notó a una pareja besándose. Los reconoció a pesar de los dominós que usaban y su preocupación aumentó exponencialmente. Cristina y Raúl era algo que definitivamente no esperaba en ese baile.

-Solo recordarles tu presencia, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a su acompañante tratando de disimular su alarma.

-Así será.- corroboró el caballero, y ambos siguieron bailando en silencio unas piezas más.

Cristina y Raúl se miraron con complicidad al separarse sus labios. Su estadía en el baile había sido tranquila y sin contratiempos. Miró a una adornadísima dama caminando con elegante gracia al lado de un caballero sobriamente ataviado de negro con un antifaz contrastantemente blanco.

-¡La Sorelli!- indicó Cristina bajito.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó Raul sin disimulo.

El Conde de Chagny reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su hermano menor, pero no se hizo para nada aludido.

-Oh, vamos.- dijo la Sorelli -Es tu hermanito, deberías hablar con él.

El Conde hizo una ligera mueca de desaprobación.

-Ni siquiera deben enterarse, háblale como a un desconocido.- insistió la bailarina haciendo uso de todos sus encantos para convencerlo.

-Tienes razón.- resignado, el Conde Felipe se acercó a los dominós e hizo una formal inclinación -Señora, Señor…- saludó.

-Conde de Chagny.- se adelantó a contestar Cristina, al ver que Raúl estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y seguramente llamaría "hermano" a Felipe -Un placer verlo.

-¿Me permite unas palabras con el caballero?- preguntó el Conde con frialdad.

Cristina asintió y se alejó unos pasos, La Sorelli hizo lo mismo y los hermanos se quedaron relativamente solos.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- atajó el mayor antes de que Raúl pudiera decir nada -Cállate y escucha: Christian falleció en el Sitio de Arras, deberías saberlo, creo que se habían hecho amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Christian?- balbuceó el chico sin creerlo, de pronto el único amigo que le quedaba estaba muerto. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Felipe dio la vuelta para irse al ver enmudecer a su hermano.

-¡Espera!- rogó Raúl al verlo con intenciones de marcharse -¿Y Roxana?

-¿Roxana? ¿Su esposa?- preguntó Felipe, recibiendo una mirada interrogatorio de su hermano -Es verdad, no sabías que se habían casado… al parecer su luto es tan grande que piensa volverse monja, tanto amaba a su marido la pobre mujer. Adios, Raúl.

Cristina regresó alarmada al lado de su amado al verlo paralizado -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¡Cristina!- exclamó Raúl quitándose esa mano de encima y tomándola entre las suyas -Quédate aquí, volveré en un rato.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica confusa -¿A dónde vas?

-Te lo diré después. Pero es algo que debo hacer ahora mismo.- respondió el muchacho antes de salir corriendo. Tomó uno de los carruajes apostados a la salida de la Ópera y se dirigió a casa de Roxana.

No podía permitir que el engaño siguiera en pie, Roxana no podía recluirse en un convento creyendo muerto al dueño de su amor, porque el dueño de su amor era Cyrano de Bergerac. A menos que realmente Roxana amara a Christian, aún sabiendo la verdad, pero eso era algo que no saldría a la luz solo.

En el Palacio, la mariposa buscaba al Doctor Peste acompañado del caballero de azul. Al cruzar un pasillo una mano tomó la suya y la atrajo hacia sí, en un segundo la mariposa morada estaba a unos centímetros de un antifaz azul rey con los bordes en gajos.

-¿Le Bret?- preguntó la joven al reconocer la sonrisa enmarcada por una impecable barba y la cola de caballo azabache descansando sobre el hombro de la casaca azul.

-¿Acerté a tu talla?- preguntó el caballero con encantadora sonrisa -Solo de vista no es tan fácil.

Canelle sonrió, adivinando que ya tenía cierta experiencia "acertando tallas" femeninas -Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo sincera.

-Que me permitieras mirarte y bailar una pieza es suficiente agradecimiento para mi.- agregó Le Bret comenzando a bailar con las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-¡No sé bailar!- exclamó Canelle tratando de imitarlo.

-Es fácil, sígueme.- indicó LeBret guiñándole un ojo -Pie derecho a la derecha y lo alcanzas con el izquierdo… ahora al revés…

Torpemente la chica lo siguió, sintiéndose bastante tonta, aunque a media pieza comenzó a sentirse segura.

-Es sencillo, ¿no crees?- preguntó el moreno sonriendo, al verla tan concentrada -Puedes hacer el mismo paso toda la noche y decir que puedes bailar, mientras tu vestido llegue la suelo nadie notará tus pies.

-Esa debe ser una de las ventajas de vestir como mujer.- se burló Canelle.

-Eres una dama, es un buen momento para que lo recuerdes.- agregó Le Bret con seriedad -Cyrano te espera dos balcones a la derecha, me pidió que te esperara para decírtelo.

La máscara ocultó una vez más el sonrojo de la chica que bajó la mirada en silencio hasta que la canción terminó.

-Gracias por el baile, pero ahora debes irte.- dijo el caballero soltándola.

Canelle lo miró unos momentos como pidiéndole más tiempo, pero finalmente asintió, dio las gracias y se alejó, mientras Le Bret alejaba a punta de miradas asesinas a todos los que se habían acercado furtivamente al terminarse la canción.

-¿Me disculpa usted? Debo continuar con mis investigaciones.

-Por supuesto, Erik, yo también tengo trabajo.- respondió Fleur con una elegante reverencia como despedida.

-Hasta luego, Gabriel.- se despidió del niño quien con algo de tristeza se despidió también.

-Tenemos trabajo, pequeño.- indicó Fleur cuando perdieron de vista al Fantasma de la Ópera confundiéndose entre la concurrencia, señalando hacia Cristina que se había quedado sola recargada en un muro -No te muevas de aquí y no me pierdas de vista, de cualquier manera haré todo lo posible por no cambiar de lugar, ¿sí?

-¡Sí!- respondió el niño comprendiendo -Vamos, Ayesha, ¿quieres seguir bailando?

La periodista sonrió y se acercó con disimulo hasta Cristina.

-Que pena que la naciente estrella de la ópera, Cristina Daaé, no esté aquí para cantarnos algo, ¿cierto? Tendremos que soportar solo a La Carlota.- saludó fingiendo la voz.

Cristina respringó. ¿Quién era esa tipa? ¿Porqué chismorreaba sobre asuntos de la Ópera? ¿Porqué chismorreaba sobre ella? ¡No tenía ningún derecho, no sabía nada! Pero debía mantener el anonimato.

-Sí, una pena.- respondió cortante, esperando que la intrusa comprendiera que no quería tenerla cerca.

-¿Lo ha escuchado? ¡Qué escándalo! Se fugó con el Vizconde Raúl de Chagny.- continuó Fleur con la farsa -O más bien, ex Vizconde. Qué lástima, no habría problema de que te desheredaran si fueras a casarte con una futura estrella de la Ópera, pero ya que han desaparecido los dos, quién sabe que destino les depare a los pobrecillos.

-¿Pobrecillos?- preguntó Cristina apenas conteniéndose -¡Se aman! Siempre se tendrán uno al otro. Y debían huir de Paris, era todo tan difícil…

-Será más difícil cuando tengan que comerse uno al otro por ser lo único que tienen, ni siquiera comida.- agregó burlonamente la "desconocida".

-Viven en un puerto en Calais, no tendrán mucha comida, pero tampoco tendrán… nada de comida.- explicó la otrora corista, notoriamente molesta.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la periodista -¿Y cómo lo sabe?

-Ah… pues… pues…- balbuceó la rubia -…usted sabe, son cosas que se dicen. También se dice que quieren regresar, si encuentran la manera de pasar desapercibidos.

-Sin duda.- completó la morena -Si ya has vivido en Paris, no puedes abandonarlo, ¿cierto? Y mucho menos este edificio.

-No lo sé, solo vengo de visita.- mintió Cristina.

-Espero que su estancia sea placentera.- concluyó Fleur despidiéndose y regresando cerca de Gabriel, haciéndole seña de seguirla a cierta distancia.

-Volvieron, se van a quedar.- le dijo emocionada en cuanto se encontraron fuera del Gran Salón.

Gabriel hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Todo volverá a ser emocionante!- continuó Fleur.

-Todo me gustaba tranquilo, no emocionante…- dijo Gabriel alicaído.

A su tutora se le borró la sonrisa, en un segundo acababa de darse cuenta de que a ella también.

Milagrosamente, Raúl recordó perfectamente como llegar a casa de Roxana, bajó del carro y tocó a la puerta. Un gordito que le pareció simpaticón le abrió la puerta.

-¿Es esta la casa de Roxana Robin?- preguntó solo para estar completamente seguro, no reconocía a la persona frente a él.

-Así es.- respondió Ragueneau -Pero ya es muy tarde y no es muy prudente que reciba visitas, menos en su estado.

-¿Está enferma?- preguntó acongojado el muchacho.

-¿Enferma? De amor, de nostalgia… si cree usted que puede estar alguien enfermo de eso.- respondió Ragueneau afligido.

-Por favor, déjeme pasar a verla, hay algo que debo decirle y no sé cuanto tiempo esté en Paris.- rogó el chico -Soy… era… amigo de Christian.

El pastelero lo miró con recelo unos segundos.

-Espere, iré a ver si la señora quiere recibir visita.

Raúl esperó con impaciencia hasta que el hombre le permitió el paso y lo condujo a la sala de estar, donde la viuda Roxana sentada junto al fuego lo recibió con seriedad.

-¿Era amigo de Christian? ¿Un Cadete? ¿El Señor Laginiere?- interrogó la viuda anhelando escuchar recuerdos felices sobre su difunto marido -¿O acaso Raúl de Chagny? Son los únicos amigos de los que le escuché hablar.

-Me temo que era Raúl de Chagny, señora, ya no sé lo que soy.- contestó el joven con tristeza -Solo Raúl, tal vez…-

Roxana lo miró sin comprender y Raúl entendió que ella no tenía ni idea de su situación.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora.- dijo tras un suspiro -Hay algo que debe saber antes de tomar votos en un convento. Verá: Cyrano de Bergerac y Christian, eran mucho más cercanos de lo que cree…

Canelle suspiró.

Encontró al Doctor Peste recargado sobre la baranda de un balcón, en la baranda reposaba un bastón con un reloj de arena alado en la punta, mirando la Luna, esperando. Esperándola a ella.

Fue un giro completo, ella había rogado por su regreso durante tanto tiempo, y en ese momento lo había encontrado esperándola a ella, un giro tan completo y vertiginoso que se sintió mareada de verdad. Se recargó un momento en el quicio de la puerta que daba al balcón y lo miró en silencio. ¿Qué era lo que debía decir?

Se descubrió aterrada al seguirse preguntando tal cosa, mientras Cyrano volteaba tranquilamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, intuyendo que alguien lo observaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y él sonrió, ella no pudo sostener la mirada y bajó la cabeza.

Cyrano no tardó en preocuparse, por lo que LeBret le había contado, su amiga se encontraba más vulnerable que nunca. Se separó del barandal y se acercó despacio a la chica.

La mariposa parecía querer huir, dio un pasito hacia atrás aún con los ojos clavados en el suelo, cerrándolos completamente al sentir un par de manos tomándola con suavidad por los hombros.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy.- susurró una voz amable.

Era la voz de su Cyrano. Su Cyrano estaba de regreso.

-Estás aquí.- musitó sonriendo, buscando sus ojos detrás de la enorme máscara, al encontrarlos y ver a la mariposa reflejada en ellos no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Estás aquí!- repitió con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el cadete la cobijaba en sus brazos.

-Perdóname.- dijo él abrazándola -Por no haber venido antes, es que… pensaba… y estaba tan débil que solo de pensar terminaba agotado.

-Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad?- sollozó la chica.

-Sí.- respondió el Cadete con suavidad -Quería recuperar todas mis fuerzas antes de venir, no quería que me vieras débil. Por eso tampoco le pedí a LeBret que te llevara conmigo, aunque lo deseaba tanto.

-¿Querías verme?- preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Claro que sí, quería ver a mi Canelle, a mi mejor amiga….- contestó Cyrano, sin saber que la palabra "amiga" aguijoneó el corazón de la muchacha en sus brazos -…pero mi mejor amiga necesitaba verme fuerte, sentirme fuerte, para sostenerse de mi.

Silencio.

"Mejor amiga", eso era: una "amiga" y siempre lo sería, no importaba el vestido y la máscara, para Cyrano ella no era una doncella, era solo una "amiga".

¿En qué momento eso le había parecido todo lo que necesitaba? Parecía tan lejano ese día en la pastelería de San Honorato, todo era tan diferente ahora.

-Te extrañé.- dijo ella al fin, decidiendo preocuparse por eso después. En ese instante estaba por fin junto a Cyrano y era lo único que debía importar.

-También yo.

El Doctor Peste abrazó a la Mariposa hasta que las doce campanadas anunciando el final de un día comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Sabían que El Doctor Peste usaba esa máscara en forma de cabeza de pájaro para alejar a los curiosos? En Venecia creían que la peste se propagaba por las aves, así que los doctores andaban por ahí vestidos de negro con la máscara blanca anunciando que todos debían huir despavoridos. Además, el pico era para poner químicos y así volverlo una especie de máscara antiséptica. Y el bastón lo usaban para mover los cuerpos de lejitos.

**Erik: **Qué bonitos datos para continuar con lo festivo del capítulo.

**Cyrano: **Yo solo me la puse porque quería ir de incógnito y ninguna otra máscara me cubría la nariz. Aunque ahora que mencionas el trasfondo escabroso, me recordaste que me agrada.

**Lexell: **¿Qué me reclaman ustedes de ser poco festiva? "La Muerte Roja" y "El Doctor Peste"… irradian vitalidad y alegría, ¿eh?

**Erik: **Creo que te estás adelantando…

**Lexell: **Ehm… ehm… *huye*

**Le Bret: ***aparece* Se fue de nuevo… ¿no iba a decir algunas palabras al ser éste el primer capítulo del año?


	30. Reflexiones e impulsos

**30. Reflexiones e impulsos. **

Canelle suspiró, separándose con trabajo del abrazo que apenas la dejaba moverse.

Las campanadas de medianoche fueron como despertar de un sueño, un hermoso sueño oculto por una máscara de mariposa, pero era hora de volver a ser una tramoyista huérfana.

Cyrano también comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y lo tomó por sorpresa el movimiento de la chica, no pudiendo oponer resistencia para retenerla entre sus brazos, se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza por primera vez en la noche mientras ella se desperezaba.

Lucía diferente, totalmente diferente. No solo era la primera vez que la veía con algo de ropa que no fueran un pantalón y una blusa de hombre, cada milímetro que su cuerpo cambiara de posición le parecía mucho menos tosco a como lo recordaba, sobre la abombada falda se resaltaba su delgada cintura y su escote perfectamente ceñido a su figura mostraba lo que usualmente ella se esforzaba en ocultar con camisas de olanes enormes.

El Cadete de pronto cayó en cuenta de que su amiga era una chica. La tenía catalogada como a alguno de sus grandes amigos poetas o Cadetes: fuerte, sincera y leal, pero ahora frente a él se sacudía el sueño una damita frágil y elegante. ¿Tratarla durante todo ese tiempo de la manera en que lo había hecho lo convertía en un cretino?

Desvió la mirada cuando los ojos de ella buscaron los suyos, se descubrió como pocas veces en su vida: sin saber qué hacer.

-Cyrano, vámonos.- dijo Canelle extrañada por el gesto de su acompañante.

"Hasta su voz suena diferente" pensó Cyrano antes de que Canelle le extendiera su mano enguantada y tras dudar un poco la tomó.

-¿Pero porqué?- replicó sin comprender, el barullo del baile continuaba, pero al ser guiado de regreso a la acción se dio cuenta de que todos comenzaban a quitarse las máscaras y comprendió.

Tomado de la mano de la mariposa se dejó guiar entre el gentío sin que ninguno de los dos hablara ni mirara a nadie más, hasta que encontraron pasillos vacíos y sin asombrarse mucho miró como Canelle descubría un pasaje secreto.

Al cerrarse el muro tras de ellos y encontrarse a oscuras, escuchó como la chica se quitaba la máscara e hizo lo mismo, se quedaron en silencio un momento acostumbrando sus ojos a la obscuridad.

Mientras tanto, en la Gran Escalera, Armand Moncharmin y Fermin Richard (despojados ya de sus máscaras) anunciaban que su Prima Donna La Carlota cantaría un aria para recibir el nuevo día.

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar mientras La Carlota subía la escalera hasta donde todos podrían contemplarla sin esfuerzo. Agradeció con su altivez habitual y vocalizó un par de notas.

Salió de su voz un aria de Donizzeti, ese poderoso instrumento que encantó a casi todos los presentes.

Excepto, por supuesto, al crítico más duro: el pequeño Gabriel que se cubrió instintivamente los oídos y refunfuñó cuando su tutora lo evitó tomando sus manos y deteniéndoselas a los costados.

Y por supuesto tampoco le agradó la idea a Cristina Daaé, aunque era imposible que los demás se dieran cuenta, ya era de las únicas personas en el baile que aún usaba máscara, y Raúl no regresaba todavía.

¿Cómo pudo dejarla sola? ¿Y toda esa palabrería de que siempre estaría con ella? Estaba ahí en medio de todos los fans de esa odiosa diva, debía quedarse a esperar en lugar de salir huyendo para evitar escucharla.

La Carlota ocupaba su lugar, ella debía estar ahí. Aún sin que nadie supiera que era ella, estaba sintiendo la peor humillación de su vida, y para evitar eso existen los novios, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dónde estaba su novio en ese momento?

¿Cómo había accedido a irse con Raúl? Accedido a dejar todo eso, de no haberse ido ella estaría cantando ahora ante tantas miradas embelesadas, iba directo a ser la nueva Prima Donna y quitarle el puesto por fin a esa peste de mujer. En cambio ahora solo tenía un cuartucho en un puerto con humedad y hedor a pescado.

Sin amigos, sin música, sin baile, sin… sin el Ángel de la Música.

Qué estupidez haber creído en el mentado Ángel, si ese inútil credo nunca le hubiera sido inculcado nada de esto pasaría. Pero lo extrañaba, extrañaba el consuelo, extrañaba la seguridad de cuando creía ciegamente en él, se refugió unos momentos en el recuerdo.

El silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes, como si todos hubieran dejado de respirar al unísono, los aplastó una estupefacción colectiva cuando la voz de la diva degeneró limpiamente en un canto de gallo.

-Erik…- susurró Fleur un segundo después, cuando Carlota continuó cantando fingiendo que nada había pasado, no pudo evitar un gesto de terror al escuchar que su voz se convertía en la de un burro y luego continuaba el aria en un perfecto registro de barítono bajo, lo cual no pudo soportar y salió corriendo con las manos en la garganta, como si su voz fuera a salírsele del cuerpo para siempre.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando se detuvo de golpe, al igual que los murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa y terror que se habían levantado entre los invitados, al apagarse todas las luces al mismo tiempo.

-¡El Fantasma de la Ópera!- exclamó Meg Giry al recordar eventos similares -¡Ha vuelto!

Los murmullos recobraron fuerza mientras el Salón se iluminaba poco a poco hasta quedar a media luz, y la figura de El Fantasma de la Ópera apareció en lo alto de la Gran Escalera, una calavera ataviada en ropajes rojos con un gran manto colgando en sus espaldas en el que se leía bordado "No me toquéis, soy la Muerte Roja que pasa".

La concurrencia cayó como en un hechizo, sorprendentemente nadie intentó huir, La Muerte Roja bajó algunos escalones con majestuosidad, dueño de la Ópera en esos momentos, la voz de trueno resonó inundando hasta el más pequeño rincón del lugar.

-¿Me han extrañado? ¿O ya me habían olvidado por completo?- comenzó la voz intimidante -¿Han olvidado que éste es mi teatro?

Los ojos dorados de la calavera se posaron un segundo en el trío de gatos, Fleur abrazó al pequeño frente a él aunque en realidad los tres estaban totalmente tranquilos.

De hecho, gratamente asombrados. Erik se había superado en eso de "reaparición pública", sus ropas rojas eran lo más exquisito que hubieran visto en costura, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? No habían visto ninguna señal de él en La Casa del Lago y era todo menos discreto.

-No han hecho un trabajo del todo terrible en mi ausencia.- continuó La Muerte Roja -Al menos está en pie y funcionando, pero vaya que necesitan mi supervisión artística. Preparen la siguiente temporada, porque tendrán un estreno mundial, he escrito una ópera para ustedes.

De entre los múltiples pliegues de tela la delgadísima mano sacó un grueso fajo de partituras atados entre una cubierta de cuero color vino, dejándola caer frente a los directores.

-Don Juan Triunfante.- anunció con altivez -Tengo algunas sugerencias, aparte de las indicaciones que encontrarán junto al libreto y las partituras. Para empezar, Carlota deberá olvidarse de su posición de Prima Donna, mejorar su canto y su humildad, no quiero verla pavoneándose por el escenario ocultando lo que su instrumento no pueda vocalizar.

La Carlota miró con ojillos aterrados y ofendidos a la aparición, ¿cómo se atrevía?

-Nuestro Don Juan.- continuó dirigiéndose a Piangi -Debe perder un porcentaje considerable de peso, no es sano para un hombre de su edad. El personaje no le dará las comodidades de los anteriores, en los que podía posar esa enorme barriga en cualquier parte.

Piangi escuchó la instrucciones y las grabó en su cabeza, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento exacto.

-Los directores deben recordar las lecciones básicas.- se dirigió el espectro a los dos aterrados aludidos -Su lugar es en las oficinas, no quiero ver sus narices en lo creativo.

Asintieron asustados, todo estaba bajo control de aquél vestido de rojo, El Fantasma de la Ópera por primera vez fue verdaderamente real para ellos.

"Por favor, que eso halla sido lo último." pensó Fleur mirando los ojos dorados escudriñando a todos los presentes.

-Cristina Daaé, ¿aceptará ser la Prima Donna en ésta temporada?

"Maldición."

Todos voltearon a mirar hacia donde el espectro había levantado la mano para señalar, una jovencita con dominó tembló incontrolablemente, para después suspirar profundo y quitarse la máscara, todos exclamaron sorprendidos al reconocer a la joven cantante.

-No dudo que hace lo mejor que puede, pero su aprendizaje no está completo.- continuó La Muerte Roja bajando de las escaleras, mientras Cristina se acercaba decidida hacia el mismo punto -Un verdadero artista sabe que nunca terminará de aprender. A pesar de todo, Cristina, puedo recibirte de nuevo, puedo continuar adoctrinándote, puedo hacerte la mejor de la historia.

Cristina sonrió. Sí, podía hacerlo. Podía regresar, podía cantar, podía mejorar, podía conquistar al mundo con su voz, lo podía conseguir todo guiada por Erik, por el Ángel de la Música. Solo debía ir con él una vez más.

Raúl entró corriendo al Salón, se le había helado la sangre al regresar a la Ópera y no encontrar a nadie en la entrada ni por los pasillos, al avanzar y escuchar una voz… una voz llamando a Cristina, lo sintió todo perdido.

Cristina, su Cristina, caminaba decidida hacia una calavera con ropajes carmesí, ¿cómo podía? Sólo la había dejado sola unos momentos y ya estaba tan resuelta a dejarlo, él era sin duda el hombre sin honor que durante tanto tiempo había estado jugando con Cristina para que no le fuera fiel.

-¡Cristina!- gritó cuando estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, ella se detuvo y volteó a mirar.

-Raúl.- susurró como regresando a la realidad, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Amaba a Raúl, lo había dejado todo por él, porque él la cuidaría el resto de su vida. Erik solo la utilizaba, solo le infundía terror.

"Solo recordarles mi presencia." se repitió Erik en silencio, dándose cuenta de que la jugada había terminado, y si quería ganar el juego lo mejor era retirarse.

El muchachito desenfundó la espada y corrió hacia La Muerte Roja, las personas en su camino se fueron apartando aterrados, mientras Cristina tranquilamente caminó hacia él.

-Raúl, guarda tu espada.- dijo la chica.

-¡Todavía me perteneces, Cristina! ¡Tus cadenas en mis manos, aún no se rompen!- sentenció La Muerte Roja antes de desaparecer entre una humareda color sangre.

El Salón volvió a quedar iluminado y todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

Lo único claro era que la fiesta había terminado.

Ajenos a todo, Cyrano y Canelle ya adaptados a la oscuridad y a ver solo la silueta del otro caminaron por los estrechos pasajes ocultos en silencio.

Ella estaba tan cómoda y feliz que no necesitaba hablar, pero él no paraba de pensar en el enteramente nuevo concepto que comenzaba a formarse de su "mejor amiga". Tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado, tal vez solo era una ilusión causada por la impresión del vestido, tal vez era la misma Canelle con una funda diferente.

-¿Sabes, Cyrano?- preguntó ella de pronto, y él reconoció por fin a la Canelle de siempre, sí, seguro todo era una ilusión, los ojos suelen engañar, así a oscuras no había falsas apariencias, nada que ocultar. Era por eso que Canelle era su mejor amiga, por que no tenía nada que ocultar con ella, era por eso que le había dolido tanto que ella le ocultara las verdaderas intenciones del Conde De Guiche con su prima.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cyrano, apabullado por tantos pensamientos que se atiborraron en su cerebro en un segundo.

-¡Quisiera comer un pastel de Ragueneau!- dijo ella risueña, ajena a todas las cavilaciones de su acompañante.

Cyrano sonrió, su sonrisa se distinguió entre la obscuridad y al notarlo Canelle también sonrió.

-Pero no quería comerlo sin ti.- agregó ella un poco apenada.

-Iremos mañana a casa de mi prima y le pediremos un pastel.- prometió Cyrano sin cuestionar, no quería pensar, no quería preguntarse nada más por esa noche.

Simplemente siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que la chica se detuvo, tanteó el muro frente a ella hasta dar con el mecanismo que habría una puertecita.

-Espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme de ropa y podremos salir de aquí.- indicó ella.

Él asintió, pero antes de que Canelle entrara por la puerta, se giró y quedó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

Cyrano no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué sucedía, ella se acercó en un rápido movimiento y él sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado, que de hecho nunca creyó sentir.

Un beso, ella le había dado un beso… en la…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- vociferó empujando a la joven hacia la pared, ella apenas pudo detenerse.

-¿Qué? Pero.. Pero…- balbuceó la chica totalmente confusa y aterrada.

-¡Un beso! ¡Te atreviste a insultar un beso, lo más sagrado y hermoso sobre la tierra, dejándolo caer en éste asqueroso apéndice!- gritó señalándose la nariz.

-Es que yo, yo no, yo nunca, Cyrano…- trató de defenderse la chica tropezando unas palabras con otras.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Todo éste tiempo has estado esperando la oportunidad para burlarte?- preguntó él tajante -¿Todo éste tiempo has pensado en la ofensa perfecta? Lo has logrado, vaya que lo conseguiste, estarás feliz.

-Escúchame…- rogó la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-No hay palabras que puedan superar ciertas cosas, Canelle.- concluyó Cyrano antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la oscuridad.

-Cyrano… no… Cyrano…- llamó la jovencita en el suelo sin respuesta, cuando ni siquiera pudo escuchar los pasos de él alejándose comprendió que era el fin.

Se levantó y sin pensar entró por la puerta, se quitó el vestido, tomó su ropa diaria de un rincón y amontonó el nuevo ahí, con la máscara que no había soltado hasta ese momento sobre él.

Ahí nadie lo encontraría, ella no volvería a recogerlo nunca, todo había terminado. En ese rincón obscuro, al cerrar la puerta, encerró el pasado. Encerró todo ese loco asunto de creerse importante para alguien, de sentirse amiga de alguien, no volvería a pensar en los Cadetes de Gascuña o en los pasteles de Ragueneau o en nada aparte de su trabajo como tramoyista, nada fuera del Palacio.

Caminó en silencio, sin importarle si estaba tomando el camino correcto, ¿qué más daba? Podía perderse ahí para siempre, podía caer, azotarse contra un muro o contra el suelo y morir ahí mismo, todo había terminado.

Un poco de luz lastimó sus ojos, de pronto se encontró en una encrucijada desconocida. Deseó quedarse ahí, solo sentarse y esperar a que muriera de hambre y sed, cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza.

-Estúpida.- se dijo -¡Estúpida! ¡¿Porqué no pensaste en que podría reaccionar así? ¡¿Cómo pudiste convencerte de que comprendería? ¡¿Cóm-

No pudo reclamarse más a ella misma, al sentir que una mano la tomó por el brazo jalándola violentamente hacia atrás mientras que otra le cubría nariz y boca con un trapo empapado… empapado en cloroformo, que no tardó en inundar las fosas nasales de ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, alguien había llegado a ayudarle a terminar con su sufrimiento, ¿para qué resistirse? Que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Perdió la conciencia mientras sombras la rodeaban, listas a llevársela a quién sabe donde… no importaba ya.

* * *

De regreso en .

Ehm... ¿hola?


	31. Movimientos inesperados

Capítulo treinta y uno.

**Movimientos inesperados **

Gabriel cabeceaba de sueño en la barca, había sido un día largo y pesado y aún debían regresar a Ayesha a su casa, a Fleur le sorprendía que para el niño todo hubiera sido diversión aquella noche, todo aquello ya se había vuelto su estilo de vida.

La barca atravesó el lago en silencio. Demasiado silencio, en realidad.

-La sirena no ha cantado.- dijo Fleur sin pensarlo, no había tenido que sacar la campanilla de plata y la casa ya se veía muy cerca, totalmente extrañados de desembarcar sin haber tenido que usar el artefacto tocaron a la puerta y esperaron.

Más silencio.

-No está en casa.- observó Gabriel tallándose los ojos enfurruñado por el sueño.

-Entonces Ayesha dormirá con nosotros hoy.- afirmó la periodista, era muy tarde y no quería que el niño se desvelara aún más.

Subieron a la barca y regresaron, la sirena de nuevo no cantó. No cantaba cuando volvían de la Casa del Lago, pero al no haberlo hecho de ida esperaron que tal vez…

Fleur sintió un escalofrío al comprender la verdad sobre "la sirena".

Cyrano volvió a su casa sin pensar, sin sentir, nada más que rabia oprimiéndole el pecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la luz interior estaba encendida hasta que cruzó la puerta y una figura que no pudo reconocer se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Primo!

La voz de Roxana lo hizo regresar a la realidad violentamente, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Había caminado a casa de su prima? No, estaba en su casa. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado?

Sentado a unos metros Ragueneau lo miró de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho antes, con demasiada seriedad para el pastelero bonachón al que estaba acostumbrado. Le sostuvo la mirada un segundo antes de dar la vuelta y dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cyrano alarmado, Roxana se aferraba a él como una náufraga recién rescatada mientras lloraba escandalosamente.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- alcanzó a decir -¿Porqué no me lo dijeron?

El Cadete te puso tan pálido como un albino, no podía ser, no podía saberlo, ¿cómo podría?

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó fingiendo no entender, tal vez realmente era otra cosa, cualquier otra, todo menos eso, por piedad.

-¡No finjas!- reclamó Roxana soltándolo al fin, dando una patada en el suelo y mirándolo con furia -¡Ya me viste la cara de tonta demasiado tiempo!

-Roxana, prima, yo… nosotros…- balbuceó tratando de acomodar sus ideas, demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, se sintió mareado y débil.

¿Cómo podía luchar cien a uno y dos mujeres en menos de dos horas lo hacían sentir de esa manera?

No podía contra eso, no podía contra esa cabecita rubia, contra esos ojos ante los que había cedido todo desde niño.

-Escúchame.- comenzó a explicar -Christian y yo pensamos que era lo mejor para ti.

-¿Engañarme?- atajó Roxana.

-Darte lo que tú querías.- respondió Cyrano con seriedad -Toda mi vida, es lo único que de verdad había deseado, darte todo lo que quisieras.

-¿Habías?- preguntó Roxana tratando de comprender.

"¿Había?" se repitió él para sus adentros, ¿porqué no estaba hablando en presente? ¿No es lo que siempre ha querido?

Una mariposa morada cruzó volando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Roxana al ver a su primo cubriéndose la parte inferior del rostro con una mano -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Primo?- se acercó a tomarle la otra mano, preocupada, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Estoy bien.- dijo él estrechando su mano y acariciando su mejilla con la otra -¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?

La rubia asintió.

-Christian te amaba como un loco.- comenzó melancólico -Pero tenía tanto miedo de que tú lo rechazaras que me pidió ayuda, y lo que leías y escuchabas, todo era escrito por mi. Ese día en el balcón…

-Era tu voz.- sollozó con sus ojos claros llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo -Eran tus sentimientos.

-Pero fue su beso.- confirmó Cyrano -El lugar de la doncella más hermosa, era junto al joven más hermoso.

-¿Cómo pudiste sacrificarte? ¿Cómo pudiste sacrificar tanto?- preguntó Roxana confusa -Si eras tú, si me enamoré del alma esa noche, entonces… ¿estaba enamorada de…

-No lo digas.- susurró Cyrano -Estabas enamorada de Christian, mi alma le pertenecía a Christian.

-El alma de Christian me pertenecía a mi.- dijo Roxana -Me pertenece, aún lo amo. La creía perdida, pero aquí está.

Cyrano no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos más abiertos que nunca en su vida. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Nada tenía sentido, esa noche tal vez era un sueño, el baile, la mariposa morada, el beso, y ahora esto… no podía ser real.

-Roxana, yo no soy Christian.- negó él resignado, recordando la última discusión que había tenido con el muchacho, no quería ser amado por lo que no era.

Amar a Roxana fue una de tantas cosas que hizo oculto, escondiéndose siempre de todos, siempre fingiendo, no quería vivir a la sombra de Christian. Necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera por él mismo, completo, con lo bueno y lo malo.

La mariposa morada pasó volando de nuevo entre sus pensamientos.

-¿No lo entiendes? Si ya no amaba a Christian por su belleza, solo por su alma, entonces te amaba a ti.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a conjugar ese verbo, Magdalena Robin!- exclamó Cyrano escandalizado. Sin comprender del todo porqué no quería escucharlo, ¿no era su anhelo único e invencible?

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Roxana en un terrible conflicto de emociones, de pronto se había sentido tan feliz de comprenderlo todo, sintió que la vida le regresaba al corazón con ese amor recuperado en un instante, solo que ahora tenía otro dueño.

¿Porqué ahora él se negaba?

-¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó con tristeza, tal vez era eso.

-¿Alguien más?- repitió su primo desconcertado, ¿quién más podría haber? No había ninguna otra mujer en su vida, hasta esa noche había catalogado a Canelle como una.

¿Porqué había pensado de nuevo en Canelle? Tenía a Roxana frente a él, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse, y él…

Él pensó en Canelle, tan claramente que sintió su beso como si se lo diera una vez más.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- preguntó ajeno a todo -¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Seguro todos lo vieron, Le Bret lo veía claramente…

-Escúchame, primo.- dijo Roxana comprendiendo a medias -Si ya no sientes lo que sentías no puedo obligarte. Todo esto se ha acabado, lo que hubo entre Christian tú y yo, muere aquí y ahora.

Cyrano miró a su prima con compasión, tomando sus manos con esa ternura infantil de hace tantos años.

-A mi no me queda nada, seguiré con mi decisión de ingresar al convento.- continuó la rubia sonriendo -Pero no vuelvas a perder tu vida por mi causa, ve a vivirla.

Cyrano sonrió, comprendiendo que ella tenía razón.

-Es increíble que lo hayas comprendido en segundos y yo haya tardado…

El estrépito de una ventana quebrándose interrumpió todo, Cyrano reaccionó abrazando a su prima y Ragueneau entró corriendo a la habitación.

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, sin que los primos se soltaran Ragueneau se acercó a la ventana, no se veía nadie fuera, pero lo que claramente había destrozado el cristal era una piedra de considerable tamaño con una nota atada a ella.

La recogió y se la pasó a Cyrano, Roxana se soltó despacio, asustada.

El Cadete abrió la nota mal doblada, y leyó en letras burdas.

"Tenemos a la mariposita en los fosos de la Ópera, si quieres volver a verla ven solo a recuperarla, no querrás verla clavada en una pared."

-Ragueneau, llévate a Roxana a su casa.- dijo Cyrano inmutable.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella temblando.

-Unos caballeros requieren mi presencia.- respondió sonriendo con seguridad.

Roxana asintió despidiéndose -Cuídate.

En cuanto los visitantes salieron de casa Cyrano se despojó del traje de Doctor Peste, cambió el bastón por la espada, se ciñó la capa en los hombros y salió en dirección a la Ópera menos de dos minutos después.

En la oscuridad de la noche parisina, no podía más que maldecirse a él mismo, de no haberla dejado sola, de no haberle dicho aquello ahora estaría a salvo. Caminó decidido a que esas no serían las últimas palabras que ella escucharía de él.

-¡Maldita sea, Cristina!- gritó Raúl fúrico, había subido con ella al techo de la Ópera, la Lira de Apolo que meses atrás había sido el fondo de una romántica fuga, ahora lo sería de una pelea.

Cristina reaccionó cubriéndose los oídos, asustada.

-¡Vas a escucharme!- ordenó el muchacho tomando violentamente su mano y apartándola de su cabeza -¡Te dejo un par de horas y de nuevo estás con ese sujeto! ¿Para eso querías venir? ¿Eh?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!- respondió Cristina a punto del llanto -Solo que… no lo entiendo Raúl, no entiendo como puede atraerme cada vez que aparece, no puedo evitarlo, yo te amo.

-Bonita manera de amarme…- siseó con desprecio soltando su mano.

Se miraron un momento en silencio.

-Quiero terminar con esto.- dijo Raúl un poco más calmado.

-¿Terminar? ¿Conmigo? ¡No Raúl, por favor! ¡Eres todo lo que me queda!- rogó la chica lanzándose a sus pies, soltándose a llorar copiosamente.

-¡No seas tonta!- exclamó exasperado el joven -Terminar con todo esto de El Ángel de la Música y El Fantasma de la Ópera o quien sea ese asqueroso hombre, de una vez por todas.

La rubia lo miró con ojos asustados, ¿qué planeaba?

El chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la oficina de los Directores, la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaba una clara discusión dentro.

-¡No lo haremos!- gritaba Armand -¡No cederemos a sus peticiones una vez más! ¡No permitiremos que esto comience de nuevo!

-Claro que lo harán.- exclamó Raúl abriendo la puerta con seguridad, sabía perfectamente que nunca cerraban con seguro.

-¿De que habla? ¿Qué hace aquí?- vociferó Richard.

-Harán Don Juan Triunfante.- dijo Raúl imperativamente -Jugaremos su juego, pero ésta vez ganaremos.

-¡No, Raúl, no quiero!- chilló Cristina jalándole la manga.

-Tendré todo bajo control, Cristina.- dijo el joven mirándola con decisión -No debes temer, ésta vez seré yo quien saque ventaja y nos libraremos de esta molestia de una vez por todas.

Los directores se cuestionaron con la mirada unos segundos, y pensando que no tenían una mejor alternativa, decidieron hacerle caso al muchacho.

-Pues bien, mañana mismo empezaremos a preparar Don Juan Triunfante.

Una sombra sonrió tras el retrato colgado en el despacho de los directores, ¿así que el mocoso quería jugar de nuevo?

-Ojalá lo disfrutes, insensato.- murmuro tan bajo que ni siquiera el aire pudo escucharlo -Porque será el último juego de tu vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, al final Raulito sirvió para algo.

Erik: Que hasta ese mocoso se de cuenta de las cosas antes que tú, es demasiado.

Cyrano: ¬/¬ No se dio cuenta, se lo dijeron

Lexell: -.- no empiecen.


	32. El momento mas obscuro

Capítulo treinta y dos.

**El momento más oscuro. **

Cyrano pudo escurrirse fácilmente por la puerta de actores, apenas deambulaban dispersos por ahí los bebedores más tenaces, tambaleándose y armando barullo.

Un par de coristas notaron su presencia y entre risitas burlonas obviamente causadas por la nariz lo pasaron de largo; a él no podía importarle menos en ese momento lo que dos taraditas pensaran sobre su nariz. Al encontrar el camino hacia el escenario apretó el paso, la única entrada a los pasajes subterráneos que recordaba era la del foso de orquesta.

Cruzó una esquina y sus ojos no pudieron evitar a una pareja que haciendo a un lado el pudor y recato se entregaban a los labios y la piel del otro, desvió la mirada instintivamente al escaparse un par de rosadas curvas de la blusa que ágilmente estaba siendo arrebatada de su dueña.

Sintió una especie de escalofrío nuevo para él, en una fracción de segundo su cerebro razonó que debía apresurarse o jamás conocería lo que la oculta pareja experimentaba en esos momentos. Ahora no cabía duda: quería conocer esa sensación, y quería conocerla junto con Canelle, la deseaba aún más de lo que había deseado a Roxana toda su vida. Pero ahora ella estaba en peligro, y por nada menos que su culpa. La voz de Le Bret durante sus constantes sermones sobre las consecuencias de su diversión en crearse enemigos resonó en su cabeza acusadoramente.

¿Tenía derecho a desear felicidad propia si lo divertía tanto hacerle pasar ratos infelices a otros? ¿Tendría la capacidad de hacer feliz a alguien más? A Canelle, a esa chica que lo único que había dirigido hacia él era bondad, y él solo había sido un egoísta, ciego y estúpido. Ella nunca lo juzgó, ella nunca le pidió fingir, ¿y qué pudo darle él a cambio? Ahora la tenían en sus manos quién sabe quienes y lo último que él había hecho fue repudiarla.

"Por favor, aguanta." pensó mientras se internaba en los laberintos ocultos del Palacio, combatiendo la oscuridad con una lámpara de gas que dos borrachos habían dejado encendida mientras roncaban a todo pulmón.

-¡Mira qué resistente resultó la mariposita!

Dijo burlonamente un hombre tan enorme como un armario, mientras balanceaba a la chica semi-inconsciente que tenía firmemente sujeta del escote.

-Mejor así, será una delicia ver como sus ojos agonizantes suplican la ayuda del Señor de Bergerac cuando llegue a rescatarla.- agregó uno más acercándose, mirándola con saña -¿Cómo sigues despierta? ¿Eres tan fuerte como una perra callejera?

Una mano delgada y nudosa le asestó una bofetada, aunque su cabeza se ladeó bruscamente por el impacto, en realidad apenas lo sintió.

-No vendrá.- balbuceó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sentía mareada, nauseabunda, su ojo derecho asomaba apenas de una rendija, lo que alcanzaba ver era más bien manchas que oscilaban sin control y la única percepción de su cuerpo era pesadez y dolor –Me odia, no vendrá. Mátenme de una vez.- repitió mientras sus ojos se humedecían, sumiéndola en una inmensidad grisácea.

Seis risotadas saturaron sus oídos y la llenaron de angustia.

-Por una mierda de mujer como tú, podría no venir.- se burló una voz que Canelle no había escuchado antes –Pero Cyrano de Bergerac nunca rechaza un reto.

La joven cerró los ojos desesperada, comprendiendo que esa era la verdad. Ella no importaba, solo el desafío.

-¿Mierda de mujer? ¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó quien no la había soltado ni un poco, arrinconándola violentamente contra la pared -¿No pudiste sentir la firmeza de esas curvas mientras la golpeábamos? Podría divertirme con ese par tan generoso esperando bajo el escote, y luego algo más abajo.

Canelle sintió una oleada de pánico al sentir que una mano desfajaba su blusa buscando explorar.

-¡Quita!- escuchó una voz mucho más recia que las demás –No es para eso, seguro que termina contagiándote algo.

El hombre soltó asqueado a la chica que cayó al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Ella sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas mientras comprendía su situación: no valía nada. Nunca había valido nada, ni siquiera podían tomarla en cuenta para _divertirse_. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que le importaría a alguien como Cyrano? ¿Cómo pudo sentirse con el derecho de ser su amiga? ¿Cómo se atrevió a enamorarse de él? Si no era más que un pedazo de carne que ahora tenía su único valor en todo lo que llevaba de existencia: como carnada para una venganza.

-¡Una luz se acerca!- escuchó a lo lejos, razonando que debía haber un vigía.

-No…

-Funcionaste, pequeño señuelo…- escuchó una voz más cercana.

-¿Dónde está?- la voz de Cyrano llegó hasta sus oídos haciéndola temer lo peor.

-¡No, Cyrano, no vengas! ¡Huye!- gritó a todo pulmón sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, suficientes para incluso levantarse tambaleante.

-¡Cállate!- ya ni siquiera distinguió el matiz de la voz mientras una mano la aprisionaba por el brazo y otra le cubría la boca.

Cyrano y el vigía aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo y el Cadete no pudo evitar paralizarse un segundo al ver los ojos suplicantes de la chica en brazos de un enorme hombre.

Por un momento no pudo creerlo, tal vez todo era una pesadilla. Pero conocía a esos siete hombres frente a él: no eran más que ratas riquillas que alguna vez pasaron un trago amargo por su causa, todos armados y el mayor deteniendo a Canelle. Golpeada, herida, desfalleciente… no estaba soñando, ¿porqué no era solo una maldita pesadilla?

-Escoria inmunda…- siseó cuando su incredulidad se convirtió en odio que hervía dentro de su pecho –Vaya que su osadía ha llegado lejos. Pero ahora pagarán con su vida cada roce que le hayan hecho a Canelle.

-¡Quiero ver que nos la quites!- dijo el enorme sujeto con la chica en sus brazos suplicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

El sonido de siete espadas desenfundando no tardó en romper el silencio de los pasajes secretos, el acero chocó sin intenciones de mostrar misericordia pero fue el golpe de una rodilla que le dio una pronta ventaja a la mayoría, aplicado con todas sus fuerzas justo en la herida aún cicatrizando que el feroz oponente había traído como recuerdo de Arras.

No importaba cómo habían averiguado el reciente punto débil del Cadete, pero habían sabido aprovechar la información. Cyrano no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, apenas y pudo soltar un quejido de dolor y su agilidad y fuerza para defenderse fueron mermando a un ritmo alarmante.

Las hojas de las otras seis espadas lo alcanzaron varias veces dejándole rasguños de diversas magnitudes y contrario al único defensor, la fuerza de los agresores no parecía disminuir.

Canelle trataba desesperadamente de zafarse, con el único impulso de la adrenalina, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría soportar pero consiguió meterle una patada en la entrepierna a su captor que logró liberarla unos segundos, solo para ser retenida tras dar un par de pasos de un tirón de cabello tan brutal que la hizo sentir arrebatada de su cuero cabelludo.

Apenas alcanzaba a ver figuras grisáceas y destellos de luz, pero pudo distinguir mientras un par de brazos la aprisionaban de nuevo una figura más sombría que las demás uniéndose a la lucha tras aparecer de la nada.

Sintió náuseas. Era El Fantasma, no podía ser nadie más, y estaban peleando en _su_ teatro, seguro era lo que necesitaba para perder la paciencia hacia ella y sus intrusiones por los pasajes secretos. Los mataría a todos, incluso se imaginó la nota del día siguiente escrita por Fleur Blanche: nueve cadáveres hallados en los fosos de la Ópera.

Vio caer al primero de sus captores en cuestión de segundos, y un instante después al segundo. Parpadeó incrédula, tratando de comprender, ¿de verdad la pelea estaba dando el giro que creía? ¿O ya había perdido la consciencia?

-¿Quién es ese maldito enmascarado?- escuchó ella a unos centímetros de su oído -¿Cómo supo? Mierda de Cadete afortunado, incluso aquí recibió ayuda. ¿Los distraes un poco, perra?

La chica no pudo contener un grito de dolor cuando el hombre que la tenía sometida tomó el meñique de su mano izquierda y con asombrosa facilidad lo quebró de un movimiento.

Cyrano volteó alarmado, encontrándose con la sonrisa cruel de quien sostenía a su amiga llorando de dolor.

-Yo te cubro.- escuchó el Cadete junto a él, miró un segundo a su inesperado compañero de pelea y compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

El Fantasma resultó una barrera impenetrable mientras Cyrano se dirigía con fuerzas renovadas hacia aquel insolente, dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón.

La chica fue arrojada con violencia al suelo, mientras la novena espada se desenfundaba.

Lo último que Canelle escuchó tras caer fue el choque de los aceros, mientras veía al temible Fantasma de la Ópera luchando con soltura y facilidad.

¿De verdad estaban peleando por ella? El mundo se apagó.

Lo siguiente que su cuerpo pudo sentir fue la luz lastimándole los ojos mientras se abrían pesadamente, esa luz blanca era lo único que podía ver, ¿era acaso la famosa luz blanca que dicen que verás al morir? ¿Se estaba despidiendo del mundo?

Tardó un par de segundos en sentir el resto de su cuerpo y convencerse de que morir no era el plan para el día, la buena noticia era que estaba completo, la mala era que le dolía cada milímetro, ¿qué le había sucedido?

Recordó todo de golpe y contra toda probabilidad de un brusco movimiento terminó sentada sobre lo que fuera que la sostenía, sin ver aún nada más que la luz blanca.

-¡Cyrano!

Escuchar su nombre en un grito ronco lo hizo despertar y levantarse torpemente del suelo donde se había quedado dormido, todo pareció congelarse un momento cuando él se sentó sin pensar sobre la cama donde Canelle estaba sentada aterrada, aclarando por fin su visión.

Se miraron confusos un segundo que pareció eterno.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella, aliviada de verlo vivo, pero con el miedo a la respuesta, tal vez solo estaba soñando, tal vez…

-Estoy bien.- respondió él tranquilamente, sintiéndose de pronto liberado de un enorme peso, la pesadilla había terminado.


	33. 33 Calma

Capítulo treinta y tres.

Calma.

Había ido a rescatarla. Después de su imprudencia, después de su imperdonable ofensa, después de causarle la peor de las decepciones. La había rescatado aún cuando no valía nada.

Miró los rasguños en su rostro, sus brazos vendados, la tristemente famosa nariz ahora con una herida aún fresca que pronto cicatrizaría añadiéndole un poco más de lamentable al aspecto de aquel apéndice tan repudiado por su portador.

Y todo por su culpa, por el acto más impulsivo y estúpido en su vida: de no haberlo besado él no se habría ido, ella no hubiera bajado la guardia, no se habría dejado capturar, no hubieran tenido carnada para atraerlo.

Su mirada se nubló, sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por salir mientras Cyrano la evaluaba con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-No llores.

Escuchó mientras aguantaba un gemido de dolor, él la había estrechado entre sus brazos en un brusco movimiento y ahora ella se esforzaba por asimilar la acción como una muestra de cariño, a pesar del dolor que le causaba en su maltratado cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- susurró comprendiendo que era parte de su castigo –Perdóname, nunca quise ofenderte, nunca quise decepcionarte, nunca quise ponerte en peligro…

-Lo sé.- la interrumpió, aflojando un poco su abrazo al comprender que podría estarla lastimando –Todo es mi culpa por ser tan egoísta, era feliz viéndote solo como una amiga, y jamás pensé que tú podrías verme de otra manera. Pensé que tú eras feliz igual que yo. Y fui más egoísta que nunca al pensar sólo en mis sentimientos cuando en ese túnel secreto tú me…- apretó los labios un par de segundos incapaz de pronunciar la palabra exacta, antes de exhalar un suspiro resignado. -Eres tú quien debe perdonarme, por pasar tanto tiempo cegado por esa obsesión hacia mi prima, no pude ver lo que tú deseabas. Ni lo que yo deseaba.

Canelle tembló de expectación. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando aquello? ¿De verdad él quería decir lo que ella estaba comprendiendo?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que nuestro querido Le Bret se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo.- continuó él con una media sonrisa -¿Algún día aprenderé a escucharlo?

Ella sonrió. -Creo que se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo.- dijo bajito, apenada. –Supongo que eso sucede cuando sientes algo nuevo, no sabes bien lo que es.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Cyrano, arrepentido. –Te compensaré cada día que tú hayas pasado deseando que yo me diera cuenta.

-Ya lo hiciste.- dijo Canelle contenta, recargando su rostro en el pecho de él –Ya no importa.

-¿De verdad?- insistió él acariciando su cabello.

-Al principio yo también era feliz solo con ser tu amiga.- explicó la chica sintiéndose por fin tranquila, aunque el dolor apenas disminuía –No estoy segura de en qué momento eso cambio, me di cuenta aquella vez que en el balcón de Roxana ella y Christian se…- guardó silencio repentinamente.

-¿Le tenemos miedo a la palabra, señorita Canelle?- preguntó Cyrano con una fársica seriedad.

Ella se sonrojó al recordar que él tampoco había podido completar una frase con aquella palabra.

-Después de todo, ¿qué es?- continuó el cadete tomando delicadamente el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. Al mirarla tan apenada él también empezó a sentir el carmín tiñendo su rostro. Sonrió un poco, esperando que con ello los dos pudieran serenarse.-¿Un juramento hecho más de cerca?- recitó melodramáticamente.

Se miraron un momento y comprendieron que era el momento ideal, que esa promesa de juramento estaba más cerca que nunca.

Ella cerró los ojos, él acortó la distancia entre sus rostros e instintivamente cerró los ojos también.

Y la maldita nariz se interpuso.

Canelle abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que él la soltaba y alarmada miró como lleno de rabia abría la boca para maldecir más que nunca, en una fracción de segundo ella recobró la calma y con delicadeza puso el dedo índice de su mano sana sobre sus labios.

-Basta.- susurró tiernamente –No vuelvas a maldecir ni negar tu nariz jamás, ¿me has oído?

Él la miró con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Aun en esas circunstancias, la estaba preocupando y ella no hacía más que mostrarle cariño y comprensión.

-¿Cómo podría ignorar a esta maldit-

-Shhhh…- lo interrumpió suavemente.

-…¿si ni siquiera puedo…- continuó tristemente.

-Pensé que todo era posible para Cyrano de Bergerac.-dijo ella sonriendo muy a su pesar, al mirarlo así solo deseaba llorar de nuevo. –No dejes que tu nariz te ciegue una vez más.

Cyrano suspiró comprendiendo que la chica tenía razón. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para serenarse.

Canelle cerró los ojos también, esperando que si no lo miraba se sentiría menos presionado.

Los pensamientos del cadete se aclararon, amaba a la jovencita frente a él, y jamás en su vida había deseado algo como deseaba ahora demostrárselo, como deseaba respirar por un momento el alma de la mujer que amaba. No podía esperar más, no podía permitir que nada se lo impidiera, no más miedos, dudas ni inseguridades.

En ese momento no había nada más en el mundo que Canelle y Cyrano, y no le importaba lo que podría pasar después.

Abrió los ojos y la miró esperando pacientemente, a ciegas, como había confiado siempre en él a pesar de todo.

Tomó nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos y la sintió temblar un momento, acarició su mejilla para apaciguarla mientras con calma se acercaba midiendo la distancia, naturalmente tenía que inclinarse un poco para que la nariz estorbara lo menos posible, decidió en ese momento que dejaría de darle prioridad a ese apéndice al definir lo que era y hacía, tal y como ella siempre lo había visto.

Una extraña ansiedad y urgencia recorrió su cuerpo mientras se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que sintió el calor de los labios de la doncella tan cerca de los suyos que finalmente tuvo la confianza de obscurecer el mundo y solo sentir.

Sus labios se encontraron apenas en un ligero roce, se quedaron un instante inmóviles, comprendiendo y apropiándose de la sensación, antes de arriesgarse a conocerse por medio de caricias con cautela y cariño, probando la esencia del otro durante un momento que pareció eterno.

Sus ojos se encontraron en cuanto sus labios se despidieron, comprendiendo que en un instante el mundo había cambiado, que no volverían a percibir a los mismos Canelle y Cyrano al reflejarse en la mirada del otro.

-Te amo.- dijo él sencillamente. Sin bordados ni oropel, sintió que las palabras no los necesitaban en ese momento.

Ella se sonrojó más que nunca y bajó la mirada apenada un segundo, antes de dirigirle la más cálida de las miradas.

-Te amo.- respondió.

Sonrieron. Sonrisas más felices que nunca, cargadas de todos esos sentimientos que habían estado guardados esperando salir.

Él la abrazó con cuidado, y tras quedarse en silencio unos minutos, olvidándose de pensar y abandonándose solo a sentir, Canelle miró a su alrededor.

-Cyrano, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hum… ¿Dónde estaráaan?


	34. Más extraño de lo que soñaste

Capítulo treinta y cuatro.

**Más extraño de lo que soñaste.**

Canelle miraba a su alrededor, tenía la extraña sensación de estar aún en su hogar, pero nunca había visto una habitación semejante en el Palacio (y se las había ingeniado para fisgonearlas todas): se encontraban sentados sobre una cama de hierro, al lado una lámpara reposando sobre el mármol de una antigua cómoda alumbraba tímidamente la habitación, más allá un sofá y dos puertas despertaron su curiosidad inmediatamente.

Cyrano la tomó por los hombros y la miró con seriedad.

-Escúchame, Canelle…- dijo serio -…no sé a qué precio nuestras vidas fueron salvadas, y no sé qué precio quiera para nuestro silencio por la ubicación de éste lugar, pero de eso me ocuparé después.

La joven sintió un escalofrío al comprender: estaban en la guarida de El Fantasma de la Ópera. De pronto imaginó lo que sentiría una mosca al caer en el centro de la telaraña.

-Lo importante es que estamos bien y que te protegeré de lo que sea, incluso de El Fantasma.- concluyó el Cadete antes de volver a abrazar a la chica.

-Lo sé.- murmuró Canelle, más preocupada que aliviada. El cansancio le regresó de golpe por la impresión de la noticia, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó instintivamente.

Cyrano la tomó con cuidado y la recostó en la cama, sentado junto a ella acarició su frente.

-¿Me abrazas?- dijo bajito la chica adormilada.

Él se sonrojó y dudó unos segundos, finalmente suspiró y se metió bajo las cobijas, abrazándola con cuidado.

Ella no tardó en dormirse, pero a él le giraban mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

El milésimo primer pensamiento fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en una de las puertas, Cyrano levantó la cabeza y escuchó para asegurarse que no los había imaginado y un par de golpes más corroboraron que alguien llamaba. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Canelle y abrió la puerta despacio.

-¿No creerás que le haré daño a mis huéspedes?- dijo El Fantasma con voz burlona al ver el sigilo con que era recibido.

Cyrano lo miró con desconfianza, pero tras un instante decidió abrir el resto de la puerta.

-¿Tienen hambre mis huéspedes?- preguntó El Fantasma con teatral cortesía.

-Está dormida.- indicó Cyrano condescendiente, mirando hacia la cama.

-¿Y usted?- preguntó de nuevo El Fantasma.

Con la simple mención de la comida el estómago del Cadete hizo una incómoda y ruidosa exigencia.

-Creo que ha contestado por mi.- dijo él con una triste sonrisa, mirando ahora su estómago –Pero no creo que sea correcto comer sin ella.

-Canelle comprenderá, venga.- aseguró el enmascarado señalándole el camino.

Cyrano dudó un poco, miró a Canelle una vez más: dormía tranquilamente. Su estómago lo apuró a decidirse por el alimento ofrecido.

Un par de platos servidos con pecado asado y algún tipo de ensalada lo esperaban en una mesa negra, se sentó mientras El Fantasma cubría con la servilleta el otro plato. Cyrano se sorprendió con la elegancia de todos sus movimientos: al servirle una copa de vino blanco, sentarse en la silla junto a él, y pedirle que lo excusara por no compartir alimentos. No sólo no era un Fantasma, era notoriamente un caballero bien vivo.

Cyrano agradeció a su inusual anfitrión y comenzó a comer. Hacía unas semanas que el pescado no figuraba en su menú, así que no pudo evitar hacerlo con gusto.

Después de unos de minutos de comer en silencio, el apetito cedió paso a la curiosidad.

-Disculpe…- trató de romper el hielo -¿Tiene usted un nombre? No quisiera llamarlo simplemente Fantasma, notoriamente no lo es.

Su anfitrión sonrió –Es menos divertido saber que no lo soy, ¿cierto?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

Cyrano sonrió también –Al contrario, lo hace más interesante, los vivos tienen muchas más motivaciones que los muertos.

-Erik- respondió cortés pero tajantemente, dejando en claro que no soltaría más información al respecto.

-Mesieur Erik, un placer.- dijo Cyrano cortésmente después de dejar a un lado los cubiertos un momento. Al no pensar en ninguna otra cosa interesante que decir continuó comiendo.

-Yo no me preocuparía por sus agresores de la noche anterior.- al parecer Erik sí pensó en como continuar la plática, ya que continuó hablando con confianza y naturalidad –El fondo del lago subterráneo es el confidente perfecto.

Cyrano casi se atragantó al darle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar, apuró un trago de vino y miró a su interlocutor con alarma.

-Y según el último de ellos en morir…- continuó el enmascarado serenamente -…su autoimpuesta misión de acabar con usted era un secreto, así que a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarlos por el Palacio. Así como ellos esperaban que a Mademoiselle Canelle y a usted no sabrían en dónde buscarlos al notar su ausencia. De hecho dudaban que alguien pudiera notar su desaparición, pero estoy seguro que al menos Mesieur Le Bret les echaría de menos.

Cyrano sintió un escalofrío, con la frialdad que el supuesto Fantasma se había referido a siete cadáveres (no recordaba muy bien a cuántos había mandado él mismo al infierno, pero obviamente Erik les había dado el sepulcro final bajo el agua a todos) la duda sobre el precio de ésta extraña relación le resultó realmente preocupante.

-Lamento mucho que nuevamente hayamos causado problemas en sus territorios.- dijo el Cadete cordialmente.

-En _Mi_ Palacio no se abusa de los que tienen desventaja, Señor de Bergerac.- aclaró Erik serenamente –Pero no siempre estaré para ayudarle a defender a su dama, ¿qué hará al respecto?

Cyrano sintió una punzada en el orgullo, pero él tenía razón: de haber estado solo posiblemente los cadáveres serían otros. Al parecer éste Aquiles había encontrado su talón: una muchachita castaña.

Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente con frustración, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?

-¡CYRANO!

Ambos se levantaron en un ágil movimiento al escuchar a la chica gritando desde la habitación, Cyrano sin pensarlo corrió hacia la puerta y entró estrepitosamente, encontrándola de pie en medio de la habitación temblando de miedo.

Corrió a detenerla al ver que era vencida por su propio peso y la detuvo antes de llegar al suelo.

-Aquí estoy.- susurró para tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba –Tranquila, aquí estoy.

-No me dejes.- sollozó ella aferrándose a su pecho.

Cyrano se sintió completamente triste, impotente y derrotado. Era el causante de todos los problemas de la jovencita que se había soltado a llorar en sus brazos, y ella no había hecho más que procurarle bienestar.

Así que esas eran las consecuencias de la vida que había llevado, las consecuencias que Le Bret le advertía tan seguido finalmente lo habían alcanzado. Siempre se había visto solo en el futuro, solo para recibir y enfrentar las consecuencias; nunca había imaginado que alguien tuviera que sufrirlas junto a él, mucho menos una mujer.

Canelle perdió la conciencia entre el dolor, el cansancio y el miedo, y los dos caballeros la dejaron en cama con cuidado. Erik los dejó solos mientras Cyrano volvía acurrucarse junto a ella, abrazándola.

Mientras tanto, la mañana ya tenía bien despierta a la vida Parisina habitual, mientras los ricos superaban perezosamente la resaca causada por los excesos de la noche anterior, los no tan ricos debían trabajar.

Tal era el caso de la periodista Fleur Blanche, que escribía en su oficina de La Época mientras Gabriel leía en voz alta la publicación más reciente de la casa, siendo corregido por su tutora cuando cometía algún error.

Parecía una mañana normal, hasta que irrumpió en su oficina alguien que no había sido invitado.

-¡Mademoiselle Blanche!

-¡Mesieur Le Bret!- exclamó sorprendida al reconocer a quien acababa de entrar en su oficina e intentaba recomponerse, se veía notoriamente preocupado.

-Discúlpeme, pero no pensé en nadie con más información que usted.- dijo Le Bret intentando serenarse –Cyrano no ha regresado al cuartel, y parece que anoche fue a batirse al Palacio de la Ópera.

-¡¿Cómo?- preguntó Fleur alarmada, no se imaginaba qué le podría haber pasado al admirable Señor de Bergerac.

-Roxana y Ragueneau estaban con él cuando arrojaron ésta nota atada a una roca, atravesando su ventana.- continuó él pasándole un papel doblado.

Fleur lo leyó con preocupación, obviamente no tendrían a "la mariposita" en un lugar público del Palacio, se habrían metido en algún pasaje oculto, y eso habría convertido el asunto en algo del dominio de Erik.

-Vamos.- indicó ella levantándose y juntando sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa –Gabriel, ve a casa.

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero saber qué pasó en El Palacio! ¡Además hay que llevar a Ayesha a su casa!- reclamó el niño mientras todos salían de su oficina.

-Eres muy pequeño para esto, Gabriel, quédate en casa con Ayesha.- ordenó Fleur levantando la voz.

Gabriel hizo un pequeño puchero indignado, soltó un "¡Está bien!" bajito y forzado y echó a correr a su casa.

-¿Segura que obedece?- preguntó Le Bret preocupado.

-Más le vale.- respondió Fleur encaminándose a la Ópera.

No tuvieron problemas para colarse, todos estaban aletargados por el festejo de la noche anterior , y Le Bret de pronto se encontró mirando perplejo el Gran Lago Subterráneo, apenas podía recordar todos los pasajes y pasillos ocultos que habían tenido que recorrer.

-Por favor discúlpame, pero creo que a Erik no le gustará que llegue acompañada, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?- dijo Fleur mientras se subía a una barca atada a la orilla. –Regresaré en cuanto sepa lo que sucede.

Le Bret diligentemente la ayudó a acomodarse y soltó las amarras.

-Gracias.- musitó Fleur apenada, pocas veces caballeros tan galantes le brindaban tales atenciones –Si escuchas cualquier cosa extraña, debes decir fuerte y claramente que vienes conmigo. Y pase lo que pase no entres al Lago, ¿está bien?

Le Bret asintió totalmente confuso, comprendía que aquello era sumamente peligroso y no se explicaba como la chica lo tomaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Miró la barca alejarse, escuchó muy pronto el canto más hermoso y atrayente que había escuchado en su vida, acallado prestamente por el sonido de una campanilla. Todo parecía un sueño.

Se sentó en una roca cercana y esperó.

En la cama abrazando a Canelle, sin saberlo Cyrano sentía lo mismo que su mejor amigo, pero la chica en sus brazos sí soñaba.

Soñaba con el día que había visto por primera vez al Señor de Bergerac.

Aquél día, como tantos, paseaba por los pasillos comunes de los trabajadores del Palacio, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz nueva que resaltaba entre las pláticas de todos los días.

-Mis amigos están aquí, y yo estaré aquí también, señor.- buscó con la vista al dueño de la voz, la voz más clara, fuerte y hermosa que había escuchado.

-Hay reglas aquí, ¿sabe?- se escuchaba temeroso uno de los jefes de vestuario, lo que hizo a Canelle más fácil su tarea de buscar la voz nueva, sólo debía encontrar la conocida.

Y entonces lo vió: un caballero como los que había visto en tantas Óperas, con el mismo porte, la misma elegancia en su persona, la misma fuerza, la cabeza erguida con orgullo… sólo que ésta vez era real, no solo un personaje inventado tras las nostalgias de los caballeros antiguos. El tenor que al final se quedaba con la soprano.

Aunque su voz no sonaba encantadoramente atenorada, el pobre vestuarista estaba más que asustado.

-¿Qué reglas?- preguntaba amenazantemente -¿Qué reglas? ¡No hay reglas para Cyrano de Bergerac!

Todos los compañeros de Canelle atraídos por la curiosidad formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos, azuzando a aquél que los representaba y abucheando al intruso. Se había formado un escándalo espectacular, y aún así la voz nueva destacaba.

Canelle sonrió divertida. O lo dejaban quedarse o se armaría el mismo borlote cada vez que intentara entrar. Le encantaron las dos opciones.

De pronto el sonido se detuvo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró al grupo, los miró mover bocas y agitar brazos, pero no podía escuchar nada.

En cambio, una voz de trueno invadió sus oídos, como si viniera de cada rincón de El Palacio.

-Sólo te traerá problemas.- sentenció la voz de trueno –Será tu perdición. Acabará con la paz que has encontrado en El Palacio. Lo perderás todo. No habrá más que dolor…

La voz repitió los presagios, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, por más que Canelle se cubría los oídos e intentaba gritar para rogar que se detuviera, ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

Y de pronto oscuridad, silencio.

Escuchó su propia respiración agitada y sintió un inusual peso sobre su pecho, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz lentamente y recordó la realidad de su situación.

El peso sobre su pecho era el brazo de Cyrano que dormía junto a ella, miró a su alrededor lo más que pudo moviendo solo su cabeza y observó una franja de luz sobre el piso, notoriamente era una puerta, así que aún era de día.

Recordó el sueño del que acababa de despertar. Cyrano de Bergerac era su perdición… suspiró.

Si tal era el precio por vivir ese momento, bien lo valía. En ese momento sólo tuvo el sencillo deseo de volver a dormir y Morfeo se lo concedió.

-Erik, ¿qué planeas?- preguntó Fleur al recibir razón sobre la tramoyista y el Cadete.

-¿A qué te refieres, Fleur?- regresó la pregunta él, trabajando tranquilamente en las anotaciones a unos planos.

-A que no haces nada gratis, ¿a qué me voy a referir?- replicó Fleur.

-Ya lo sabrás.- respondió Erik con esa media sonrisa indicativa de que tenía un plan, y estaba seguro de su resultado.

Fleur suspiró y se despidió, prometiendo volver por la noche con Gabriel y Ayesha. Pensó en preguntar por la Sirena, pero comprendió que no recibiría más respuestas ese día.

-Envíe mis saludos a Mesieur Le Bret, y dígale que mientras sus amigos estén aquí estarán seguros.- se despidió Erik sin despegar los ojos de los planos.

-¡¿Pero cómo sabes qué- soltó Fleur inevitablemente, gruñó de indignación al recordar que con ése hombre solamente tendría las respuestas que él quisiera, y se fue.


	35. De esto se trata

Capítulo treinta y cinco.

**De esto se trata…**

Adormilado por el aburrimiento, Le Bret recargó el codo en la rodilla y la barbilla en su mano y cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que nada podría hacer mientras la reportera no regresara.

Estaba cansado de ser siempre el testigo, de que nunca lo tomaran en cuenta. ¿A ese punto debía llegar su mejor amigo por no escuchar sus regaños? ¿Lo escucharía después de todo esto?

Siempre atrás, siempre siguiendo, siempre aguantando… ¿cuánto tiempo más? A veces se preguntaba si Cyrano realmente lo tenía por amigo o como una fuente gratuita de servilismo, esta era una de esas veces.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Una fuerte voz con notorio acento lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un sobresalto, al mirar quién interrumpía su enfurruñamiento hacia su mejor amigo se encontró con una poderosa mirada de reproche de un hombre vestido con ropas persas.

Por supuesto, el experto en poderosas miradas intimidantes era él, y no dudó en regresársela al desconocido mientras se ponía de pie frente a él.

Se miraron un par de segundos y el extranjero terminó por bajar la mirada primero.

-Así que El Persa.- aventuró Le Bret con una media sonrisa triunfante, había escuchado sobre él en el Palacio –Pensé que me encontraba en un lugar oculto, pero hoy parece muy transitado.

-¿De qué habla?- replicó El Persa recobrando altanería -Y no vuelva a llamarme con tal mote, mi nombre es Nadir.

-Mesieur Nadir, no tengo porqué explicarle mis acciones si no lo hace usted primero.- dijo el gascón con hipócrita cortesía sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Sabe que estar aquí puede ser mortal? Si escucha el canto de la Sirena…-

-No debo seguirlo, una persona muy inteligente me lo ha dicho.- completó Le Bret.

-Así que conoce a Erik.- inquirió Nadir, notoriamente molesto.

-Claro.- mintió el otro sin titubeos, comprendiendo que al fin tendría algo de respuestas.

-Cada vez es menos discreto, lo cual no es bueno para éste juego idiota de El Fantasma de la Ópera.- bufó el persa, apretando los puños a los costados –Ahora incluso advierte a la gente sobre la Sirena. ¡Valiente "amigo"! Soy su único amigo en el mundo, soy quien le salvó la vida, y no pudo advertirme sobre la Sirena, pero bien que lo ha puesto a usted sobre aviso.

Le Bret no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos un segundo, ¿qué era todo ese asunto de ser amigo de El Fantasma de la Ópera? Prefirió callar ante el hombre que parecía tener la lengua bastante encarrerada para soltarlo todo.

-La culpa la tiene esa Cristina, Erik es un genio, un maldito genio, excepto cuando esa mocosa está cerca.- continuó airado el persa –El amor idiotiza, mesieur, espero que nunca sufra esa maldición.

Le Bret no pudo contener un suspiro, de pronto se dio cuenta de que los reproches del tal Nadir eran los mismos que él había hecho sobre Cyrano tantas veces.

-Cuando Erik vivía en Persia tenía todo bajo control porque no estaba enamorado, cuando llegó a Paris tenía todo bajo control porque no estaba enamorado, cuando se instaló en éste Palacio construido en gran parte por él tuvo el control porque no estaba enamorado. Pero sólo apareció la corista huérfana y todo se vino abajo. Y si tan sólo escuchara… si tan sólo estuviera consciente de vez en cuando que no es el único poseedor de la razón.

Ante el desconcierto del persa, el gascón soltó una franca carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesto el extranjero.

-¿Así de ridículo me veo al dudar de mi mejor amigo?- preguntó Le Bret al parar de reir.

-¡¿Mejor amigo? ¿Le parece que Erik y yo somos mejores amigos? ¿No ha escuchado nada? Yo le salvé la vida, y por más que se lo repito cada vez le importa menos, no escucha nada de lo que le digo por su propio bien, y ahora anda adviritiéndole a cualquiera de la Sirena, cuando a mi casi me ahoga por no indicarme que no debo inclinarme a buscarla en el agua, de no haberme reconocido me hubiera asesinado, supuestamente por estar en su territorio sin ser invitado.- declamó a una velocidad vertiginosa tomando un color cada vez más rojo del puro coraje.

-Mesieur.- dijo Le Bret recobrando esa intimidante mirada que muchos temían –Tiene toda la razón: no me parece que sea usted su mejor amigo si se refiere a él de ésta manera. Si se la pasa restregándole en la cara el noble gesto de haberle salvado la vida, que él seguramente nunca ha olvidado aún cuando ha perdido todo su valor como acción desinteresada y amistosa. Y si nunca ha reconocido el mérito de que él también le perdonó la vida cuando tuvo el desacato de meter las narices dónde no le llamaban.

-Estúpido orgullo francés.- siseó con desprecio Nadir –Están todos locos, no vale la pena gastar saliva con ustedes.

El Persa dio la vuelta sin decir nada y emprendió la retirada murmurando frases en un idioma desconocido para el gascón.

-El placer ha sido mío.- declamó melodramático Le Bret haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras el otro se alejaba.

Volteó a mirar el lago y suspiró.

-Así que de esto se trata la amistad, ¿no es así?- susurró para si mismo –Aceptar a la otra persona sin importar sus errores o las veces que nos hagan estar molestos, si al final del día nuestra compañía nos hace felices.

Cerró los ojos embelesado al escuchar de nuevo a la famosa Sirena acallada por la campanilla de plata, anunciando el regreso de la jovencita que prontamente estuvo en la orilla.

-Despreocúpese, mesieur , Cyrano y Canelle están bien.- dijo ella sonriendo mientras él la recibía ayudándola a bajar de la barca y volver a fijarla en la orilla. –Pero no los verá en algunos días.

-De esto se trata.- afirmó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fleur infantilmente mirado intrigada al Cadete.

-Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.- sonrió galante Le Bret ofreciéndole su brazo. -¿Acepta usted una comida como agradecimiento por su ayuda? La invitación es extensiva para Gabriel, por supuesto.

Fleur se sonrojó y tras dudar un momento tomó el brazo que el caballero le ofrecía –Será un placer.- sonrió mientras ambos caminaban para salir de ahí.

Unas horas después, en la habitación de la casa del lago, una muy golpeada tramoyista despertaba con un nuevo dolor: el de un estómago hambriento.

-Tengo hambre…- exhaló lastimeramente tras comprender que no tenía idea de cómo iba a conseguir comida en su situación.

Cyrano despertó al escucharla y la miró apenado.

-Comí hace un rato, no quise despertarte y tenía tanta hambre…- se disculpó -…Erik guardó tu ración.

-¿Erik?- preguntó bajito Canelle, confundida.

-Nuestro Fantasma se llama Erik.- sonrió Cyrano.

-Y tiene comida, que es lo importante en éste momento.- sonrió también la chica.

Cyrano soltó una risita y se desesperezó, se levantó de la cama cuidando no quitarle las frazadas a Canelle y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y acercó el oído para escuchar, tocó la puerta tres veces.

-Adelante.- se escuchó serenamente desde fuera.

-Disculpe, mesieur Erik.- se anunció Cyrano saliendo de la habitación –Canelle tiene hambre, ¿sería mucha molestia qué…

Erik desvió la mirada de los planos en que trabajaba y sonrió notando al Cadete sonrojarse.

-No hay de que avergonzarse al pedir algo para la persona que amas, Señor de Bergerac.- enunció mientras se levantaba y hacía espacio en la mesa para el plato aún cubierto por la servilleta -¿Ella puede levantarse?- agregó.

-¡Sí puedo!- se escuchó decididamente desde dentro de la habitación.

Cyrano entró corriendo a detener a una Canelle tambaleante que se había soltado de la cama para intentar caminar sola.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó tomándola en brazos.

Canelle hizo un puchero, odiaba sentirse inútil, pero fue conducida a la mesa donde agradeció los alimentos y comió cual náufraga recién rescatada.

Un rato después, ya sin la premura del hambre, miró con curiosidad los pliegos de papel alrededor suyo.

-¿Desea saber de una vez el objetivo de éstos planos, señorita curiosa?- preguntó Erik inquisitivo.

-Sí, por favor.- respondió Canelle un poco intimidada, su posición no era para andar metiendo la nariz en lo que no le incumbía.

-La escenografía para Don Juan Triunfante.- indicó Erik con un gesto orgulloso –Como bien sabe, José Buquet a pesar de todo era bueno en lo que hacía, y no han podido encontrar un reemplazo del todo adecuado.

La chica respingó ante la frialdad con que fue referido el asesinato de quien la llevara al Palacio, y de cierta manera la conversación que tuvieron aquella noche en el techo de la Ópera.

-Le propongo un trato que nos conviene a ambos.- continuó el enmascarado sin inmutarse –Usted será la nueva jefa de tramoyistas, y yo contaré con su discreción para hacerle unos ajustes a la escenografía para conveniencia de mis planes.

-¡¿YO?- gritó Canelle con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Usted.- corroboró Erik con esa sonrisa de sentirse dueño de la situación -¿Quién más en el Palacio me conoce y no quiere asesinarme o encarcelarme? Estoy seguro de que trabajaremos muy bien juntos.

La chica se sonrojó completamente abrumada, así que de eso se trataba: le habían salvado la vida a cambio de trabajar para El Fantasma de la Ópera.

Tras meditarlo un minuto su color volvió al pálido de la debilidad por la golpiza reciente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Sabe una cosa, mesieur? Será un placer trabajar para usted.

Cyrano los miró completamente confundido, mientras El Fantasma de la Ópera y la futura Jefa de Tramoya se tomaban la mano para sellar el trato con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así que de esto se trata…- suspiró resignado, comprendiendo que Canelle ya había tomado su decisión. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal.

-Raul, quiero salir…- chilló Cristina mirando la puerta cerrada. Se habían instalado en un modesto hostal cerca del Palacio, patrocinados por los Directores, y no había salido de la habitación ni siquiera a alimentarse en el comedor común.

-No lo harás.- respondió groseramente el muchacho rubio –Te quedarás aquí conmigo, a salvo, donde no vuelvas a ver al tal "Ángel de la Música".

Cristina sollozó. Con que de esto se trataba: mientras no se librara de Erik, Raul seguiría actuando cegado por los celos.

Su amado Raul solo quería protegerla y mantenerla a su lado para amarla por el resto de su vida, ¿no era eso lo que toda mujer desea?


	36. Aclarando las cosas

Capítulo treinta y seis

**Aclarando las cosas.**

-La mariposa está dormida.- exclamó Cyrano sentándose a una distancia prudente de Erik, quien trabajaba en un modelo a escala de la escenografía de Don Juan Triunfante.

-¿Ha pensado sobre su situación, Señor de Bergerac?- preguntó Erik sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-Claro, ¿y usted sabe qué hará con Cristina?- inquirió el Cadete.

Erik le lanzó a su acompañante una mirada asesina, que fue recibida por una similar.

-¿Ya nos tenemos tanta confianza?- preguntó Erik sonriendo con superioridad.

-Canelle no dice nada, pero es obvio lo que planeas.- respondió Cyrano mirando el modelo –Secuestrar a Christina, muy brillante, ¿y después?

-¿Después qué?- farfulló el Fantasma.

-¿Cómo la retendrás? ¿Te irás de aquí? ¿Cómo la harás olvidar a Raul?- interrogó el cadete.

-¿Cómo la haré amarme?- completó Erik.

Su interlocutor asintió.

-Tengo mis métodos. Tal vez no logre que me amé, pero puedo lograr que me necesite, ya lo he hecho antes.- respondió Erik volviendo tranquilamente a su tarea.

-Esa no es la respuesta.- replicó Cyrano alzando la voz, odiaba ser ignorado.

-¿Entonces cual es?- preguntó Erik burlón.

-Si amas a alguien, debes permitir que sea libre y feliz.- respondió con convicción.

-A ti te hizo muy feliz dejar libre a Roxana con ese lindo mocoso rubio, ¿no?- atajó Erik.

Cyrano apretó los labios.

-No te servirá de nada retenerla por la fuerza.- continuó –Aún cuando la engañes y la hagas creer que te ama, no podrás engañarte a ti mismo.

-Tengo algo que me recuerda la verdad bajo ésta máscara.- afirmó Erik con tranquilidad –Nunca me he engañado a mi mismo, y nunca podré hacerlo. Nunca podré escapar de la verdad, nunca podré escapar de éste rostro maldito. Si fuera hermoso, Cristina me amaría.

-¡Eso creía yo!- Cyrano se levantó y tomó la muñeca de Erik, obligándolo a dejar su ocupación y mirarlo –Pero Canelle me ama por lo que soy, nunca le ha importado mi apariencia.

El Fantasma dibujó una triste sonrisa -¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que Canelle nunca se fijó para nada en tu físico? ¿En tu porte? ¿En tu mirada? Simplemente encontró virtudes físicas en ti que opacaron tu nariz, pero yo, señor, no tengo ninguna, mi maldición es lo único visible. Y después de verla jamás la olvidas, nada puede ser más importante, y Cristina ya la ha visto.

-Pruébame.- retó Cyrano soltándolo.

Erik se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su grandeza, y sin darse tiempo de pensarlo y arrepentirse se retiró la máscara.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral por un segundo. El estupor inicial en la mirada de Cyrano duró apenas medio segundo, cambiando inmediatamente por una tristeza profunda, eco de aquella noche en que en cierto balcón, la doncella más bella se había besado con el hombre más hermoso.

-Abre viejas heridas, ¿cierto?- dijo Erik dejando la máscara a un lado, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados ahora sin ningún tipo de barrera ni contorno más que sus cavidades hundidas.

Cyrano desvió la mirada.

-A diferencia de usted, señor de Bergerac, yo no he encontrado a nadie que mire más allá de mi aspecto.- continuó Erik sentándose, acariciándose la mejilla con la piel pegada al hueso.

-¿Y Mademoiselle Blanche?- preguntó Cyrano volviendo a mirarlo, la impresión sin duda fue menor ésta vez.

-Negocios, simples negocios. A lo más que podría llegar nuestra relación sería una amistad, y en realidad lo dudo.- respondió el Fantasma –Y no le he permitido mirar bajo la máscara, seguramente dejaría de ser tan amigable al mirar medio cadáver.

-No me parece que sea menos amigable cuando viene a visitar una tumba.- aseveró Cyrano –Los he escuchado charlar, y la escucho bastante cómoda.

-Sí, mis extravagancias externas parecen no perturbarle.- suspiró Erik –Pero mis métodos parecen no gustarle mucho, y mi maldición seguramente no le parecerá agradable.

-¿Y crees que a Canelle le parece agradable mi nariz?- preguntó Cyrano.

-No, señor de Bergerac, no hay manera de que Fleur me haga olvidar a Cristina.- afirmó Erik sonriendo –No puedo amar a nadie más que a Cristina, la reportera sin duda es una grata compañía, pero no tiene la esencia de la mujer que amo. Ni siquiera si Madame Blanche viera mi rostro sin odiarlo ni temerlo, la elegiría en lugar de mi Cristina.

-Comprendo.- musitó Cyrano desviando la mirada. –Aún así, no me parece lo más sensato llevártela contra su voluntad.

-¿Alguna vez ha sabido de un amor que sea sensato?- sonrió Erik.

-Gran pretexto, caballero.- sonrió Cyrano.

-Gran pretexto.- refrendó Erik.

La máscara volvió a su lugar mientras el cadete guardaba un ceremonioso silencio, y el temido Fantasma de la Ópera regresó a sus ocupaciones.

-¿Y tú que harás con Canelle?- preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, sin mirarlo.

-Cambiar.- respondió Cyrano.

Erik lo miró levantando una ceja inquisitivamente -¿Cambiar? ¿Usted, señor de Bergerac?

–Un poco de cambio no hace mal, ¿cuerto? Dejar de ver sólo por mi y cuidarla. En realidad quisiera pedirte un favor más.- murmuró el cadete un tanto apenado.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando todo esto de Don Juan Triunfante termine, cuando consigas llevarte lejos a tu Cristina…- continuó Cyrano -…¿puedo llevarme a Canelle de Palacio? Quiero decir, ¿no la dejarás atrapada con la justicia, como la culpable?

-Señor de Bergerac, ¿cree usted que no tengo mi plan perfectamente planeado para que Canelle, y de ser necesario usted, sean víctimas de mis malvados negocios?- fanfarroneó el enmascarado sonriendo orgullosamente.

Cyrano exhaló aliviado. -¿De verdad? Gracias. No sé cómo pagar todo esto.

-No estorbe, señor de Bergerac. Simplemente no estorbe.- sentenció Erik.

El Cadete cerró la boca, comprendiendo que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

-Fleur…

-¿Sí, Gabriel?

De regreso a casa tras un día de trabajo, Gabriel y Fleur disfrutaban el fresco del anochecer.

-¿Crees que el señor Erik esté planeando irse?- preguntó el niño sin mirarla.

-Creo que sí, pequeño.- respondió Fleur sabiendo que no valía la pena mentir.

-¿Y Ayesha?

-No lo sé.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Fleur, ¿te gustaría ser mi mamá y que el señor Erik sea mi papá?

-¡¿QUÉ?

Gabriel se detuvo y escondió el rostro con las manos.

-¿No sería lindo? ¿No lo quieres?- preguntó el pequeño avergonzado.

-Gabriel, escúchame.- dijo Fleur arrodillándose y tomando las manos del niño para que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Sí?- preguntó bajito Gabriel, mirándola a la fuerza.

-Entiendo que te estás encariñando con Erik, y a decir verdad yo también.- comenzó a explicar la joven –Pero no me estoy enamorando de él, ¿entiendes? Es un hombre admirable y disfruto mucho su compañía, pero no siento ni asomo de amor romántico.

Gabriel trató de sonreír.

-Cuando estamos en la Casa del Lago, siento que seríamos una linda familia.- se disculpó con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero en una familia como la que quieres, mamá y papá deberían amarse, ¿cierto?- aclaró Fleur.

-Sí.- asintió el pequeño.

-Erik ama a Cristina, y yo no amo a Erik. Sólo nos hacemos compañía.- explicó Fleur sin dejar lugar a dudas.

-Sí, perdón.- sollozó Gabriel.

La joven abrazó al niño.

-Ya somos una familia, Gabriel. Tú y yo. Y lo seguiremos siendo aunque Erik se vaya.

-¿No lo extrañarás?- preguntó Gabriel.

-¿Y quién no?


	37. Desear

Capítulo treinta y siete.

_Desear._

Le Bret esperaba en San Honorato, el edificio en esa calle que antes fungía como pastelería estaba abandonado desde hace meses, pero seguía siendo un punto de reunión recurrente para poetas y bohemios que charlaban y bebían un poco en el simple suelo.

Descansando la espalda en el vidrio del mostrador, mirando sobre su hombro lo que se alcanzaba a divisar a través de la opacidad del abandono, los recuerdos eran gratos a pesar de la situación actual.

-¿Se me hizo tarde?- lo espabiló una voz femenina.

-Al contrario, yo llegué unos minutos antes.- sonrió Le Bret como bienvenida a su invitada del día.

Fleur Blanche y su protegido Gabriel, de pronto se habían vuelto una compañía recurrente para el Cadete esos días sin Cyrano.

-¿Y Gabriel?- preguntó él al notar que por primera vez Fleur llegaba a su encuentro sola.

-Se quedó en casa.- respondió la joven con toda tranquilidad –Tuvimos una visita sorpresa y decidió quedarse con ella.

-¿Visita?- preguntó él, confundido, tenía entendido que no eran muy sociables.

-Una señorita blanca, peluda, caprichosa y que hace "miau".- respondió Fleur haciéndose la interesante.

Le Bret soltó una risa corta, comprendiendo.

El Cadete le ofreció el brazo a su acompañante, comenzando a guiarla

-Seguro un gato es más entretenido para un niño que dos adultos.- comentó él habiendo avanzado unos pasos en silencio.

-Gabriel es un chico muy listo, le gusta escuchar a los adultos. Pero Ayesha es su debilidad.- contestó Fleur.

Se hizo un momento de silencio incómodo, en le que obviamente Le Bret suprimía un comentario que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-¿En qué piensa, señor Le Bret?- pero la curiosidad de la reportera fue más fuerte que la discreción.

Le Bret se sonrojó un poco, incómodo.

-Verá…- suspiró -…sólo pensaba en la calidez y ternura de su mirada cuando se refiere a Gabriel.

Y fue el turno de la joven para sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-¿Alguna vez ha pensado en una familia para el niño?- preguntó Le Bret, tal vez no habría otra oportunidad para tratar asuntos totalmente de adultos sin el niño presente.

-¿Una familia?- exclamó Fleur aún más sonrojada.

-Seguramente será difícil para Gabriel la adolescencia sin una figura paterna. Tal vez hasta un hermano o herm- continúo él con toda seriedad.

-¡Espera! ¿No estarás insinuando que tú…- interrumpió Fleur soltándose del brazo y alejándose de un saltito.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡No es eso!- exclamó el moreno alejándose también de una zancada.

Se miraron unos segundos esforzándose en calmar el bochorno.

-Un padre y tal vez un hermano o hermana para Gabriel, pero no me refería a mi mismo.- continuó Le Bret más tranquilo, comenzando a andar de nuevo seguido por Fleur. –La vida de un Cadete no me parece la mejor para formar una familia. Imagine que tuviera esposa e hijos y hubiera muerto en Arras.

-Nos la hemos arreglado bien solos.- afirmó Fleur.

Ambos se miraron una vez más. Fleur suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Gabriel me preguntó si no me gustaría que fuéramos una familia con Erik como el padre.- explicó como si no importara –Creo que piensa que me estoy enamorando de él.

-¿Y no es así?- preguntó el Cadete tomándola de la mano y pidiéndole sinceridad con la mirada –Una mujer debe tener claros su sentimientos.

La joven sonrió con seguridad.

-Tengo claro lo que siento.- afirmó –Y a decir verdad, la idea de una familia con Erik no me parece tan mala.

Le Bret observó confundido a la chica que le había desviado la mirada una vez más, con un dejo de tristeza.

-Una familia con Erik como abuelo, yo la madre y Gabriel el hijo.- completó ella bajito. –¡Qué tonta! ¡A mi edad aún deseando una figura paterna!

El Cadete se acercó a la chica y tomó su mano.

-Nunca llame tonto a un deseo, señorita Blanche.- dijo sonriendo –Tal vez sean imposibles, tal vez sean inadecuados, pero nunca tontos. Los deseos son los que nos permiten seguir viviendo.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Fleur iluminando su rostro. Comenzó a caminar jalando a su acompañante de la mano –Bueeeeeno. ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

Mientras tanto, en la casa del lago subterráneo bajo la Ópera, Cyrano bostezó.

-¿Ha comprendido, Canelle?- preguntó Erik mirando a la chica con los ojos clavados en un plano.

-Estoy tratando de memorizarlo.- aseguró ella.

"Pues yo no." pensó Cyrano esperando que hubieran terminado por ese día. No comprendía nada de lo que ellos planeaban, simplemente los miraba a ratos.

Mirar a Canelle se había vuelto placentero. Cuidar su sueño por las noches, mirarla sonreír cada día un poco más, mirarla concentrarse en su trabajo con Erik.

Durante tantos años pensó que aquello le estaba negado, toda su vida creyó que el único trato delicado y amoroso de una mujer sería el de su prima; su única amiga, la única a la que podía amar.

Qué tonto había sido al desear una mujer imposible, dejar que el brillo de la belleza de Roxana cegara su vista; como el Sol después de mirarlo directamente te hace ver manchas obscuras, Una mancha obscura había oculto los atributos de Canelle, era increíble que después de tantos años de tener fija la mirada en el Sol, lo estaba esperando la Luna.

-Seguiremos mañana.- indicó Erik comenzando a enrollar los planos.

Canelle asintió y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada de Cyrano. Sonrieron como tontos y ella se acercó a la silla donde él estaba sentado.

-¿Te aburriste?- preguntó ella tomando su mano.

No le dio tiempo de contestar al notar un rasguño en su mano.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

-No trates de acariciar a la gata.- respondió Cyrano molesto.

-Así que usted la ahuyentó.- se entrometió Erik sin inmutarse –No le agradan los extraños.

-Me di cuenta.- siseó el Cadete mirándose el rasguño.

Canelle reprimió una risa, la manera en que la gata se paseaba por el lugar y se restregaba contra su dueño le había dejado claro quien era la reina de la casa. Una reina bastante caprichosa, supuso, al ver que era alimentada exclusivamente con salmón y caviar.

Una vez había intentado llamarla agitando un pañuelo, esperando que como a cualquier otro gato le llamaría la atención para jugar, pero sólo recibió una mirada de desprecio antes de que la gata saltara del banquillo del órgano y fuera a sentarse sobre las piernas de su Erik que escribía sobre la mesa, mirándola triunfante desde el regazo de su deño mientras él la acariciaba.

Ella no había tocado a Erik ni por equivocación, ni siquiera al tomar lo que él le ofrecía; siempre se alejaba de ella, incluso estando quietos nunca se acercaba a menos de un paso y su postura parecía mantenerlo listo para desaparecer huyendo en cualquier momento.

Pero lo había observado cerca de Cyrano y con él no se mostraba tan esquivo. tal vez se trataba de su trato hacia las mujeres.

Se preguntó entonces cuántas mujeres habrían estado en contacto con él, cuántas mujeres podrían estar en su presencia sin morir de miedo, si alguna había visto su rostro.

Lo miró ordenando la mesa para la cena, con esos movimientos elegantes y como si todo lo que hiciera fuera una danza única y especial.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó soltando finalmente la mano de Cyrano que había estado acariciando sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba y acercándose a Erik. Una vez más el lenguaje corporal esquivo.

-Oh no, ustedes son mis huéspedes.- respondió el enmascarado sin mirarla.

Cyrano y Canelle se miraron y esperaron la cena, que se llevó a cabo en silencio.

Finalmente se encontraron a solas en la habitación que les había sido asignada, dónde se habían quedado despiertos gran parte de la noche charlando, poniéndose al corriente. No les había ido bien a ninguno de los dos en su tiempo separados.

Él se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella recostándose junto a él.

-Extraño la Luna.- respondió el Cadete sin pensarlo.

Canelle lo abrazó.

-¿A ti te gusta la Luna, Canelle?- preguntó abrazándola también.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Es como tú.- susurró Cyrano.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la castaña enderezándose un poco.

Él se sonrojó.

-Puedo mirar lo hermosa que eres todo lo que desee.- comenzó a explicar –Igual que a la Luna buena, siempre brillando entre la obscuridad, sin herir los ojos de quien la contemple, guiando a quienes se mueven en las sombras, dándoles ánimos.

-¿Así soy yo?- preguntó la chica avergonzada.

-Tal cual.- afirmó Cyrano acariciando la mejilla de su querida.

Ella se abrazó a él.

-¿Qué haremos cuando todo esto acabe, Cyrano?- preguntó con aire triste. Era tan feliz ahora, ocultos de todo, nada ni nadie los podía molestar. Pero al salir de ahí, al regresar a su vida cotidiana, ¿podrían seguir adelante con esa relación?

-No estoy seguro.- respondió Cyrano besando su cabello –Pero estaremos juntos.

-Desearía quedarme aquí.- sollozó Canelle.

-Cuidado con lo que desea, señorita Canelle, porque podría volverse realidad.- filosofó él, acariciándola.

-Entonces deseo que estemos juntos siempre.- continúo ella.

-Desearé lo mismo, seguro se cumplirá.- concluyó él.

Y deseando juntos, el sueño los venció muy pronto.

Aw. Los amo a todos.


	38. De vuelta a la realidad

Capítulo treinta y ocho.

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

Cristina lloraba en la cama de su habitación.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca del Palacio, tan cerca de la música, tan cerca de ser una Prima Donna.

Tan cerca de que todo terminara.

¿Qué pasaría con ella?

¿Realmente los planes de Raúl funcionarían? Ni siquiera se los habían explicado, simplemente le habían dicho que debía obedecer a Erik y su prometido se encargaría de todo.

¿O Erik resultaría triunfador? Era claro lo que planeaba: quería llevársela, arrastrarla para siempre a su infierno bajo la Ópera, en esa tumba a la cual él llamaba "Casa del Lago". O tal vez no, tal vez era demasiado arriesgado quedarse ahí, podrían encontrarlos con relativa facilidad.

Tal vez pensaba llevársela lejos, cambiarse los nombres, tenerla encerrada en casa durante la semana y sacarla a pasear los domingos. Tal vez todos pensarían al mirarlos que son una pareja normal, un matrimonio feliz, pero ella sabría la verdad: él usaría una máscara tan convincente que parecería un rostro real, un rostro humano, pero ella conocería al monstruo debajo, al cadáver podrido con el alma podrida, a la cual había sido encadenada para siempre.

¿Porqué no era El Ángel de la Música? ¿Porqué la había engañado de semejante manera? ¿Porqué ahora debía sentir terror de aquél que la confortó, que le dio felices recuerdos de su fallecido padre, que educó su voz con amor y paciencia? Ella no era nada, no sería nada sin El Fantasma de la Ópera, Raúl nunca la habría notado siendo una más entre el coro, en sus horas de soledad en su camerino posiblemente se habría quitado la vida si aquella voz angelical no hubiera llegado a llenar ese insoportable vacío, a darle un sentido a todo.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarlo. Tenía que acabar de una vez por todas, arriesgando su vida y su libertad, traicionándolo una vez más. No deseaba estar atada a él, pero sabía que él le había dado todo y ofrecido aún más. Si se quedaba, ella sería infeliz. Si huía, él sería infeliz.

Y decidió que por una vez en su vida, debía anteponer su felicidad a la de cualquier otro.

-Cristina.

La chica se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la bata, Raúl tocaba a la puerta cerrada y la llamaba con voz amorosa. Raúl, su hermoso Raúl. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por estar junto a él.

Le pidió pasar y el muchacho entró y se sentó junto a ella, le mostró un sobre con letras carmesí.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, conocía perfectamente esa caligrafía.

Él abrió el sobre sonriéndole a ella y leyó. Los ensayos vocales para Don Juan Triunfante debían empezar al día siguiente y ella debía estar ahí.

-Ahí estaré.- dijo Cristina con seguridad.

La reaparición de cierta tramoyista no hubiera llamado demasiado la atención, apenas se había notado su ausencia en el periodo de receso entre producciones, de no ser por las notas que llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Quienes habían notado que no había rastro de Canelle desde el baile de máscaras inferían que por fin había cedido ante los encantos de los cadetes que iban a buscarla, que no era más que un mujer fácil que había estado haciéndose la difícil porque no había encontrado a nadie suficientemente bueno para ofrecerle sus atributos físicos a cambio de librarse de sus pesadas tareas y su paupérrimo estilo de vida.

Pero volvió.

Cargada de planos, papeles, notas, diseños, muestras de tela y partituras se encaminó a la oficina de los directores ante la mirada y murmuraciones de todo el Palacio.

-Buenos días.- saludó cortésmente ante la puerta entrecerrada de la dirección, siendo recibida por un Richard no muy amable.

-¿Dónde ha estado?- preguntó abriéndole la puerta mientras Moncharmin despejaba el escritorio al ver la cantidad de cosas que la chica cargaba.

-Lo lamento.- respondió la joven liberándose por fin de su carga. –Dejé una nota frente a esta puerta el día del baile de máscaras. ¿No la recuerdan? Explicaba que como estaríamos en un periodo inactivo decidí que en lugar de estorbar aquí en Palacio podía ayudarle a mi amigo Cyrano de Bergerac cuidándolo en su convalecencia. Regresó anticipadamente de El Sitio de Arras por una herida de gravedad y me pareció lo más adecuado.

Los directores la miraron con desconfianza.

-Seguramente se habrá perdido en la confusión de aquél día.- concluyó Moncharmin, a fin de cuentas no había sido nada importante. –La próxima vez espere a que estemos presentes para informarnos de acciones de tal magnitud.

-Así lo haré.- respondió sumisa la chica, contenta de que se hubieran tragado la mentira.

-¿Y porqué volvió justo hoy?- preguntó inquisitivo Richard -¿Y qué es todo esto?- señaló en un amplio ademán todo el papelerío que ahora Moncharmin inspeccionaba con curiosidad.

-Recibí una nota de El Fantasma de la Ópera. No sabía que había vuelto a aparecer.- respondió la chica extendiéndoles un sobre que se había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Justo el día en que usted se fue, qué curioso, ¿no le parece?- respondió RIchard arrebatándole el sobre.

-En realidad al inicio del día siguiente.- aclaró Moncharmin sereno, recibiendo una dura mirada de su codirector.

Richard leyó la nota y se sintió derrotado.

-¿Así que simplemente recibió todo esto y obedeció una simple nota que le ordenaba traerlo con nosotros?- preguntó inconforme.

-Así es. Lo recibí en casa del Señor de Bergerac. Qué miedo, ¿no cree? – respondió Canelle con una preocupación que parecía legítima.

-¿Entonces no sabe que ha sido instituida por El Fantasma como jefa de tramoyistas?- preguntó Moncharmin sorprendido.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó la chica -¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Todos ya me odian lo suficiente! ¡Nadie va a tomarme en serio! ¡Y mucho menos van a obede…

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Richard –SI hubiera estado en el Palacio, el lugar a donde pertenece, sabría que hemos decidido obedecer al Fantasma de la Ópera en todo por causas que a usted no le incumben. Todos recibirán la orden de obedecerla sin chistar y más le vale no abusar de ese privilegio.

-No abusaré.- aceptó la chica, por primera vez en la conversación no mentía.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos empezar a trabajar.- indicó Moncharmin sonriente.

Le Bret esperaba en la calle Scribe, sentado en el suelo con una gata blanca en brazos.

La bisha recibía mimos contenta, hasta que de pronto se enderezó y bufó con los pelos erizados hacia alguien que se acercaba.

El Cadete volteó y se encontró con Cyrano alcanzándolo notoriamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo puedes cargar a esa… esa… esa Bestia sin salir herido?- exclamó señalando a la gata que no dejaba de bufarle.

Le Bret lo miró triunfante, pasándole la mano por el lomo a la gata que dejó su actitud defensiva y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Dejemos que se vaya a su casa.- dijo Le Bret dejándola en el piso, la acarició una última vez y le dio un empujoncito para que se fuera, la gata se frotó la piel en sus piernas antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer por una abertura en la pared.

-Te detesto.- siseó Cyrano mirando con recelo a su amigo –Por cierto, hola.- saludó cambiando a una sonrisa.

Le Bret rió. –Hola. Todo bien, me parece.

-Todo de maravilla.- aclaró Cyrano tomándolo por el hombro –Por ahora, claro, ya te explicaré.

-No fue una mala experiencia pasar unos días con El Fantasma de la Ópera, entonces.- dedujo el moreno comenzando a caminar.

-En realidad no, excepto por su Bestia Esponjosa, ¡mira lo que me hizo!- se quejó Cyrano mostrándole el rasguño que empezaba a cicatrizar.

-Claro, Ayesha sólo ama a los hombres encantadores como yo.- presumió Le Bret.

-¡La Bestia Esponjosa no decide quién es encantador y quién no!- farfulló Cyrano empujando a su amigo.

-Sabes que sí, es la damita más refinada de París. ¿Dudas de su criterio?- continuó el otro riendo.

-¿Porqué tú eres quien siempre tiene el favor de las damas? ¡Hasta las bestias!- replicó Cyrano intentando alcanzarlo, pero Le Bret echó a correr.

-¡Porque soy el encantador de los dos, ya te lo dije!- exclamó el moreno empezando a ser perseguido.

-¡Ya verás cuando te alcance, encantador!- gritó Cyrano.

Le Bret rió. Tenía a Cyrano de vuelta, y el sitio había terminado, los Cadetes no tardarían en regresar y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Mientras tanto, todo París era completamente suyo para perseguirse y jugar, cómo lo habían hecho desde niños.

-¿Se fueron?- preguntó Fleur Blanche, tomando la taza de té que Erik le ofrecía.

-Se fueron. Ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí.- respondió Erik sentándose a dos sillas de distancia.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Gabriel con su inocencia habitual.

-Ahora que las heridas físicas y emocionales se han curado, tienen trabajo que hacer para mi.- respondió el enmascarado con calma, antes de tomar un sorbo de su propia taza.

-¿Estarán listos?- preguntó Fleur triste. –Este lugar es tan aislado que te da seguridad. Tal vez no hayan estado conscientes de que allá afuera todo va ser más difícil.

-El señor de Bergerac y la señorita Canelle han tenido una vida difícil por su cuenta, tal vez se vuelva fácil estando juntos.- filosofó Erik.

-O doblemente difícil.- corrigió Fleur.

-¡Oh, Ayesha, ahí estás!- interrumpió Gabriel saltando de la silla y corriendo a alcanzar a la gata que entraba a su casa como la dueña del lugar.

-De cualquier manera, son fuertes.- concluyó Erik.

* * *

¡Ay cosooooooooooooossssssss!

Le Bret y Cyrano: ¬/¬

Cyrano: Eso era privado.

Lexell: ERA.

Cyrano: *viendo feo a Le Bret* Y a todo esto… ¿porqué la Bestia Esponjosa no te arañó?

Le Bret: Porque soy irresistiblemente adorable.

Lexell: Sí, lo es.

Cyrano: ¬¬

Lexell: Tú también n.n Pero… diferente…

Cyrano: ¬¬


	39. Detalles

Capítulo treinta y nueve.

**Detalles.**

-…y Cenicienta se casó con el príncipe y por siempre fueron felices y comieron perdices.

"Lindo." Pensó Fleur escuchando a dos niñas hablando en la calle.

-¡Qué presumida, nada más porque se sabe el cuento de la Cenicienta!- gritó Gabriel. Las niñas voltearon viéndolo feo -¡Ni siquiera lo cuentas emocionante!

-¡Gabriel!- regaño Fleur aguantándose la risa mientras veía como las niñas le hacían una trompetilla a su protegido y se iban imitando grandes damas ofendidas.

Cuando las niñas cruzaron la calle por fin se echaron a reír.

-Muy mal, jovencito. Así nunca tendrá una novia.- los interrumpió una voz conocida.

-¡Señor Le Bret!- dijo Gabriel levantándose a abrazarlo -¡Yo nunca tendré una novia, siempre cuidaré a Fleur!

La joven se sonrojó, el niño lo había dicho con tanta seguridad y convicción que no quedaba duda de que realmente lo creía.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Le Bret –Seguramente ahora las niñas te parezcan odiosas, pero crecerás y cambiarás de opinión.

-Nop.- afirmó el niño soltándose y tomando la mano de su tutora.

-Llega usted retrasado, Cadete, hemos escuchado Cenicienta completo.- saludó Fleur.

-Y fue muy aburrido.- completó el niño –Nadie cuenta las cosas tan bien como el señor Erik.

El pequeño agachó la cabeza, apenado, al recibir una fuerte mirada de reproche de su tutora.

-¿El señor Erik?- preguntó Le Bret un poco molesto, siempre de una manera u otra salía a relucir ese sujeto.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno, hay que irnos de aquí.- declaró Fleur empezando a caminar y jalando al niño.

Caminaron un par de calles en silencio hasta que Gabriel volvió a hablar.

-¿Tú te casarías con un príncipe, Fleur? ¿Cómo Cenicienta?- preguntó inocente.

Fleur se sonrojó.

-Claro que no, Gabriel, tú nunca tendrás una novia y me cuidarás, ¿para qué quiero casarme?- respondió mirando al horizonte.

Le Bret rió bajito. -Tal vez un día ambos cambien de opinión.- espetó.

-¿Ahí es donde vamos a comer?- preguntó Gabriel señalando un pequeño restaurante con mesas en la calle.

-Sí.- respondo Fleur echando a correr sin soltar al niño.

Le Bret los miró alejarse y empezó a caminar al ver a la joven pidiendo una mesa, pero a un par de metros fue interceptado por un trío de señoritas vestidas en enaguas, sombreros y corséts colores pastel , una rubia, otra pelirroja y la tercera castaña.

-Señor Le Bret, ¿es verdad que los Cadetes han vuelto?- preguntó la más jovencita, con una sonrisa enmarcada por sus rizos dorados.

-Así es, estaremos felices de encontrarnos con ustedes a la salida del cuartel.- respondió el moreno tomando su mano y besándola.

Las tres chicas soltaron una aguda expresión de emoción que hizo voltear a Fleur y su pequeño acompañante.

-¿Excepto usted, verdad?- preguntó coquetamente la pelirroja. –Hay que hacer cita lejos del cuartel, en algún lugar privado y cálido.

-Sin estas entrometidas.- agregó la castaña acercando sus enaguas al cadete, que la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Heeeey!- chillaron las otras enfadadas.

-Au…Fleur…- susurró Gabriel -…¡Fleur! ¡Mi mano!

La joven había estado mirando la escena de lejos y cuando el cadete había tomado a la doncella por la cintura había apretado la mano del niño hasta ponerla roja.

-¡Ah, lo siento!- dijo descuidadamente.

Miraron como entre risitas las doncellas se despedían del joven y antes de alejarse la más pequeña estiraba el brazo para acariciar aquella mejilla enmarcada por la bien rasurada barba.

Pasaron frente a Fleur y el niño sin mirarlos, pero la reportera gruñó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el niño mirándola sorprendida.

-¡Gruñí!- exclamó Fleur bajito cubriéndose la boca, no entendía su reacción.

-Disculpen.- dijo Le Bret alcanzándolos por fin.

-¡Claro!- respondió Fleur con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Son amigas tuyas?

-De todo el cuartel, podría decirse.- sonrió él -¿Comemos ya?

Con un Le Bret sonriente y una Fleur raramente callada, Gabriel comió esa tarde preguntándose mil cosas.

A unas horas del amanecer una reunión clandestina se llevó a cabo en el escenario del Palacio de la Ópera, durante el sueño más profundo de sus habitantes, cuando el sonido de cuatro pares de manos trabajando pasaban desapercibidas.

-El Señor Fantasma no puede trabajar él mismo en la escenografía de SU ópera.- se quejó Cyrano, sacudiéndose el polvo de un trozo de madera recién serruchado.

-Vamos, aceptamos ayudar con esto para saldar nuestra deuda. Nos salvó la vida, ¿recuerdas?- lo animó Canelle reforzando un nudo.

Cyrano forzó un suspiro para serenarse, no estaba de humor para recordar aquello: había puesto en riesgo a quien ahora era su novia.

Su novia secreta, habían decidido no hacerlo público hasta el estreno de "Don Juan", las cosas podrían complicarse más al saberse su relación y era lo que menos querían en ese momento. Nadie más que las personas presentes y Gabriel conocían la verdad entre ellos dos.

-Y ustedes solos tardarían más.- canturreó Fleur contenta.

-¿Porqué están todos tan tranquilos con este plan secreto?- preguntó Le Bret, molesto.

-Te diré una cosa, querido amigo: hemos tocado fondo.- respondió Cyrano recargando su brazo en el hombro del moreno –Cuando todo esto termine, tendremos que subir. Pero aún no termina y sabes que no huyo de las cosas dejándolas a medias.

-Lo sé.- masculló el otro, alejándose de un jalón.

-¿Creen que nos esté escuchando? ¿Supervisando?- preguntó Fleur mirando hacia el techo.

-Creo que sabe que no lo desobedeceremos.- contestó Canelle midiendo en el suelo. –No nos conviene.

-Yo creo que todos entendemos lo que estamos haciendo.- continuó Fleur –Hay que darle una oportunidad, para mi todo esto es terquedad y necesita desengañarse.

-¿Y si la daña?- replicó Le Bret alterado.

-No lo hará.- afirmó la reportera con convicción –Si hay algo de bueno dentro de él, es por esa corista.

-¡Corista!- rompió Canelle con la profundidad del comentario, riendo un poco.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Qué es serio!- murmuró Cyrano entre risas.

-Ya lo sé.- alcanzó a decir tratando de parar la risa –Pero la verdad es que, de todos nosotros, yo soy quien conoció a la chiquilla desde que llegó y sigue siendo el mismo perrito asustado de siempre. No llegará muy lejos como Prima Donna, no sabe como evitar que le pongan el pie, enfrente o encima.

-A menos que la siga protegiendo El Fantasma de la Ópera.- completó Fleur.

-Sí, porque su exvizconde como que tampoco me convence.- agregó la otra chica –Son unos niños.

-Tú también lo eres.- se acercó Cyrano tomando su mano –Para algunas cosas. Pero yo te cuidaré.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de él un momento.

Le Bret y Fleur desviaron la mirada, tras un par de segundos durante los que Cyrano abrazó a Canelle, todos estaban trabajando de nuevo en silencio.

Fleur miró de soslayo a Le Bret, enfocado en su trabajo, y sintió que el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?" se peguntó en silencio regresando a martillar.

Se acercaba la hora en que los más madrugadores de Palacio se levantaban de sus camas, rápidamente el cuarteto ocultaba el trabajo de la madrugada, mucho más avanzado de lo esperado, a ese ritmo se planearon nada más que un par de noches como aquella para terminar los planos ocultos para "Don Juan Triunfante".

Le Bret dobló cuidadosamente dichos planos para guardarlos en un morral. Se había ofrecido a guardarlos, argumentando que era el menos sospechoso.

-No duermes nada.- musitó Cyrano acercándose a Canelle, olfateando su pelo con olor a madera.

-Claro que sí, desperté diez minutos antes de que llegaran ustedes.- respondió ella acercándose más.

-¿Entonces el único tonto que no durmió fui yo?- preguntó ofuscado.

-Sí.- corearon Le Bret y Fleur.

-Ve a dormir un par de horas, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Canelle acariciando la mejilla de su cadete.

Él la miró a los ojos un momento y se inclinó a besarla en la frente.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió, antes de alcanzar a la reportera y su amigo que ya estaban abriendo un pasaje secreto para salir.

-¿En serio no dormiste?- preguntó Le Bret burlonamente.

-No pude.- contestó Cyrano mirándolo con desdén, evitando confesar que no se le había ocuriido.

-¿Nervios? ¿Dudas? ¿Depresión? ¿Saber que trabajarías a escondidas junto a tu enamorada? ¿Lo arruinamos adjuntándonos?- preguntó Fleur dando saltitos alrededor de él.

-¿Saldrá en primera plana?- rió Cyrano.

-Lo siento.- balbuceó la chica apenada –Se vuelve costumbre, en honor a la verdad.

-Trabajo es trabajo.- asintió Cyrano.

-Y esto no es trabajo.- aseguró Fleur. –Pero vaya a dormir, señor de Bergerac.

-Yo dejaré a Fleur en su puerta.- completó Le Bret.

-¡Bien, bien! Iré a recuperar un poco de sueño al cuartel, está más cerca.- reclamó Cyrano sintiéndose repelido. –Gracias por la ayuda.- agregó sinceramente.

Cyrano viró en una esquina dejando que los demás siguieran de frente.

-Sobre lo de esta tarde, con mis "amigas".- dijo Le Bret unos minutos después, como si no tuviera importancia –No fue adecuado. Menos frente a Gabriel, me disculpo.

-¿Ah? No hay problema.- respondió Fleur mirando distraídamente las casas al otro lado de la avenida.

-Un caballero no debe ignorar a las damas que le piden atención. Y para ser honesto, estoy libre de compromisos, puedo darme ese lujo.- explicó el cadete con naturalidad.

Fleur sonrió. -¿Y si algún día se encuentra con una dama que le guste para más que amiga?

-Se acabarían mis privilegios de hombre libre.- sonrió tímidamente el moreno.

-No sé porqué pregunté eso.- dijo Fleur sonrojándose.

-Yo no sé porqué le he explicado eso.- agregó Le Bret.

-Tal vez nos estamos teniendo confianza.- aventuró la chica.

-Tal vez.- afirmó él, sonriendo.

-Tal vez me puse un poco celosa en ese encuentro con sus amigas.- agregó ella, sin mirarlo.

El Cadete se sonrojó un poco, entendiendo.

-Tal vez soy demasiado atractivo.- bromeó –La aprecio mucho, Mademoiselle Blanche, agradecería que no existieran sentimientos confusos entre nosotros.

-Lo pensaré fríamente, lo prometo.- dijo Fleur poniéndose la mano derecha en el corazón.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta llegar al domicilio de la reportera.

-Hasta la madrugada.- se despidió la joven.

-Hasta la madrugada, Mademoiselle Blanche.- se despidió el Cadete.

-Tengo una duda.- dijo Le Bret cuando ella ya cerraba la puerta, deteniéndose y mirándolo. -¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Cristina no corre peligro?

-Erik la ama.- respondió Fleur sonriente –No podría amar a alguien más, y no podría proteger nada con más fuerza y fiereza que a Cristina. La protegería incluso de él mismo, lo sé.

-Confiaré en el juicio de una reportera.- concluyó Le Bret despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-Debo admitir que están haciendo un buen trabajo, todo va a mi favor.- se escuchó una voz en el vacío escenario del Palacio de la Ópera. –Y así seguirá.

* * *

Ahm, no sé que decir.


	40. Lo sé

Capítulo cuarenta.

**Lo sé.**

-Tengo un problema.- expresó Le Bret sin mucho ánimo esa mañana en el Cuartel.

-¿Un problema? ¿Tú?- preguntó Cyrano abriendo los ojos como platos -El de los problemas aquí soy yo, no quieras quitarme el puesto. Que yo no te ando quitado el puesto de "el encantador", ¿eh?

El moreno rió, dándose cuenta de que aunque pasara por la más trágica situación, su amigo la haría ver de lo más sencilla.

-Problema de faldas, tú no tienes problemas de faldas, querido.- se burló

Cyrano gruñó cruzando los brazos y pidiéndole con la mirada que soltara el problema en menos de dos segundos o daba la vuelta para largarse.

-¡Bien, bien!- continuó Le Bret después de carraspear la garganta –Es sobre Fleur, creo que no ha podido evitar caer ante mis encantos.

-Sobre todo ante tu modestia, ¿verdad?- interrumpió el otro socarronamente.

-¡Es en serio!- se quejó el moreno, empezando a acariciarse la cola de caballo, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso –Y es preocupante porque tiene un niño bajo su custodia.

Cyrano se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Ya lo hablaron?- preguntó al fin.

-Cuando la dejé en su casa, después de trabajar en la Ópera.- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza –Esa tarde yo había saludado a unas amigas y me dijo que tal vez se había puesto celosa.

-¿Ella inició el tema?- volvió a preguntar Cyrano.

-No, fui yo. Pensé disculparme por coquetear con amigas enfrente de ella y del niño.- respondió.

-¿Te importó tanto como para aclararlo sin que ella dijera nada?- sonrió malicioso Cyrano.

Los ojos de Le Bret se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado muy incómodo.

-En realidad fue por el niño.- respondió golpeadamente desviando la mirada.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó su amigo divertido -El reloj biológico hace tic, tac, tic, tac, tic¡AU!- fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en su hombro.

-Como sea pierdo contigo, ¿verdad?- suspiró Le Bret frotándose los nudillos.

-¿Perder?- preguntó Cyrano sobándose –¿Porqué perder? No debería avergonzarte si tus prioridades han cambiado, aunque por ahora te veo más bien confundido, tienes que bajarle a la paranoia de que todo acabará mal y pensar con calma. No es que vaya a dejar de ser tu amigo o algo así. Sólo me burlaré un poco, pero sabes que no es en serio. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, gran tonto.- suspiró el moreno, sin nada más que decir.

-¿Pasó algo interesante anoche, Fleur?- preguntó Gabriel en la oficina de la periodista, haciendo a un lado con fastidio la hoja con sumas y restas que su tutora le había encomendado.

-En realidad no, pequeño.- respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Te enojaste con el señor Le Bret? ¿Por eso compraste comida para comer aquí y no salir con él?- siguió interrogando el niño. -¿De verdad no pasó nada? ¿O fue por las señoritas que se encontró afuera del restaurante?

Fleur lo miró sorprendida –Niño, deberías aprender a ser más discreto preguntando.

-¿Porqué, Fleur? ¿No nos contamos todo?- siguió preguntando, confundido.

La chica soltó una risita –Sí, pero a muy pocas personas les gustan las preguntas personales tan directas.

-Aaaah.- exclamó el niño, comprendiendo –Tengo que practicar contigo, ¿verdad?

-Así es.- confirmó la joven –Anoche trabajamos, ni siquiera Erik pareció estar cerca. Traje comida para no perder el tiempo saliendo, iremos a casa temprano y dormiré un poco para volver de madrugada al Palacio.

-¿Vas a ir muchos días?- preguntó el niño bajando la mirada, apenado –Anoche desperté y mientras me acordaba porqué no estabas, me asusté.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó Fleur –Dijiste que no querías, porque te daba mucho sueño.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza –No quiero ir, quiero mi camita.

-¿Quieres que yo no vaya? Serán dos noches más, avanzamos mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Pero si no quieres.-

-¡Sí, debes ir!- interrumpió el pequeño -¡Ibas a ayudarle al señor Erik! ¡No puedes romper tu palabra!

-¿No quieres que esto pase?- preguntó Fleur, acercándose al niño y abrazándolo.

-No quiero que estrenen "Don Juan", no quiero que el señor Erik se vaya, no quiero que te pase nada.- respondió el niño abrazándose a su tutora, empezando a llorar bajito.

Fleur sonrió –Por mi no te preocupes, sé cuidarme. Pero tienes que aprender que nada es para siempre, pequeño, y a veces tenemos que despedirnos de personas que queremos.

-¿Me vas a dejar despedirme? ¿O va a pasar como con mi papá?- preguntó Gabriel entre sollozos.

-No dejaría que perdieras a alguien más sin despedirte, Gabriel.- dijo la joven acariciando su cabeza con cuidado –Si quieres ir al estreno de Don Juan, irás. Y harás todo lo posible por despedirte de Erik.

El niño asintió llorando.

-Yo no me iría sin despedirme, ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Fleur.

-Sé que no te irías.- sollozó.

El tiempo pasa tremendamente lento cuando esperas que los relojes de Paris den la una de la mañana, Fleur llegó al escenario de la ópera encontrando a Canelle acomodando herramientas sintiendo que había pasado una semana sin verla.

-¡Hola!- saludó saltando para aterrizar abrazándola por detrás.

La chica que recibió el abrazo soltó un gritito de sorpresa, reconociendo después la risa de la reportera.

-No es gracioso.- farfulló la jefa de tramoya.

-Perdón.- se disculpó la morena entre risas -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos?- preguntó caminando a grandes zancadas por el escenario. Le gustaba estar ahí, el olor, la obscuridad, el silencio.

-¿Me ayudas a medir?- preguntó sacando una cinta métrica.

La periodista asintió contenta y se ofreció como puntero.

-Oye, Canelle.- dijo tras unos segundos en silencio. -¿Qué opinas de Le Bret?

-Hum…- pensó Canelle -…me agrada mucho. Me apenaba mucho al principio porque me daba ese trato de gran dama que le da a todas las mujeres, tú sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.- murmuró Fleur un poco dolida por las estrictas palabras "a todas" –Creo que yo siento lo mismo.

Tal vez eso era, simplemente era tratada de esa manera por muy pocas personas, la mayoría de ellas simplemente por fingir que una mujer reportera no es bienvenida en ninguna parte. Le Bret era el único que parecía de caballerosidad legítima hacia ella.

Estaba impresionada, eso era todo.

-¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Cyrano? Quiero decir… ¿cómo sabes que es amor?- siguió preguntando la reportera.

-¡Señorita Fleur Blanche!- exclamó Canelle -¿Acaso esta atraída por el Cadete Le Bret?

Fleur se sonrojó totalmente.

La castaña rió pícaramente. -¿Cuándo lo ves sientes que todo está más iluminado a su alrededor? ¿Cuándo piensas en él deseas más que nada tenerlo a tu lado? ¿Piensas que nada tiene sentido cuando no está?

Fleur la miró sorprendida. –Cielos… no.- musitó –Nada por el estilo. Ni pienso en él cuando no está, ni cuento lo que falta para verlo de nuevo, ni soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando estoy con él.

-Entonces está usted deslumbrada, señorita Blanche.- rió Canelle –Es normal, él es tan guapo y encantador que todos los cadetes le tienen envidia. Excepto Cyrano, claro, a él no le importa.

- Tampoco lo incluyo en todas mis conversaciones.- se burló la morena mirando a su amiga.

Canelle se sonrojó.

-Habría sido lindo.- continuó Fleur tras una risita –Tú con Cyrano y yo con Le Bret. Seríamos como una familia o algo así.

-Sí, algo así como cuñadas.- aceptó Canelle riendo.

-Al menos ellos no se irán, como lo hará Erik.- balbuceó para si misma la reportera.

-¿Erik?- preguntó Canelle, sorprendida -¿El Fantasma?

Acorralada, Fleur asintió.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo sabes lo que planea?- preguntó la castaña.

-Pueeeeeeesssssss…- siseó la otra -…resssssulta, queeeeee… he estado ennnn…. su casa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Canelle -¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Porqué tú…

-¡Shhhh!- acalló Fleur cubriéndole la boca estrepitosamente. –Le regresamos a su gata y nos dejó ir a visitarlo, el único tiempo que nos prohibió ir fue cuando estaban ustedes.

-¿Entonces lo veías seguido?- preguntó la tramoyista cuando se vió liberada, un poco menos histérica pero igual de sorprendida.

Su amiga se limitó a asentir.

-¿Y no será que Le Bret no te gusta porque es otro el que…

-¡NO!- atajó Fleur –Para mi es como… la figura paterna que siempre quise. Sé que es raro.

-Nada es más raro que verte tan segura de que lo conoces muy bien.- aseveró Canelle.

-En todo caso, con Cristina o sin ella no se quedará aquí.- concluyó la reportera.

Las chicas nuevamente se dispusieron a trabajar cuando el sonido de un muro girando las hizo voltear.

-Perdón por la tardanza.- escucharon a Le Bret asomando la cabeza. –Cierta persona intentó dormir antes y tuve que ir a despertarlo.

-¡Pues vaya, si duermo antes o no duermo antes, nada les parece!- replicó Cyrano.

Las jóvenes rieron y en un momento todos estaban trabajando.

-¿Me castigas por dormirme?- susurró Cyrano un rato después, deteniéndose junto a su novia un momento.

-No. ¿Porqué?- respondió ella al mismo volumen.

-Nos saludamos algo lejos.- explicó él tomándola por la barbilla y robándole un furtivo beso.

-¡Ya basta, que de por si es tarde!- regañó Le Bret mientras Cyrano sonreía victorioso y Canelle se sonrojaba, volviendo a sus labores.

Algunas cuadras lejos de Palacio, en la habitación de hotel donde Cristina y Raul dormían, la cabecita rubia se levantó de la almohada, escuchando, reconociendo…

…un violín, un violín a la distancia. El violín de su padre llamándola.

Debía ir al cementerio.

Se levantó con cuidado y caminó sin hacer ruido, como si estuviera a punto de flotar, de ir volando hasta un carruaje que la llevó al cementerio en Perrós.

La Luna alcanzaba a iluminar su camino entre las sombrías lápidas, las estatuas que cuidaban el descanso de quienes partieron y los árboles que murmuraban lastímeras nanas para las almas descansando.

Ella seguía escuchando el violín de su padre, cada vez más potente mientras se acercaba al mausoleo Daaé, iluminado entre toda esa obscuridad, con esa luz cálida emanando entre la frialdad de la muerte.

Era su padre llamándola a sus brazos, a su protección, donde nadie más podría dañarla nunca y sería libre de tomar sus propias decisiones en vez de seguir las órdenes de un mocoso exvizconde ni de un tétrico asesino obsesionado con ella.

Descanso eterno, paz eterna, en los brazos de su padre.

Escuchó una voz, la voz del Ángel de la Música, el verdadero Ángel de la Música estaba junto a su padre, ¿dónde más? ¡Qué tonta había sido al creer que le cantaría en El Palacio de la Ópera, mientras esperaba que la viuda de Valerius regresara por ella! ¡Qué tonta al creer que un ser divino le enseñaría a cantar con métodos humanos!

Quería unirse a la voz angelical, cantar a dueto las melodías del violín de su padre.

-¡Cristina!

Escuchó otra voz, llamándola apremiante a lo lejos.

-¡Cristina! ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Raul?- reconoció, girando, a menos de un metro del mausoleo.

-¡No es tu padre! ¡No es el Ángel de la Música!- gritó el muchacho que corría hacia ella.

La joven sonrió, entendiendo su confusión, entendiendo que su amado venía a rescatarla.

Al dar el primer paso para correr a sus brazos, una mano helada y delgada la tomó por el brazo, dirigiéndola violentamente al mausoleo entre un grito aterrado de la rubia.

Raul alcanzó la mano que se estiraba suplicando rescate, sacando con la mano libre la espada que cargaba en el cinto y atacando con ella el fantasmal miembro que trataba de alejarla una vez más.

Con estrépito la chica cayó entre sus brazos, mientras la cálida luz del mausoleo se tornaba tan roja que Raul creyó hallarse frente al mismo infierno, abrazó a Cristina antes de echar a correr con sus manos aferradas, mientras llamas los perseguían y les cerraban el paso, hasta hacerlos topar con una pared.

La joven gritó de horror: el muro estaba levantado nada más que de osamentas humanas, que empezaron a temblar y un instante después a caer, ella sintió como él la empujaba mientras escuchaba el indescriptiblemente aterrador sonido de los huesos derrumbándose, chocando unos con otros.

Volvió a sentir que una mano cálida la tomaba por el brazo y la azuzaba a correr, encontrando finalmente la salida del cementerio y deteniéndose después de correr lo suficiente para sentirse lejos.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste, Cristina? ¿Porqué?- le reclamó a gritos el joven, mientras ella miraba aterrada su hombro sangrante, alcanzado por alguno de los restos humanos que intentaron sepultarlos vivos.

-Escuché a mi padre.- sollozó la chica arrepentida, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡No era tu padre, tonta! ¡Era ese hombre! ¡Volviste a dejarte engañar por él!- siguió reclamando, con tanta ira, tanta decepción, que por un momento deseó dejar de luchar por ella y abandonarla.

¿Porqué no? Llevársela de la Ópera sólo le había causado problemas. Si tanto quería seguir cayendo ante ese sujeto la dejaría irse con él, volvería a casa, Felipe volvería a reconocerlo como de la familia, volvería a la marina, abordaría un barco y no volvería a tocar tierra francesa jamás.

-Lo lamento.- lloriqueó Cristina abrazándolo.

¿Cómo podría dejarla? ¿Tan frágil, tan joven, tan inocente, tan hermosa, en manos de ese monstruo?

¡Cuánto dolía amar a Cristina Daaé!

-Siempre te perdonaré, ¿lo sabes?

La joven asintió entre gemidos y lágrimas.

* * *

Se te fue viva, Erik. De nuevo.

Erik: ¬¬

Lexell: O_O D: ¡No he dicho nada!

Erik: ¬¬

Lexell: n_nU

Cyrano: ¿SE CALMAAAAAAN?

Erik: ¬¬ sólo porque el capítulo ha tardado menos de tres semanas, como ha estado holgazaneando últimamente.

Lexell: n_nU Puedo vivir con eso.


	41. Cerca, lejos

Capítulo cuarenta y uno.

Cerca, lejos.

A pocos días del estreno de Don Juan Triunfante, se apartó un día exclusivamente para repasar la partitura vocal, ya que no había pasado un solo ensayo sin dudas sobre tal o cual nota y resultaban molestas las interrupciones, tan molestas como estar tan lejos de la imperfección y tan cerca del estreno.

La compañía encerrada en un salón de ensayos sin espejos que desviaran la atención, sólo sillas y un piano, llevaba varias horas repasando, deteniéndose en cada nota difícil.

Y era _Don Juan_ la obra vocalmente más difícil que habían montado jamás. La única que parecía entenderla era Cristina Daaé, pero sentada en una esquina no abría la boca más que para cantar. Todos se encontraban molestos con la chica y su poca cooperación, no escuchaba a nadie más que a los directores, no hablaba con nadie más que con la persona que le diera indicaciones en ese momento, ignorando al resto con sus decenas de dudas mientras ella se mostraba tranquila y segura de todo lo que hacía.

"Tan pronto se cree superior, si no fuera por ese Fantasma de la Ópera seguiría siendo tan inferior como nosotros." murmuraba el resto del elenco.

Gabriel, el maestro de coros, estaba a punto del colapso nervioso cuando una tímida mano se hizo notar sobre la multitud para preguntar por décima vez sobre los cambios de tono en doce compases con los que llevaban media hora.

-¡No, no, es así!- exclamaba uno cantándola a su parecer.

-¡Ya han explicado que es así!- bufaba otro cantándola a su entendimiento.

-¡Me parece que ni siquiera Gabriel lo entiende!- reclamó otro.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Baastaaaa!- exclamó el maestro de coros golpeando las notas más altas del piano, obligando a todos a cubrirse los oídos mientras algunos refunfuñaban y unos más se lamentaban.

-_¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUÉ ALGÚN DÍA CANTEMOS BIEN ESTAS NOTAS?!_- se levantó la voz de La Carlota entre todo el caos -_¡HEMOS ESTADO ENSAYANDO A CIEGAS! SI EL AUTOR QUIERE PERFECCIÓN, QUÉ VENGA A ENSEÑÁRNOSLA! ¡NADIE ENTIENDE SU COMPLICADA ÓPERA!-_

Los reclamos apoyando a la diva perdieron toda discreción, armándose un desordenado escándalo entre los cantantes, dominado por la voz de La Carlota, en medio del cual a duras penas Gabriel trataba de hacerse escuchar para detener semejante locura.

Las voces callaron abruptamente cuando el piano empezó a sonar, todos miraron a Gabriel que se había quedado helado a menos de un metro del instrumento.

Sí, el piano tocaba solo.

-¡Lo llamaste! ¡Llamaste al Fantasma!- chilló Gabriel -¡Ahí está, viene a enseñarnos la perfección que busca! ¡Apréndanla y cántenla o seguramente no saldremos vivos de este cuarto!

Nadie quiso cuestionar la legitimidad del fenómeno que miraban y escuchaban, ni mucho menos tentar a la suerte averiguando lo que sucedía si no cantaban los compases que se repetían una y otra vez.

Después de un minuto, Gabriel hizo de metrónomo con sus palmas indicando que ya habían escuchado suficiente y debían cantar la siguiente repetición, la compañía obedeció sin chistar y por fin las imposibles notas sonaron limpiamente en las voces de todos los presentes.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Cristina Daaé. Erik quería que todo fuera perfecto, todo sería perfecto en la ópera perfecta, alcanzaría la perfección una sola vez en su vida para no volver a pisar un escenario jamás. Estaría lejos de la música, lejos de la ópera, lejos de las luces.

Pero cerca de Raul.

La escena habría resultado divertidísima para la Jefa de Tramoyistas, pero como los aspectos técnicos habían corrido a la perfección en los ensayos generales había decidido dar el día para que tanto ella como sus compañeros descansaran.

Canelle había pasado la mañana en el cuartel de los Cadetes de Gascuña, dormitando en brazos de Cyrano, escondidos en la cocina donde nadie asomaba la nariz a menos que fuera su turno de preparar los alimentos para la compañía después de la práctica a mediodía y en esa ocasión le había tocado a Le Bret y Cyrano. Pero en uno de sus clásicos juegos, Cyrano había ganado dejarle todo el trabajo al otro, así que se arrinconó con su amada en brazos a dormir entre el calor y los aromas de la cocina.

El moreno hizo una pausa antes de empezar a lavar lo que había utilizado para cocinar y suspiró al voltear a mirarlos, preguntándose cuanto más soportarían ese romance oculto.

Al menos entre los Cadetes podrían hacer notoria su relación, seguramente harían algunas burlas inocentes pero guardarían el secreto como sus propias vidas. Aunque tal vez se sentirían celosos quienes al regresar de Arras no tenían más que algunas "amigas" esperándolos, mientras Cyrano empezaba una relación estable. La primera relación amorosa estable en su vida.

Se preguntó si alguien le tendría la paciencia que ahora sus amigos se brindaban caritativamente entre todo el desastre a su alrededor y la confusión del primer amor correspondido. Era obvio que ninguno tenía mucha idea de cómo proceder, pero también tenía su encanto ver como dos personas tan adultas en otros aspectos se profirieran un amor casi infantil.

También era inevitable notar que su amigo estaba cambiando. Lo notaba más sereno, más absorto en sus alegres pensamientos sobre Canelle que en alborotar caballeros, hasta se atrevía a aseverar que más prudente. Cyrano de Bergerac siendo prudente, le resultaba aún más increíble que mirarlo ahí, abrazando a una dama, sin importarle el ruido de los aceros de la práctica chocando a lo lejos.

Le Bret sonrió, se acercó a la pareja sigilosamente, se arrodilló frente a ellos y muy despacio acercó la mano con el dedo pulgar y el índice tensados en un círculo, para catapultar el dedo índice en la frente de su amigo durmiendo.

-¡EMBOSCADA!- gritó Cyrano despertando de golpe con el impacto, secundado por una exclamación de Canelle despertada por el grito sin entender qué sucedía.

La risa de Le Bret los hizo despertar completamente y recordar dónde estaban, tras lo cual pudieron mirar acusadoramente al Cadete que se burlaba impunemente de ellos repitiendo en el aire el movimiento de sus dedos que había causado la escena.

-Lo siento.- dijo por fin sonriendo –Tardé más de lo esperado y todavía me falta lavar, ¿me ayudan?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mucho menos después de despertarme así!- reclamó Cyrano amenazante - ¡Fue una apuesta de caballeros que yo no hiciera nada del trabajo en la cocina hoy!

Canelle sonrió, no sabía porqué pero le encantaba verlos pelear.

-Yo te ayudo.- declaró levantándose.

-¡Oooooye!- se quejó Cyrano jalándola de la manga como un niño pequeño –¡No lo defiendas! ¡Fue una apuesta de…

-De caballeros, lo sé.- dijo Canelle volteando y acariciando el rostro de quien se aferraba a su manga –Pero le recuerdo que yo no soy un caballero.

"¡Qué marrullera!" pensó Cyrano entre molesto y cautivado, soltándola por fin.

-¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA!- se escucharon gritos a coro a una distancia incierta.

-¡De verdad te atrasaste!- obvió Cyrano mirando la cocina hecha un desastre.

-Calla y vamos a servir.- atajó Le Bret imperativamente tomando unos trapos mojados para cargar la olla.

-Yo me encargo.- asintió Canelle dejándolos salir.

Después de que los hambrientos Cadetes quedaron satisfechos, Cyrano y Le Bret encontraron la cocina impecable, hasta sintieron pena de traer más cosas sucias y se apresuraron a limpiar.

-¿Y la apuesta de caballeros?- susurró Canelle al oído de su novio.

-No te dejaría trabajar más mientras yo miraba.- farfulló él sonrojándose.

Le Bret los miró habiendo escuchado perfectamente, en verdad su amigo estaba cambiado.

Con todo limpio y ordenado, el moreno fue guiando a sus amigos por el cuartel asegurándose de que usaran pasillos despejados y salieron rumbo al siguiente destino del día: la casa de Roxana, viuda de Neuvillette.

A unas calles de la casa de su prima, Cyrano, que había ido bromeando todo el camino, guardó silencio y tomó a Canelle de la mano sin mirarla.

Se sentía abrumado con la idea de tenerlas juntas, pero a fin de cuentas se habían hecho amigas en su ausencia y era importante para ambas acompañarse aquel día. Esperaba que ambas tuvieran claro lo que había sucedido con Christian y no afectara su amistad, pero de alguna manera le atemorizaba la idea de tener a la mujer que había amado fraternalmente toda su vida y a la mujer que ahora amaba más que a nadie en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

No sabía si a Canelle le afectaría: Le Bret le había contado sobre las pláticas en las que ella manifestaba sentirse inferior ante Roxana y posiblemente aún se sintiera así. Aún se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada cuando le decía lo hermosa que era para él y era inevitable notar como miraba melancólicamente los vestidos en los aparadores o a las damas y señoritas ataviadas con elegancia.

El silencio finalmente se rompió cuando Cyrano tocó a la puerta de su prima y los recibió Ragueneau vestido de negro, igual que sus tres visitantes.

-¡Ya están aquí!- anunció después de saludarlos con una sonrisa cargada de recuerdos agridulces.

Los visitantes se apartaron un paso mientras Ragueneau bajaba el escalón de la entrada y mantenía abierta la puerta desde afuera. Tras unos tensos segundos apareció la viuda, saludándolos con una inclinación de cabeza, que los tres replicaron respetuosamente y Ragueneau volvió a entrar a la casa.

-¡Primo!- exclamó la joven en un suspiro, abrazando a Cyrano por los hombros. –Estás conmigo, como siempre. Sabía que no me dejarías sola hoy.

-Nunca.- susurró Cyrano, abrazándola también por los hombros.

-Gracias por haber venido.- agregó Roxana soltándose del abrazo, avanzando hasta Canelle y tomando las manos entre las suyas.

-Mi querida Canelle, me acompañaste cuando mi marido se fue a la guerra, pero no puedo pedirte que me acompañes a donde voy ahora, porque en adelante tienes que amar y cuidar a mi primo. – dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas -Tienen que hacerse felices.- completó tomando la mano de Cyrano y juntándola con la de su amiga.

La pareja sonrió, estrechando sus manos.

-Así que deje de estar siempre detrás de mi primo cuidándole los pasos. Ahora tiene a Canelle y no los puede estar importunando. - agregó mirando a Le Bret, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Rageuneau regresó con un veliz y un carruaje se detuvo en la reja.

Caminaron en silencio. Canelle abordó el carruaje, Cyrano tomó el veliz y se lo pasó a la castaña antes de subir mientras Roxana se despedía de un abrazo de Ragueneau, agradeciéndole por sus servicios y cuidados. Le Bret la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje y se despidieron con una simple sonrisa.

Mirando el camino sin que nadie hablara, el vehículo atravesó Paris hasta llegar a un convento.

El Cadete bajó del carruaje y ayudó a bajar a su prima y a su novia. Ya los esperaba una monja frente a la reja abierta.

-Dios los Bendiga, hermanos.- saludó la religiosa.

-Buenas tardes, hermana.- contestó Cyrano incómodo.

-Los esperábamos, por favor pasen.- continuó la monja haciéndoles una seña de que la siguieran.

Los pasos de los visitantes resonaban en esa enorme iglesia mientras se adentraban cada vez más.

Canelle miraba interesada a su alrededor, no había entrado en una iglesia desde que había llegado al Palacio de la Ópera. Roxana intentaba familiarizarse de vista con el que sería su nuevo hogar. Cyrano se despedía mentalmente de su prima, sabía que nunca podría verla de la misma manera aunque no fuera a convertirse en una monja y un ciclo se estaba cerrando.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una austera puerta de madera negra.

-Estos serán los aposentos de la viuda.- indicó la hermana –No espera entrar con ella, ¿verdad, caballero?

-No.- respondió secamente el aludido.

-Yo me encargo del equipaje.- se ofreció Canelle quitándole el beliz al cadete, abrió la puerta y entró cerrando detrás de ella.

La monja también se retiró.

-¿Estás segura de esto, prima?- preguntó Cyrano mirando a la rubia, que lloraba en silencio.

-Mi amor murió.- asintió Roxana –Nada me importa ya, me quedaré aquí a guardarle luto.

-Espero que encuentres paz.- deseó Cyrano tomando el hombro de su querida prima.

-¿Vendrás a verme?- preguntó la joven.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Cada sábado?

-Cada sábado al anochecer, con todas las noticias de la semana.- sonrió él.

-Ya puedes salir, Canelle.- exclamó Roxana mirando a la puerta que se abrió y la chica se asomó tímidamente.

-¿Te cuidarás mucho, amiguita?- preguntó la rubia abrazándola.

-Claro, tengo que cuidar a Cyrano.- respondió Canelle correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Vengan a visitarme juntos a veces.- pidió Roxana.

La pareja asintió.

-No alarguemos más esto.- dijo Roxana sonriendo tras su velo –Hasta luego, y muchas gracias por venir.

-Cuídate, Roxana.- se despidió Canelle.

-Si quieres que te saquemos de aquí, envíame un mensaje.- hizo lo propio Cyrano.

Sin pensar nada más, se tomaron de las manos y salieron del convento, tomando el carruaje de regreso.

-¿Cuándo estrena _Don Juan_?- rompió Cyrano con el silencio en que se habían sumido una vez más.

-Este fin de semana.- respondió Canelle sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Fue incómodo acompañarme a dejar a Roxana?- preguntó él acercándose más a ella.

-No.- respondió sonrojándose al sentirlo cerca.

Sintió los dedos de Cyrano rozando su barbilla y dejó que dirigiera su rostro hacia el suyo, recibiendo un suave beso.

-Quiero estar junto a ti para siempre.- susurró él, abrazándola.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, respondiendo un "yo también" apenas audible.

Regresaron al Palacio así de cerca uno del otro, deseando que esos momentos nunca terminaran.

-Le debemos una disculpa, señorita Canelle.

Pero el momento terminó y más pronto de lo que hubieran querido, Canelle ya estaba en la oficina de los directores que la hicieron llamar en cuanto supieron que había vuelto.

-¿Perdón?- soltó la chica sin entender.

-A decir verdad, pensábamos que era usted cómplice de EL Fantasma de la Ópera.- explicó Richard –Porque en cada golpe estaba usted presente.

-Pero hoy sucedió algo muy curioso en su día libre.- agregó Moncharmin.

-Así que nuestras sospechas de que usted ayudaba al Fantasma en todas sus apariciones ha desparecido.- concluyó Richard sin más ceremonia.

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias.- dijo Canelle comprendiendo, dio las buenas noches y se retiró.

-Qué lástima que no estuvo, señorita Jefa de Tramoya, les metí un buen susto.- escuchó un susurro a través de un agujero en la pared, habiéndose alejado unos cuantos pasillos de la oficina de los directores.

-Todo está listo y despejado, nos divertiremos mucho en el estreno.- continuó el susurro.

Canelle sintió un escalofrío, el estreno y el telón final de ese ciclo en su vida estaba tan cerca y el día en que escuchó por primera vez la voz de trueno de El Fantasma de la Ópera le parecía tan lejano como si se tratara de una vida anterior.

* * *

Dios, en serio ya voy a terminar Convergencia.


	42. Don Juan Triunfante

Capítulo cuarenta y dos.

**Don Juan Triunfante.**

-Nada sale de aquí.- ordenó Raúl a un par de filas de policías comandados por el Comisario Mifroid. –Ni siquiera una paloma, ni siquiera un insecto, y mucho menos un supuesto Fantasma.

-¿Han escuchado?- reiteró el Comisario con voz firme –A mi orden la primera fila se replegará a la puerta que le ha sido asignada, la cerrará y vigilará. La segunda fila se replegará a sus puestos de vigilancia dentro de la sala.

-¿Está seguro de esto?- preguntó Richard nervioso, acercándose al muchacho.

-El ratón caerá en la ratonera y no podrá salir.- respondió el joven sonriendo, saboreando la segura victoria –Observe a todos los gatos que lo vigilarán.

-¿Acaba de decirle "gatos" al cuerpo de policía?- susurró Moncharmin acercándose a su codirector.

Richard asintió con la cabeza, preocupado. Raúl no le parecía más que un niño demasiado seguro de si mismo.

Fleur Blanche sonrió. Sentada en segunda fila, había sido requerida para escribir la crónica acerca de la caída de El Fantasma de la Ópera, una enorme oportunidad para una reportera.

"Claro, Raulito, soy El Fantasma de la Ópera y saldré por la puerta. Mírame salir por la puerta." Pensó mirando al muchachito, pavoneándose por la sala creyéndose dueño de la situación.

-¿Recuerdas que hacer, Gabriel?- preguntó bajito después de burlarse mentalmente del otrora Vizconde, moviendo a su pequeño acompañante por el hombro al ver que se estaba quedando dormido.

-Sí, Fleur. ¿Me puedo dormir? Cuando empiece Don Juan el ruido no me va a dejar dormir.- refunfuñó el niño acomodándose en la butaca.

-¿No quieres ver Don Juan?- preguntó la joven.

-No quiero ver la Ópera que hará infelices a todos.- replicó Gabriel.

Sin duda estaba enojado por toda esa locura, Fleur lo había escuchado llorar bajito casi toda la noche y la falta de sueño aumentaba su molestia.

La joven suspiró, no culpaba al niño de estar emberrinchado. Su vida estaba a punto de dar un gran giro. O como Gabriel lo veía: un gran salto hacia atrás. Otra vez estarían solos, seguramente el señor Le Bret y los demás se olvidarían también y estarían como al principio, teniendo nada más que uno al otro.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó el Comisario, al recibir la indicación del muchacho de empezar la operación.

Un silbato policial sonó por toda la sala, seguido por los pares de pies marchando al unísono, todos guardaron silencio hasta que el único sonido perceptible era el lápiz de la periodista sobre su libreta.

-Lo siento.- dijo apenada al notar todas las miradas sobre ella.

-¡Usted! ¿Tiene visión perfecta sobre ese palco?- preguntó Raúl al policía en el foso de la Orquesta, señalando el palco 5.

-¡Sí, señor!- aseveró el aludido.

-Cuando sea necesario, dispare. Sólo sí de verdad es necesario, pero dispare a matar.- indicó.

-¿Cómo sabré si es nec…-

-¡Lo sabrá!- afirmó el joven.

Fleur fingió un estornudo para evitar reir.

-¿Están aseguradas las puertas?- gritó Mifroid.

-¡Asegurada!- respondieron los vigías uno tras otro desde cada uno de sus puestos.

-Estoy aquí, como lo desean, nada menos que El Fantasma de la Ópera.- se escuchó un susurro llenando la sala.

Todos miraron a la reportera como pidiendo una explicación, ella los miró con extrañeza mientras el niño despertaba, reconociendo la voz del Señor Erik.

-¿Qué nos ven?- preguntó Gabriel a su tutora.

-Creo que piensan que sabemos lo que sucede.- respondió Fleur tranquilamente.

-Pero si ellos nos hablaron del Fantasma ese, nosotros ni creemos en él.- mintió el pequeño.

-Así es, caballeros, una periodista no cree en nada hasta que lo observa con sus propios ojos.- explicó la joven.

-¡Pero si acaba de escucharlo con sus propios oídos! ¡Fantasma o no, está aquí!- dijo Raúl exasperado.

-¡Así es, estoy aquí!- se escuchó de nuevo.

-¡Y estoy aquí!- se repitió en el escenario.

-¡Y estoy aquí!- resonó en la cúpula

-¡Y también estoy aquí!- se escuchó desde el fondo de las butacas.

-O tal vez…- viajó la voz hasta el foso de la orquesta -…estoy aquí.- terminó la frase en el palco número 5.

Un disparo los hizo a todos cubrirse los oídos.

-¡Aún no!- gritó Raúl fúrico, deseando saltar sobre el policía del foso que había disparado y molerlo a golpes.

-¡Usted dijo que sabría!- replicó el tirador.

Una risa grave y burlona envolvió a los presentes.

-Ojalá tenga planeado asesinar al Jefe de Tramoyistas otra vez.- se burló en las alturas del escenario un trabajador.

Canelle soportó la burla en silencio, ya no era novedoso ni serio el asunto de El Fantasma para ninguno de sus compañeros.

De cualquier manera, sería la última vez que tendría que soportarlo: había acordado con Cyrano la noche anterior que sin importar el resultado, ella saldría del Palacio y no volvería jamás.

Sintió cierto alivio al saber que todo terminaría pronto, pero estaba aterrada de lo que podría suceder en estos últimos pasos para llegar al final de la intriga.

La noche anterior, bajo la Luna, Canelle y Cyrano se habían prometido no volver a involucrarse en asuntos de Fantasmas jamás.

-Han sellado las puertas y nuestros destinos. El juego empieza a perder diversión.- continuó la voz -¡Dejen entrar al público, Don Juan Triunfante debe comenzar!

La puerta principal a la sala, la única que se había mantenido entreabierta, se abrió de par en par y el público que esperaba en el Salón de la Gran Escalera comenzó a ocupar sus localidades, preguntándose porque el recinto se encontraba tan custodiado.

Entre los presentes se encontraba Henry LeBret, escoltando a dos señoritas a sus asientos y haciéndoles una reverencia antes de dirigirse al propio. Antes de sentarse, revisó el lugar con la mirada y divisó en la pared a la derecha del escenario a Fleur Blanche haciendo lo mismo, con el pequeño Gabriel sentado a sus pies.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la joven se preguntó porque su amigo se notaba tan alarmado.

"¿Qué hace Gabriel aquí?" gesticuló el Cadete con la boca bien abierta.

Fleur sonrió moviendo la mano en señal de que se despreocupara, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación antes de que el moreno mirara hacia la parte superior del escenario.

Canelle sin duda estaba allá arriba, oculta para ejercer sus labores. ¿Pero dónde estaba Cyrano?

Pues Cyrano se había colado una vez más a la parte prohibida para el público, y paseaba nervioso bajo el escenario.

Mientras tanto, Raúl se acomodaba en el Palco 5, escoltado por un vigía armado, mientras los directores ocupaban el palco frente al joven para tener completo contacto visual.

La orquesta afinaba, todos estaban en sus puestos, listos a realizar su tarea.

Cuando la obertura sonó, todos los involucrados en el drama sintieron que el final de la historia de El Fantasma de la Ópera acababa de comenzar.

_La hembra aquí se va a ofrecer,_

_Aquí el amo comerá, __y el balido al perecer __el cordero exhalará._

El panorama era totalmente nuevo y extraño para el público, que no tardó en cuchichear su confusión.

El escenario parecía estar encendido en fuego, todas las luces eran rojas y el vestuario en rojo y negro acentuaba el efecto. Las notas eran más violentas y frenéticas que cualquier otra obra musical escuchada hasta entonces por los Ciudadanos de Paris.

¿Era esta atrocidad la fantástica ópera de un autor anónimo que todos habían esperado ansiosamente?

_Pobre dama el robado dulzor te empalagó,__y el precio has de pagar, en la cama te enredó._

_A la dama y al manjar __sirve al amo que a su vez,__dama y viandas va a tomar_

_¡Don Juan triunfa otra vez!_

Al menos La Carlota tenía el foco principal entre el coro, sus fanáticos se habían escandalizado durante semanas porque su diva había sido relegada a corista y ahora se esforzaban en apreciar esta nueva faceta.

Todo era tan confuso.

_Passarino, amigo fiel, __otra vez repite el plan_

Se escucharon murmullos y risillas reprimidas entre el público, al notar que Piangi, el cantante estrella de Paris, realmente había disminuido varias tallas.

El misterioso compositor anónimo debía ser muy influyente para ver aceptadas todas sus cláusulas.

_Su invitada cree que yo __amo soy y criado usted._

-Passarino, no puedo conquistar a una mujer sin engaños.- siseó Canelle mirando la escena –Passarino, eres el nuevo jefe de tramoyistas. Passarino, trabaja en la noche mientras nadie te ve.

La premisa de Don Juan era simple, a pesar de lo complicado de las partituras, el vestuario, las coreografías y la iluminación: Don Juan quería conquistar a Aminta, para lo cual se disfrazaba de criado y ofrecía un banquete a la joven, al momento en que la comida, el vino y los dotes de conquista crearan el ambiente más confidente entre ambos, el verdadero criado Passarino aparecía en el momento para anunciarse como el amo, y Don Juan diligentemente escondería a la joven Aminta en su habitación para evitarle las represalias de haberlos encontrado devorando el banquete del amo.

-Pobre Cristina.- suspiró Canelle .

Sì, la pobre chica estaba aterrada. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie esperando entre piernas su salida a esa ópera infernal. La vigilante mirada de Madame Giry a su lado más que consolarla la ponía más nerviosa, le hacía sentir que nadie estaba de su lado esta noche, a nadie le importaba que estaba a punto de lanzarse como carnada, lo único que le importaba a todos era atrapar al Fantasma de la Ópera.

Debería ser lo único que le importara a ella también, ya que mientras Erik siguiera libre la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo el resto de sus días.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar quien era el verdadero dueño del Palacio, quien ya la había desaparecido con anterioridad.

Le habían dicho que no se preocupara, que habían cerrado la trampilla en el escenario al montar la nueva escenografía y tendrían vigilada cualquier otra salida. No mencionaron que cualquier otra salida conocida, por supuesto, parecía que nadie tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de secretos que guardaba el edificio.

Miró a Piangi salir de escena, al fin había llegado su pie para empezar y no había vuelta atrás.

_Sin más que regocijo en su interior_

_Sin sueños más que sueños del amor_

Ojalá fuera cierto, si había algo totalmente opuesto al regocijo, fue lo que sintió al reconocer aquella voz que había escuchado en una tumba junto a un lago subterráneo, cantando los versos que le correspondían a quien había salido de escena momentos atrás.

_Tú has venido en ansiosa persecución  
persiguiendo el deseo que hasta hoy mudo estuvo_

Era esa voz, esa maldita voz otra vez. La voz que la consoló, que le enseñó a cantar, que le dio una razón para vivir y luego destrozó todo el mundo que había creado para ser feliz.

_Te he traído para nuestra pasión fundir  
en tu mente rendida ya estás  
sucumbiste ante mí, tu defensa cayó al fin_

Toda esa situación era una gran farsa para obtenerla como trofeo, era el premio a ganar entre un muchacho tonto y un monstruo. No importaban sus deseos ni sentimientos, lo único importante para Raúl y Erik era evitar que el otro se quedara con ella.

Toda la majestuosidad de Don Juan Triunfante era un alarde de la falsa superioridad de Erik, para ocultar las carencias de su alma, para disimular la debilidad de su espíritu y su incapacidad de ganar el amor de una mujer.

Nada más que un alarde prepotente de quien se creía victorioso sin merecerlo.

_Ya estás conmigo aquí, no mas pensar, te has resuelto_

Estaba completamente resuelta a terminar con esa farsa. Miró disimuladamente hacia el palco cinco, al final de esa noche estaría con Raúl y no con Erik.

Raúl había tomado con calma todo el asunto, hasta notar que Piangi había sido sustituido en el escenario. En ese momento recordó todas las veces que Cristina había recaído por esa voz, por culpa del hombre que una vez más estaba cerca de ella.

¿Realmente había hecho bien en confiar en Cristina? ¿No habría sido lo mejor escapar a lo más recóndito posible? Sí, seguramente ese hombre terminaría por encontrarlos, y tal vez Cristina sería entonces una mujer fuerte que no sucumbiría una vez más a los trucos que ese despreciable sujeto usaba para atraerla; pero no ahora, no apenas unos días después de casi morir en el cementerio de Perrós.

_Ya pasó el Umbral Final, ya no hay regreso,  
el juego pasional hemos de hacer_

Al final, El Fantasma de la Ópera tenía lo que quería: tenía a Cristina cantando para él, cantando su ópera, en sus dominios. Él no era más que un niño luchando contra algo que seguía sin comprender, creyendo que a base de fuerza física podría dominar. Pero la fuerza física era la que su rival nunca había utilizado, ¿y quién sabía qué trucos tenía reservados para esa noche?

_Ya no hay nada "bien" o "mal" sólo una duda: ¿Cuándo nos fundiremos en un ser?  
¿Cuándo la sangre correrá? ¿Y este capullo se abrirá?  
¿Cuándo nos consumirá el fuego?_

Miró impotente a su Cristina subir al puente creado por los escenógrafos, acercándose compás a compás a ese ser misterioso cubierto por una capucha negra, ese hombre que tantos pesares le había causado, una vez más tenía a Cristina a su alcance para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Y en cuanto el objeto de su odio aprisionó a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, supo que una vez más ella había caído ante él.

_Ya pasó el umbral final y no hay retorno, cruzado el puente veámoslo arder,  
pasamos ya el Umbral Final_

Estaba con ella. Podía tocarla, tenerla en sus brazos. Era lo que marcaban los trazos que él mismo había ordenado en su ópera, en su obra maestra.

Su Ángel, el instrumento que había elegido para la salvación de su música, para salvar su creación de las sombras eternas y elevarla en su deslumbrante voz, cantaba ahora Don Juan Triunfante. Y sabía que en un momento se la llevaría a su oscuridad subterránea donde ella salvaría también su alma.

_Di que me darás tu amor, tu vida,  
borra y llévate mi soledad  
_

Eso fue lo que le cantó Raúl en La Lira de Apolo, fueron las palabras que le hicieron acceder abandonar el Palacio. Ahora el poder de esas palabras actuarían a su favor y harían a su Ángel descender junto a él para elevarse juntos al paraíso del amor.

Pero las palabras causaron el efecto contrario, Cristina se había sumido una vez más en la magia que la atrapaba cuando esa voz entraba por sus oídos hasta su alma. Pero la memoria fue más fuerte, y reconoció al dueño legítimo de esas últimas palabras, recordándole al corazón quien era el verdadero poseedor de sus favores.

_Di que te hago falta aquí, a tu lado,  
donde vayas yo me iría por ti._

Pobre Erik, intentando mirar sus ojos bajo la capucha y sintiendo sus manos tomando las propias, comprendía que a pesar de todo él la amaba. Era un amor enfermo, pero amor al fin. Desgraciadamente era un amor no correspondido, su lugar era al lado de Raúl y si ella estaba en ese momento y lugar era para terminar con las ilusiones y esperanzas de Erik de una vez por todas.

_Cristina, no pido más de-_

La frase no terminó.

La capucha había sido arrancada de un solo movimiento, dejando al descubierto el terrible rostro que tantas veces había sido descrito por José Buquet, con el fuego de los ojos dorados debatiéndose entre la rabia y la decepción clavados en la jovencita que lo miraba, indecisa también entre el espanto por lo que podría haber desatado su acción y el arrepentimiento.

* * *

Sí, hasta aquí los voy a dejar hoy. Muajaja.


	43. Descenso

Capítulo cuarenta y tres.

**Descenso.**

Sus últimas esperanzas morían mientras sentía el aire tibio del escenario sobre su piel expuesta y los gritos de horror del público, el elenco y los empleados del Palacio, mezclados con pasos de las fuerzas del orden movilizándose para intentar prenderlo.

Pero no sería fácil capturarlo: esa noche su misión era llevarse a Cristina y había apelado a su último resquicio de piedad para ganar su corazón de la manera correcta, como lo haría cualquier caballero conquistando a una dama; ahora tomaría sus propias medidas, tendría a Cristina a su propia manera.

Deteniendo a la joven con una mano, desató una soga anudada a su costado, un nudo al que nadie le había dado importancia y resultó tener una conexión fatal.

Todos miraron al techo al escuchar un severo crujido, la cadena que sostenía al Candelabro de la sala se desprendía abriéndose camino creando una grieta en el yeso del domo.

La reacción fue instantánea: los asistentes se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a correr ante la inminente caída, entre gritos y atropellos.

-¡Gabriel, al foso!- Fleur empujó al niño que se había quedado aterrado mirando la cadena desgarrando el techo. El lugar que habían escogido les dejaba libre un estrecho camino para correr hacia el foso y colarse a empujones entre los músicos, más preocupados por huir de la gigantesca lumbrera que se dirigía directo a ellos que en detener a un par de intrusos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué?!- Exclamó Canelle desde las alturas, sobresaltada, asustada y confundida de que aquello no estuviera entre los planes que habían discutido durante tantas horas. Todo parecía ser tan simple, sin daños a terceros, y ahora miraba su casa arder.

-¡Lárguense todos! ¡No muevan nada!- gritó furiosa mientras sentía que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y emprendió el descenso al escenario, donde se encontraría con Cyrano en la segunda pierna a la derecha.

Entre tanta confusión, para Erik fue lo más sencillo del mundo desplegar una palanca oculta en el barandal, que abría una trampilla en el puente que caía directo a una nueva trampilla encubierta en el escenario, los trabajos que había ordenado realizarse escondidos en la madrugada.

Tomó a Cristina por la cintura y bajaron, sin que nadie pudiera pensar como detenerlos entre el caos.

A punta de gritos, los oficiales de policía se habían compactado a un costado del escenario, habiendo esquivado a la multitud despavorida mientras algunos aún trataba de vaciar la sala.

-¡Debemos seguir a ese hombre!- gritó el Comisario ¡Busquen una manera de subir al escenario!

Los oficiales miraron asustados hacia el lugar que se les había ordenado acceder, ya bloqueado por las llamas.

-Notoriamente es imposible.- escuchó el comisario una voz detrás suyo. Volteó para encontrarse con Le Bret que se miraba bastante tranquilo para la situación.

-¡Henry Le Bret!- vociferó Mifroid -¡Dónde está Le Bret está Cyrano, así que deben ser cómplices de todo esto!

-Al contrario, Comisario.- explicó Le Bret con una sonrisa, evitando soltarle una bofetada a quien se había atrevido a llamarlo "Henry" la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra –Cyrano estaba al tanto de los planes de El Fantasma y me ha pedido que si no lograban evitar que secuestrara a Cristina, los guíe a La Casa del Lago, donde finalmente podrán apresarlo y rescatar a la joven.

Sin decir más, el moreno caminó hacia el muro que meses atrás se había "tragado" a su amigo y lo activó para girar, mostrándoles como funcionaba e indicándoles que debían entrar.

El comisario fue el primero en pasar y revisó las paredes del pasadizo con una linterna, deteniéndose al alumbrar una flecha blanca pintada con tiza en la pared.

-¿Lo ve? Nos muestran el camino- indicó Le Bret que había entrado tras él.

El comisario revisó que todos sus hombres hubieran entrado al pasadizo secreto y tras mirar al último cruzar el muro dio la orden de avanzar, con lo que comenzaron a seguir las flechas.

Le Bret era el único que sabía que las flechas indicaban el camino más largo hacia La Casa del Lago y le dejaría mucho tiempo al resto.

Raúl bajó del palco saltando apoyándose de las cortinas, con lo que pudo evitar el fuego y al mirar el panorama decidió que lo mejor era salir por una de las piernas a buscar ayuda, en lugar de intentar seguir al fantasma que quién sabe cuanta ventaja le llevaría ya.

Seguramente alguien conocería el camino a la guarida de ese monstruo y podría guiarlo para rescatar a su Cristina.

Pero nadie parecía dispuesto a prestarle atención, parte del personal se había movilizado para intentar apagar el fuego mientras la mayoría huía sin intentar nada más que rescatar sus más preciadas pertenencias.

-¡Joven Chagny!- escuchó una voz cerca suyo, buscando quien lo llamaba encontró su mirada con la del famoso Persa quien se dirigía hacia él. -¡Venga conmigo! -¡Debemos terminar de una vez con este maldito asunto de Erik!

Al ser el único ser en el Palacio que había notado su apuro y le ofrecía su ayuda, Raúl comprendió que no le quedaba otra opción que seguirlo.

-¡Canelle!- gritó Cyrano corriendo al ver a la chica castaña acercándose al punto que habían acordado. Había sido difícil abrirse paso entre el pánico colectivo tratando de alejarse del escenario mientras él trataba de alcanzarlo.

Ella corrió hasta lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cyrano alarmado.

-¡Mi casa! ¡Mi casa! ¡Se quema mi casa! ¿Porqué tuvo que hacer eso?- sollozó la chica desesperada aferrándose a la camisa de su amado.

Cyrano suspiró aliviado, había empezado a pensar que una vez más la persona a quien confiaría su vida le había ocultado la verdad, pero ahora comprendía que el desastre con el candelabro también resultó una horrible sorpresa para ella.

-Vámonos.- dijo él separándola de su cuerpo con cuidado –Tenemos que acabar con esto.

La joven trató de limpiarse las lágrimas pero no dejaba de llorar, tomó la mano de Cyrano y se dejó guiar.

-¡¿Están bien?!- los recibió un chillido de Fleur en un obscuro pasadizo, apenas alumbrado por una vela encendida que sostenía la reportera.

-Sí.- respondió Canelle que por fin había logrado dejar de llorar -¿Tú sabías?

La otra chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué lo hace?- escucharon sollozar a Gabriel, abrazado a las piernas de su tutora -¿El Señor Erik es malo?

Nadie supo que contestar.

-El Señor Erik está confundió y debemos ayudarlo, y a Cristina.- respondió Fleur por fin, tomando la mano del niño e indicándole que debían caminar.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia el Lago Subterráneo.

-Mi nombre es Nadir.- indicó el persa molesto de que el muchacho lo llamara "Señor Persa esto, Señor Persa lo otro" mientras lo bombardeaba con preguntas.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Raúl -¿Porqué estamos en el camerino de Cristina, Nadir?- se sentía realmente incómodo de estar ahí, donde aquella vez había escuchado una voz de hombre hablándole a su Cristina, donde quien sabe cuantas veces antes de eso habrían estado juntos.

-Por esto.- indicó Nadir revelando que el espejo era en realidad una puerta hacia un pasillo estrecho que parecía no tener fin.

-¡Ese maldito!- gritó Raúl imaginándose en un momento los mil usos que pudo haberle dado ese sujeto para aprovecharse de su querida.

-¡Debe tranquilizarse!- dijo el persa preocupado -¡Escúcheme bien! ¡Debe mantener el brazo sobre su cabeza, en posición de tiro, todo el tiempo! ¿Lo entiende?

-¿En posición de tiro?- preguntó el chico espabilado por la extraña instrucción -¡Pero si no tenemos pistolas!

-¡Eso no importa!- exclamó el mayor, molesto –A Erik no se le puede vencer con pistolas, se le vence con astucia. Y es vital mantener la posición de la mano que le he indicado.

Raúl hizo el movimiento solicitado, interrogando con la mirada al otro en busca de aprobación.

-Así es, manténgalo ahí.- indicó el persa entrando al pasadizo, seguido por el muchacho.

-Regresamos a la casa del lago, ¿recuerdas, Cristina?- el cuidado con que Erik había dirigido a Cristina la primera vez que la llevó al lago subterráneo se había sustituido con violentos tirones. Y las palabras dulces que durante tanto tiempo le había prodigado se convertían en amargos reproches.

¿Cómo podría olvidar esa tumba rodeada de agua?

-El lugar donde te cuidé, donde te aparté para que aprendieras a amarme, y donde tú me lo agradeciste despojándome de mi máscara. Descubriendo mi miseria ante tus amados ojos.- continuó Erik -Debí cumplir mi palabra y no dejarte salir nunca, quedarme para siempre contigo.

El Fantasma estaba perdiendo la razón, y todo era su culpa. ¿Dónde estaría Raúl? ¿Podría encontrarla y salvarla de la ira que había causado en tan trastornado ser?

No se imaginaba que aparte de ellos, varias personas se dirigían a la casa del lago por caminos distintos. Aquella noche, los senderos ocultos del imperio de El Fantasma de la Ópera eran transitados por última vez.

Nadir había guiado al muchacho rápidamente entre las sombras hasta llegar al tercer foso, donde buscó la entrada final que necesitaba para entrar a la casa del lago sin ser detectado por la sirena.

Una trampilla en el suelo reveló un orificio donde cabía una persona, camino directo para encontrar a la damisela en desgracia y sin titubear el mayor se lanzó dentro de el tras ordenarle a Raúl que lo siguiera.

Al tocar el suelo, lo primero que hicieron fue adoptar la posición de tiro y encontrarse espalda con espalda, totalmente alertas. Pero no había a su alrededor más que obscuridad.

Instintivamente cerraron los ojos cuando la obscuridad fue tragada por una luz cegadora, al abrirlos lentamente y tratar de aclarar su visión entorpecida con el abrupto cambio de iluminación, los invadió la confusión al mirar a su alrededor y reconocer una infinita cantidad de copias de ellos mismos.

Nadir exclamó una rara palabra que Raúl asumió como una maldición en su idioma, por el tono con que había sido proferida.

-Le he fallado al asegurarle que esto sería fácil, joven Raúl.- explicó, mientras infinitos persas echaban chispas por los ojos –Hemos caído en La Cámara de los Suplicios.

-¿La… qué?- preguntó Raúl, comenzando a asustarse.

-¿Qué te parece, Cristina? Un ratón ha caído en la ratonera.- dijo Erik alegremente después de bajar una palanca.

Ella no entendió, ni quería entender a qué se refería, se encontraba tan turbada con la idea de quedarse ahí para siempre escuchando las torcidas palabras de amor de ese hombre que la aterraba, que no quería saber nada más que Raúl aparecía para salvarla.

-Ven, Cristina.- indicó él tomándola por la mano y guiándola hacia una ventanita a nivel del suelo, con el terrible rostro sonriendo –Te encantará mirar a los ratones tratando de escapar.

-¡Raúl!

El grupo comandado por Fleur ya percibía el característico olor del lago subterráneo a unos metros. Al cruzar una última esquina se encontraron con el enorme lago y miraron la casa al otro lado.

-¿Quién es ese señor?- preguntó Gabriel señalando la barca, que estaba siendo empujada al agua por una persona.

Los adultos soltaron un grito que hizo detenerse al desconocido y mirar asustado a su sorpresiva compañía que ahora corría hacia él.

-¡Es el Conde de Chagny!- reconoció Fleur -¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Qué pretende?

-¡Déjeme en paz, reporterucha!- demandó el Conde -¡Debo evitar que mi hermano haga una locura que el cueste la vida! ¡Ya ha hecho suficiente con arruinarse y traer la deshonra a la familia!

-¡Oiga! ¿Cómo que reporterucha?- reclamó el niño enfadado.

-¡Gabriel! ¡Ahora no!- regañó Fleur apartando al niño que hizo un puchero decepcionado –Conde Chagny, sabemos que todo esto es un desastre, pero nosotros estamos mucho más informados de la situación que usted y no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

-Así es, debemos subir a la barca.- agregó Cyrano, acercándose.

-¿Todos?- preguntó el Conde con una sonrisa burlona.

Nadie había reparado en ese detalle.

-Nadaré.- afirmó Cyrano, decidido –Las mujeres y el niño pueden acomodarse.

-Están locos. Todo esto es una locura.- dijo Felipe alejándose de la barca –Si algo le sucede a mi hermano, ustedes serán los culpables

-Es usted un buen hermano mayor, Conde.- sonrió Canelle mientras Fleur y el niño se acomodaban en la embarcación.

-¡Apúrate!- exclamó Gabriel, molesto por sentirse menospreciado.

La chica subió a la barca y se apretó lo más que pudo –Lo siento, no hay lugar.- se lamentó mirando a Cyrano.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Cyrano empujándolos al agua, metiéndose después.

-¡MALDITA AGUA HELADA!- vociferó cuando le llegó a la cintura.

-Orates.- bufó el Conde de Chagny mirándolos alejarse.

La potente luz reflejada en los cristales de la Cámara de los Suplicios creaba un horno gigante en el que Raúl y Nadir sentían desfallecer, el pobre chico pronto había perdido la esperanza y se arrastraba por el suelo, buscando una salida similar a la que habían usado para acceder a esa trampa mortal.

Mientras el persa palpaba los espejos, consciente de que en algún lugar se encontraba el tornillo que activaría la salida a ese infernal artefacto. Su tarea se tornaba cada vez más difícil entre el calor secándole la garganta y agotando su cerebro y los lamentos del muchacho que ya daba por perdida su vida y la de Cristina.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó Nadir, encontrando por fin el ansiado tornillo. Volteó a mirar al joven para tomarlo de la mano y activar el mecanismo.

-¿¡Tú que sabes?!- gritó el chico lanzándose sobre él y derribándolo, mientras los espejos giraban a su alrededor perdiendo el necesitado punto de escape -¡Me trajiste aquí a propósito! ¡Quieres que él se quede con mi Cristina!

-¡Basta, Raúl!- reclamó el mayor tratando de desafanarse del joven, con la terrible desazón de tener que empezar a buscar otra vez -¡Debes confiar en mi! ¡No hay otra esperanza para Cristina!

Nadir alcanzó a asestar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del muchacho que lo aturdió lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Cristina! ¡Cristina!- empezó a gimotear Raúl haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

-¡Aquí estoy, Raúl!- gritó Cristina llorando copiosamente.

-No te escucha, querida niña, pero tú a él sí.- explicó Erik tomándola por el hombro.

La chica se apartó furiosa, mirando con odio a ese loco.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- chilló -¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Lárgate de nuestras vidas!

Erik le lanzó una rabiosa mirada que aterró a la jovencita. Pero ambos se olvidaron de todo al escuchar un timbre repicando del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué le parece, Cristina? Más visitas.- sonrió de nuevo Erik –Le pediré a la sirena que los reciba.

Se levantó con toda ceremonia y salió de su casa como cualquier gran señor que recibe la visita de sus familiares más allegados.

La joven no tardó en intentar desesperadamente romper el cristal de la ventanilla con sus puños, al ver que era demasiado grueso buscó en la habitación algo qué pudiera servirle.

Tras intentar con varios objetos, observó a su alrededor y descubrió que lo púnico que había logrado era desordenar completamente la habitación. En su desespero escuchó voces acercándose, un intercambio de reclamos y gritos. Creyó delirar: ¿Cómo era posible que alguien estuviera hablando con Erik?

Casi se fue de espaldas al mirar al grupo entrar por la puerta: seguían a su secuestrador un hombre, dos jóvenes y un niño.

-¡Pescará un resfriado, Señor de Bergerac!- se burló Erik lanzándole una capa que estaba colgada junto a la puerta.

-¡No estoy para bromas!- replicó Cyrano sin intentar atrapar la capa. –Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Pero era el trato, ¿lo recuerda?- inquirió Erik, acariciándose la piel del lado deforme.

-Tienes a Cristina, ese era el trato.- afirmó el Cadete -¿Qué es lo que has conseguido con ello? Eso ya no dependía de mi.

-¡Ayesha!- dijo Gabriel contento meintras la gata blanca saltaba a sus brazos para después restregarse en su pecho y mirara a Cristina con soberbia felina.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- chilló la rubia completamente confusa -¿Qué trato? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿A nadie le importa que mi prometido está en una trampa que podría matarlo?

El resto miró a la jovencita con sorpresa y los recién llegados corrieron a asomarse a la ventanita que Cristina parecía custodiar con su vida.

A empujones alcanzaron a ver a los dos hombres adentro, desfalleciendo. Todos habían visto al ventanita, pero siempre había estado oscura.

Así que eso era: una trampa de espejos.

-¡Erik, suelta a ese pobre muchacho!- imperó Fleur -¿Te parece la mejor manera de ganar el afecto de una mujer?

-Eliminar a la competencia, por supuesto.- siseó Erik, divertido.

-Odio decir que es genial.- susurró Cyrano al oído de Canelle.

-Una maravilla de ingeniería, ¿no lo cree, señor de Bergerac?- preguntó complacido Erik.

-Que podría ser usada para fines más nobles.- farfulló el aludido, recordando que "El Fantasma lo escuchaba todo".

-¿Qué fin es más noble que el amor de una bella doncella?- continuó Erik acercándose a Cristina y tomándola por la barbilla.

Una sonora bofetada los dejó a todos helados.

-Podría sentir tanto por ti, Erik.- reclamó la chica rubia con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. –Lástima, compasión por tu triste vida. Hasta cariño sincero por todo lo que alguna vez me obsequiaste. Pero ahora sólo te desprecio, no me causas más que repulsión por tu alma podrida. No es tu rostro, es tu alma.

Erik rió, esa risa aterradora que llenaba completamente el lugar. Caminó hacia la palanca y la bajó, con lo que la ventanilla volvió a quedar a obscuras.

-¡Raúl! ¡Oh, Raúl!- gritó Cristina asomándose por el cristal, ahora no se veía nada.

-Ya he entretenido suficiente a los ratones, los dejaré salir de la ratonera y demostrarán si merecen vivir.- explicó Erik empujando a Cristina y desatornillando rápidamente el cristal, haciéndolo a un lado.

-¡Está abierto!- gimió el persa, tomando a Raúl del brazo intentando levantarlo -¡Vamos, joven Raúl, hay que subir!

Tomó al joven por la cintura y lo cargó, al sentir el aire fresco Raúl estiró los brazos hacia el cuadro de luz y fue recibido por un par de manos fuertes que lo jalaron hacia afuera.

-Suficiente, gracias.- dijo Erik empujando a Cyrano cuando había terminado de sacar al agonizante muchacho y volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

Todos escucharon a aquél maldecir en francés y en persa desde adentro a un volumen sorprendente.

-¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese, Daroga?- se burló Erik –Tenemos visitas femeninas.

-¡Raúl!- exclamó Cristina lanzándose sobre el muchacho que se esforzaba en recuperar sus sentidos por completo.

-¿Cristina? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el chico, levantándose por fin.

En lugar de una respuesta, un grito de la rubia llenó la habitación.

-¡La mano en posición de tiro, querido exvizconde!- anunció Erik, quien en un movimiento apenas perceptible había rodeado el cuello del chico con el lazo punjab. -Al Fantasma de la Ópera se le vence con astucia, y usted no cuenta con tal virtud.

-¡Erik, basta!- demandó Fleur, escondiendo al niño detrás de ella para que no mirara.

-Míralo, Cristina. ¿Quién es el superior?- preguntó Erik fuera de sí –Su patética vida ahora depende de ti, ha demostrado no merecerte.

-¡Suéltalo, por favor!- lloriqueó la rubia.

-Erik no hace nada gratis. ¿Verdad, Fleur?

La reportera lo miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Erik siempre encuentra el trato que más le conviene, mi jefa de tramoyistas lo sabe muy bien.- agregó, mirando a la castaña.

-Ya basta…- susurró la aludida.

-El trato es sencillo. Si te quedas conmigo, él se irá. Y si no quieres quedarte conmigo, saldrás sola de aquí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin poder creer el nuevo giro de la situación. Durante un segundo sólo se escucharon los jadeos del muchacho con el cuello oprimido.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- rompió el silencio Cristina –Yo que te entregué mi alma cuando te creía el Ángel de la Música, ahora quieres hacerla pedazos.

Canelle y Cyrano se miraron de lejos, ya no había cabida a la razón y la única opción era una intervención física. El Cadete se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de alcanzar al hombre que apresaba al muchacho.

-¿Cuándo aprenderá a no meter la nariz en los asuntos ajenos?- preguntó Erik con desprecio apuntándole con una pistola que había mantenido oculta –Esto es entre Cristina y yo.

-¡Ella no se quedará contigo por salvarme!- jadeó Raúl -¡No desperdicies tu vida! ¡Yo vine a rescatarte!

"Rescatarte" resonó en la mente de la rubia, él estaba ahí para rescatarla de todo. De ese hombre que la acosaba, peor también se la soledad que la había llevado a caer en un engaño. Amaba tanto a Raúl y no se imaginaba la vida sin él, que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a su lado. Comprendió que Erik la amaba con la misma intensidad y no quería perderla.

-Pobre criatura en tinieblas.- susurró dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ellos -¿Qué clase de vida has llevado para que esta sea la única manera que conozcas para tenerme a tu lado?

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos, Cristina tomó la barbilla de Erik, acercó sus labios con cuidado y besó el deforme rostro.

Raúl cayó al suelo, apenas alcanzando a respirar, sin comprender porque Cristina procedía de semejante manera.

Erik se separó del beso y miró a la rubia, comprendiendo. Tomando la decisión más dolorosa de su vida.

-Lárguense.- musitó.

-Erik…- susurró Cristina.

-¡LÁRGUENSE! ¿Qué hacen todos en mi casa?- vociferó Erik.

Cyrano y Canelle corrieron a liberar el cuello del joven, que al verse por fin libre corrió a los brazos de la chica rubia.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose en un ritmo marcial.

-¿Refuerzos?- preguntó Erik mirando acusadoramente a Fleur.

-Por si acaso.- inquirió la morena con pena.

Cristina tomó la mano de Raúl y lo guió a la puerta que encaminaba a la calle Scribe, deteniéndose un momento antes de abrirla.

-Cristina, vámonos.- rogó Raúl, mientras la joven viraba a mirar a los demás.

-No quiero que te lleven, Erik.- sollozó.

-Pero... pero…- balbuceó Raúl.

-Ella tiene razón, ven conmigo.- agregó Fleur extendiéndole la mano -Escondámonos.

-¡Pero Fleur!- replicó Gabriel, que había soportado toda la escena llorando bajito -¡No lo podemos esconder, saben dónde encontrarnos!

-No, pequeño, tú no puedes venir.- indicó su tutora, sonriéndole.

-¡No! ¡Dijisite que nunca me dejarías!- sollozó el niño, soltando a Ayesha que cayó al suelo en cuatro patas, corriendo indignada hasta "esconderse" bajo el banquillo del órgano.

-Volveré por ti, te lo prometo.- dijo Fleur acercándose –Erik me necesita, tú puedes ser un buen niño y quedarte con Cyrano y Canelle, ¿verdad?

La pareja asintió mirando al niño y después uno al otro, comprendiendo que era algo que deberían hacer juntos.

-¿De verdad volverás?- insistió el pequeño.

-Nunca te abandonaría, pero ahora no puedo abandonar a Erik. ¿Verdad que comprendes?

Una risa triste los envolvió -¿Ahora todos deciden por mi? Puedo asesinarlos a todos ahora mismo.- dijo Erik, con una voz que parecía el lamento de un animal herido.

-No lo harás.- dijo Cristina, abriendo por fin la puerta y pidiéndole a Raúl que saliera por ella –Adios, querido amigo. Ángel y maestro, adiós.- dijo por fin antes de salir.

-Mi música fue verdad, sólo por ella.- se lamentó Erik, mirándola partir –Ahora no me queda nada.

-Tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión.- sonrió Fleur, tomándolo del brazo –Ven conmigo, por favor.

Se escucharon violentos golpes desde la habitación en que Canelle y Cyrano habían pasado su convalecencia.

Erik los miró. Qué panorama tan lleno de desesperanza.

-¡No quiero que vaya a la cárcel, señor Erik!- dijo Gabriel -¡Yo cuidaré a Ayesha!

Una sonrisa se asomó entre el deforme rostro.

-Venga conmigo, señorita Fleur.- dijo por fin, tomando la mano de la joven y levantándose recuperando el imponente porte.

-Hizo un gran trabajo, señorita Canelle.- continuó al acercarse a Cyrano y Canelle, que se habían tomado de las manos –Ahora sea feliz.

-Gracias.- respondió la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y usted, señor de Bergerac, no olvide lo que ha aprendido.- continuó –Pero conociendo su testarudez, le dejo un pequeño recuerdo.

Canelle profirió un grito de sorpresa cuando Erik le aplicó una potente patada en el costado, a la altura exacta de la herida que había conseguido meses atrás.

-¡Hiiijjjde…!- exclamó el Cadete doblándose del dolor, mientras Erik corría con Fleur tomada de su mano, desapareciendo con ella tras un muro.

La puerta por fin cedió y los oficiales de policía irrumpieron en la habitación, encontrando a la Jefa de Tramoyistas decidiéndose entre consolar a un pequeño niño que se había soltado a llorar a gritos y atender a Cyrano de Bergerac que se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el Fantasma?- preguntó violentamente el Comisario Mifroid a quien le parecía el testigo infalible: el niño llorando desconsolado.

-¡Déjelo en paz!- reclamó Canelle, mientras el niño señalaba llorando la puerta por la que habían salido Cristina y Raúl y los policías no dudaron en dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Le Bret llegando junto a Cyrano, después de haberse quedado rezagado a propósito.

-El desgraciado me dejó un recuerdito.- alcanzó a decir Cyrano, sonriendo satisfecho. Se dejó guiar hasta una silla donde se sentó resoplando. Al fin todo había terminado

-Gabriel, ya no llores.- dijo Canelle, desesperada, había tenido demasiado –En serio te cuidaremos.

-¡No me despedí! ¡No dije adiós!- gimoteó el niño desconsolado.

Los adultos lo miraron con tristeza, comprendiendo el dolor que les traería tener que despedirse de alguno de los que quedaban en la habitación.

Le Bret se acercó al niño y se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

-Seguramente él entendió que venías a despedirte.- dijo acariciando el cabello del pequeño –Y que utilizaste toda tu valentía en venir.

Gabriel se abrazó al cadete, llorando, mientras Canelle por fin se sintió libre a correr junto a su amado y abrazarlo por el cuello, con cuidado de no rozar su costado.

-El reloj biológico hace tic-tac…- susurró Cyrano, mirando a su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el llanto de Gabriel cesó por fin.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir?- dijo Gabriel soltándose del abrazo -¿Quién sabe cuantos e habrá quemado por el candelabro y si hay manera de volver?

Canelle se sintió mareada al recordar la imagen del escenario quemándose. La última imagen que había visto de su casa, era que se incendiaba.

-Bueno, pequeño Gabriel, si mal no recuerdo había alguien más de donde sacamos a Raúl. Respondió Cyrano acariciando a Canelle que se había aferrado más a él –Si llegó hasta aquí, debe saber cómo salir y no volver nunca.

Canelle sollozó.

-No volveremos a estar aquí. Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Cyrano esforzándose en confortar lo más posible a su querida tramoyista huérfana.

-¿Dónde dice que está?- preguntó Le Bret al niño en voz bajita, dándole a entender que no debían importunar a la pareja.

Gabriel señaló la ventanita y el cadete se levantó a abrirla, mientras el niño caminaba hasta el órgano y llamaba a la gata agazapada bajo el banquillo, que empezó a bufar.

-¡No, la Bestia Esponjosa no va con nosotros!- exclamó Cyrano al escuchar el berrinche del animal.

-No irá contigo, vendrá conmigo.- dijo Le Bret tranquilo, desatornillando el último tornillo -¡No quiero ver quien asesina primero a quie-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE ALLÁ ARRIBA?! ¡¿PENSABAN DEJARME MORIR EN ESTA MALDITA HABITACIÓN DEL INFIERNO?!- se escuchó desde el fondo de la Cámara de los Suplicios.

-¿Quién es el adorable caballero?- preguntó Le Bret, sobándose los oídos.

-¡Soy Nadir! ¡Nadir! ¡Y merezco un poco de respeto!- respondió el persa.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- exclamó Le Bret, divertido -¿Me recuerda usted? Nos encontramos aquella vez en la orilla del Lago Subterráneo.

-¡¿USTED OTRA VEZ?!- siguió gritando el persa -¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A NADIE QUE HAYA PISADO ESTE MANICOMNIO!

-Sáquenos de aquí y no volverá a saber de nosotros.- explicó con calma el Cadete.

-¡Además debo ayudarlos!- resopló el persa.

Después de una nueva serie de maldiciones en persa, lograron sacar a Nadir de la cámara y salieron del lugar en silencio, convencidos de nunca volver.

-Me muero, Fleur.

Un par de días después, escondidos del resto del mundo, Erik y Fleur tomaban el té. Sentados en sendas butacas, ella vestía un vestido blanco y él una camisa de terciopelo negro, pantalón de seda negro y una máscara del mismo color que le cubría el rostro de la frente a la nariz.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó la joven, sonriendo nerviosa,

-Que me estoy muriendo.- respondió él, estoicamente.

-Pero si yo no he notado que…

-No puedo mostrar debilidad frente a una dama.- explicó con una media sonrisa –Pero sí, en muy poco tiempo abandonaré este mundo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntó Fleur, preocupada al comprender que el asunto era en serio.

-Me muero de amor.

Claro, amor. La joven recordó que no era más que amiga de Erik, probablemente menos que eso, pero de ninguna manera podría ser más.

Porque Erik no podía amar a nadie más que a Cristina, jamás

¿Y qué razón quedaba para vivir, cuando se perdía lo único por lo que valía la pena respirar?

-Confío mi obituario en sus manos.- continuó Erik, con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella –Confío que no permitirá que esta historia quede en el olvido, la historia de El Fantasma de la Ópera.

Pocos días después, una simple línea apareció en los obituarios de La Época.

_Erik ha muerto._


	44. Cómo terminan un par de historias que

Capítulo cuarenta y cuatro.

**Cómo terminan un par de historias que posiblemente nunca se habrían juntado.**

Catorce años después de la caída del candelabro, la vida seguía en las calles de Paris.

Fleur Blanche era la editora en jefe del periódico La Época, menos famosa por su puesto que por la costumbre de dejar el trabajo todos los días a las 8 de la noche, dejando cualquier cantidad de trabajo faltante a su asistente.

El motivo era pasar la noche con su hijo adoptivo Gabriel, un virtuoso pianista que rechazaba dos cosas: la fama mundial y las mujeres. La fama porque nunca aceptó tocar fuera de Paris ni a una hora anterior a las 8:30 de la noche; y las mujeres porque debía cumplir la promesa de no casarse nunca para cuidar a su tutora.

Esa familia era todo un escándalo, especialmente cuando los acompañaba el Cadete Le Bret, a quien Gabriel trataba como un padre y Fleur como a un hermano.

No menos escandaloso el "matrimonio" del Cadete Cyrano de Bergerac y Canelle, conocidos por todo Paris por no haberse casado nunca, a pesar de vivir juntos y haber levantado un pequeño teatro en el edificio de la calle San Honorato que alguna vez había sido una pastelería.

Ese pequeño teatro era más visitado por la repostería que ofrecía la diminuta cafetería de mano del pastelero Ragueneau, que por las obras que se presentaban ahí: piezas pequeñas de autores obscuros difíciles de comprender para el grueso de la sociedad Parisina.

Y era el lugar de reunión una vez al mes de Fleur, Gabriel, Le Bret, Cyrano, Canelle y Ragueneau, en veladas que generalmente se extendían hasta el amanecer y las risas y cantos se escuchaban por toda la cuadra.

Aunque el Palacio de la Ópera fue restaurado, nunca se vio algún miembro del singular grupo en aquel edificio.

Lo que se siguió viendo, aunque notoriamente cada vez menos, fueron los pleitos y odios provocados por Cyrano de Bergerac. Nunca perdió el placer por desagradar, por desafiar, burlarse y escandalizar.

Pero nadie se atrevía a tomar acciones contra él, temiendo a su afilada protectora.

Aunque la protectora era cada vez menos ágil, y los rumores de una posible venganza corrían con cada vez más fuerza por la ciudad.

Una tarde de sábado, en uno de tantos conventos Parisinos, una viuda bordaba.

-La hermosa Roxana, la flor que nunca se marchita.

-Señor De Guiche, hace tiempo que no lo veía por aquí.

La viuda sonrió bajo el velo, continuando su bordado sin mirar a su visitante.

-Usted sabe, mi nuevo puesto requiere todo mi tiempo.- explicó De Guiche, sentándose en un banco.

-Ese es el asiento de mi primo.- indicó Roxana –Si lo encuentra ahí, tendrá problemas.

-¿El buen Cyrano sigue viniendo cada sábado?- preguntó el caballero, divertido.

-¿"Buen"?- regresó la pregunta Roxana.

-A mi edad, querida amiga, no te importa tanto reconocer que la persona que odias es aquella en que ves reflejados tus deseos reprimidos.- comenzó a explicar él –Siempre envidié su libertad, sin tener que complacer y obedecer.

-Excepto a su amada Canelle, algunas veces.- soltó ella entre risitas.

-Un hombre afortunado que encontró quien lo amara tal cual es.- completó De Guiche. –Y es por eso que he venido esta tarde.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó curiosa la viuda.

-Esta tarde, cuando Cyrano llegue, debe avisarle que debe cuidarse.- dijo De Guiche con seriedad –Podría sucederla un desafortunado accidente.

Roxana lo miró asustada. -Se lo diré. Muchas gracias.

-Siendo así, me retiro, hermosa viuda.- se despidió De Guiche levantándose con esfuerzo para después tomar la mano de la mujer y besarla con reverencia.

-¡Señor De Giche! ¿Qué hace aquí?- escucharon cerca de ellos.

-¿Le Bret?- preguntó Roxana, confusa de tener tantas visitas.

-Querida amiga.- saludó el Cadete acercándose a tomar las manos de la dama –Cyrano no vendrá hoy.

-¿No vendrá?- preguntó confusa la viuda.

- Nos ha metido un gran susto.- respondió Le Bret –Ha sido arrinconado en un callejón por un carruaje, y unos chiquillos "accidentalmente" le han tirado una viga en la cabeza.

La hermosa viuda ahogó un grito, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Se lo ha buscado con maestría durante más de dos décadas.- exhaló De Guiche, frustrado –Deseo que se recupere y no vuelva a las andadas, ya no estamos para estos trotes.

Se despidió con una reverencia respondida por Le Bret, mientras sonaban las campanas de la iglesia anunciando la hora de la infalible visita de Cyrano y Roxana miraba los arcos del convento frente a ella, esperando que su primo apareciera.

-Lo llevaron al teatro y un doctor ha ido a revisarlo.- explicó Le Bret tratando de escucharse calmado –Dijo que debía quedarse en cama o su vida correrá grave peligro. Así que Canelle lo ha atado a la cama de pies y manos.

Roxana lo miró, sorprendida –¡Qué drástica, nuestra Canelle!

-En otras circunstancias habría sido una escena divertida.- admitió El Cadete, esforzándote en sonreír pero consiguiendo sólo una triste media sonrisa.

A Roxana se le apretó el corazón. Jamás había visto a Le Bret mostrando alguna clase de tristeza y en un segundo comprendió el cariño que había entre él y su primo.

-Cyrano gritaba que debía venir contigo mientras ella gritaba que no lo haría y que había tenido suficiente, que no volvería a causarle angustias creando enemigos- continuó él –Nunca los había visto discutir.

Roxana sonrió.

-Debo irme, los ánimos podrían seguir algo calientes por allá.- indicó Le Bret, tomando la mano de Roxana y besándola –No espere a Cyrano.

-Pero él vendrá.- dijo Roxana convencida –Porque es su promesa.

Pero Cyrano no apareció. Ni ese sábado, ni el siguiente, ni ningún otro. Roxana no lo volvió a ver.

Tampoco lo volvió a ver ningún ciudadano de Paris, estableciéndose la versión oficial de que Cyrano de Bergerac había muerto por aquel fatal accidente en un callejón, acrecentado por el cierre y abandono del teatro en la calle San Honorato.

No se volvió a saber de Cyrano y Canelle, pareja conocida en todo Paris por su disfuncionalidad.

**"Pero se dice que en las tierras de Bergerac se vive con regocijo desde el regreso del Señor, y algunas veces El Cadete Le Bret y el pastelero Ragueneau pasan temporadas de visita por esos hermosos parajes.**

**Tal vez algún día Gabriel y yo iremos a echar un vistazo, tal vez ahí una vez más estemos todos juntos recordando aquel año en que nuestras historias convergieron, gracias a El Fantasma de la Ópera."**

_Memorias de Fleur Blanche._

**FIN**

Convergencia ha sido un proceso de poco más de cuatro años.

Durante este tiempo ha pasado de todo y escribir Convergencia ha sido una aventura llena de aprendizaje y emociones.

Los personajes no dejaban de sorprenderme mostrándome cada vez más riqueza en ellos, y hemos crecido juntos.

Conocer a Erik y a Cyrano (también al verdadero Cyrano) fue una tarea que nunca se detuvo. Encontrar coincidencias entre nosotros fue maravilloso.

Reímos juntos, sufrimos juntos, nos enamoramos juntos durante horas y horas, mientras leía, pensaba y escribía.

Muchísimas ideas se quedaron en mi cabeza y otras tantas en papel.

No puedo más que agradecerles, sé que muy pocas personas pueden entender qué tan importantes pueden volverse para uno los personajes ficticios, pero realmente fueron una parte muy importante en mi vida durante todo este tiempo. Me trajeron consuelo, esperanza, alegría y satisfacciones... y sí, algunas lágrimas.

Pero gracias, gracias Cyrano, Erik, Le Bret y hasta Cristina, Roxana, Raúl y Christian. Y gracias a mis niños Canelle, Fleur y Gabriel.

Y gracias a todos los que han leído Convergencia, a quienes lo han apoyado dentro y fuera de la red. A quienes leyeron capítulos incompletos, con quienes tuve largas pláticas acerca de los personajes y las historias, a quienes me ayudaron a salir de algunos baches y a quienes preguntaban cuando aparecería el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
